A Lesson on Love
by auraluna7
Summary: After a sexy encounter in a masquerade party Michiru, a seventeen year old ready for new experiences, finds her destiny crossed with her new Music teacher, Haruka Tenoh who perhaps has more than music to teach her.
1. Chapter 1: Mirage

Disclaimer: The usual

A/N: Hey there! I am back! Sooner than I thought actually, although perhaps this will be a shorter fic than my usual stories and quite more spicy. I will try to just skirt the edge of T+ rated but if I go too far I might change the rate to M, just let me know what you think :P, I can't promise a chapter a day but then again I always say that and I end up updating everyday anyways ^.^; Please review it keeps me going!

A lesson on love.

By Auraluna7

Chapter 1: Mirage

"This is like the best idea you had, ever." Kasumi Tani, smiled at her friend. She was a seventeen year old girl full of life, with long hair falling down her back on soft platinum blonde curls, steel gray eyes and a charming smile charged with sensuality.

"I know." Michiru Kaioh smiled back at her, she was seventeen years old as well, with a slim and feminine silhouette, deep sea blue eyes and silky long hair on a dreamy shade of aqua. Both girls were pretty to say the least, the first one with a more aggressive sensual way, the latter with an elegant beauty that was impossible to ignore. Michiru took the costume lying on her bed, it was a renaissance Venetian carnival style short blue dress, a tight corset with delicate laces matched the delicate hand painted masquerade mask still lying on the bed. Kasumi looked at her own costume lying on the bed next to the masks, it was exactly the same cut as her friend's with the exception of being on a bright shade of red. "We have to be careful, if anyone finds out where are we heading we are going to be in so much trouble."

"Aren't we always in so much trouble?" Michiru smiled again, it was true Kasumi and her were always entangled in little troubles some could describe as mischievousness but it was one thing skipping class and a totally different one escaping from school grounds to go to a party on the red light district of town and on a school night if that could made it any worse.

"It is a great idea but I am worried they might not let us in. What if they ask for an ID?"

"Who's going to ask for an ID to your cleavage?" Michiru laughed softly, Kasumi was always so confident of her looks to pull her through any situation, it had worked so far and not just for her, for Michiru as well, they were always going around getting out of trouble just by their beautiful looks.

"This party is going to be wild. Are we really ready for it?" Kasumi nodded, the girls went out partying all the time, the fact of being underage never stopped them before, they both looked of age and they were quite known on the high end clubs of Shibuya and the bars and clubs Shinjuku Ni-Chome, the second one was were the girls went on their secret escapades, tired of the fancy and poise clubs, the secrets of the night under the roofs of Shinjuku Ni-Chome presented a delectable dish of fantasies and new experiences. But tonight the friends were going a step farther, they had heard about a big party going on Kabuchiko, the red light district of Tokyo, a masquerade party to celebrate the Carnival days that promised to be the greatest party of the year.

Kasumi sat on the bed, her long well sculpted legs crossed. "So? Has your dad noticed your brand new tattoo?"

"Not even a peak. My dad is too busy being himself." Michiru moved aside the short sleeve of her dainty white silk shirt to reveal a small tattoo shaped as a blue butterfly on her smooth shoulder blade. Kasumi dropping the cardigan she was wearing showed a copy of the tattoo on her own shoulder blade."How about you? What did you mom said?"

"She thought it was cute." Michiru smiled, Kasumi's mom was quite easy going, her father if he ever find out about the tattoo was probably going to flip out. Michiru looked at her wrist watch, it was 7:00 p.m. they still had three more hours to kill before changing into their costumes. "Shall we make a little bet?"

"About?"

"I bet you 1000 yens I kiss a girl before you." Michiru smiled, how she loved challenge.

"Deal."

-0-

This was probably not a great idea. She was brand new in town and what she should have been doing right now is unpacking the excessive amount of boxes sitting on the foyer of her new apartment, what she was doing instead was attending a party.

Not just any party, a costume party. How did she let her roommate convince her anyways? It was true she longed the company of people, after her long absence from Japan she felt out of touch with everybody in this country. And the promise of perhaps meeting someone was also a powerful lure. It had been over six months from the last time she actually had a date or something remotely like it. The warm but scarce embraces she shared with her last lover had only left her thirsty for more. No woman in a long time had been able to ignite the raging flames of her true passion.

So she let her roommate stuffed her in a costume fit for a Romeo and dragged her to Kabuchiko in the middle of the night to a 'secret' masquerade party. Haruka looked at the crowd forming at the front of the busy club. A neon sign with a single word greeted them 'Shinkirou', mirage. It certainly looked like a portrait stolen out of a dream, the colorful crowd was dressed in exquisite and elaborate costumes and a peak through the open door told her the place itself seemed clipped out of a surreal renaissance fantasy, things looked promising,

Akira Kitsune, looked at her roommate Haruka Tenoh, a tall handsome blonde with short hair and piercing green eyes, her well toned muscles hinted under the prince costume. "Are you coming?" Haruka nodded and lowering the feather mask over her face she followed Akira to the VIP entrance, the girl dressed on a white bridal kimono, quite humorous considering Akira will first be caught dead than married, she was an attractive 21 year old with black spiky hair and hazelnut shiny eyes. She had met Haruka years ago while they were both in prep school and once she heard Haruka was back on Tokyo and looking for a place to stay she had been more than glad to help her.

As they entered the club ahead of the people on the line waiting, Haruka caught a glimpse of a couple girls dressed in matching carnival outfits, both about the same height and complexion appeared to Haruka as twins, she saw them playing flirty with their silk fans trying to charm the bouncer to let them in without an invitation, by the look on the bouncer's face whatever they were doing was starting to work as the man half smiled looking at the girls with the white powdered wigs, they were both wearing beautiful masks and all Haruka could see from the girl closest to her, the one dressed in blue, was a perfect pair of plump glossy lips. Akira held her hand and dragged her away from the entrance and Haruka brushed off the thought of the perfect lips as she looked around to found herself submerged in a wild dream.

"Aw come on, I left my invitation at home." Kasumi looked at the bouncer, swaying the silky fan low enough to draw attention to her cleavage, the soft milky skin glittery with golden dust.

The bouncer looked at the two girls, he followed the neck line of the girl in red down to her soft breasts pushed up by the tight corset and then took a long look to the girls endless legs. "If you tell me your name and it's on the list you don't need an invitation."

Kasumi turned to look at Michiru, they were never defeated by a bouncer before and tonight could not be an exception. Playing with a white curl from the elaborate wig Michiru stood tall and proud, she fixed her deep sea blue eyes on the bouncer and spoke for the first time. "We can give you something better than a name." Michiru traced a finger along her neckline and slowly pulled a 5000 yen bill from valley between her breasts barely bordered by her corset. The bouncer took the bill off the long fingers and smiled at them.

"Ok ladies, let me see your ID's" Biting her lower lip Michiru half smiled.

"Does this dress look like it has any room left to hide an ID?"

"Oh yeah." Kasumi ran a hand along Michiru's corset toyfully. "She could have put it on her underwear…if she was wearing any." Michiru sent Kasumi a warning look, it was not truly necessary to seduce the bouncer all they wanted was to get in, not take the bouncer home. The bouncer however laughed and moving aside he removed the velvet chain to let them in. Kasumi grabbed Michiru by the hand and they entered the party leaving behind a smiling bouncer.

"There was no need to say I am not wearing underwear!" Michiru could feel the blush on her cheeks.

Kasumi laughed heartily "Why, because it's true?"

"Hell no!" The party was busy and crowded; the friends kept holding each other hands as they walked past the people on the entrance hall. "Wow, this place is huge."

The club, that from outside appeared to be a tiny place, was in reality a three floor building filled with secret alcoves and lounges. There wasn't a wall or corner in the place that wasn't decorated with rich fabrics or expensive art replicas to create the illusion of an enchanted castle. People of all kinds crowded the dance floor in the middle of the first floor, on the sofas and corners around Michiru could distinguish the silhouettes of couples engaged in all kinds of intimate activities. Her curiosity wanted to have a better look at some of them just as others did, but there was still a tiny little voice in her head warning her against letting her sexual impulses run free in a place like this where she didn't know who she could run into and what could it lead to.

Kasumi whoever seemed completely in her element, she poked her to point at a couple of girls entangled around each other on a velvet couch at their right. "I could use some of that."

"I don't know, we should be careful."

"Careful? After what it took to get here tonight? Oh come on Michiru live a little, don't tell me you're chickening out. Would you rather go back to the dorm and sleep on your blue baby pajamas?"

"I'm just saying we truly can't even figure out who this people are, let's have fun but be careful, that's all."

Dismissing her words and smiling to a tall brunette across the room Kasumi tapped Michiru's nose lightly. "You be safe, I will have the fun. I'll see you at the entrance at 3 a.m. mhm?"

Nodding, Michiru saw her friend walk away swaying her soft curvy hips and disappearing into the crowd. She fixed her mask and looked around, she noticed many eyes on her, all of them charged with desire. She smiled and walked to the bar to look for a drink to clear her head and start the night.

-0-

"You don't seem to be having any fun at all Tenoh." Akira looked at her friend. The blonde smiled easily at her.

"I am, I'm still tired that's all. Jet Lag is hard to beat, besides I have to start working tomorrow."

"Why don't you get yourself another drink hum?" Nodding Haruka walked towards the bar, she noticed the moment she stepped away a girl dressed as a colorful peacock stepped next to Akira, her friend laughed at some smart comment she could not hear. Perhaps Akira needed some time alone with her new conquest. She walked slowly to the bar examining the people around her, so many beautiful bodies filled with desire, yet she could not find one that called her attention or was worth the effort. Her best bet at the moment was another beer…

"No, thanks I am really not interested." Michiru looked at the girl talking to her, she had pinned her back against the bar with the excuse of the crowd, her leg rubbing against Michiru's nude thigh.

"Come on, I will make it worth it. The rooms upstairs are so much more comfy." The girl with short bright pink hair and amber eyes spoke to her ear the loud music made it almost impossible to do otherwise. Michiru shook her head again, she was not going upstairs to a room with this girl, it was obvious she was more than drunk and her intentions were crystal clear. As she talked, her right hand started escalating Michiru's corset.

"No, thanks. I am waiting for someone." She gently removed the girl's hand from reaching the upper border of her corset and smiled at her.

"Who is this someone that left you here all alone dear?" Michiru felt the girl's hips softly rocking against her thigh and looked around for a way to get out of the suitor´s hands which started wandering around her waist this time.

"My girlfriend. Now please be nice ok?" The amber eyes looked at her with hunger, the girl was not ready to quit just yet.

"I can stay with you until she gets here." Michiru felt a hand climbing under her skirt and she knew she definitely needed to get the girl off her.

"Oh, but she's here!" The pink haired girl looked at who Michiru was pointing, and she saw a tall blonde dressed as a prince approaching them. Taking advantage of the confusion Michiru broke free of the girl's embrace and stepped away from the bar. She had her eyes fixed on the blonde stranger she had pointed as her girlfriend as well, she found the tall stranger incredibly attractive, the thin mask on her face framing a chiseled face, the way she walked sent a shiver down Michiru's spine, she could guess the tone of the woman's muscles beneath the fabric of her outfit.

Haruka felt an intense stare on her as she walked towards the bar. She found the owner of the gaze, it was the girl with the blue venetian dress. She saw her eyes fixed on her body, almost undressing her, and she looked right back at her. Haruka could see the moist lips half opened with desire as the girl suddenly started walking towards her. She was beautiful, every curve of her body accentuated by the tight dress, the delicate lace of her stockings peaking under the her petticoats and covering her long beautiful legs like a second skin. "Hi" She could have said something else or even something more meaningful than "hi" but she found it hard to talk under the almost animal stare of the girl in the blue dress. It was hard to guess the color of her eyes under the dim lights of the club but she could still peer into their depth.

Michiru could not figure out why she was walking towards the stranger. All she knew was that there was an urgent need irradiating from her. She stepped so close to the blonde that her breasts brushed against the blonde's chest. She could hear the faint hello coming from the blonde and she smiled. Before the tomboy could speak another word, Michiru placed her hand behind the blonde's neck and after licking her plump glossy lips lustfully drew the taller girl into a deep kiss.

Haruka opened her mouth, surprised by the attack but not rejecting it. The moment their lips sealed together she felt a warm sensation spreading along her entire body. Nobody had stolen a kiss from her before and this girl certainly was demanding. Her lips tasted like strawberries and the soft fresh scent emanating from her fair skin made Haruka conscious of how close they were to each other. She could feel the round breasts, encaged by the corset, brushing against her own and she had to hold back a small moan. Out of instinct Haruka placed a hand around the smaller girl's waist as she felt the mouth of the girl win a battle against her own.

The sudden urge that possessed Michiru to kiss a complete stranger evaporated as soon as she found herself kissing the blonde. For a brief second Michiru thought she had gone completely crazy and was tempted to step back. But then she felt the welcoming lips of the blonde girl against hers and felt the small, almost imperceptible, moan that came from the taller girl as she opened her mouth to welcome her. She kissed the blonde with a passion almost unknown for her; she for once was the hunter not the prey. She massaged the blonde's tongue with her own. Wanting more, demanding it all, she felt a warm hand slide along her waist and she brushed herself even harder against the woman. No one had ever made her feel this way.

After a kiss that seemed to last forever, but at the same time was too short, Haruka looked down at the masked beauty. The skin under her mask blushed, her lips half opened and wet. She had broken the kiss only because the crowd kept pushing against them and the music was suddenly growing too loud. "Do you want to go upstairs?"

The question bounced on Michiru's head as she caught some air. She suddenly felt empty without the warm lips against her own. The tall stranger was still holding her waist as she nodded softly and looked into the girl´s deep eyes, whose shade could not be distinguished under the club lights. She wondered how the blonde looked under the mask but she was afraid of finding out and breaking the spell between them. When the blonde took her by the hand and started walking along the crowd towards the staircase, Michiru looked at her strong but still feminine back and a shudder went down her spine as she wondered how the tomboy looked without her clothes. She was going too far, too quickly and she knew that. But somehow she wondered if she could stop herself or if she was just going to let desire win the battle. It was a tough question and the answer was just around the corner.

(A/N: Uh, is it me or it's getting hot around here? Want to know what's going to happen well then review!)


	2. Chapter 2: girl w the butterfly tattoo

Disclaimer: The usual, the plot is mine, Haruka and Michiru not.

A/N: Oh so many reviews! How exciting, although I am sad because I am facing the inevitable decision of changing the rate of this fic to M and that just means less readers and less reviewers due to the awful search engine of fanfiction v-v For those of you that stay faithful readers I hope you enjoy this second chapter.

A lesson on Love

By Auraluna7

Chapter 2: The girl with the butterfly tattoo

Michiru sighed softly as she looked outside her bedroom window to the inevitable sunrise. How unreal the night before seemed right now, almost like a mirage that never really existed, but as she touched her chapped lips with her soft musician fingers she knew it had been as real as it gets. Lazily she got on her feet and walked to the bathroom, as the silky nightgown slide from her slim body and pooled at her feet, she ran her fingers along her neckline, the path of passion branded on her skin, a look on the mirror told Michiru that make up was going to do little to cover the love bites left by the tall stranger.

Walking under the shower and closing her deep sea eyes Michiru thought of the tomboy. The memories of the blonde's touch on her warm skin brought her back on fire; she could feel her nipples hardening as the water ran down caressing her perfect breasts. She had had a few drinks the night before but her encounter with the tomboy had not been the result of it, something had drawn her to the mysterious blonde and even now on the break of the new day just the mere thought of her touch was making her feel all bothered again.

Sighing heavily Michiru tried to focus on showering; she tried to ignore the pressing need between her legs and the tingling sensation of the water against her sensitive spots. If only the night had lasted longer, if only she had asked the blonde tomboy her name, or even looked at her face under the mask, but she didn't and the reason behind it was she had been afraid, afraid of getting too close to someone, afraid of breaking something that seemed like a magic spell. She had run away from the blonde just like Cinderella at the ball, except that she left behind no crystal slipper and all she had was the blonde's phone number folded on a tiny napkin lying right now on her nightstand.

Tired of being unable to put the events of the previous night off her mind Michiru turned off the shower and wrapped herself in a towel, stepping out of the bathroom she found Kasumi already awake, the girl brushing her long platinum hair lazily.

"Morning."

"Morning Michi, so…"

"So?" Michiru dried her long aqua hair against a towel.

"Did you?"

"Did I what?" They had barely slept a couple hours; Kasumi looked tired dark rings under her eyes.

"Did you do it with that sexy prince-princess I saw you going upstairs with?" Michiru looked at her friend and shook her head; she was not going to detail the events of the night before to Kasumi those memories were just for her. "So, what happened then?"

"Nothing you need to know."

"Oh come on! You never ever go to a private room with anyone and I saw you going upstairs, there must be something interesting to tell about it."

Michiru rummaged through her drawers looking for clean clothes, she thought again about the night before, the vivid sensation of straddling the blonde's leg and rocking against it with her bare thighs made her blush intensely. "I… it was, it doesn't matter what it was its over. We're back on the real world."

"Did you give her your phone number?" Michiru shook her head again, trying to appear quite focused on her uniform. "Did she give you hers?"

"Yes. But I don't intend to call her."

"Why? You certainly had a great time, look how blushed you are, and that smile on your face speaks for itself even if it's true you are still the most promiscuous virgin in Tokyo."

"I am not promiscuous, and look who's talking, at least I am still a virgin …and shut up. Besides I can't call her because I don't even know her name all she gave me was her phone number, imagine me dialing, 'oh yes hello can I speak with the blonde with the mask?' It was one of those things that happen once and you save the good memory about."

"Hum. If you say so."Kasumi stretched lazily, she wanted so badly to go back to bed, she and Michiru shared a room on the dormitory of the Ongaku-Gei Music and Arts institute of Tokyo, one of the most prestigious academies in Tokyo. "My night was quite entertaining as well, thanks for asking."

"Sorry, I am just tired. So that brunette was fun then?"

"I enjoyed her." Michiru smiled "Pretty sure she 'enjoyed' me as well." Kasumi unlike her liked to try everything and anyone, Michiru felt the impulses as well but she always managed to put them under control, well almost always… again she felt a shiver down her spine, Michiru pressed two fingers against her tingling lips, what had the mysterious blonde done to her, she just could not brush the images off …

-0-

"I'm so late!" Akira ransacked the kitchen looking for a clean coffee mug, Haruka sitting at the table smiled at her, she was already sipping a nice hot cup of coffee, of course unlike Akira she didn't slept, they came back from the club and she had stayed awake after a long shower that could not cool off the turmoil she felt, afterwards she had spent the remaining few hours of the night writing music sheets.

Finally defeated Akira sat down to drink her coffee on a pink kiddy plastic cup. "Have you ever considered doing the dishes now and then?"

Smiling Akira raised her pink cup on a toasting motion. "As long as there is one clean cup we don't need to do the dishes."

"If you say so."

"Well, well no fighting over the dishes? I thought you were going to give me a speech. You seem to be having quite the good morning, tell me what happened last night? You disappeared on me."

Sighing loudly Haruka placed down her coffee mug and looked right into the hazelnut eyes. "I met a muse."

"A muse? Uh oh, does this muse have a name?"

"Mmm no. I mean she must have one but she wouldn't tell it to me, she would not let me tell her mine either."

Akira smiled and sipped her coffee. "So one night stand muse?"

"We didn't have sex…not technically. But it was different, don't ask me different how, but I have never felt this way with any other woman I ever met, when I kissed her it was just indescribable, I felt like I had kissed her a million times before but at the same time it was new and exciting and inspiring. I feel like writing music again."

"Really? She must have been quite the love bunny, but without a name it will be hard to find again, unless of course you don't want to find her again."

"I know, I gave her my phone number since it was impossible to get hers, she …she wasn't much into talking."

Smirking Akira refrained from asking what they were doing then. "Anonymous Muse, sounds like a good title for a song."

"Butterfly Muse."

"Was she dressed like one?" Haruka shook her head, closing her eyes she could feel the warm skin of her muse right under her fingertips and the image of the small butterfly tattoo on her shoulder blade came to her mind.

"I am going to find her somehow. I just know it."

"Well, start by going back to the club maybe she will as well."

"Yeah, about that…I didn't quite saw her face either."

Akira lifted an eyebrow and placing her pink mug on the top of a pile of dirty dishes that covered the sink entirely she tried not to sound too condescending. "No face, no name, no phone number. I am afraid you might not see her ever again, or you might see her but not know it."

"If you had felt what I did, if you had felt her soft fair skin, if she had kissed you with her strawberry lips, you will know I am destined to find her again."

Akira walked towards the door and patted the blonde on the head. "Artists, always so darn romantic. Hurry up Professor Tenoh; you're going to be late for school. Don't let the future bright musicians of Japan wait for their genius teacher, it's going to be quite funny, aren't you like just 4 years older than them?"

Haruka shrugged, she was used to be different and being treated that way, from the moment she turned six years old and she sat at her mother's piano she had been treated like a musical prodigy, the opportunity to actually be around musicians of her age or almost her age was quite attractive, even if those musicians will end up being her pupils.

-0-

As she sat behind the wheel of her Ferrari and sped through the streets of Tokyo Haruka let her mind wander back to the night before. When the Venetian princess had agreed to go upstairs with her Haruka couldn't believe her luck, they entered a tiny poorly lighted alcove, the noise from downstairs muffled barely by the walls, the only furniture on the room a red velvet couch. Haruka had pulled the girl on her lap and as they kissed fiercely she had wanted to get the mask of the face she guessed beautiful, it could not be other way, the luscious red lips and the soft fair skin of her cheeks were the indication of it, yet the girl refused, she whispered in her ear that the night was made for a fantasy and that was what they were having.

Haruka fixed her hair on the rare-view mirror on the parking lot of the school, an she thought again of the Butterfly Muse, on the way she touched her like no one else had, with lust but at the same time an almost innocent curiosity. She thought of how close they had been to lose their clothes and their control, but again the smaller girl had had the upper hand, she let Haruka lead and she welcome all her caresses but she would not let Haruka get her clothes off.

It had been frustrating, but at the same time the challenge of having a woman that despite melting on her arms refused her the one thing she wanted the most was terribly attractive. She had to find the girl, she just had to, she had to find the muse and rip her clothes off just like she wanted to do right before the girl looked at her watch and fled leaving her shaky and bothered. Trying to regain her coolness Haruka stepped off her car, first things first. Her job was important; afterwards she will come with a plan to tract the girl with the butterfly tattoo.

-0-

Taking a long puff of a long slim cigarette Kasumi looked at Michiru who stood resting her back against the wall of the building. "Why don't you just humor your dad?"

"I am not a trained monkey; I am not performing for him and his snob friends just because they are bored. My music is not for display."

"I will gladly sing for such an important group of people, any of them could impulse your career beyond your imagination."

"You won't have much voice left if you don't quit smoking." Michiru took the cigarette from the manicured hand with long red nails and took a puff herself, she was quite upset, to think what a wonderful morning she had and then her father came and ruined it all. "Besides he just wants me to play along with his new little toy."

"Who?"

Michiru shrugged and blew the smoke out. "Dunno a pianist or something."

"Well being the headmaster's daughter had to come with some responsibilities don't you reckon? Oh-oh … look at that." Kasumi looked at Michiru's right brushing her blonde hair back with her soft hand. Following the gaze Michiru found a pair of beautiful green eyes that belonged to a tall good looking blonde, Michiru smiled, no wonder Kasumi looked like a cat smelling a can of tuna. "Well hello there. You must be new around here for sure because I will not forget such beautiful…eyes."

Haruka happened to be walking around the campus to get a closer look at the school grounds when she ran into the two girls hanging on the back of the library building, both of them wore the school uniform, a black buttoned up shirt with a white tie, black, gray and white plaid skirt and black stockings. The tomboy smiled to the blonde girl talking to her, her steel gray eyes made her look much older than she probably was, her long curled blonde hair grazing her waist, the other girl remained silent still, her aqua colored hair lose over her shoulders, a cigarette on her long elegant hand. "Ladies, I should say smoking is a terrible habit." The quiet girl looked directly at her for the first time and Haruka noticed the amazing deep blue eyes, at first glance the blonde seemed much more attractive than her but the eyes of the color of the ocean were completely mesmerizing.

"I take you didn't came here for a smoke then. What's your name?"

"Haruka Tenoh."

"Hi Haruka, I am Kasumi Tani and this is Michiru Kaioh, are you new here?" Haruka made a small nod.

"Shouldn't you two be in class?"

"We got the period off. How about you?" Kasumi's voice was nice and crystalline, Haruka guessed the blonde was probably a singer.

"Same thing. I am going to ask you to put that cigarette off, please." Michiru took another puff of her cigarette and looked at Haruka, the blue eyes seemed amused.

"Or what?" Her voice was not a threatening; it was more like a curious tone.

"You might end up on detention."

The idea of detention made Michiru smile, that will be quite amusing. " You are new here and you're going to go find someone to put me in detention? You're not going to make a lot of friends around here Haruka."

Dismissing the fact that she liked her name on the aqua beauty's lips Haruka walked to her and took the smoke of her hand. Michiru looked right into her green eyes and blushed lightly, Haruka standing less than a foot away from her. "Don't let me see you smoking again, please."

"Are you going to tell a teacher?" Having a the girl so close to her made Haruka surprisingly nervous, perhaps the memories of the night before were affecting her more than usual, she was used to be around lots of beautiful girls but just like the Butterfly muse this girl was making her feel uneasy.

"I am a teacher." Haruka saw a flash of surprise on the blue eyes but then the girl managed to hide her feelings.

"You are? How old are you?" Kasumi's voice made Haruka realize she and the blue eyed girl were not alone, it was easy to lose track of things staring at the deep eyes.

Clearing her throat Haruka stepped away from Michiru, her eyes set on the blonde girl again. "How is that relevant? All you need to know is that I am Haruka Tenoh the new teacher for Soloists."

So this was her father's new pet. Michiru took a closer look at the blonde, she found her face beautiful and her toned body quite attractive, she wondered if she was as good pianist as she had heard, perhaps she will stop skipping her soloist lessons for a while.

Kasumi swept her eyes from the blonde to her friend and back, she smiled as she found both of them looking at each other with badly hidden attraction, this was probably going to turn into another amusing bet with Michiru, the aqua beauty was not the only one that thought Haruka was an attractive prey.

(A/N: Please review! Any comments will be welcomed I am debating about the explicitness level for this fic, should I go risky and use adult words? Lol I need opinions)


	3. Chapter 3: Lesson 1

Disclaimer: The usual

A/N: Yays ^.^ chapter 3 is done! Its being hard to write this week, I just started longer shifts and it makes me really tired -.- I wish the wife and I shared some working schedules seems like the only time I can spend with her is time I should use for sleeping! But anyways thanks for your reviews and I am glad nobody feels threatened by the upcoming M rate. Please review and I think we will keep the every other day updates, seems to be working fine so far.

Lesson on Love

By Auraluna7

Chapter 3: Lesson 1

Looking bored out of her skull Kasumi tried to tune out the monotonous voice of the History of Music Teacher, who seemed to only care about dates and names, Kasumi thought she will much rather enjoy listening to the actual music than going through this endless torture. Looking for anything to keep her awake she turned her attention to Michiru who at first sight looked concentrated on the class with a pencil on her notebook taking notes, but a closer look showed her Michiru was not really taking notes, she was tracing inadvertently a portrait on her notebook, her eyes were not even on the page but her delicate hand worked prodigiously.

"Who's that?"

"Hum?" Michiru looked at Kasumi suddenly awaken of her daydream. Kasumi took the notebook from the blue eyes girl's desk and took a look at the drawing on the page, the blonde tomboy in the prince outfit. "Hey give that back."

Smiling Kasumi traced the chiseled face hidden under the mask with a finger. "She looks familiar. Hmmm" Michiru arched an eyebrow, did she really? "Maybe it is because you drew her unrealistically sexy, it probably just reminds me of a movie star."

Unrealistically sexy. Michiru half closed her eyes and took the notebook back from Kasumi giving her a dirty look, what did she knew anyways. Michiru took a look at the portrait, she wished the lighting had been better when she met the blonde tomboy, her portrait was vague and Kasumi was right it reminded her of someone, she just could not pinpoint who. The bell finally rang and Michiru sighed relieved, one more class and she could jump in her bed and took a needed nap.

"So, you have class with Professor Hottie ah?"

"Oh I guess you're right, I haven't even thought about it, I am sleepy."

The friends walked together to the classroom where Michiru was suppose to meet with Haruka, the blonde slim girl peaked on the little window to found the tomboy sitting at the piano scribbling on music sheets.

"Mmmm she looks good from this angle too."

"You are not serious, she's a teacher." Michiru peaked as well, Haruka without her jacket and wearing a tailored white shirt looked up from her music sheet and stretched her neck, rubbing it with tired expression. Michiru noticed the fine neckline and the beautiful face, Haruka Tenoh was certainly attractive.

"I don't mind, teacher or not, I will love to tug that blonde hair and give her a good kiss." Michiru smiled but strangely the idea of Kasumi and Haruka together cause her a void sensation on the stomach. "If you are not interested it will only make it easier for me."

"Who said I wasn't?" The words came out of her mouth before she could actually think about it.

"Oh really? Fine, then its open season for us."

"Hmm." Michiru noticed Haruka looking at the clock on the classroom wall and then right at the door where she and Kasumi were still standing peaking through the tiny window, she found the green eyes looking at her curious. Michiru got away from the window and smacked Kasumi with her violin case playfully. "She saw us! You're getting me in trouble already, go away I am late and so are you." Laughing softly Kasumi started walking down the hall.

"Fair play Michi, don't forget."

Sighing softly Michiru opened the classroom door, Haruka looked at her again a small smile on her lips. "You are fifteen minutes late Miss Kaioh."

"I know." Michiru placed her violin case with tiredness on a desk, the green eyes still on her. Michiru found the intense gaze of the green eyes unsettling, what did the blonde wanted from her? "…sorry I guess."

"You guess. Ok then." Haruka looked at the file sitting on her piano, it was a short Bio of Michiru's musical profile, it stated she was a violinist and where there should have been a detailed a list of songs she could play there was nothing but a note made to the file by her predecessor, a sentence written in red ink. `Needs to work on her posture, attitude and attendance` Haruka raised her eyebrows, something told her this was just a way of saying Michiru Kaioh was a troublemaker and she didn't attended her lessons much, right now Haruka could not even know in which level to place Michiru Kaioh, she could be a beginner for all the information the profile gave her. Haruka was going to try and see how advance the girl could go. "Would you care to tell me what were you working on with your previous teacher?"

Michiru smiled, her previous teacher had been a very snarky lady who loved to tell her how her posture sucked no mattered if her performances were flawless and Michiru had made it her personal mission to skip as many of her lessons as possible, probably one of the reasons why she had a new teacher now. "Well, quite honest I can't remember."

"I see, when's the last time you had a solo lesson Miss Kaioh?"

The girl shrugged she picked up her violin and walked to the piano, her eyes stopped on the handwritten music sheets. "I do practice every day if that counts. Is this your original work?"

Haruka nodded and piled the sheets together. "Let's start with something simple, why don't you play something for me? Pick one of these." Haruka handed her a set of printed music sheets, Michiru looked through them trying to hide a smirk, did Haruka thought she was an 8 year old?, Ode to Joy, Silent night, even Twinkle, twinkle, little star, all songs she had learned to play at least 10 years ago, Michiru felt a bit insulted, she dropped the music sheets back on the piano and placed the violin on her shoulder without setting any sheet on the holder in front of her.

"Do you need a shoulder rest?" Michiru gave the blonde a dirty look, shoulder rest and music for beginners, now this was annoying. She placed her soft chin on the rest and lifted her right hand, the bow an extension of herself already and closing her eyes she started playing the Bach Violin Sonata No 2. The piece was a complex emotional filled song which Michiru had recently been practicing on her own, the moment her bow touched the strings Michiru stopped thinking about anything else for a second, the strings and her vibrating as one, as the song started to flow Michiru indulge herself thinking of the mysterious prince, each note cascading around her like an endless crystalline waterfall.

Haruka looked at Michiru under a new light thirty seconds after the smaller girl started playing her violin, she was no beginner violinist, the vibrato on her violin was flawless, each note flowing after the other on a well compassed structure, Haruka saw the girl playing with her eyes closed, her small right foot tapping the floor almost imperceptible and the violin pointing slightly to the floor; due to the intensity of the piece Michiru was playing Haruka wondered how tired the girl was going to get, her shoulders looked slightly stiff, yet amazingly her music sounded tantalizing and flawless, it was impossible to get her eyes of the Aqua haired beauty, there was an emotional river on her song.

When the last note died against the walls of the small classroom Michiru sighed softly and placed the violin down, she was tired before, now just plain exhausted, her neck was slightly sore but that was a common thing for her. She opened her eyes to look at Haruka Tenoh who stood leaning against her piano with an unreadable expression. Their eyes met and the blonde's gaze made her blush slightly.

"I guess that was no twinkle, twinkle little star, I hope you don't mind." Haruka noticed the contempt on Michiru's voice, the blonde still under the soft spell of the violin music.

"I imagine that must have upset you, I apologize. I was unaware of your skill level." Michiru nodded, at least this music teacher knew how to apologize. "So, are you ready to hear my appraisal of your performance then?" Nodding again Michiru walked to her case and rested her beloved violin in it, she caressed the strings lovingly before closing the case and turning around to face the blonde.

"As a person that loves, and lives music I have to say your interpretation of Bach's was musically prodigious, there is a lot of passion on your performance, I enjoyed it a lot." Michiru smiled and fixed a lock of hair behind her ear, Haruka walked the distance between them. "Pick up your violin please." Michiru turned to pick up her instrument; she could feel Haruka standing right behind her, their bodies almost touching. "Position it on your shoulder."

A chill ran down Michiru's spine as the low voice almost seemed to whisper on her ear, she motion her violin to her shoulder and placed her soft chin on the rest. "As your new teacher there is more I should say than just praise words." Haruka placed her left hand over Michiru's soft hand resting on the neck of the violin; she moved Michiru's fingers gently out of from the center of the neck and pushed the violin away from Michiru's chin just a little to position it closer to her jaw. "Is your neck sore?" Michiru bitted her lower lip, the almost intimate contact gave her mixed emotions, she absolutely hated to be corrected when it came to her violin skills but she was just enticed by the blonde's fingertips on her own, she could feel her back almost against the teacher's chest and she resisted the urge of brushing against her intentionally.

"No." She lied; a bit of neck pain was a small price to pay for a great musical performance.

Haruka smelled the soft scent of the violinist, she almost had to remind herself she was trying to correct her posture and not romanced her, she took her hand from Michiru's and moved aside the cascade of silky dreamy colored curls to reveal a long elegant neck, Haruka placed her hand on the girl's neck and pressed lightly on the tensed muscles.

A small whimper escaped Michiru's lips and Haruka held her breath, the contact of the warm skin too real. "You are pointing your violin down; the pain on your neck could be avoided if you correct your posture."

With a lot of self restrain Haruka avoided massaging the sore neck, she noticed there were marks around the girl's neck, love bites probably left by a passionate lover. Somehow the thought of Michiru on someone's arms cause her discomfort, she forced herself to brush the thoughts off, she was this girl's teacher and it was none of her business how or who did Michiru spent her time, she just met her anyways. "I don't need to change my posture, my music has no flaws."

Wishing her voice sounded angry rather than intimate Michiru placed the violin down, still giving her back at Haruka none of them moved. "You matter as much as the music, if the way you play causes you pain in the long run you will stop being flawless, your commitment to music should be for a life time not until your neck is too sore to even support your violin."

Michiru turned around, her cheeks flustered, she wanted to give the blonde a stern dirty look but once she turned she was forced to look up to face the green eyes and the full impact of Haruka's body next to her hit her. They were standing so close Michiru could feel the blonde's leg brushing against her naked thigh. "You… I don't need any solo lessons I am doing well on my own."

Swimming again in the blue eyes Haruka found herself wishing to slide a hand around the small waist to bring the girl into a kiss and cup her firm breasts she could feel almost pressing against her. What was wrong with her? After her encounter with the muse the night before it was as if every nerve on her skin was ready to be stimulated, just the mere presence of the beautiful girl standing in front was starting to arouse her, she prayed her cheeks were not blushing as well. "Let me help you, give me the chance that's all I ask for."

Michiru raised her hand to fix a rebel curl on her head and gently she placed her hand on the blonde's teacher cheek, she traced the soft skin with her fingers, she felt Haruka stiffened and almost stop breathing. "I will come to my lesson tomorrow if you let me paint you."

Touching the soft musician hand on her cheek Haruka felt the last strands of control snapping. Perhaps it was the fact that she hadn't been near anyone in so long, maybe it was just that the girl before her was just incredibly beautiful, which ever the case Haruka knew she could not allow herself to fall for a student. She gently took the soft hand off her cheek and nodded. "I will see you tomorrow then." She turned around and walked to her piano, Michiru looked at her for a moment and then lowering her eyes she placed her violin back on the case and walked to the door, the tingling sensation of the soft skin still at her fingertips.

-0-

With a frustration grunt Michiru placed her violin down, Kasumi looked at her raising her eyes from the spicy romance novel she was reading. "Yes dear?"

"My neck is sore."

"Isn't it always?" Kasumi went back to her book and laughed softly. "Oh dear you have to read this little book, every single girl on it lives at the peak of sexual tension, how amusing, if lesbian girls will throw themselves at me like it says it here I will be quite content."

Michiru rolled her eyes and picked up the book from Kasumi's hands. "You don't need any more sexual tension in your brain, listen to me for five minutes and then go back to your Honor novel."

Crossing her long legs and leaning on her chair Kasumi looked at Michiru. "Ok. What seems to be the problem?"

"I want to call the girl from the club. And I don't want to change my damn posture."

Kasumi raised an eyebrow confounded. "These happen to be two separate issues right? Because you're making no sense." Michiru nodded. "Well, call the girl from the club; send her a text message or something, very casual. And your posture…not sure what that means."

"Forget about that, is a school thing. You think I should just text her?" Kasumi nodded and picked up her book again. "Hmmm maybe."

"I could certainly use someone like this Cam person here." Kasumi said pointing at her novel. "The new teacher could certainly do it. How was your lesson with her?"

Michiru shrugged. "She's ok I guess, probably not your type."

"Oh really? How's that? Are you just saying that because you want her all for yourself? Don't go around hogging the hotties you have your Prince let me have Professor Sexy, I found out that if she says yes I could have her giving me private singing lessons, I need a pianist to practice …"

Michiru refused to admit that she didn't wanted Kasumi hunting Haruka Tenoh down, when it came to situations like this Kasumi was a pro and ended up having the girl every time. Most of the times Michiru didn't care after all they were just experimenting and having fun, but this time she actually felt attracted to the blonde. Although she had to admit her friend was right, she wanted to track the Prince down, she had tasted those lips and the nectar she found in them was like nothing she ever had, perhaps this time she wouldn't mind taking her clothes off.

"You don't need a pianist; you are just a big fat slut."

Kasumi threw a pillow at Michiru. "Hey I am not fat." Michiru smiled and looked outside the window to the sunset. "What time is it?" Michiru looked at her wrist watch; she always had it on her it had been the last gift her mother gave her before passing away from Cancer six years ago.

"Almost six. Why?"

Placing her book down and fixing her cleavage on the very low cut shirt she was wearing Kasumi smiled brightly at her. "Oh nothing, I'm just thirsty. I will be right back." The blonde grabbed a light sweater before leaving and Michiru wondered what was all that about, she looked outside the window again to see Kasumi crossing the parking lot on opposite direction to the school cafeteria.

-0-

Haruka was quite glad the day was over; she was more than ready to go home and get some well deserved sleep. Holding her briefcase she walked to the teacher's parking lot looking for her car keys.

When she raised her eyes she saw a small blonde girl dressed in a tiny miniskirt and a tight top leaning softly against her car, her long curly hair being swayed by the wind, her gray eyes fixed on her.

"Hi again."

Haruka nodded at her. "Miss Tani, right?" The blonde smiled, her rosy lips glossy, the hunting was on, Michiru was totally wrong, Haruka Tenoh was so her type.

Lesson one on Kasumi's book was already in motion, always attack first. "You can call me Kas."

(A/N Review with your comments ^.^ )


	4. Chapter 4: The headmaster's daughter

Disclaimer: The usual

A/N: Sorry for the delay on this chapter, it was fanfiction's fault it would not let me post! I hope you ejoy chapter 4 as much as I did :P surprises are around the corner! Review please ^.^

Chapter 4: The headmaster's daughter

"You can call me Kas. Is this your car?" Again Haruka nodded walking closer to the car and she noticed the long toned legs barely covered by a small miniskirt ending on tall high heels, she looked up to find the girl smiling, her eyes filled with amusement. "I like it." The girly blonde licked her lips softly. "The car…"

"Me too. If you excuse me it's getting late and I have to go home."

Still leaning on the car Kasumi played with her long hair. "Maybe you can give me a ride on your car another day, I love fast cars."

"Maybe."

Kasumi smiled, she knew the blonde was not falling easily, but she also knew the blonde was not immune to her looks, the green eyes wandered too long on her cleavage. "I won't take much of your time Haruka, you don't mind if I call you that do you? I could call you Professor Tenoh if you prefer it…"

"Haruka is fine."

"Ok… Haruka." Kasumi made sure she said the woman's name with a low sexy voice. "I was wondering if perhaps you could spare some of your tutoring hours for me, unless anyone else has asked you already, I need a pianist to practice."

Every teacher in the school was required to have at least 10 hours a week free for private tutoring with students, it was just a way to encourage those who wanted more practice and coaching in the development of their particular skills, Haruka had just signed her contract and she was not assigned to any student for tutoring yet. "I believe you have to do the proper request through the headmaster's office."

"Oh, of course, but I wanted to ask you first." Kasumi stood close to Haruka, the tomboy could smell the soft scent of spring mist on her, her enigmatic gray eyes reminded her of the deep fog of London where she had spent the last 5 years, she tried to look the girl right in the eye, the temptation of dropping her sight down to the deep valley between the girl's breasts too grand.

"Like I said it is not really up to me." Kasumi nodded and extended her arm to brush a twig off Haruka's jacket in a casual move, her hand lingering on her lapel just a bit too long. Haruka looked at the hand, a soft well manicured hand, she noticed how it softly brushed the lapel on an almost intimate gesture , she meet the gray eyes and Kasumi smiled taking her hand off Haruka's chest holding the same calmed expression leaving Haruka wondering if she had imagined the gesture intimate and inviting.

"Ok then, I will ask the headmaster's assistant then." Haruka nodded and as she turned to open her car door she felt Kasumi leaning towards her attempting to kiss her cheek but kissing the edge of her lips instead. Faking surprise Kasumi's cheeks dyed of a soft pink. "Oops you moved!" Haruka taken by surprise touched the spot where the red lips had just touched her. "Well good night then Haruka" She then saw Kasumi turning around and walked away as if nothing had just happened, swaying her hips making the cascade of golden curls dance and the wind.

Haruka stood there until the girl's silhouette disappear, her fingers still touching the red mark left by Kasumi's red lipstick. She sighed loudly; working with all these girls around was going to be quite the challenge.

-0-

"So, how was it?" Michiru didn't bother to look up from her homework when the door of her bedroom opened and Kasumi stepped in, the blonde girl drop her sweater and high heels and jumped on her own bed, her silky hair spread on the pillows.

"What?"

"Oh come on, how was your hunting trip?"

Showing her pearl white teeth Kasumi laughed softly. "It was ok."

Michiru shook her head trying to focus on her homework. "Care to elaborate?"

"I just wanted to say good night and I did, that was it. I asked her about the tutoring hours and then I kissed her good night. That's all."

Arching her perfectly outlined eyebrow Michiru looked up from her book. "You kissed her?"

"On the cheek." The blonde sat on her bed and point the spot where she kissed Haruka.

"Oh my God Kas. You kissed her already? Is she that easy?"

"Nu uh, she's resisting ah? But I kissed her good night because you know… it's a French thing."

"You are not French; your grandmother was like half-French that doesn't count."

Getting off her bed and peeling her clothes off to slip into her pajamas Kasumi smiled at her friend. "You're just jealous. But you should do as I do, if you want something take it. Running around the bush won't get you far." The gray eyes stopped at the napkin still tightly folded on Michiru's nightstand.

Lowering her shoulders Michiru picked up the napkin and look at the phone number written on it. "I just don't know what to say."

"Start with Hi. Go from there." Kasumi picked up her discarded novel from the table and sat on her bed to start reading again, Michiru still looking at the number. The blue eyed girl reached for her cell phone and stared at it for a long time. Finally she just put both things down on her nightstand and went back to her homework.

"Maybe tomorrow." Kasumi shook her head but remained silent; love and war were complicated and private affairs.

-0-

"Good Morning Professor Tenoh." Haruka smiled at Akira, the girl sat behind an oak desk on the reception of the Ongaku-Gei Music and Arts institute of Tokyo headmaster's office, she looked quite different at work than she did at the apartment they shared, in here Akira looked like a professional assistant, dressed on a tailored navy blue suit she looked nothing like the woman that went out clubbing almost every night wearing skin tight pants and skimpy tops. "What can I do for you this fine morning?"

"The headmaster summoned me"

Akira nodded. "I will let him know you're here. Now tell me, are you enjoying your work here so far ah? I haven't had a chance to talk to you these past days it's been quite crazy, I still need to go home and get some clothes for the weekend. Haruka smiled she knew Akira hadn't slept at home the past three nights but she preferred not to ask where the raven haired girl was spending her nights.

"It is interesting. Lots of talented students for sure."

"This school only admits students with high potential, I thought you knew that. Any of the younglings out there can surprise you, some of them are quite cocky but that's just because they know they are really good at what they do. We host a creative and expressive learning environment blending their high school years with our program and finally getting them through their Music or Arts degree."

"You sound like a brochure. Quite honest I took this job because I longed to be back on Japan. I would have gladly taught music to kindergarteners just to be back home."

"Well some of the girls here sure act like toddlers, be careful." Getting off her desk Akira disappeared behind the double doors to come out a few minutes later. "The headmaster will see you now."

Nodding Haruka walked past her roommate. "Hey what did you mean by be careful? Do you know something?"

"Nothing in particular, but more than one impressionable teen girl has been here already asking for your tutoring hours, and some of them looked particularly 'eager' to learn from you."

Smiling at the thought Haruka walked into the headmaster's office. She had been in this office before but still, every time Haruka stepped in it she could not help but admire the beautiful paintings on the walls, the elegant furniture displayed on the room and the grand desk presiding the room. This whole room talked to Haruka about a man that cared for arts and elegance. She looked at the headmaster who stood by the window smiling at her, his dark hair neatly trimmed, his dark suit impeccable.

"Miss Tenoh. I hope this meeting will not disrupt your schedule, I will be brief."

"Good Morning Dr. Kaioh." The man gestured her to sit and Haruka sat down on a comfortable leather chair taking a second look at the man. Dr. Kaimu Kaioh was an eminence on the Music and Arts world, a talented pianist himself he had a double doctorate on History of Art and Music, son of the founders of the Ongaku-Gei Music and Arts Institute of Tokyo he had assumed the direction of the institute over ten years ago. There wasn't much else Haruka knew about his personal story but that was not really her business what had attracted her of working under his command was the keen eye he had for talent scouting and sponsoring artists like her.

"I've noticed that even after just a few days teaching for our Institute you are already quite popular Miss Tenoh. Your schedule is going to be full this semester I hope you don't mind."

"That's why I am here for. It doesn't bother me at all." The man nodded his face expressionless but his eyes seemed content with the answer.

"I hope you don't mind I set apart a few of your tutoring hours for my own daughter, a sentimental gesture I must admit, but I sincerely believe she will benefit from them. It is my understanding you have already met Michiru."

Michiru Kaioh. Of course, it made complete sense, Haruka hadn't even thought about the shared last name, and the physical resemblance between father and daughter was not too obvious. "That is correct. We have met; she started her solo lessons a few days ago."

"And, what can you tell from it?"

Haruka could tell a lot of things about the headmaster's daughter, starting with how beautiful she thought Michiru was, how she loved the way the bright aqua hair framed the perfect oval of her face and how beautiful the deep sea eyes were. She could mention how she liked Michiru even when the blue eyes went stormy every time she mentioned her bad posture. Haruka had even enjoyed the passion fit the smaller girl had when she stormed out of the classroom two days before the moment Haruka mentioned professional violinists did not tapped her foot on the floor when they played.

She had looked at Haruka with annoyance and brushing her long hair back with her silky hand she had stormed out of the classroom saying she will never come back just to return two minutes later to pick up the violin case left behind.

Haruka was holding it by the time the girl came back and Michiru sent her a killer look when the blonde happily told her 'See you tomorrow then'. She could have sworn the girl cursed under her breath and Haruka saw her walking away with furious steps. Yet the next day she was back and had tried really hard not to tap her foot on the floor, something Haruka had the good sense not to comment on.

Oh yes there was a lot of things she could say about Michiru, she could say she had a very good looking pair of legs and that she will gladly rub that soft long neck which she knew was always sore. But of course this was not the kind of things she could tell to the headmaster about a student, even worse to a father about his daughter.

"Well, Michiru is certainly a very passionate performer."

The man smiled at her. "A very nice choice of words, you don't have to be polite. I know she is a stubborn student and the only reason why she is not living up to her potential is her own will. She does not take suggestions no matter how stern they could be. I am actually surprised to hear she hasn't skipped any of your lessons, whatever it is that you are doing please carry on, Michiru has a great talent but she needs the guidance to achieve grandness, I hope you could be that guide."

Haruka nodded and felt a guilty knot on her throat, here she was thinking of Michiru's legs when she should have been thinking of Michiru's music which was what she was getting paid for.

"In any case Miss Tenoh, I was hoping you and her could make a small ensemble for the next school board meeting. I know it is short term but I will be very pleased if you could humor me on it, take as much extra time as you want with Michiru, you will be compensated of course."

Haruka nodded again, she wondered if Michiru will like this 'little ensemble' idea, she did came to her class everyday but she hadn't stayed for the whole hour one single time, it was going to be another of those little challenges Haruka seemed to be finding quite often around here. "I will do my best sir."

"Oh I am sure you will, Michiru and you will make a fantastic duet. She will bring the best in you and you will do the same for her."

-0-

Michiru looked at the blonde across the library table with a very stern expression. She and Haruka were looking for duet Music Sheets they could start looking at for the ensemble. "You could have said no, you know? He can't fire you for that."

"Why will I say no? I have nothing against this idea."

"Obviously." Michiru stood up, still dressed in her school uniform her long hair tied in a high ponytail. "You don't have to deal with practicing, solo lessons, darn tutoring hours which I did not asked for, school, this damn duet and trying to have a social life."

Haruka chose not to say anything, Michiru got mad easily but she calmed down almost at the same speed. The girl turned her attention to a tall bookcase looking for a particular book, she looked up reading the codes on the shelves and rubbed her neck, the blonde could hear the girl cracking her tense muscles. "That is bad for your health; you are damaging your spinal integrity."

She had earned another dirty look from the deep sea eyes, which was actually becoming quite normal. "Thanks I didn't knew you were a doctor too." The young girl started climbing the ladder on the bookcase to reach the music book. "You should not press your luck with me Haruka; I am very close to walking out on you and your duet." Haruka instinctively brought her gaze up to the girl, from where she was standing she had a perfect view of Michiru's long legs, she tried really hard to look away but the view was just too tempting.

As Michiru tried to reach for a book on the top shelve her already small skirt ride up, if Haruka were to step just a bit closer she could easily look up Michiru's skirt. The tomboy closed her eyes for a second trying to remember this particular girl was the headmaster's daughter and it was a very, very bad idea to be thinking about what could possibly be under her skirt. Clearing her throat to shoo away the thoughts of Michiru's underwear Haruka saw Michiru still struggling to reach the book she wanted.

"Do you need help with that?"

"No." Michiru wished really badly her arm and neck will stop hurting long enough to reach the Music book at the very top of the bookcase. Haruka stepped closer anyway, trying really hard to keep her eyes at floor level.

"Come down and I will move the ladder for you."

"Oh shush I almost got it." Haruka sighed, why did she always find attractive the girls that treated her worse? Michiru chew her up all the time, no matter Haruka was technically her teacher. And then the Muse, she had just run away from her leaving her consuming on her own lust vanishing forever. She hadn't thought about it for a few days now but as the time went by she realized the chances of ever meeting the Butterfly Muse again were pretty slim.

Why couldn't a normal loving girl just fall for her once? With these thoughts on her mind Haruka heard Michiru whimper in pain as she finally reached the book to her far right and hurt her neck. Holding the book with one hand and her neck with the other Haruka realized Michiru was not holding the damn ladder and just as she figured the girl fell from it. In a quick move Haruka managed to catch Michiru and break her fall, the girl landed on her arms smiling at her with amused expression. Haruka became quickly aware that her left hand was on the girl's back but her right arm was unintentionally under Michiru's skirt on her naked thighs just a few inches from her round buttocks.

Michiru noticed that particular fact way sooner than Haruka, she felt the hand of the blonde touching her naked skin and a warm sensation spread all over her body, her eyes a mix of surprise and amusement, she placed her arms around Haruka's neck locking her eyes on Haruka's. "Nice catch."

Dealing with the fact of having her hand under Michiru's skirt was taking all of the tomboy's wit; she could only give the girl a feeble smile. "Are you ok?"

The girl nodded and kept her eyes on hers. "My hero." Michiru intended her tone to sound playful but her voice was too low and intimate. Haruka gulped as she felt Michiru wiggling softly on her arms, she was about to put the girl down on her feet when she felt Michiru's lips just an inch from her. "Should I reward you for saving me?"

Again Haruka was without words, her head torn between what she was suppose to do and the sudden urge to put the girl down but keep her hand under the skirt. "It's ok."

The soft breath of Haruka made Michiru very aware of how badly she wanted to kiss the blonde. Haruka Tenoh irritated her like no other teacher ever had but she also found the blonde entertaining, fun and very attractive. Michiru let her right hand rub the back of Haruka's neck and she saw the green eyes grow with desire and then in an impulse she kissed the tomboy.

The kiss took Haruka by surprise, it was not an urgent kiss but the results were devastating, she felt the soft lips on her and she felt every nerve on her skin alert. The rosy lips pressed against hers in a more romantic than passionate kiss but for both of them it was more than enough to set them on fire. Michiru moaned softly against the lips and Haruka forgot all her good intentions. She was about to force the girl's mouth open when she heard the school bell rang in the distance.

The bell triggered Haruka's own alarm. She could not force anything open, she was Michiru's teacher. Going against her body's desire she stopped kissing Michiru and placed the girl on the floor. Both of them blushed.

Michiru wondered why had the kiss suddenly stopped as she touched her lips that felt empty. She noticed the mix emotions on Haruka's eyes and she knew the blonde had put her down because she was battling her conscience, she knew the feeling really well. That same feeling was the reason why she was still a virgin today. She felt a bit guilty for kissing the blonde and bitted her lower lip softly. "I am late for Music Analysis Class…"

The blonde nodded but noticed the girl still standing on the same spot. "Are you ok?" Michiru nodded briefly.

"Are you?" The tomboy nodded back at her. "Here." Michiru gave Haruka the Music Book she was holding. "I will see you later then." Michiru picked up her school bag and left this time, Haruka sat down at the table and touched her lips. She was falling for Michiru Kaioh and that was not a smart move.

From a corner of the library Kasumi saw Michiru hurry away from the blonde teacher. She had seen them kiss and she knew instantly that they were both very attracted to each other and that if she didn't do anything quick this was a race she was going to lose. Sighing softly Kasumi fixed her eyes on the tomboy; she wished she didn't found the blonde physically irresistible, then again almost every time Michiru laid eyes on anyone she just had to have that person. As a friend this fact made her feel guilty often but that was how things were.

She had to find a way to put a wedge between them, something that didn't hurt Michiru but that would turn her attention away from Haruka, there had to be something she could do. Still immerse in her thoughts after a few minutes Kasumi was snapped out of them by her cell phone vibrating on her pocket, as she picked it up to read the text message on it, she smiled. A brilliant idea had just occurred to her, soon Michiru will be sailing to other shores and Haruka will be all hers.

(A/N: School girl's skirts are so much fun. I sure miss wearing mine lol. Maybe I should take it out of my closet one of these days. I wonder what the wife will say about that. Hehe Thanks in advance for the reviews!)


	5. Chapter 5: The Butterfly Muse

Disclaimer: The usual

A/N: So Chapter 5 was ready and since I got so many reviews I decided to post it today . ^.^ Lucky you. Some of your reviews made me laugh a lot, thanks girls. Anyway here is Chapter 5, not sure when chapter 6 will be up but I am currently working on it.

A lesson on Love

By auraluna7

Chapter 5: The Butterfly Muse

Michiru sat sighing softly at the lunch table, her eyes fixed on the not so appetizing salad on her plate. "You don't look particularly happy today Michi, anything happened?"

Looking at Kasumi, the girl made a small smile. "I am just upset because I have to start tutoring hours now and I have to put that performance together for the board meeting, what I would like instead is some extra time for my paintings, or even just to sit down and laze a bit."

"Hmm" So Michiru was not going to talk about the kiss, fine. She was not going to mention it either. "You whine too much, your father works extra hard to make you famous without compromising the school or having anyone point him as a nepotistic man."

"Sheesh, I thought you were on my side here."

Kasumi poked Michiru's salad with her fork eating the cherry tomatoes of it. "I am, but you do whine a lot."

"That is my lunch you know?" Michiru looked around, she tried to tell herself she was not looking for Haruka but that was a huge fat lie. She wanted to see Haruka, to say something about the kiss they shared but she wasn't even sure if the kiss had been shared or she just plain kiss a very dumbfounded teacher like some sort of teenage temptress. She finally spotted Haruka and the green eyes looked at her back. Losing all her courage Michiru went back to stare at her salad. Kasumi half smiled.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes." Michiru finished her salad trying to avoid looking anywhere. She will just talk to Haruka during her lesson that afternoon… although maybe she should just wait till Monday and skip the lesson just for today.

"You're acting very weird Kaioh." Kasumi looked at Haruka across the dining hall she smiled at the blonde teacher who appeared to be glancing now and then at them and winked at her. Haruka looked away and back into the stack of papers in front of her.

-0-

Haruka went home early that Friday, she had spent the last three hours after lunch figuring out the speech she was going to give Michiru but the girl hadn't shown for lesson anyway. She had screw up big time apparently. What was Haruka going to say to Michiru's father when he asked why did the private lessons stopped and what was of that duet thing he wanted?

She will have to tackle the issue first thing on Monday, how bad could it be anyway. She and Michiru had only kissed once and it hadn't even been such a big deal…at least she hoped it hadn't been for the young violinist because for her it had been. She felt the excitement running through her veins and once again she had found inspiration to write music. Maybe it was the Muse, perhaps it was Michiru, either way she felt the block that had stopped her from writing anything for the past years instantly gone. She had sat down for hours at the time to work on her music, impermeable to tiredness or stress.

The tomboy prepared herself for a very productive weekend; she planned to unpack the rest of her things as soon as she finished writing this phrase. She looked up to turn the lamp on her desk as the sunlight faded away outside her window. Perhaps she could use a break and eat something. Haruka got up her desk and stretched her back, as she entered the kitchen she noticed her cell phone blinking on the counter and she picked it up. Not a lot of people had her new number so she wondered who could be texting her.

'Hi. I enjoyed meeting you at Shinkirou; we should get together again soon. '

Her heart skipped a beat. Could it be? She hadn't given her number to anyone on the masquerade except to the Butterfly Muse. She had a look at the message again and text her back. This was just so unexpected, the excitement on her stomach rising again. Perhaps she had been right, fate had placed the girl on the party that day and fate was going to bring them together again…

-0-

"Do you have plans for your weekend Michiru?" Michiru looked at her father; they were sitting at the table having dinner. They only had dinner together on Fridays, and sometimes that was the only time of the week Michiru saw him.

"Not really. I have a lot of homework."

"I see. How was your solo lesson today?"

Avoiding her father's keen eye, Michiru sipped her water. "I got caught up on the library doing research today."

"You are skipping lessons already? What complain could you possibly have with this new teacher?" Michiru refused to acknowledge the accusing tone on her father's voice, counting Haruka this was her fourth teacher since she started attending the institute, must students stayed with one tutor along the whole 7 year program.

"None. I will go back on Monday. I just really couldn't make it there today." Her father nodded, he noticed a sudden change on Michiru's attitude, she was not fighting her way through this new schedule, she had accepted the fact of the tutoring hours and the ensemble rehearsals without a peep. Perhaps Haruka Tenoh was indeed bringing out the best on her.

"Do you like her?" Michiru raised her blue eyes surprised, her father words bouncing against her. "She seems quite nice, and she is just a few years older than you. Perhaps you should see her as more than a teacher, a mentor, a friend even."

A friend. Of course, her father had no idea what went through her mind. She didn't want Haruka to be her friend, not just that anyways. "I thought you had all these rules against socializing with your staff."

"I guess this could be an exception. You must intuit why I wish you and Miss Tenoh to perform together. If you were to focus on your music entirely you could be on the same ranks as her. There is a lot you can learn from her."

"Oh I am sure of that." Kaimu looked for traces of sarcasm on his daughter's words but couldn't find any. He smiled pleased.

Michiru smiled as she ringed the silver bell to ask for some tea. She thought of this conversation as a little personal joke, she sure wanted to learn a lot of things from the tomboy, music perhaps a close second. "So you think I should be 'friendly' with her then?"

Akira came in the private dining room of the Kaioh's holding a silver tray with a tea service. "I think you should, Miss Tenoh is an exceptional woman."

"I completely agree, I will try following your advice then." It didn't skip Akira's trained eye the way Michiru smiled as she reached for the cup of tea in front of her. "Thanks Miss Kitsune." Akira smiled briefly at Michiru and then step out of the room, she wondered if perhaps she had imagined it, but probably not, something told her Michiru Kaioh was going to be a big headache for Haruka.

-0-

Hearing the entrance door close, Haruka got out from her room a towel on her hand drying her short blonde hair. "Hey there, I thought you were going to be MIA all weekend."

"I told you I needed clothes, I hate Fridays, they are way too long. I have to wait until 'The Kaioh's' have dinner. Speaking of which, what's the deal with you and Michiru Kaioh ah? Is there anything? I overheard a strange conversation between her and the headmaster."

"Oh. What did she said?"

"It was not what she said; it was the way she smiled that worried me. You are not fooling around with Kaimu's daughter, are you? That is a big No-No no matter how you look at it."

The blonde nodded, she didn't want to go into details with Akira. Besides she was fixing that whole issue on Monday as she planned. "There is nothing to worry about."

"Good. Anyways, I don't think I will go out after all, my little peacock has to work apparently."

Haruka smiled, so the girl in the peacock dress was the lucky woman who had enjoyed Akira's company the whole week. "Good, great actually. We're going out tonight."

"We are?" Akira looked at the tomboy surprised. "Where are we going?"

"The Rabbit Hole."

"Oh? The club on Shinjuku Ni-Chome?" The tomboy nodded a big smile on her face. "I thought you didn't like clubbing."

"Not particularly, but this is a special thing. I am meeting with the Butterfly Muse."

"Holy! The one from the masquerade?" Haruka nodded again excited. "Well then we are absolutely going out. Tell me how the hell did you found her?"

"She found me…."

-0-

Dragging herself along the hallway Michiru finally made it back to her bedroom. Thank god it was Friday. No more homework or practicing for at least twenty four hours. After dinner her father made her stay and sit down through a whole poetry lecture in the Arts wing. Not that she disliked poetry but there was so many Emo girls' she could take on a one day, writers were such emotional ticking bombs. She opened the door and got literally pulled into the bedroom by an overexcited Kasumi. "Oh my God! Where were you?"

"The Art's Wing Theater. Why?"

"Oh it doesn't matter! Just hurry and get showered. We are going out."

"We are? No way, I am exhausted." Michiru dropped her school bag and noticed the hand painted carnival mask on top of her bed. "And this?"

"I have a surprise for you."

Michiru looked at Kasumi; she noticed the blonde girl was already dressed to go out. Her gorgeous figure tightly wrapped on a halter golden party dress. "What's the surprise?"

"You are meeting your Prince tonight"

"I am? What?" Michiru hadn't even thought about the Mysterious Prince all day long, she had put the memory of the girl on her past. All she had thought about lately was Haruka. This was so unexpected she didn't know what to say. Part of her felt terribly excited thinking about meeting the masked blonde again and perhaps finding out if she was the one for her, the other however could only think of Haruka. "How?"

"Don't get mad at me." Kasumi handed Michiru a shopping bag. "I figured it couldn't hurt to help you a little bit. I sent her a text message and told her you wanted to meet again, and she will be waiting for you tonight at The Rabbit Hole."

"But… Kasumi, I don't know what to say."

"You're welcome." Kasumi smiled, this was the perfect way to make both of them, Michiru and her, happy. Michiru will go meet her Prince and with a bit of luck they will fall into a torrid affair and she will have Haruka all for herself.

"What if I don't like her? I mean, I didn't even saw her face."

"You are just having anxious thoughts, you guys already kissed and even more, as far as you told me you were about to lose your clothes to her. I am sure you won't mind her face. But I thought of it; don't think I am a terrible friend. She will meet you at the bar at midnight, you will be wearing your mask and when she spots you she will show you hers. See, if you don't like her you don't have to take your mask off and she won't know who you are."

"You seemed to have thought this through." Michiru peaked inside the shopping bag. "What's this?"

"Oh just a little present, I went and bought myself this dress and I thought of getting you a little something for good luck."

Michiru took out of the boutique shopping bag a revealing black lace bra; she didn't even bother to take out the matching bottoms. "I am not sure what do you think I am going to do tonight…"

"You can always be prepared just in case ah? Let's pick you a dress, you have to look perfect."

"Hmmm." Michiru thought of Haruka again, did she really wanted to go pursuing 'Alice' down the rabbit hole? Or did she rather wait and see if her teacher decided to break all the rules ever written and fall in Love with her? "I guess meeting for a drink doesn't really mean much…"

"It will be fun. You will see, I just hope this headache goes away."

"You have a headache?"

"It's nothing, let's go out and conquer the night."

-0-

At exactly eleven p.m. Michiru and Kasumi stepped into the Rabbit Hole. They decided to get there early and check out the place before the Prince arrived. Michiru was wearing a one shoulder flowy sleeve teal cocktail dress, her legs bare ending in a pair of stylish stilettos, her hair pinned up. She was excited but at the same time nervous, she wondered if the magic she felt between her and the blonde will sparkle again tonight and if she will be able to put the image of the other blonde, Haruka, out of her head.

The music was loud and the place was starting to get crowded. Kasumi's golden dress shined under the strobe lights, her long hair lose in unruly curls. As they walked towards the bar they attracted a lot of looks, Michiru always find it a bit exciting, Kasumi so used to be the center of attraction it didn't even bother her at all.

"It's really loud in here." Michiru talked in her friend's ear, the blonde nodded as she followed the loud music gently. "How's your headache?"

"Horrible. But I will live; all I need is a drink." Kasumi turned to the bartender a sexy twenty-something with bright purple hair. "Hey there sexy, how about a drink?"

"Hey Kas. Haven't seen you in a while, martini?" The blonde nodded, Michiru looked around, looking at her watch every minute as if time could suddenly change pace on her. In her purse the carnival mask awaiting to be wore. "Anything for you, pretty eyes?" Michiru looked at the bartender, they were regulars here.

"Just water."

"Live a little." Kasumi talked to Michiru but the blue eyed girl noticed she was already eyeing someone behind her, the blonde started to dance alone, her hips swaying, she knew the seduction game of Kas too well. "Dance with me."

"For the delight of whoever is behind me?" Kas nodded and Michiru smiled. She let the blonde get closer.

"She´s a very good looking redhead." Kasumi pulled Michiru closer to her, lifting her arms letting the music guide her, playing with her long hair as her hips moved rhythmically against Michiru's.

"Is she?" Michiru started dancing with her, the soft hands caressing the fabric of her teal dress, going up and down her own silhouette, she felt Kasumi's thigh between her legs and she imagined the expression on the redhead looking at them dance. "Let me see."

Forcing her to turn around, Kasumi danced at Michiru's back, her hands traveling along Michiru's waist up and down to her thighs and back. Michiru locked her eyes with the redhead Kasumi had eyed, she seemed quite interested in them, and to be fair so did a lot of people around. She lifted her arms to let Kasumi trace her curves with experienced hands. "One of them could be your Prince ah?" Kasumi spoke to her ear making sure to appear having an intimate conversation, pressing her red lips to Michiru's earlobe just a little too long, as Michiru thrust her hips against her. "Dance for her."

Michiru closed her eyes picturing the Prince seeing her dance, she rocked her hips harder and turned around to face Kasumi again, Michiru placed her hand on the small of the blonde's back and kept dancing with her, straddling her friend's thigh making sure to wink at the redhead.

The friends keeping their lips a few inches from each other. Kasumi turning now and then to look at the redhead girl with her glossy red lips half opened pretending to be about to lick Michiru's soft plump lips. "I think the redhead is going to have a heart attack. " Kasumi laughed, she loved teasing girls at bars dancing with Michiru like this.

"Just a little more, let's see how long it takes for her to come buy us a drink."

-0-

"Holy!" Akira dressed in her favorite leather pants and a silk shirt pulled Haruka's arm. The blonde tomboy dressed in black pants and a buttoned up white shirt was looking around hoping to see the Butterfly Muse, she knew it was still early but she could not help it, she felt a void in her stomach.

"What? Do you see her?"

"I see something alright. Over there." Haruka looked over to where Akira was pointing to find out something that could have easily been extracted from one of her steamy dreams. Her eyes could not believe when she saw Michiru and Kasumi dancing with each other.

The friends seemed to be quite entangled in their dance, Kasumi dancing behind Michiru, her right hand just under Michiru's breast, her left one traveling along Michiru's leg. The aqua haired girl laughing at something the slim blonde whisper on her ear as her tight hips swing back and forth in a sensual dance.

"How the hell did they get in here ah?" Akira kept talking but Haruka could really not pay attention to her, she along with half the people in the room were mesmerized by the girls dance. "…I am talking to you. Haruka!" Akira smacked her on the arm and Haruka finally paid attention to her.

"I don't know how they got in here, we just got here, remember? Hum, do you think they are …'together'?"

Akira shrugged, two days ago she could have sworn that Michiru Kaioh was a cold preppy girl but now she was seeing completely different side of her, a dangerous and sexy side. Haruka went back to look at the friends, she saw Michiru straddling her friend's thigh and then smile at a redhead that approach them shortly after. Haruka wished she didn't felt a sting of jealousy at the sight of Michiru dancing like that, the blonde had to remind she was here to meet a girl anyway. "If I tell Michiru's dad he is going to flip out."

"But you won't. Because then he'll ask what were you doing here in the first place."

"Hum." Akira shook her head. She still wondered how two underage girls had ended in the same bar as Haruka and her.

-0-

"Can I get a drink to your friend?" Kasumi looked at the redhead from up close she had the cutest freckles in her nose and bright green eyes.

"Michi do you want a drink?" Michiru shook her head, she checked her watch again.

"I can't drink I am too nervous. I'm going to the washroom ok? Stay here." Kasumi nodded and saw Michiru walk away; she turned her attention to the girl that just handed her a drink.

"Are you ok? You look a bit pale." Kasumi nodded to the girl, she rubbed her temple softly.

"I do have a slight headache. But it's ok."

"Lucky you ah? I have something for your headache. I always carry Tylenol with me." The blonde smiled again, she noticed the green eyes and couldn't help but compare them to Haruka's. She was getting dangerously obsessed with Haruka Tenoh; she could not even have fun right now without thinking of her.

"What did you said your name was again?" The music appeared suddenly too loud to Kasumi, this headache was not getting any better.

"Rain. Here… let me get you some water for it." Kasumi look at the pill and swallowed it washing it down with her martini, Rain looked at her alarmed.

"Ah you should have taken that one with water, Tylenol 3 is kind of strong."

Closing her eyes for a second the blonde smiled at Rain. "It's ok; I am a strong girl, how about you get me another martini?"

"Sure. Just let me know if you feel dizzy or something…"

On the other side of the club, Haruka and Akira sat down at a small table, the blonde scouting the place. "What time is it?"

"Quarter to midnight, if you ask me again I will punch you right in the face Tenoh. Why don't we just go wait by the bar? You are avoiding running into the evil teens aren't you?"

"No. I just want this night to be perfect that's all. I don't need the awkward conversation."

"Mhm it surely is awkward."

"This had been the longest hour ever. What time is it?" Akira gave Haruka a dirty look; she couldn't wait for midnight as well.

-0-

"Kasumi?" Michiru stepped out of the bathroom to find Kasumi and her conquest, the blonde holding the wall for support. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know." The redhead looked apologetic but also guilty, Michiru wasn't sure she wanted to know what happened.

"Did she had too much to drink?"

"Just two or three drinks but she had a strong painkiller; sorry I didn't think she was going to wash it down with booze."

Michiru looked at the girl with accusing eyes, who gives a girl with a drink in one hand a pill and expects her not to have it with alcohol? "That's fine, leave her with me."

"Can I help?"

"No I think you did enough already." The redheaded girl nod and walked away with a guilty look. Michiru held Kasumi and lifted her face softly. "How are you feeling?"

"Like hell. I think I am going to throw up." Michiru looked at the blonde with concerned eyes; she took a look at her watch again. Five minutes to midnight. "Oh no, I am sorry, leave me here. Go find your prince I will take a cab or something."

"No, no. I'm not leaving you here like this, come on." Michiru tried to help Kasumi walk towards the entrance but the blonde was unable to walk at all, she seemed about to pass out. "Oh no, I cannot take you to the dorm like this, here, sit down." Michiru managed to drop Kasumi on a couch next to the restroom. "I am going to find us a ride to the hospital."

"You are crazy, no hospital, let's go to the dorm."

"You can't even walk." Michiru looked at her watch again; she was not meeting the Prince after all. She needed to find a ride home quick, Kasumi truly look about to throw up. "Stay here, but truly stay here ok?" The blonde nodded, Michiru got the girl a wet cloth and then walked towards the door.

Akira stood up and talked to Haruka. "Come on Romeo, it's time now." The blonde jumped off her seat, the thin velvet mask on her pocket. So it was time. She started walking towards the bar, the place was really crowded, she was just a few meters from her goal when she felt someone bumped right into her.

"Oh sorry." Michiru looked up, her eyes filled with distress. "Haruka?"

The tomboy looked into the deep eyes surprised. "Oh hi."

"Oh God! I am so glad to see you! You have to help me." Akira who was walking behind Haruka came forward; she and Michiru exchanged silent looks. "Please I need a ride."

"Um, Michiru I am kind of busy right now." The blue eyes seemed filled with concern, Haruka felt worried just by looking at them. "What's wrong?"

"Kasumi is not feeling well; I think she's going to pass out."

"Oh fantastic, teenage drinking 101." Akira's voice made Michiru aware of how running into her father's assistant and a teacher, even if that teacher was Haruka, on the middle of a lesbian bar was probably not such a great thing. "Did Miss Tani had too many big girl drinks?"

"No she didn't!" Michiru was not taking crap from anyone right now; she needed to take Kasumi home. "She has an allergic reaction or something. Please Haruka; I need to take her out of here."

"Haruka it is almost midnight" Haruka nodded, she really wanted to go meet the Butterfly Muse but she was not about to walk out on Michiru who seemed quite distressed and Kasumi who obviously needed help.

"Akira please go get the car to the front will you? I will go get Kasumi." Akira seemed about to say something but the look on Michiru's face made her stop. The aqua haired girl did look in trouble.

"Fine." She turned around and head to the door.

Haruka looked at Michiru; even under the club lights her face seemed perfect. "Where is she?"

Holding the tomboy's hand on her own Michiru guided Haruka towards the bathroom. "This way."

-0-

Akira parked the car outside the club, shortly after she saw Haruka and Michiru dragging a quite pale looking Kasumi out of the club. "This girl needs to go to the hospital Haruka." Akira's voice was stern; she gave Michiru a reprimanding look.

"No! Please, not the hospital. We can get expelled just for sneaking out." Michiru talked to Haruka, she held the sleeve of the tomboy's shirt. Haruka looked at the three girls not sure what to do.

"We can't take her to the dorm looking like that either Haruka, so you tell me what are we going to do." Haruka knew Akira was right, she took a look at the pale blonde and she opened the car door to put the girl on the passenger's seat.

"I don't know."

"Can we go to your place? Just for a few hours. Please." Michiru pleaded with soft voice, Haruka felt between the sword and the wall.

"Oh NO. No way you are taking two underage girls to MY apartment, especially when one of them looks like she could pass out and die on me, if your father finds this out Michiru he will kill you and fire me, not necessarily in that order."

Michiru placed her hands together; she looked at the raven haired girl with pleading eyes. "Please, Akira, come on. I promise I will never make you serve me tea again, I will ask my dad to give you a day off or something, anything."

"Come on Akira, like you never sneaked out of school. We will go to our place for a few hours if Kasumi doesn't get better we will go to the hospital and no excuses. Ok?"

Akira sighed; this was not a good idea. Michiru hugged the tomboy. "Thanks Haruka."

"Oh don't thank me, I haven't decided if I am telling your father or not. What were you girls doing there anyway?"

Michiru gave Haruka a small smile. "What do you think?"

Haruka shook her head but opened the back door for Michiru, the girl sat on the car next to Akira. "I want a whole four day weekend off, not sure how are you going to pull that off your hat Miss Kaioh." Michiru smiled at Akira.

The tomboy finally got behind the wheel of her car, she noticed Kasumi sitting on her side didn't have her seatbelt on so she reached for it, Kasumi stir half asleep and her blonde long hair fell on her face away from her creamy arm and Haruka could see clear as a spring day, the butterfly tattoo on her shoulder blade. Her eyes widen with surprise and she look at Michiru on the back seat through the rare view mirror, the girl rummaged through her purse looking for a tissue and started taking things out of the handbag and placing them on her lap, the Carnival mask neatly placed on top of the pile. Finally finding her tissue pack Michiru looked up to find Haruka looking at her with darkened eyes.

"Is everything ok?" Haruka nodded and started the car. Of course things were not ok. There were two girls in her mind and heart lately, one was Michiru Kaioh, the other the Butterfly Muse… Kasumi Tani.

(A/N: Some of you saw that coming, but for the rest of you. Nice twist hum? Want to know what happens next? Review!)


	6. Chapter 6: Forbidden Fruit

Disclaimer: The usual

A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Here is Chapter 6 and I hope you like it.

A lesson on Love

By Auraluna7

Chapter 6: Forbidden Fruit

Michiru entered the spacious loft Haruka shared with Akira on the downtown district of Tokyo. The place was bigger than Michiru thought at first. The flat had polished wood floors and big windows facing the busy streets of downtown. The raven haired girl guided her past the foyer to a big living-dining room, a black grand concert piano occupying the center of the room. Michiru noticed unpacked boxes along the loft, probably filled with Haruka's belongings.

Haruka came right behind them carrying Kasumi who was not unconscious but in a very sad state. "I think it's safe to say you're allergic to codeine." Once the glamorous blonde started throwing up, they had stopped at a pharmacy on the way over to the apartment. Michiru refused by any means to take Kasumi to the hospital so Haruka stopped at an all night pharmacy to have a walk in clinic nurse take a look at the blonde. The nurse told Haruka the girl was having an allergic reaction and that with rest and lots of water she was going to be fine in a couple days. "I guess I will take Kasumi to my room so she can rest there."

Kasumi smiled faintly to Haruka, she rested her head on the tomboy's chest. If she hadn't been feeling so crappy she would have actually tried flirting with her. "Thanks Haruka." Haruka nodded and turned to walk towards her room.

Akira shook her head. "This is the worse idea you had ever Haruka" She turned to look at Michiru who sat on the couch looking tired and cold, her short dress barely covering her. "No offense Michiru but you and your friend shouldn't be here. We can all get in a whole bunch of problems."

Michiru sighed softly and standing up from the couch looked outside the window to the city night lights. "I know. Thanks for letting us stay here for a while; we can call a cab in a few hours if that's ok."

The raven haired girl looked at Michiru, dressed like she was and looking out the window with her eyes lost on her thoughts she looked so different to how she always pictured her, almost ethereal. "Can I bring you something to drink?"

Michiru smiled her eyes back on the woman. "If I say tea will you be mad at me?"

Laughing softly Akira walked to the kitchen to get Michiru some tea. When the woman left Michiru took a longer look at the room, almost every spot on the wall was covered with paintings, most of them original work. The furniture was a thrifty but stylish, very bohemian. Michiru noticed how the Akira she knew, always dressed with tailored suits and a quiet calmed disposition was not really a reflection of the person that lived here. Perhaps Michiru had misjudged her father's assistant.

With idle hands Michiru ran her fingers through the marble keys of the Grand concert piano. She imagined Haruka sitting at it playing and a smile formed on her lips. She looked at the handwritten music sheets placed on the piano and sitting at the bench she started playing the written song slowly. Michiru was not a pianist but she knew how to play the instrument, her father was a pianist and she had practiced many hours along the years.

It was a romantic song, it had no title but it was beautiful and melodic, her long fingers touched the keys softly, the music filling the room making her forget how cold she was, making her warm and enticed just as she felt every time she played her violin. Michiru stopped when she skipped a note, she tried to retrace the phrase again, it was an advanced song for her, and she kept tripping over the same notes again and again. "Here, it is a tricky phrase." Michiru heard Haruka's voice behind her and felt the blonde leaning placing her arms around her to reach her hands and guide them through the keys.

Michiru's heart raced as she felt Haruka's warm body around her and let the blonde guide her hands to play the song. The young girl smiled and gently rested against Haruka, the blonde held her breath softly but she kept escorting Michiru through the musical notes. "Play it for me Haruka. I am not a good at it."

Nodding Haruka let go of her almost painfully and sat down at the bench next to Michiru who turned to look at her, with her rosy lips inches away from her cheek as she brushed her leg against hers softly. Haruka smiled and started playing the song on the sheets, the one she had been working on for the past days. Her skilled hands played the song by heart, Haruka caught a glimpse of Michiru as the notes flowed around the room, and she found the blue eyes looking at her with admiration and light. When the last note felt silent Michiru placed her hand on Haruka's still resting on the keys.

"What's the name of the song?"

"Muse." Michiru caressed the fingers gently, her eyes fixed on the piano.

"Who is she? Your muse?" Michiru's voice sounded brittle and low. Haruka trapped the soft fingers on her hand.

"Inspiration doesn't always have a name." Michiru nodded, until now she never even thought Haruka could have someone in her life. This woman could be someone beautiful and cultured, a fountain of inspiration for someone like Haruka, not a child like her. Michiru never saw the gap between their ages as grand as she was now. Haruka was a mature talented composer and performer, she on the other hand was a spoiled amateur violinist that hated to take advises.

Who could be this Muse? Anyone; perhaps even Akira. The thought hurt her more than she wanted to admit, she moved her hand away from Haruka's and hugged herself, the apartment suddenly too cold. "Are you cold?" Michiru nodded again, Haruka hugged her softly, rubbing the girl's arms gently.

The blue eyes looked up to find hers; she hadn't thought much of the gesture it just felt so natural to bring Michiru into her arms, she noticed the beautiful eyes filled with dark shadows. "What's wrong Michiru?"

With a knot on her throat Michiru wanted to say that nothing was wrong but the thorn of jealousy was piercing her heart. "I like you."

Haruka sighed softly; she caressed the porcelain face of Michiru. "I am your teacher."

"I know that." Michiru lowered her eyes, she was not going to cry in front of Haruka but she surely felt like it. Haruka lifted her chin gently, her heart hurting as she saw the blue eyes filled with tears.

The tomboy was facing two impossible choices, both the girls she was falling for were water she should not drink, forbidden fruit.

The Butterfly Muse made her lusty, just the thought of her kisses, the memory of the touch of her warm skin against hers made the tomboy bothered and ready, but Kasumi Tani was a student. She was without a doubt a sex bomb, the way she walked, the way she talked, the red lips always ready and wet, everything on Kasumi screamed sexuality and Haruka had to admit even before she knew she was the Butterfly Muse the impulse of touching the glimmering skin of the blonde was always present when she was around her.

And then there was Michiru, the girl was everything she ever thought a woman worth writing a song for was, she was beautiful, smart, talented. Her deep blue eyes could evoke the immense sea and every time Haruka was around her she felt this warm feeling inside her. She refused to call it love because she barely knew Michiru but she had the certainty that the feeling will bloom into Love if she stepped into the deep waters of Michiru's eyes and let go of her restrains. But she just couldn't. Michiru was out of her reach for many, many reasons. She was falling in love with the perfect woman but she had to remember Michiru was her pupil.

Yet here she was, looking into the blue eyes, feeling the warm skin of Michiru's face against her fingertips, physically aching for her. Michiru closed her eyes for a second and she felt Haruka leaning against her and she knew the blonde was going to kiss her, she could almost feel her lips tingling with anticipation and she half opened her lips to welcome Haruka's.

"Ehem…" The couple startled turned to look at Akira holding a tray with a kettle and teacups. The woman said nothing but she gave Haruka a look that could be only described as a warning. "Have some tea Michiru; it is cold in this apartment. Haruka go get Miss Kaioh something more comfortable to wear." Haruka noticed the emphasis on the words 'Miss Kaioh' Akira used to refer to Michiru and she felt the guilt growing in her stomach again. She hurriedly left the room to find Michiru something to wear.

Akira poured a warm cup of tea for Michiru; she looked at the girl and sighed. "Kasumi is in Haruka's bedroom so I guess you could use my bedroom for the night."

"Oh no, I can sleep here in the couch, It will be fine." Michiru avoided the hazelnut eyes. She was not going to give Akira any explanations regarding Haruka. "Akira…"

"Yes?"

"Are you and Haruka…"

"Does it matter?" Michiru turned her face away from the woman, back to look at the piano, her hands pressed tightly against the teacup. "No."

Relieved Michiru ventured to look into the brown eyes. "Is she…"

"Michiru." Akira cut the girl's words. This conversation was going places she preferred not to go with her boss' daughter. "Haruka could get in a lot of problems, for this. You know that? You might be probing your way into the world and that is fine but be careful."

"I am." The raven haired girl fell silent. She got up from the couch and walked towards the door Haruka had left through.

"I will make sure Haruka picks something you can actually wear. I will be right back."

-0-

Haruka looked at Kasumi lying on her bed. The blonde girl laid curl against a pillow, her blonde hair spread like a golden blanket, her naked shoulders against the white linens. She forced herself to look away and opened her drawers, there wasn't anything in there she thought Michiru could wear. She turned her face to the door when she felt it opened quietly, Akira came in, she didn't looked particularly friendly.

"What are you doing?" She whispered to Haruka, the blonde holding a couple t-shirts.

"Picking up clothes for Michiru." She whispered back, Akira smacked her in the back of the head. Haruka looked at her outraged. "What?"

"I mean what are you doing with Michiru?" They kept whispering; although Haruka suspected Kasumi couldn't be awaken by a marching band right now. "I walked into you guys about to kiss. Weren't you all gaga about your Butterfly Muse?"

"About that." Haruka looked at Kasumi and walked Akira out of her room to the hall. Still whispering she faced her friend. "I found out who the Butterfly Muse is."

"Who?"

"Kasumi Tani." Akira opened her mouth with surprise.

"What? How did you found that?"

"I saw the tattoo on her shoulder, it has to be her and I saw the mask on Michiru's purse."

"Oh dear. So what are you going to do now?"

Haruka sighed; she was wondering the same thing. "I guess this will be a chance to get to know Kasumi better, I mean all I knew about her was sort of physical, now I can find out if I like her personality and I don't know… go from there. As for Michiru I want to know her better too… is it so bad?"

"You are out of your mind. Kasumi and Michiru are both bad choices, this is not an all you can eat buffet."

"I know that. Could you stop being the Headmaster's assistant and be my friend here? I like them both and I know it is reprehensible and all that but I do like them, they inspire me, they make me feel alive. And one of them could hold the key to my heart, be my real Muse."

"Ok, let's forget all the primary reasons why is this a terrible idea and just think about the present situation, these girls are best friends Haruka and you think you can just date them both until one looks better than the other? You are going to end up scorched by the fire of two very intense teenagers. Now are you going to tell Kasumi you know she is your damn muse?"

"No. I don't know, not yet. I haven't figured it out. I just want time to get to know them better and don't give me that look I am not going to do anything I might regret or that the law can persecute"

Akira rolled her eyes, suddenly too tired to discuss Haruka's twisted sex life. "I am off to bed; just promise me you won't seduce anyone under my roof tonight."

"Promised. But I need you to do something for me before you go to bed."

"What now? You need a kidney too?" Haruka smiled and handed her a T-shirt.

"Kasumi needs to get out of that dress."

Holding the T-shirt Akira's face blushed intensely. "I am not taking anyone's clothes off. Especially Kasumi's clothes."

Haruka smirked. "You fancy her?" Akira threw the T-shirt at the blonde's face. "Oh wait, maybe Michiru can do it."

"Oh right, go get her and make her get Kasumi naked and then we can sit and watch." Haruka raised an eyebrow, the image too vivid on her head. "I am joking you mega pervert. And I am dead serious no funny business under this roof tonight."

"Yes mom…"

-0-

Michiru walked back into the living room wearing Haruka's varsity T-shirt and sweats, her hair lose. "Hey." The tomboy smiled at her, and the girl sat in the couch next to her, hugging her knees and resting her chin on them. "Am I keeping you up?"

"Not really. Are you still cold?" The younger girl nodded and Haruka wrapped a soft blanket around her. "So should we just go to sleep then?"

"I was thinking maybe we could do something we haven't done before." Haruka looked at Michiru who held the blanket tightly wrapped around her and she felt her throat suddenly dry.

"Oh?"

Michiru smiled, she noticed the blonde sitting straight and looking nervous at her. "Yes, like talking, about us, no school work, just you and I like …friends."

The tomboy gave her a warm smile. "You know Michiru, I will like that very much." Michiru yawned softly and leaned against Haruka.

"Tell me did you always wanted to be a pianist?"

A soft strand of Michiru's hair fell on Haruka's shoulder as the girl rested against her; the blonde touched it, the soft scent of Michiru present all around her. "I think so, I sat at a piano for the first time when I was six and since then the music has been my life. How about you?"

"With the parents I was born with everyone expected me to turn a musician or an artist of sorts. My mother was an oil painter, my dad as you know is a pianist so let's just say I got my first violin for Christmas when I was three. But unlike you I am not a miracle performer."

"I disagree. You are very talented…"Haruka stopped talking and she heard Michiru laugh softly.

"Where you about to say, 'you just need to work on your posture' and be all teacher-ish again?"

"Sorry."

"It's ok. I know, but there is so much more I want to do besides music, sometimes I think if I get too good at it that is all I'll ever be, sometimes I wonder if my dad loves my hands more than my brain."

"Don't say that. No one that knows you can ever think that, you are too special." Michiru smiled and snuggled closer to the blonde, the tomboy's arms cold.

"Do you want to share this blanket? I'll be good, promise."

Smiling Haruka got under the blanket with Michiru, she felt the girl touch her hand slightly and she indulged herself by taking the soft violinist hand on her own. "What else do you want to be then? Tell me, I want to know everything about you."

Michiru entangled her fingers with Haruka's and rested her head back on Haruka's shoulder, this moment was just so perfect she wished time will stop for them right now. "Well…"

-0-

Kasumi opened her beautiful eyes, the morning sun making her long eyelashes seem like liquid gold, she could feel the white linens against her naked thighs and smell the soft scent on the pillows , pleasant but unfamiliar. She sat on the bed looking around to the strange bedroom, her head feeling heavy.

She tried to review the events of the previous night but some of them were just plain blurry, she looked down to find herself wearing an oversized t-shirt, her underwear still on. She kept looking around and started to remember, the pill making her sick, Michiru holding her long hair while she ruined her expensive dress trying not to throw up on Haruka's car. Haruka. She was at Haruka's, she remembered it now; she had taken them out of the club the night before.

So this had to be Haruka's bedroom. She got off the bed, her ruined dress discarded on the floor, her long hair tangled; she touched gently the few personal items on the vanity, her fingers lingering on a perfume bottle. She put it up to her nose and the scent of Haruka brought a chill down her spine, she could feel her nipples harden at the thought of being in the blonde's room wearing her clothes and sleeping on her bed.

Kasumi placed the bottle down and brushed her hair with her fingers, she stepped into the small bathroom and washed her face, feeling a bit less groggy she stepped out of the tomboy's room, the apartment totally silent. Her bare feet made no noise on the wooden floors and she almost wished she had more clothes on as the loft seemed too cold in the early morning. She walked into the dining room and saw two figures sleeping on the couch, she approached them silently and her gray eyes flashed with jealousy. She saw Michiru and Haruka in the couch, the smaller girl resting her head on Haruka's lap, the blonde's hand placed gently on the aqua colored curls.

They were both fully dressed but Kasumi could sense the intimacy of the scene and half closed her eyes, she stepped closer and she saw the tomboy opening her eyes slowly to see her. "Morning."

"Morning Kasumi." Haruka could not keep her eyes from the blonde in front of her, her unruly golden hair falling down to her thighs covering more than the brief T-shirt she was wearing, her face without make up but with a wild expression and her long toned legs exposed to the soft morning light. "How are you feeling?"

The girly blonde shrugged. "Ok, I guess. I could use a coffee."

Haruka nodded, she gently fixed the curls of Michiru's hair behind her ear, the violinist still deeply asleep. She placed a pillow under her head and stood up leaving the girl on the couch. Michiru looked so beautiful when she slept, her expression calmed and relaxed. Haruka turned around and found Kasumi looking at her with an unreadable expression, she smiled at her and Haruka smiled back. "Coffee then. Let's go to the kitchen."

Kasumi held Haruka's arm when the tomboy walked past her. Haruka fixed her green eyes on her. "Thank you, for last night."

"That's ok. I am glad to see you're feeling better." Kasumi stepped closer to Haruka; she placed her leg between Haruka's.

"I feel much better every time I see you." Haruka rested her hand softly against Kasumi's hip; she tried hard to keep looking at the blonde in the eye. The girl smiled at her, Haruka's hand almost burning a mark through the fabric and right into her skin. Intentionally she brushed herself against Haruka, her lips almost touching. "Are you going to kiss me now, or should I?"

Haruka lowered her eyes to Kasumi's lips, they were bare from lipstick but they were still full and wet. "I don't think this is the time or the place."

"Hmmm" Kasumi licked her lips softly. "You just tell me when and where then." Haruka nodded softly, she had to remember herself about her determination to find the non physical side of the Butterfly Muse. "Oh, Hi Michiru."

Haruka let go of the girl's hip instantly at the sound of Michiru's name. She noticed the girly blonde smiling but not stepping back, and Haruka had to step back away from her and turned around to face Michiru.

"Morning." Michiru's voice betrayed no emotion, if she noticed anything between Kasumi and her, she kept it private. She stepped closer to Kasumi and touched the girl's forehead. "How are you feeling?"

Kasumi smiled at her friend. "Good. Haruka is going to get me some coffee, right?" Nodding again Haruka walked behind the kitchen counter to start the coffee. "Are you alright?" Kasumi whispered to Michiru, the girl just nodded. Unlike Haruka, Kasumi could read Michiru like the palm of her hand, she noticed the violinist hands tremble when she touched her forehead. She knew Michiru had seen Haruka and her just a moment ago. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Michiru sat at the table. Last night had been the perfect night; she and Haruka had shared so many things about each other. She had told the tomboy things she hadn't even said out loud before and she felt she and Haruka shared a connection, something special. But she woke up to find Haruka and Kasumi touching each other and she didn't know what to make of it.

Haruka serve the girls coffee and toast, her eyes went from the smiling blonde to Michiru whose face remained expressionless, her blue eyes unreadable. After the night she spent with Michiru, Haruka felt really close to her. But again the tomboy's lust was getting the best of her; just a look at Kasumi had brought her back to square one. Haruka could just not decide who she wanted.

"I was thinking after breakfast I could drive you back to the school." Kasumi shrugged, she much rather spent her day with Haruka. Michiru didn't even bother to acknowledge her words; she looked at the dry toast in her hand.

"Maybe if Michiru doesn't mind we can drop her at school and you can give me that ride on your car you promised me."

Haruka and Kasumi both looked at Michiru at the same time, the girl looked up from her toast. "Why will I mind?" She dropped the piece of toast and stood up. "I'll go get changed." Michiru walked away from the table and disappeared through the bathroom door, Haruka looked at her wondering if she was mad at her.

Kasumi's face was not altered by Michiru's outburst; she gave Haruka a bright smile. "So, where are we going Haruka?"

(A/N: Two girls, one Haruka. Isn't it always like that? I think I should bring Michiru some girls too *giggles* maybe not, who knows I always wake up with a different idea for this fic. Review if you want more!)


	7. Chapter 7: Spring weather

Disclaimer: The usual

A/N: Oh look at that, I got very inspired today, here is chapter 7 thanks for all the reviews ^.^

And in case you haven't seen it on my profile I have an announcement._** Currently I am looking for a talented artist I could commission the portraits of my famous Villians.**__I am looking for someone that draws manga style and will be willing to compromise to draw my favorite characters from my fics. It is a project I have in mind because I intend to build a website soon. I can't say I will be willing to pay handsomely because I am kind of broke but I will be willing to pay for the efforts. If anyone is interested please feel free to send me an email with some samples of your work. ^.^ Thanks!_

Lesson on Love

By auraluna7

Chapter 7: Spring weather

Michiru dropped her high heels and sat on her bed, she rubbed her neck tiredly. The ride to the dorms had been a silent long one, she had felt like the obvious third wheel and she had forced herself to smile when her friend waved goodbye to her from Haruka's car dressed with Haruka's clothes and feeling so comfortable around Haruka it made Michiru's stomach turn.

Fine, so Kasumi was going to have her fun with Haruka. But she was not defeated, Kasumi was like a cat playing with a mouse, but Michiru was not going to sit down and watch her taking Haruka away from her. Not before Haruka had the chance to see who she really was if after all then she decided she wanted Kasumi then and just then Michiru will step away, but the bidding was just starting.

Brushing her hair behind her back Michiru got off her dress and after taking a long shower she decided to go out and enjoy the spring sun. The warm season was just starting and sitting under the sun to draw all morning will be the perfect balm to heal her battle wounds.

Dressed in a light blue silk spring dress and strap sandals Michiru walked out of her room and found a spot on the college campus gardens. She sat on a bench next to a sparkling fountain, the soft wind carrying the scent of the first spring blossoms. She let her hand trace the scenery around her, the tender leaves on the trees, the fountain with its Greek Muse emptying a never ending vase, the droplets of water shining on the sunlight.

She knew she had been there a long time, her back was getting stiff but there was still so much to see, so much to draw. Her pastel chalks glided on the surface of her sketchpad and Michiru couldn't put them down. "Hi."

Michiru looked up from her work, suddenly blinded by the sunlight she had to place a hand over her eyes to distinguish the face of the person talking to her. The woman had a cheery voice, Michiru notice first her bright smile, a string of perfect teeth showing, then she noticed the cute freckles on her face and the shiny green eyes. "Hi…" The girl looked familiar and Michiru tried to remember where she had seen the smiling redhead.

"I didn't know you attended this school." Michiru smiled still trying to match a name to the face. "You don't remember me do you? Erm… awkward. We met last night, I saw you across the garden and I knew it had to be you. I'm Rain; I was with your friend last night."

Michiru smile twisted slightly, now she remembered; this was the moron that gave Kasumi the pill. "I see."

"Yeah, well…" Michiru noticed the apologetic blush on the redhead's face and she thought the girl was kind of cute. "Is she ok? I had to come ask you…"

"She is. Not thanks to you though, you should be careful what you give to random strangers. You could have killed her."

Rain looked embarrassed and Michiru switched her stern look for an amused one.

"Oh Rain, what did you do now that this young lady is giving you such stern look ah? Excuse me Miss, is this blockhead bothering you?" Michiru and Rain turned to look at the woman speaking to them, Michiru surprised found herself facing Rain's identical twin.

"You guys are twins?" Michiru thought right after she said it out loud that was quite a stupid question but the second redhead smiled brightly at her.

"Not identical, I am so much better looking than her. Let me introduce myself, I am Hail, Hail Tenki. And this hippie looking idiot is my sister Rain, although I think you already met."

Michiru couldn't help to smile as Hail gently took her hand and placed a gallant kiss on her hand. The twins had the exact same face but their looks were certainly different. Rain wore ragged jeans, sneakers and a white T-shirt all of them stained with paint, her long red hair tied up in a pony tail. Hail on the other hand wore black pants and a matching tailored jacket, a pristine white shirt without wrinkles matching her dashing outfit, her red hair framing the flawless face.

"Hail and Rain? Are those your real names?" Michiru couldn't resist asking, they were quite unusual names. Hail hung her head embarrassed.

"We have parents with a funny sense of humor. Our father is a weather scientist."

"Oh." Hail sat down next to Michiru.

"So, what did my sister did to earn such a stern look from such beautiful eyes?" Michiru blushed slightly.

Looking annoyed Rain sat between Hail and Michiru. "Hail go bore someone to death somewhere else I was talking here with Mi…chelle?"

"Michiru." Michiru moved a bit to her right, there was barely any room for the three of them in the bench.

"You don't know her name?" Hail and Rain seemed to forget Michiru was there looking at them amused.

"I… shut up."

"Step aside and let me show you how you treat a lady."

"You don't even know why I was talking to her."

"Obviously it was something stupid because she was looking at you like gum on the bottom of her shoe."

"Yeah well, no one asked for your opinion."

Michiru cleared her throat, both sisters looked at her. "Should I leave you two alone?"

Both sisters jumped off the bench, Rain shook her head. "No, I am sorry Michiru. I just really wanted to ask you about Kasumi. I met Michiru and her friend Kasumi last night Hail, and I was not too bright with her friend so I was here asking Michiru about her, if you must know."

"Like I said, she is fine."

Rain smiled relieved, she was actually pretty worried. "Good. So you are a freshman here? I haven't seen you around campus much and well I am sure I will remember you if I had."

Michiru smiled at Rain. "I am a senior."

"Huh? You are? Are you new here?" Rain seemed dumbfounded, she was a senior in The Arts major and she was sure she knew everyone on her program.

"I am a senior on the High School program."

"Oh I see." Rain had the good sense not to ask how come she met the High school senior at a bar, but she was sure curious about it. "Art's program?"

Michiru shook her head, she noticed Rain giving a curious look at pastels on her lap. "I am on the Music Program."

"Oh really?" Hail stepped in again, she smiled quite pleased. "I am a senior as well…in Music Major. I play the Cello. And you?"

"Violin." Hail gently asked Michiru for her hand again. Doubting a bit Michiru lent it to her. Hail looked at the soft hand, the long fingers elegant and straight.

"I will love to hear you play sometime." Michiru took her hand back and tried to not look too overwhelmed by the twins' attention.

"Can I see your pastels?" Rain smiled at her, a different smile than Hail's, she had a warm friendly smile, while Hail's was the smile of someone that knows herself beautiful and charming. Michiru nodded and lent her the drawings. "Maybe you should consider a double major, this are really good."

"Thanks." Michiru stood up, it was late and she was getting hungry. "Well I have to go."

"Wait." Hail brushed Michiru's figure with her emerald eyes, she had noticed the beautiful face and the deep blue eyes but right now she had a look at the elegant silhouette of the girl and she was even more pleased to meet her. "Can I invite you and your friend Kasumi over for dinner tonight to make up for whatever my sister did to her? I could not do any less."

"Sorry, Kasumi is…tied up tonight. And it is ok."

"I will give you my phone number anyways." Hail took a pen from the inner pocket of her jacket and wrote her phone number on the palm of her own hand.

Michiru looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "You wrote your own phone number in your hand, how is that going to help me?"

"Well I was hoping perhaps you could hold my hand until you felt like calling me, and then you could just look at the number."

The violinist laughed sincerely for the first time that day, she had forgotten how fun flirting girls could be. She had even forgotten about how sad she was that morning. "Mmm no, I don't think that is going to work. Maybe in a piece of paper will be better."

Nodding Hail wrote her phone number in a piece of paper; Michiru put it on her pastel chalks bag. "Well it was nice meeting you… see you later."

The twins saw Michiru walked away slowly, Hail sighed softly at the sight of the perfect long legs. "Where was I when you met that angel?"

"You were being an overachiever practicing your Cello while I went out clubbing." Hail nodded softly.

"I see."

"She is not going to call you, you know that right?"

Hail looked at her twin sister; she wiped a smudge of paint of the girl's cheek. "Yes I know, but how hard can it be to find a High School senior on our own school with bright aqua hair?"

"You should have seen her friend."

"If you liked her she probably looks like a doll, but I doubt anyone could have a pair of eyes like Michiru's and it is the soul of the girl that counts…not that the wrapper of the candy can't be pretty, but the sweetest thing is inside."

"Oh Hail, you met the girl for a whole five minutes."

The girl shrugged, still looking at the violinist walked away. "She is an angel, I just know it."

-0-

The afternoon sun turned into golden light filtering through the windows of Michiru's room. She stood up in the middle of the room, the violin resting on her shoulder , she didn't want to admit it but she was struggling with the position of her hand, Michiru really wanted to try and change her posture, but the thousand times she had played in the wrong position made it terribly hard for her to do so. She sighed softly, she hated to admit defeat, wiggling her fingers she tried to place them on the right part of the neck and started playing again.

Michiru only stopped when she heard the door close and she turned around to find Kasumi, the blonde looked at her doubtful, in her hand holding a bag from Michiru's favorite bakery. "Hey."

"Hi. How was your day?" Michiru placed her violin back on the case, Kasumi still on the doorstep.

"Interesting. Are you mad at me Michiru?"

"For throwing yourself at Haruka like she was the last bottle of water in the desert? Yes. But you had the right to do so, so I shouldn't be."

Kasumi stepped closer to Michiru, she handed her the small bag. "I bought you cookies."

Taking the small bag, Michiru looked into the gray eyes. "Are this, 'sorry I slept with the girl you like cookies'?"

The blonde shook her head smiling. "They are 'sorry we both like the same girl cookies'. We didn't do anything, she wanted to talk, can you believe that? Talk, I mean have you seen me?"

Michiru didn't want to admit the relief she felt when she heard Kasumi talk. "Oh?"

"Yeah, but…I think we should talk. Michiru, how badly do you like Haruka?"

"Badly enough not to let you win by default. I intend to fight this battle to the end."

"I was afraid you will say that." Kasumi sat on her bed; still looking at Michiru she looked serious. "So do I. I like her a whole lot and this …me and you liking the same girl has happened before but I never saw you so into anyone, and well, you are my best friend. What are we going to do?"

Michiru took a cookie off the bag and took a bite out of it; she sat next to Kasumi and shared the cookie with her. "I don't know, friendly competition?"

"Until what?"

"Until one of us is actually dating her? And then graceful defeat for the loser?"

Kasumi nodded, biting down the half cookie Michiru offered her. "Are we really mature enough to do this?"

"I doubt it."

"Yeah I knew you will say that too." Michiru took another cookie and smiled, she loved fresh baked cookies.

"So talk hum? About what?"

"Stuff." Kasumi sighed and got off the tomboy's clothes, she had spent the whole afternoon battering her long golden eyelashes and rubbing her leg against Haruka but the pianist just wanted to talk, talk, talk. At least she had mentioned a second date. "I should have just printed a Biography for her. Can I have another cookie?"

Michiru smiled and closed the bag. "Nu uh, you already had your try and what's left is mine, cookies …and Haruka."

Kasumi laughed, and pulled her friend's sleeve until the girl finally barged into giving her another cookie. "You are in a terribly good mood, did something happened while I was gone?"

"Nah, there was some rain and some hail, you know…spring weather."

"Hail? You're kidding me; it's been sunny out there all day."

With a mysterious smile Michiru finished her cookie. "Well we were not in the same place Kas..."

-0-

Monday afternoon right after the clock marked 2 p.m. Michiru entered Haruka's classroom, she had run after her last class to change her uniform for a lovely A-line blue dress, a headband with a blue matching bow on her hair.

"Hi."

"Miss Kaioh." Haruka was not exactly sure where was she standing with Michiru, Kasumi had bluntly told her she was sure Michiru was pissed at them both for ditching her Saturday, Akira was right, there was no good way of dating two friends.

"What happened to Michiru? I thought we were done with formalities, but if you wish, I can call you Miss Tenoh."

"Wouldn't it be Professor Tenoh?" Haruka's tone was playful, Michiru smiled at her and grabbed her violin, she walked to the piano making sure her hips sway enough to make the fabric of her dress dance.

"If I refuse to call you professor will you put me in detention?" Haruka smiled surprised, the tone on Michiru's voice was low and sexy.

"Would you like that?" Michiru smiled and placed the Strad Violin on her shoulder.

"Ready to teach me a lesson, Miss Tenoh?" Haruka smiled and shook her head she sat at the piano and placed the music sheets she had for Michiru to practice that day. It was the violin and piano version of her song Muse. "And this?"

"I thought maybe we could play it for the ensemble."

"Ok. Well let's give it a try."

The musical piece proved to be a challenge for Michiru, it was something new she had never played before and it was also hard follow the piano, but after a few tries the notes were starting to fall in place. For the next 45 minutes neither of them talked about anything but the piece, Michiru was proud of herself, Haruka had nothing to object about her posture and despite the difficulty of the piece she was not as tired as she could have been.

After what seemed like the hundred time they had gone through a particular part of the song, both musicians turned to look at a person knocking on the window. A redhead girl standing outside the classroom smiling at Michiru.

"Do you know her?" Haruka wondered why was there someone knocking on the window and Michiru smiled.

"I…guess. I don't know what she is doing out there."

Hail had spent the last hour finding in which classroom Michiru Kaioh took her soloist lessons, when she finally spot her with the new teacher, who had a reputation of not being particularly severe, she dared to knock on the window. The violinist walked to the window and opened it, looking at her questioningly. "Yes?"

"Is this your last class?"

"Mmm, it is." Michiru tried not to smile, she didn't wanted to encourage the redhead to stalk her around campus, though she found quite amusing seeing the cellist with her impeccable clothes half climbing on a flower pot.

"Can I come in and listen?" The green eyes always seem to be smiling at her.

"Did you consider knocking on the door?"

"You could have refused to open, I knew you will see me here, making an ass of myself and open the window."

Michiru laughed softly. "I don't know if you can come in."

"How about you find out and then afterwards you let me take you out for an early supper?"

"I am not hungry."

"I am risking my life here, climbing flower pots to take a look at your beautiful eyes and listen to you play, is there anything I can get from you? "

Michiru pressed her lips together, she really shouldn't smile. "Like I said I don't know if you can come in, but if it means that much to you I could leave the window open."

"If that is all I can get from you today Miss Kaioh, I will gladly take it." Michiru shook her head and walked away from the window, Haruka looked at her awaiting an explanation.

"A friend of yours?"

"An acquaintance, shall we continue?" Haruka nodded and took a last look at the redhead peaking on the window.

"Is she coming in?" She tried hard to hide her irritation and Michiru laughed softly.

"Ignore her Haruka, unless it makes you jealous, in which case keep your eyes on her."

Haruka forced herself to keep her eyes on the piano, and she and Michiru went back to playing, the tomboy dying to find out who this acquaintance of Michiru could be, because she knew a lot about life to know the redhead had her eyes on Michiru, and she didn't liked it at all.

-0-

So Michiru's grand plan of seduction hadn't work, the musical ensemble was turning to be quite difficult and after the window incident Michiru had no chance to flirt with Haruka as she had planned, it was not wise to flirt bluntly with a teacher with a college student hanging at the window.

It didn't however escaped her eye the fact that Haruka refused to lift her eyes from the piano after Hail Tenki showed up at the window and asked her out, Michiru wondered if the blonde was jealous and the thought made her smile. She had double practice with Haruka the next day; she will try the seduction act again tomorrow.

With that thought on her mind Michiru stepped into the hallway and started walking towards the dorms, she felt someone catching up with her steps and she wondered if she had left something at Haruka's classroom again, but when she turned around she found Hail. "You again."

"Wow, I think people welcome colds more warmly than that. I am good looking you know?"

"You are getting me in trouble with my tutor, isn't that enough for me to be annoyed?"

Hail took the heavy backpack from Michiru's arm, carrying it. "Let me help you with that. And that is such a lie, your tutor only had praise words for you, which is good because I heard it was the first time you played that song and it sounded really good."

"You think so? I think I keep skipping the beat of the piano, seems to me I am going too fast."

"Try a metronome, I mean I am sure you use one now and then but I what I mean is try listening to it for a while and think of the piano, then try following it. I could help you."

"Oh yes, convenient. What is it that you want Hail?"

The redhead stopped, she tilted her head and looked at Michiru. "Well, right now I really want a sandwich. But my guess is you mean what do I want from you. Right?"

"Yes."

"I certainly won't mind hang out with a hot violinist, I want to hear you play a song you love, I want to hold your hand and see if it is a soft as it looks and maybe with a bit of luck I want to know you better."

Michiru liked the sincere tone of Hail. "I am not available. You can hear me play a song I love and we could hang out in group scenarios but no holding my hand on the sunset or anything like that."

"You have a boyfriend?" Michiru shook her head. "Girlfriend?"

"No. But there is someone I like, like I said I am not available."

"Ok. Good, can we be friend then? I would love to have someone to talk about music."

"This is a music school, talking about Music is what we do."

Hail smiled and walked again towards Michiru, the couple started walking down the hallway again. "For sure, but they are not as hot as you."

"Are you always such a flirt?"

"Only with you…and other females." Michiru laughed, she handed the redhead her violin case.

"I want a sandwich too, call your sister, group scenarios starts today."

Sighing Hail carried Michiru's things. "Oh fine, you bring a friend I will bring my dorky sister…"

(Mhmm hot twins ahoy. I wonder what will happen next…. Oh lol I should know shouldn't I? Well you will find our soon. Review!)


	8. Chapter 8: Storm

Disclaimer: The usual

A/N: Holy M rated Batman! *rofl* ok so this chapter is definitely M rated but I am hoping just saying it here will be enough XD is it? Do I really have to change the whole fics' rate? Aw come ooooon.

This chapter is my try at not being too dramatic…there I am trying Tripower, like really hard. I Hope you like it!

A lesson On Love

By Auraluna7

Chapter 8: Storm

"Come on Kas, it will be fun" Kasumi shook her head; she kept her eyes on the mirror as she applied kohl around her misty eyes. "I told them you were coming."

"Well then tell them I am not." Michiru's smile twisted, she placed a hand on her hip. Dressed in a silky flowery top and a denim miniskirt she seemed ready for the sun. "No, even if you give me that look, I know exactly what are you trying to do."

"And what is that?"

"You want me to go out there and hang with Rain and her sister so I will forget all about Haruka and get involved with Rain. No way, I have a plan for today anyway." Kasumi had a plan indeed, she planned to camp outside Haruka's classroom until the blonde agreed to take her out for lunch.

"That was not my intention… it actually sounds like a sound idea, but no. I didn't thought of it, I just thought it would be nice to have friends on the college side of the school, and they are a lot of fun, I swear. Even Hail who is a little pretentious, they are so much fun, and they want to take us out for that open mic night at the College Café, you know I love that kind of things."

"Fine, then go with them, have fun, fall in love with one of them and then I will be must happy."

"Who is falling in Love here? I want friends, just because I hang out with cute girls doesn't mean I like them that way."

Kasumi turned around, the makeup around her eyes giving her glance a mysterious look, her red lips full and glossy. "Maybe another time. Not today."

"Fine, suit yourself. I will go out with them, I have no classes left today until 2 so …bye." Michiru took her violin case and walked out the door, Kasumi went back to the mirror. Maybe she could get one of those redheads in love with Michiru, which would be quite convenient.

-0-

Akira sat on her desk; the headmaster was out of office which meant she had time to catch up in all the paper work left behind. She was wearing one of her dark tailored suits but she helped herself to her IPod and turning the volume all the way up she was happily typing away, her head and feet following the music.

Haruka walked into the office silently, Akira had her back at her and she saw the raven haired girl dancing on her desk, she approached the dark girl and leaned behind her softly, she pulled the earpiece of her ear and sternly whispered in her ear. "Miss Kitsune, is this appropriate behavior for the workplace?"

Jumping off her seat Akira started apologizing before she noticed the tomboy grinning at her. "Oh you idiot! You scared me to death."

Laughing softly Haruka smiled. "Sorry, couldn't help it, I came to drop some papers I needed to sign for the headmaster."Akira took the stack of papers from Haruka's hands and then smacked her with them, sitting back on her desk. "Hey, why is it that you always hit me with stuff?"

"You must deserve it. Tell me, how's things in the 'dating BFF's world'?"

Shrugging Haruka sat on the waiting area of the reception. "Not too good, not too bad. Kasumi doesn't want to talk to me and I can't resist much longer to all that eyelash battering and how she always brushes against me and Michiru well, she seems at it too. She's being wearing tiny skirts around me all week bending over to pick up her violin and stuff, just the thought makes me blush again. It is like they are both competing to see who can seduce me first."

"Oh poor you." Akira's tone was sarcastic to say the least; she still believed Haruka was in for a major mistake. "I bet you suffer a lot with so much attention."

"It is painful to see over and over what I shouldn't touch, until I decide which one I want I've decided to not touch any."

"Hmm, you shouldn't touch any, either way. But then again maybe one of them will get tired of your lack of cooperation."

Haruka sighed and placed her hand over her eyes, she was tired and stressed, she hadn't slept too well, dreams about the two girls hunted her at night and then during the day she had to take cover, in her wildest dreams she always thought being seduced by two girls had to be heaven but in reality she could not bring herself to play with both girls, it just seemed plain wrong. She had tried to take turns to talk to the girls, to know them better to hear about their dreams and aspirations, just like the night she had spent with Michiru at her apartment. But even the deep sea eye girl seemed tired of talking and just finding excuses to tease her.

"There is such thing as too many girls you know? On top of all I keep finding these on my locker." Haruka emptied her briefcase on the coffee table; there were at least ten letters with heart stickers, perfume and a one in bold pink paper. "I don't even want to know which girls leave these there."

Akira giggled and opened the pink letter; it had a heavy violet perfume. "Dear Professor Tenoh: You are an inspiration for my music; will you kindly accept this letter as a token of my undivided attention? Just the thought of knowing this letter will touch your talented fingertips makes my heart skip a beat…. Holy! And it keeps going, signed by J. Fujita."

"I don't even know who that is; I only have a handful of students."

Laughing Akira took the next letter and read it silently. "Oh dear, I don't think some of these girls even know you're a woman, they must be high school freshmen. You're such a heartbreaker."

"Like I said…there is such thing as too many girls."

"Then pick just one. And let the rest of us get a chance hum?"

"You like Kasumi don't you?" Sitting back at her desk and starting to type again, Akira left the question hanging between them. "She could have you for breakfast any day, trust me."

With a smile Akira kept her eyes on the computer screen. "If she were to have me for breakfast I will be sure to have had her for dinner."

"What about Michiru? Do you like her too?"

"I am afraid of deep waters. I think I am just mature enough for a leisure swim, Michiru is not the kind of girl you can have just for a one day."

"You are right about that one…."

-0-

Michiru walked across campus to a nice outdoor sitting area, there was a small lunch stand and a coffee bar near the many tables. She spotted Rain sitting at one of them; she was leaning over a drawing tablet working, strands of her long red hair touching her cheek.

"Hey there." The redhead looked up from the tablet and smiled at Michiru, her sparkling green eyes framed by glasses. "I didn't know you wore glasses."

"Meh, my eyes get tired of the contacts; I just used those for when I feel like charming pretty girls."

Michiru laughed softly she sat across from the girl placing her case and school bag down. "I guess I am safe around you then."

"Ah...no…erm, that's not how I meant it." Rain hung her head and blush.

Michiru laughed a bit more. "I think you look cute with your glasses. Can I see what you were working on?"

Still blushing Rain seemed doubtful. "Well…"

"Oh come on, I never worked with a tablet before, I am more traditional, but I feel curious, let me see, I don't care if you were drawing nude pictures or something."

"I wasn't!"

"You're too cute, here give me that." Rain handed Michiru the tablet, her face almost as red as her hair, Michiru took a look at the half finished sketch and smiled. "Is that supposed to be me?"

"Erm…kind of, not so much…"

"Yeah, I agree, she's way too pretty to be me."

"Oh no, I'll say exactly the opposite, your hair in reality is strikingly beautiful and your eyes have a depth that I could not draw from memory."

Michiru smiled and went through the rest of the files, Rain had a beautiful style, the way she portrayed people had a defined but attractive to the eye style, Michiru could see the personality of each model in the portrayed eyes. Some of the work had truly detailed backgrounds and Michiru knew there had been lots of hard work behind each of them. "They are beautiful."

Slightly blushed Rain just nodded, she kept her eyes on Michiru's face, she loved the way her eyes seemed to go through different shades of blue depending on the light, all of them so deep and filled with treasure. Michiru raised her eyes from the tablet to find Rain staring at her; she smiled slightly and placed the tablet down giving it back to its owner.

"Hmm, so where's Miss Hail?"

"I don't know, probably she got caught up practicing or something, she should be here shortly. Where's Kasumi?"

"She had previous commitments, sorry."

"That's ok; can I get you something to eat?"

" I will go get it, you stay here and keep working."

"Oh no no, I will go. Please, I can't do anything less for you." Michiru finally agreed, after all it was kind of nice to be treated like she was the prettiest girl in the room for a while. Rain was different from Hail anyway; she didn't think Rain had a severe infatuation on her, unlike Hail.

-0-

Haruka opened the door of her classroom shortly after noon, a young violinist from the first year of College bowed a lightly and respectful goodbye before leaving. She was happy the class was over, she was starving. She stepped out of the classroom and found Kasumi waiting for her on the hallway, the golden curtain of her hair lose over her very short school uniform, her eyes framed by intense kohl.

"Kasumi."

The girl smiled and held tomboy's arm. "Lunch? You and me?"

"We are in school grounds."

"That's why I said lunch. I didn't say my room of yours, did I?" Again the golden eyelashes battered softly, Haruka smiled and nodded softly.

"Ok, but not hanging from my arm."

Pouting Kasumi let go of Haruka, she tapped her foot on the floor irritated. "Haruka you are just toying with me, we don't even hold hands, I am getting tired."

Haruka touched the soft skin of Kasumi's face, the gray eyes looking at her filled with stormy clouds. "I'm sorry. I want to get to know you better that's all; you don't want me to just be with you for your body do you?"

Kasumi licked her lower lip softly and sighed. "I guess not. But you have to stop treating me like I am a bar of plutonium. I want a real date."

"Soon, promised."

Not too convinced Kasumi just nodded and the couple started walking to the lunch area, they sat at a table under a shadowy tree, Haruka brought the girly blonde lunch and sat across from her. "Beautiful day isn't it Haruka?"

"It is. I don't think I've been in this area of the campus yet."

"College students hang in here." The tomboy looked around, a lot of the people here were her own age, it would have been nice to be normal for once and maybe blend with the crowd, but Haruka was sure a lot of the students around knew she was a teacher. "Other people too, oh look over there, there's Michi."

Haruka looked to where Kasumi was pointing, she saw Michiru sitting under the sun with the redhead girl, she couldn't hear their conversation but it must have been something terribly amusing for Michiru, she could see the young muse laughing sincerely, her eyes filled with amusement.

"Do you know who is she with?" Haruka was proud of herself, her tone sounded completely casual.

"Either Rain or Hail, not sure."

"Either?"

"They are twins. Michiru is just so, so popular, it is hard to keep track."

"Hmm." Haruka went back to her lunch; she was not going to let any traces of jealousy show in front of Kasumi.

"It is hard to be Michiru's friend you know? She eclipses me all the time, one look at her and all those girls are at it with her, yes all of them."

"I would have thought it was the other way around Kasumi, you are very beautiful."

Kasumi smiled. "I wish it was true. See, one of those girls looked at me first, Rain. And now they only have eyes for Michiru."

"I see. Is she dating one of them?" Cursing herself Haruka, couldn't stop herself from asking, at least her tone didn't betrayed her feelings.

"You know? I think she might be dating both of them." Haruka only raised her eyebrows slightly as an answer, before she was stupid enough to keep asking things she stuffed her mouth with a bite of her hamburger. "Not like it will be the first time, well maybe with twins, but certainly not with two girls…" Kasumi laughed softly as if telling the little story was amusing for her. "She looks very reserved but when she sets her mind at something Michiru can be very …persuasive. Oh but let's stop talking about her, why don't we talk about having a real date hum? I want to go to a movie or something..."

Haruka bitted down her food again, it was better not to say anything she might regret later, but her eyes could not stay at the table, they looked across the area again to see Michiru, the second redhead was standing behind her covering the blue eyes, Michiru touched the hands of the redhead girl and after the hands unveiled her eyes Michiru laughed at something the girl whispered to her ear. She surely looked in a bright mood, but then again who was her to be jealous of Michiru's supposed girlfriends, she was seeing her and Kasumi at the same time wasn't she? It sounded quite rational indeed but when she saw the first redhead handing Michiru what looked like a tightly wrap present and then the second girl handed her another one Haruka could swear she heard her own jaw crack.

-0-

On the way to her solo lesson Michiru unwrapped the tiny presents the Tenki sisters had gave her. She opened the first one from Rain and found a cute friendship bracelet; it looked handmade with silk thread. Michiru put it in her pocket and opened the second present. Inside the package Michiru found a tiny metronome. She smiled and put it on her bag, she had asked the twins why was she getting gifts and the answer she got was that they liked to give presents to their new friends.

The Tenki twins were certainly different, an quite fun, Rain specially, she knew all the Silly Sally jokes in the book and Michiru had laughed like crazy with the twins stories, every time they tried to tell her something both sisters had a completely different version of it and they bickered each other nonstop. Michiru felt happy to have new friends, even if she knew Hail could not keep her eyes from her.

She walked into the classroom smiling, her face tanned by the sun. Haruka was sitting at her piano looking unusually somber. "Hey you."

"Hi Michiru, enjoyed your afternoon?"

"Yes, actually. A lot of sun, although it looks like it is getting dark out there, I think a storm is coming." Haruka nodded, she placed the music sheets for the afternoon on her holder.

"Shall we begin?"

Michiru nodded, she took her violin out of the case and stepped closer to the piano, she noticed Haruka wasn't looking at her, and she had honestly expected the opposite, she had picked a tiny miniskirt just for her. "Haruka, is everything alright?"

"Yes. Let's begin and don't make me point how your feet keep getting out of line, it is getting tedious." Michiru's face went slightly pale, she could take Haruka's instructions now and then but the tone of the tomboy was just skirting the edge of coldness. The room went suddenly dim as the cloudy sky announced a storm; the rain started hitting the windows before Michiru could start playing the first notes.

As they started approaching a particularly difficult part of the song Michiru kept trying to keep in sync with the piano but somehow she seemed to be just slightly faster again, she heard Haruka stopped playing, the blonde pounded the keys exasperated.

"Are you paying attention Michiru or is your head filled with other things today?"

"I am trying." Michiru's voice was low; the girl was trying to contain her frustration.

"You're not trying hard enough. And again, you're shooting ants with that violin, stop pointing it down."

Michiru placed her violin down, her eyes melted fury. "Stop talking to me like that." The storm outside was getting worse, the classroom darkened by the black clouds and the sound of the rain hitting the windows growing louder.

"Then try harder, you don't care enough about this, but this is My music, it means something to me. And I am supposed to point your obvious flaws."

Obvious flaws. Two words that Michiru felt slapping her in the face; she dropped her bow on the floor afraid of breaking it as she clenched her fist. "Fuck off. This obviously flawed student is done with you."

"That's it? You are quitting? Fine, fine, leave. Go have fun with your damn …" Haruka restrained herself from saying girlfriends, was this the real reason why she was suddenly so mad at Michiru? It was, she was jealous, totally and absolutely jealous. The aqua haired girl turned around dropping her violin on the case ready to leave, Haruka held her by the wrist, her green eyes veiled by the dark classroom. Michiru refused to meet the green eyes; she was holding tears filled with fury. She was bad at taking criticism, Haruka's one had been a fatal blow for her ego. "Look at me"

Michiru turned around slowly; when she raised her eyes Haruka could see the girl's anger as a lightning suddenly lightened the room. "Just because I said I liked you doesn't mean I am going to sit here and listened to your insults, I am leaving and this time I don't intend to come back, you and your music, my dad and your ensemble can go all together to hell."

Haruka pulled the girl closer to her, she could feel Michiru shaking with fury as she kept holding her wrist, she held Michiru's chin and forced the girl to keep looking at her. "Being near you and not being able to touch you is hell already." She then leaned and kissed Michiru, no more demure kisses, no more lips pressed against each other longing for more. Haruka ravished the girl's mouth; she forced it opened and tore down all her defenses.

Michiru felt her fury melting into something else the moment Haruka pressed her lips against hers, she welcomed the tomboy's kiss and let her come in, she opened her lips to her fully, she pressed her body against Haruka and she felt the blonde's hands on her waist.

The storm grew louder every moment and Michiru's moans got muffled by the raindrops as Haruka pushed her softly against the piano and cupped her perfect breasts. Michiru had only felt the lashes of lust once before and just like that time she had been completely unprepared, she looked for the buttons of Haruka's shirt with trembling hands, and she felt Haruka's right hand hiking up her skirt, there was nothing else in this room, in this whole world Michiru could pay attention at this moment but Haruka, she broke the kiss only to press her lips against the soft and long neckline of the tomboy, she heard the response of Haruka to her kisses as a low moan that blended in with the rain song.

"Michiru." Haruka whispered the girl's name as she felt her kissing down her chest, her lips leaving a trail of fire on her skin, she tried hard to keep some control of the situation but the sensation of the warm lips against her skin was mesmerizing. Michiru's hand ventured down to her waist and started tugging at her belt. "No…Michi."

It was unreal, the classroom was dark but not dark enough to make Haruka forget where they were, yet when Michiru's hand won the battle against her pants and slid her hand into them she felt her legs were going to give up on her. Haruka felt the soft violinist hand pressing between her legs and the soft lips still kissing her neck. It was too much too soon, Haruka forced Michiru to take her hand off and holding the girl by the waist she placed her neatly on top of the piano, her hands occupied on lifting the girl's shirt. "Mmmm no Haruka, come on, let me touch you."

Her name had never sounded as good as it did on Michiru's lips, she smiled and leaned to kiss the bare breasts, her mouth sucking the rock hard nipples, her hands rubbing the flawless soft skin of her inner thighs.

When Haruka parted her legs Michiru opened her eyes, she wanted the tomboy like she had never wanted anyone else before, not even the Prince. But she could not just lose her virginity on top of a piano in a dusty classroom, could she? She tried to divert Haruka's hands as she ran her hands through the soft golden hair, whispering her name over and over on the tomboy's ear. "Haruka…mmm…not here."

Haruka nodded, she didn't intended to have sex with Michiru, well she was trying not to, but when her hand reached the triangle between Michiru's legs and she found the sheer fabric of her underwear wet her determination started to fade away at an alarming rate. She rubbed her fingers against the fabric and Michiru moaned so loud Haruka feared the whole universe was going to hear her. They kissed each other again, their tongues entangled in an endless battle, Michiru at the edge of the piano with Haruka's hand still pressing against her most intimate spots.

The younger girl curled her long legs around Haruka and pulled her closer to her, jumping off the piano Haruka carried her to the long black bench were she sat to play. Michiru sat on the bench and saw Haruka's silhouette against the window where there was just a misty light and she made the tomboy sat down next to her, she undid the blonde's clothes kissing her all the way down from her neck to her taut abs where she lingered tracing circles with her tongue, kneeling on the polished wooden floor between Haruka's legs.

The tomboy wished to have any determination to stop Michiru, she knew what was going to happen, but there was nothing she wanted more. The girl parted her legs and kissed her inner thighs softly, Haruka held her breath and she felt the building pressure as she felt Michiru's warm lips finally encircling her, no other pleasure in the world could be compared to this. She felt all her control ripping as the smooth lips caressed her softly, with the eagerness of innocence but the secret wisdom of lust.

Haruka battled against herself to try and hold the piercing pleasure on the edge of her climax but there was nothing she could do, she closed her eyes and moaned loudly as Michiru made her reach the doors of heaven with a single last stroke of her warm tongue. Still recovering from the assault she felt Michiru straddle her lap, still half dressed, her face blushed, her eyes so sparkly she could see them in the dim light. "Michiru." The girl covered her mouth with another fierce kiss and Haruka traced the valleys and depths of Michiru's torso with her hands. "Let me…" The girl shook her head softly, just thrusting her hips against Haruka gently, kissing the bare skin with trembling lips.

Wanting to protest Haruka lifted the girl's chin, she wanted to pay back what she just had, she wanted to take Michiru and feel every inch of her body. "Not here…please." Haruka sighed and buried her head on the girl's chest inhaling the familiar scent of her skin, another thunder and more rain fell outside and in the distance the lovers could hear the school bell ringing again. Almost with pain Michiru looked into the green eyes. "I have to go…"

Haruka caressed the soft curls of Michiru's hair and kiss them softly, nodding, reality had found them again, this time curled around each other longing for more. "Tell me this isn't the last time."

Michiru smiled and kissed the blonde's lips softly. "It isn't."

(A/N yes, yes I finally did it, I finally wrote a sex scene without cutting it right where I have to start naming anatomic parts…not that I did but you get the idea. So you know the deal…review ladies! ^.^ )


	9. Chapter 9: Dates

Dislciamer: the usual

A/N: Too many things to say today, first thanks for the reviews it's been great to feel appreciated. Second I reply to all my reviews don't send me mails complaining I don't, if you don't sign your reviews with your email or of they are not from registered users -.- I am not magical and I can't foreseen your email address.

Now answering questions this fic is not base on the song teach you a lesson, but the idea of the fic did came from me listening to the song, does that make any sense? Second thing I don't think seeing two girls without formally dating one while both of them are fully aware of it can be considered making Haruka a two timing bastard, so don't flame me .

And finally thanks to the little butterfly that pop on my screen and gave me a sudden rush of inspiration for this chapter. ^.^ Ok that's it, enough talking here is chapter 9 sorry it is short and not too lemony. (Holy that was a long A/N sorry!)

Chapter 9: Dates

They had parted away reluctantly; Michiru afraid of stepping out of the room and out of the dream, Haruka wondering if this had been a onetime thing. The younger girl buried her head on Haruka's chest and the blonde kissed the dreamy curls of her silky hair softly, their hands entwined.

"I don't want to go." Michiru had whispered on her ear, and Haruka wished she didn't have to. But they were at school and any moment now a student will walk through the door. They kissed each other one last time, just a soft brush of the lips against each other.

Finally Michiru let go of her hand, Haruka saw her walking away slowly with her violin case at her side, as she closed her eyes the blonde could smell Michiru's familiar scent all over her skin, the subtle perfume triggering a feeling of déjà vu she could not shake off. Her next student walked in and said nothing about her blushed cheeks and if he noticed anything unusual he never mentioned it.

Haruka sighed as she started playing the piano to guide the baritone singer, her hands diligently touching the keys at the right time and in the right order, but her mind away from the present, going back again and again to what incredibly had just happened minutes ago between her and Michiru.

It was set, Butterfly Muse or not Kasumi Tani and her shared no emotional connection, it had all just been physical and just a one time. With Michiru even before today she had shared so many things, she was who Haruka's soul wanted and now the blonde was sure Michiru Kaioh was even who her body demanded. But was Michiru available? Was Kasumi right? Was she to be the third of her list of lovers? Haruka had to find out, she could not resist the thought of sharing Michiru with anyone, she was in love with her.

-0-

Michiru entered her father's office reception smiling, her tanned cheeks blushed. Akira looked at her from her desk and smiled, yet her smile faded as she noticed the wrinkled shirt the girl was wearing and the expression on her face.

"Hi Akira, is my dad waiting for me? He said he needed to me see me today after school."

"Hi Michiru…um he is…but…"

"Yes?" Michiru opened the coat closet and placed her case in it, she turned to look at Akira, her hair slightly tousled.

Touching her necklace with nervous expression Akira walked the distance between them, she had a slight blush on her cheeks by the time she reached Michiru. "Maybe you want to go to the washroom before you sit down to have a word with your dad."

"Hum?" Michiru looked at Akira confounded. "You are acting strange; I don't need to use the washroom."

"I think you do."

Michiru fixed a lock of her hair behind her ear. "No I don't."

Sighing and trying to sound the least involved possible Akira spoke with low soft voice. "You do, trust me, your hair is a mess, there is a hickie on your neck, your shirt is wrinkled and… "Akira cleared her throat. "Your skirt is backwards."

The blue eyes blinked perplex, the girl looked down to her skirt and blushed softly laughing nervously. "Oh, I was…"

Akira raised her palm to make Michiru stop. "I don't need an explanation; in fact I don't want to know anything, the less I know the less I can get involved."

Michiru fixed the bow on her head and walked to the bathroom, she gave Akira a sweet smile as she walked past the girl's desk afterwards. "I owe you one."

"Seems to me you owe me a lot lately Miss Kaioh."

"Call me Michi. " Akira smiled slightly and Michiru walked past her desk to the double doors behind her. She entered the spacious office to find her dad sitting behind the oak desk going through a stack of official looking papers; she walked through the room and sat across the desk smiling. "Hey daddy."

Kaimu looked up and stood up to hug Michiru. "Hey there yourself, how's your day going?"

"Great, never better actually." The man nodded and Michiru fixed her hair over her neck casually covering it. "So, how come you call me here today? It's just Thursday. Don't tell me, you want to make plans for our Spring Break."

"About that, I am afraid I have to leave for New York tomorrow morning."

"Oh? But you're coming back for Spring Break right?" Michiru looked at her father and she knew the answer to her question, she sighed softly and sat on the leather chair unceremoniously. "Am I to spend the holiday alone again?"

"I am sorry Michi, I have to attend an important exhibit in New York, there might be a new talented student coming to our school soon."

"You just got Haruka, how many talents do you want for a one season?"

"Miss Tenoh has nothing to do with this; I am talking about a sculptor. Besides I was thinking that you could use the extra practice for the ensemble, there is just a few weeks left before it, perhaps a Spring Break holiday is not a wise idea."

"No way I am staying stuck here! Absolutely no, I am sick and tired, all I do is practice, practice and school, I have virtually no social life; I need a vacation."

Akira came in holding the famous silver tea tray wishing she could turn around and exit gracefully as she caught the furious words of Michiru, but Kaimu had seen her walk in so she just pretended nothing was out of the ordinary and walked towards the Kaioh's, she silently poured two cups of tea, Michiru refused hers, still looking at her dad with furious glance.

"Practice makes perfect."

"No dad, perfect practice makes perfect, tired and obligated practice makes your daughter very unhappy. I am going to the lake house; just as we had planned if you don't come with me then I'll go by myself."

"You can't go there alone." Kaimu accepted the teacup from Akira who looked like she wanted to leave as soon as humanly possible. "Miss Kitsune please give Michiru some tea, it'll calm her."

"I don't want tea or calm, I won't go alone, I will take Kasumi with me."Akira diligently handed Michiru the teacup again and thanked that despite the look on Michiru's face the teacup did not ended smashed on the floor.

"You need to practice."

"Fine, great. I will take Miss Tenoh with me then, we can practice in the evenings. After I take a hell lot of sun and rest."

Akira felt the silver tray shook slightly in her hands at the thought of Haruka alone in a Lake house with the two teenagers, the antique china tinkling. "You cannot dispose of Miss Tenoh time like that and I cannot ship her off like she was our disposable servant, she probably has a plan for her Spring Break and in any case she cannot look after you."

Michiru thought that bringing Haruka to the lake house was actually the greatest idea she had today, she could set the perfect romantic night for them there, perfect first time. She had to think of something to make it happen, she saw Akira walking away with the tea tray and an idea flashed on her mind. "Miss Kitsune can watch over us, she and Haruka are roommates, she should come with us, she deserves a vacation too, you don't intend her to be here watching over me while you are in New York do you? She should come to the lake with me, Kasumi and Haruka."

Akira turned around with perplex expression. "Miss Kitsune you say. Well I don't know, I was in fact intending for her to have a look over you while you stayed here for Spring Break. But again, we cannot dispose of people's time like they are our own. Miss Kitsune, what do you think of Michiru's idea?"

The blue eyes looked at her with pleading expression. Two teenagers in a lake house for Spring Break versus staying in Tokyo and work over left over paperwork and watch over an unwilling student who will probably sneak out of the campus anyway, it was quite the choice. "Well…"

-0-

Michiru sat on her bed, hugging her knees with her chin resting on them, she sighed softly and smiled, the thought of Haruka made her feel warm and aroused again and again. She had the perfect plan in motion, now all she needed was for the pieces to fall in place, she will have the most romantic holiday ever, even if she had to dodge Akira's watching eye or Kasumi's flirting schemes which she was sure were around the corner.

So she and Haruka were not dating formally yet, which meant she could not shake Kasumi off the race, but she was certainly way ahead of the blonde. Or at least she hoped she was, she was too afraid to ask if Haruka had stop 'talking' to Kasumi and started engaging in more physical endeavors. Kasumi was sitting at her desk, even her sometimes had to focus on homework, her long hair tied up in a lose ponytail.

"Are you coming tomorrow to the College Café with me?" The blonde raised her eyes from the homework, she had a look at Michiru who seemed particularly happy this evening, she had been humming to herself all evening.

"No. You can have your own double date with the Twinkies, seems they have made you quite happy, you're glowing."

Michiru smiled her cheeks blushed. "Come on, it will be fun. Why not? Don't tell me you have a date or something."

"As a matter of fact I do. Haruka and I are going out on a real date."

"Oh." Michiru tried not to look upset, but she felt a knot on her throat, of course they were having a date, Haruka had probably asked Kasumi out way before what happened between them today, she wondered however if the dates will keep on after that. She brushed the thought away; she wasn't letting insecurity steal away the happy feeling growing inside her. "Say, are you going home for Spring Break?"

"I thought we were going to your House on the Lake. Why? Was there a change of plans?"

"No. I just wondered if you were still up for it." Hoping she wasn't was more like it, suddenly Michiru really didn't felt like sharing Haruka's time on the Spring Break with Kasumi, not that the tomboy had agreed to go just yet but Michiru had a feeling she was going to. "My dad is not coming; Akira might come with us instead."

Kasumi raised her eyebrows then a big smile showed on her red lips. "Tell me your next words are 'Haruka is coming too'."

Lowering her eyelashes Michiru hugged her knees tighter. "I don't know yet. Maybe."

"Oh that is just perfect Michi, perfect."

"Yeah…"

-0-

Michiru took a look at her wristwatch, still one hour left for her Solo Lesson, she went back to stare at her lunch without feeling hungry at all. The violinist had to admit that hearing Kasumi's plans about how she intended to seduce Haruka on their date turned her stomach and gave her a bad night sleep. How was she going to ask Haruka to cancel her date with Kasumi? Could she just bluntly say it? Perhaps she was not entitled to it, but then again what had happened last night was not just something she went around campus doing with anyone. That had to give her some saying, although again, Kasumi just laughed softly when Michiru asked how far she had gone with Haruka, the gray eyed blonde battered her eyelashes while laughing and said that they had gone far enough. What the hell did far enough meant?

Michiru closed her eyes, she played with her right pigtail as she practice in her mind how she intended to ask Haruka to stop seeing Kasumi without sounding desperate, but she was. "A penny for your thoughts Miss Kaioh?"

"Oh hi Hail. What are you doing here? Are you stalking me?" The redhead laughed and sat down across from Michiru, she took a long look at her, dressed on her black uniform and with two cute pigtails Michiru looked just adorably sexy.

"If I say yes will that turn you on?"

"It certainly will have the opposite effect."

"Well no I wasn't. I had to come see a teacher and she teaches second year music writing here at the High school. Then I saw you here and I had to come say how very sexy you look with that schoolgirl outfit."

"It is not an 'outfit' I happen to be schoolgirl, pervert." Michiru wasn't really mad, she was getting used to Hail's constant flirting.

"Right, right. Still maybe you should wear it tonight, are you still coming with us?"

"Yes I am and no I am not wearing this. Stop it ah? Remember I told you I am not available, actually very soon I believe this person is going to ask me out formally."

"Oh I see. Who is the lucky lady hum?"

Michiru touched her hair nervously. "I can't tell you."

Hail was curious by nature but she knew when not to press a subject, the one thing she didn't want was for Michiru to be mad at her. "Is Kasumi coming tonight?"

"No, I don't know, maybe. She has a date but… I think it might get cancelled." _With a lot of luck._

"She doesn't like the gal?"

"She does…it is complicated."

"Seems a lot of things are lately. Whatever the case you should bring your violin, it is open stage so maybe you can play something."

"Mmm I will bring my violin but I doubt I'll go on stage to play it. I don't think I can compete with experienced college students."

"You'd be surprised, talent is not about age. So now tell me, when are you going to let me take you out on a date?"

Michiru tilted her head, she lowered her eyelashes and Hail couldn't help to think she had the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. "Didn't I just tell you the person I like might ask me out soon?"

"Yes, but not yet. How about a friendly date?"

"I doubt you are capable of that. No dates. Just friends."

"Let me take you to the beach on the Spring Break it will be fun, promise."

The girl shook her head, Hail didn't felt discouraged though, as long as Michiru wasn't formally dating anyone she had hope. "I am not going to be around, I am going away for the Spring Break."

"Oh? Somewhere exotic?"

"Not really, Lake Sagami."

Hail smiled brightly. "Really? Isn't that great, that is where my parents live."

"Is it?"

"Mhmm if you are going, then me and Rain will go visit our folks and maybe we can go to the Pleasure Forest together."

"Why do I have the idea that you said Pleasure with a bit too much emphasis?"

"It must be because I always put a lot of emphasis on pleasure." Michiru blushed softly but they both laughed. "It is an amusement park."

"I know, I've been there. We'll see, I will give you my number and maybe we can have a group activity."

Hail nodded. "Yes I know, group scenarios, you know, the fact that you don't want to be alone around me only makes me think you have hidden passionate feelings for me."

"If that is the case maybe I should go out with you and show you I don't…" Michiru noticed a small smile on the redhead lips and she smiled back knowing too well she had seen right through Hail's intentions. "…but then again maybe that is just what you want to hear. So I will stick to group scenarios."

"You are too smart, I like that too. There are a lot of things I like about you Michiru…"

-0-

Walking deliberately slow Michiru crossed the door frame of Haruka's classroom and closed the door behind her wishing badly there was a lock on the door. Haruka was waiting for her leaning casually against the piano, trying not to look too eager to meet her.

Michiru wetted her lips nervously, she stood silently holding her violin case, her eyes on the floor, she wasn't sure what to say or to do, all her planning wasn't really translating into reality. Haruka looked at her and she felt her heart suddenly oppressed. "Michiru, are you ok?"

The girl raised her eyes, her cheeks were blushed, she nodded softly still holding the case with both hands. "I don't want you to go out with Kasumi."

Haruka smiled and she stepped closer to her, she had thought the worse possible scenarios for Michiru to look so distressed, this was certainly the least painful of all.

When the words escaped her lips, Michiru felt like a stupid little girl, she didn't even gave herself time to find out if Haruka even wanted to keep seeing her anymore, she felt her soft blush turn into a full blush and she avoided the green eyes as she felt Haruka walking closer to her. "Look at me."

Raising her blue eyes Michiru looked at Haruka, the blonde smiling at her. "I…I had a speech, about why you shouldn't go out with her and, but…" Haruka covered her lips with her own before she could keep excusing herself, when the tomboy step away, Michiru smiled at her.

"I was going to tell her tonight I am not seeing her anymore. Is that good enough?" Michiru nodded and threw her arms around Haruka "Ouch, why is it that girls always hit me with stuff?"

Michiru laughed apologetically as she realized she had hit Haruka with her violin case but she just felt so happy right now. "I'm sorry." Michiru dropped her case and hugged Haruka again kissing the lips softly over and over.

"It's ok. Michiru, yesterday was, I don't regret it, do you?"

"Don't be silly Haruka, of course not." Michiru kissed her again, willingly parting her lips to welcome her tongue and Haruka almost lost her control with her again but she had thought about it carefully, they could get caught in the classroom anytime; things had to be done properly away from the school.

"Michiru don't take this the wrong way but I think we should be practicing, I just don't think it's a good idea for us to…here at school"

Michiru's hand traveled along Haruka's torso, the violinist pulling the buttons of the blonde shirt open. "I understand"

Smiling Haruka took the soft hand away from her shirt. "Michi…"

"Fine, fine, practicing time. But… when…" Haruka kissed her lips again softly.

"Soon, I promise." Michiru nodded and parted away from the soft lips with a sense of void, she picked up her violin and looked at the blonde sitting already at the piano.

"You're not going to be a huge jerk again are you?"

Haruka shook her head lifting an eyebrow as she heard the girl she liked calling her huge jerk. "Just make sure to point that violin up."

"Hmmm." Michiru placed the violin on her shoulder trying to give the blonde an offended look but her eyes were smiling. She just felt too happy right now; nothing could ruin this for her. "When's soon?"

"Practice first, then we'll talk."

-0-

So she and Haruka were going out on a date the next day, Michiru was just too excited about it, she wished she could tell Kasumi but until Haruka could talk to her Michiru had promised not to say anything. So tonight while the blondes went out on their 'date' Michiru was determined to have a great night with the Tenki Twinkies as Kasumi had gracefully named them.

She walked into the café, she chose to wear a simple black dress and tied her hair on a lose ponytail, not that it mattered anyway, people around here were dressed in all kinds of styles and colors, she spotted Rain sitting at a table on the front, the artist had left behind her paint stained usual clothes and was looking dashing with a gray silk shirt and black pants, Hail was not with her yet. Moving along the sea of tables and people Michiru spotted Akira sitting not too far from the redhead table, she was accompanied by a brunette Michiru didn't know so she chose not to approach and say hi, she was not sure how welcomed she will be by Akira, after all she had cornered her with the whole Lake House idea.

Finally she reached the table where Rain sat down, the redhead seemed happy to see her. "Hey, you made it."

Michiru smiled and sat at the small table. "Where's Hail?" Rain pointed the stage.

"She's performing, she didn't tell you that? She will come out any moment now."

"Oh that's great. I wanted to see her perform."

Shortly after Michiru saw Hail on stage, she carried her cello with her, the red long hair perfectly fixed framing the beautiful face, her eyes calmed and almost absent, wearing another of her very fitting black suits.

She sat down on the lonely chair in the middle of the stage and positioned the cello between her knees, the endpin perfectly aligned on the floor. Hail closed her eyes for a moment while the murmur of the voices died along with the lights in the place making the spotlight Hail was under appear brighter.

Once the room was in perfect silence she raised her bow, her eyes suddenly alive again, almost like emerald flames, Michiru could feel the eyes on her even though the redhead could have been looking anywhere and the violinist felt a sudden blush on her cheeks under the intense gaze. Hail smiled slightly and then grazed the bow over the strings to start playing, unlike the brighter tones of the violin the cello music was low and mellow but still deeply engaging, the notes felt like a love whisper in the redhead's hands. She started playing a song Michiru had heard before but never on a cello version, If I Ain't got you from Alicia Keys. She manage to disengage from the green eyes when the cellist closed her eyes and let the music embraced her, just as she embraced her instrument with loving touch.

The notes came one after the other like waves on the deep ocean, all of them washing the shore at Michiru's feet, she never thought Hail was such a passionate performer. When Hail stopped playing there was a few seconds of absolute silence before the crowd started clapping, Michiru was really happy to have been able to hear Hail played. "She is amazing isn't she?" Rain's voice made Michiru's turn away from the stage, she nodded smiling. "That's why she is so cocky; if she asks tell her she needs to practice more."

Michiru laughed softly. "That might kill her. She is very good."

"If she can resist you shunning her away constantly I am sure she can resist you telling her she has to practice more, of course she might go insane."

"What are you two laughing at?" Michiru turned around to find Hail looking at her, her delicate pale face blushed after the performance. "You are not putting your moves on Michiru are you? You better not be."

"Why not ah? Like she won't like me or something? I bet she likes me better than you."

Michiru shook her head as the two sisters started bickering again. "Stop it girls. Hail are you playing again?"

"Oh yes, that's why I came here, thanks for making me lose my train of thought Rain. I was wondering if you want to join me on stage."

"Me? Like a duet? But we have never played together."

Hail smiled confidently. "You play I will follow you. There has to be a piece we both know."

Michiru looked at the redhead doubtful. "I don't know Hail what if I make an ass out of both of us up there?"

"Humor me; it'll be a musical date."

"Hmmm I don't know Hail, lately duets don't seem to be my forte."

"Come on Michi, it'll be better than holding your hand on the sunset, come upstage with me and I will stop pestering for a date today"

"Well…"

(A/N: yeah it's me again. :P I will have more sexy scenes on the next chapter, promise!)


	10. Chapter 10: Jealousy

Disclaimer: The usual

A/N: Thanks for the reviews ^.^ Here is chapter 10 which is shorter than I hoped it'll be but my wrist hurts…sorry girls. I wanted to point out that all the music pieces (with the obvious exceptions of what is labeled as Haruka's original music) used in this fic are actual songs which I've heard in the adaptation for the instruments depicted in the story. Ok enough talking here's chapter 10!

A Lesson on Love

By Auraluna7

Chapter 10: Jealousy

Taking a small bite of the chocolate soufflé sitting in front of her Kasumi tried to give herself the time to process Haruka's words. Up until the end of the dinner she had thought things were going just perfect, she had finally found topics she shared with Haruka, they had spent a great evening together talking about cars and music and then out of the blue Haruka had just told her she couldn't see her anymore.

She was not good at dealing with defeat, especially this kind. All her life she had gone by achieving what her heart desired, she had smarts, beautiful looks and a glorious voice. There hadn't been one girl until now that had said no to her, even the occasional one that claimed not to be into girls, and contrary to how she should feel: offended and irate, that fact that Haruka was rejecting her only made the tomboy more and more desirable in her eyes.

Fixing her gray eyes on Haruka's face she spoke with calmed voice, her emotions were bursting inside her but she had trained her voice for too long and she could hid her feelings too well. "I don't understand, I thought you said you wanted to talk, and that is what we've been doing for way too long, now you just want to part ways? "

"Things are different Kasumi. I don't want to hurt your feelings." _Or Michiru's, especially Michiru's_ "Giving you false hope will be wrong. I just don't feel the connection I thought we shared anymore."

The waiter filled Kasumi's glass of water and the blonde picked it up drinking slowly, it was easy to calm her voice but her expression could still betray her. She placed her glass down and touched Haruka's hand with the tips of her fingers. "Haruka, you said you thought our connection was physical the first time we went out but you wanted to talk and I played along, of course the connection isn't there anymore, you don't let me touch you. If you did, if you were to touch me, you will see the connection it's still here between us."

Haruka shook her head softly; she took Kasumi's manicured hand on her own softly. "Don't make me the bad guy, I am being honest with you, I always have been. We can still be friends."

Kasumi smiled at Haruka, begging was not her style and making a scene definitely not either. "I hope you are at least nice enough to finish this date with me, I don't feel like just going to sleep, it's not even 9 p.m."

"I told Akira I will drop her house keys for her, if you don't mind going with me, afterwards we can still catch a show."

Kasumi took another bite of her dessert and nodded softly. This race was not over until she decided it was, and this certainly was not the moment to call it quits, she had to find out what was going on here, Michiru hadn't say a word but something must be up, perhaps the aqua haired beauty was outsmarting her. "I will go anywhere with you tonight, or any night."

-0-

Hail helped Michiru walked the stairs to backstage, she held the violinist hand softly for maybe too long but let go without a word and Michiru thought it probably meant nothing; the girl held her violin case peaking behind the stage curtains to the crowd. "I don't know Hail, are you sure about this? I've only played that song twice and alone."

"I will set the pace for you and then if you go too fast I will follow you, have faith in your own talent." Hail pressed Michiru's cold hand gently, in the shadows of the backstage Michiru could not see her face but she could picture the cellist smiling at her. "Trust me."

Michiru sighed, her hands were numb, she was not fond of public performances, another reason why she was not sure she will ever be a professional violinist, she loved to play but was not fond of crowds. "I am still not sure."

"Nobody here expects perfect, this is an amateur artists' environment, sometimes it is great sometimes people don't seem as pleased as you wish but no one is going to judge you, your peers are out there, they have all have felt like you. Our lives as artists are harder than people think. We have to go out there with our music, our paintings, our stories and show them to the world. Our naked souls exposed for everyone to look at.

Sometimes people don't even see deep enough to understand how hard it is, easy critiques are thrown at us and they don't realize how deeply they hurt us, but now and then there is someone out in the world that sees the light in your work. That special someone who can read between notes and see your soul, and it is for that people Michiru that we are here, for that special people we bare our souls. Don't be afraid, I'll be holding you."

Michiru nodded, taking her violin of the case and tuning it with shaking hands, Hail stood in front of her and smiled.

"You're shaky, breathe deeply. The music is in you, I see it in the flawless waves of the ocean in your eyes. Relax."

Michiru thanked there was just a little light behind stage, Hail's words made her blush, unlike Haruka, Hail did not overcome her with her presence psychically, the redhead didn't even tried touching her, but her voice just as her cello was sweet and mellow and it was easy to felt swayed away by it. "Ok. Let's do the naked soul thing then."

Hail smiled. "I knew I will see you naked sooner or later." Michiru laughed and shook her head, she thanked Hail wasn't speaking to her like just a moment before it was easy to shun her away when she was being shallow it was harder when she was reaching out for her soul.

-0-

Kasumi looked around to the crowd, she never expected to be here after all, well it was maybe a good thing. Hopefully Michiru will slip of her good girl horse and be caught on an indiscretion with Hail or Rain, of course that was wishful thinking but it could happen, she kept looking around but could not find Michiru, perhaps the girls wasn't even here anymore.

The couple walked to Akira's table where the woman sat next to a brunette with pouty lips dressed in a green cocktail dress even Kasumi thought was too short.

"Hey, here are your keys." Haruka talked to Akira and the woman turned around to look at her and Kasumi.

"Thanks, do you girls want to stay for a while? Kuyako seems terribly bored."

Kasumi shrugged and sat next to the brunette brushing her gray eyes on the deep cleavage of her tiny green dress. "I'm Kasumi." The brunette smiled at her but didn't say much, she took another sip of her drink and sighed, Kuyako was not fond of classical music and she was bored to death.

Since Kasumi sat down Haruka did the same, Akira smiled at her, she was so glad they had shown up, her little peacock was great for clubbing, amazing in bed but apparently arts and music were both things she didn't cared at all for. Perhaps it was time to find someone else…again.

"So, who's in the program this week?" Kuyako looked at Haruka when the blonde spoke; she seemed suddenly interested in her.

Akira ignored the obvious stares of her peacock to Haruka and talked back at the blonde. "It is open night, anything goes. But I believe Hail Tenki might perform again. She's a wonderful cellist."

Kasumi smiled and leaned gently towards Haruka marking her territory with the brunette, like she needed more competition or feel more jealousy. "I've heard she is 'very' talented, in many ways" The blonde student licked her lips after the last words and Akira fixed her eyes on the red lips feeling a chill down her spine. "Of course I don't know it first hand; I just say what I've been told"

Akira lifted an eyebrow, she did noticed Michiru sitting at the table with Rain Tenki but she thought nothing of it until now.

"Is it?" The brunette asked, Akira moved her eyes away from the blonde's lips. Kasumi looked at the brunette again as well, thinking she had an off key voice, almost too high pitched. "How about you Haruka do you have hidden talents too?"

Certainly Kasumi didn't like the brunette the slightest bit. "She is a pianist, we are all artists here, well not all…I assume you're not. Otherwise you wouldn't be bored."

Akira tried not to smile, Kasumi was looking for a cat fight, Kuyako just ignored her. "I guess your little girlfriend does the talking for you Haruka…"

Haruka wondered if she was expected to say anything, she preferred not to. Akira knew the look on Haruka's face, she had that look every time she found herself in girl troubles, she decided to clear the air a bit. "Looks like someone is going to start playing again."

The lights went out again, Haruka saw Hail walking on stage and she noticed right away the figure walking behind her, Michiru. She looked pale, but very beautiful, dressed in a simple black little dress she seemed to be matching the cellist outfit. Hail walked to the microphone, a bright smile on her lips. "Hello again, tonight everything goes so I've asked a friend to perform with me, Michiru Kaioh and I will be improvising the next song. We'll be playing Secrets from One Republic."

The redhead sat on the chair in the middle of the stage again, Michiru stepped closer, standing at her side, she had loosen her long hair and it fell on her back and shoulders in delicate waves. Hail looked at her and Michiru nodded, placing the violin on her shoulder and taking a deep breath.

Hail Tenki kept her eyes on Michiru; she didn't care to dissimulate how much she liked the violinist. She was not allowed to touch her but she felt free to look at her as much as she wished after all, dreaming was free. Placing the cello securely between her knees Hail started playing the introduction of the engaging and melodic song. Michiru closed her eyes letting the music wrap her up like a soft warm blanket and then she found her beat, she knew exactly when to start playing along with Hail, her bow started swaying and the music dripped like sweet honey from the pot.

The music became a secret conversation between them, where Michiru bright violin will respond to the love whispers of the cello, she couldn't believe how easily her rhythm had melted along with Hail's, perhaps it was the experienced cellist that kept going at her pace but whatever the case it seemed like they were playing as one, and she felt again the sensation of peaking into a deep side of Hail she could not completely disengage of.

From across the room Haruka fixed her eyes on Michiru, she saw the violinist there standing with her eyes closed, the music flowing around her like thousand colorful butterflies and the tomboy thought she never looked more beautiful. Yet she had a look at Hail and she felt the piercing jealousy again, there was no other way to describe the way she looked at Michiru but love. Their music together was so perfect it made Haruka wondered how long have they've been playing together, made her think of the other things they could have done together to make their music so alluring, so painfully intimate. Secrets they played. How many secrets did they share?

Michiru finished the song noticing she had played the last part all by herself while Hail looked at her with verdant flames on her beautiful eyes. She smiled blushed, feeling like she was truly naked in front of all these people but realizing she was not afraid anymore, she was her music and her music spoke of true feelings she was proud of. She could hear the people clapping and Hail standing next to her holding her hand softly as she bowed. It had been so great, she wished so badly she could find the rhythm just like this when she played with Haruka, maybe Hail could help her with that. The cellist excited hugged her tight and Michiru felt truly happy of performing for these people, she felt more confident than before and she had worked really hard on her feet alignment and her hands, Haruka would have been so proud of her. They reached the table where Rain was sitting the artist jumped off her seat to give Michiru a tight hug as well. "That was amazing!"

"I know!" Michiru smiled brightly and she sat down at the table with the two redheads who could not get over praising her, they were making her blush.

"Oh My god Michiru, I wished I had brought a camera or something to put this on the web it was just freaking amazing." Michiru smiled so much her face hurt, she could not wait to tell Haruka all about it.

-0-

Kasumi Tani kept her eyes on Haruka during the entire performance; she could see the tomboy's eyes filled with joy at the sight of Michiru and then the shadows on them when she looked at Hail. She felt a sudden burst of anger mixed with guilt, Michiru was her best friend and she wished she could feel happy for her, but she just couldn't, not when she wanted Haruka so bad there was no other thought in her mind. If there was anything between Michiru and Hail Tenki she was going to make sure it went out in the open and bloomed.

"Wasn't it beautiful? So much talent from those two, it is easy for them of course, so much chemistry between them must make it fairly simple."

Akira looked at Kasumi's impassible face; she looked like a porcelain doll. But past her calmed expression Akira could see the intent behind her words, especially when Haruka inadvertently clenched her hand against a wine glass. "Anyone can improvise, isn't it? I don't think they were that good."

The gray eyes fell on Akira, the blonde didn't seem too happy. "I still think it is because Michiru and Hail have a very severe attraction to each other."

"I don't know about that."

Kuyako sipped her drink and placed it down, she was between the girls and in the middle of the ongoing conversation. "I think…" When she spoke it was as if Akira and Kasumi had suddenly realized she was still there and they were not alone. "…that Kasumi is right, the redhead could not get her eyes off the violinist, my guess is that they are probably lovers."

Kasumi nodded, and Akira just smiled, she was outnumbered and quite honestly she did believed there was something between the two performers she was just trying not to see Haruka burst into flames because she knew this was definitely not the place for a lovers' quarrel, the place was filled with students.

"Haruka are you ok?" Kasumi asked with innocent tone, Haruka nodded, she had nothing to say to Kasumi. The person she needed to speak to was Michiru and right now she was trying really hard not to look across the room to where she was laughing and hugging her girlfriends. "I think I want a drink, Haruka will you get it for me please?"

-0-

Michiru left the twins at the table for a moment, she walked through the sea of tables to the back looking for the restroom, she entered the small bathroom and run the water tab, after sprinkling some water over her blushed face Michiru fixed her long hair in front of the mirror, the rush of her performance still making her feel exhilarated.

The violinist closed her eyes for a moment thinking of Haruka, she wondered how her date with Kasumi had gone and she wished instead of being out with her friend Haruka had been here with her tonight. She opened her eyes when the bathroom door opened and through the mirror she came across with the familiar teal eyes she longed so much to see. "Haruka." The tomboy didn't seem particularly happy and Michiru turned around feeling her own smile die slowly. "What's wrong? How come you're here?"

Haruka couldn't resist the urge to follow Michiru to the bathroom while waiting for drinks at the bar, she saw the girl leave the table with the twins and she just had to follow her. "Coincidence I guess, I saw you perform tonight."

"You did?" Michiru smiled again, she walked closer to Haruka. "Did you like it?" Haruka refused to meet her eyes and Michiru frowned confused.

"You certainly seemed to be having a lot of fun. Almost makes me regret being here and spoil your date."

"Date? What date? And speaking of that where's Kasumi?" Michiru placed her hand on Haruka's chest; the blonde stayed still but continued to avoid her blue eyes. "Are you going to tell me what the hell is going on? Will you look at me already?"

Haruka looked down to meet the intense blue eyes. "I can't believe you wanted me to cancel my date with Kasumi, yet you are here having a date with your girlfriends." Michiru's eyes flashed with amusement, she laughed softly. "What is so damn funny?"

"You mean Hail and Rain?"

"What? Do you have more girlfriends hidden somewhere?" Michiru looked at Haruka unable to hide her smile, the green eyes seemed full of fury but for Michiru this whole conversation was too funny.

"You think I am dating the twins? " Haruka nodded her jaw tight with anger. "Like at the same time? Oh my god, that will be just too amusing wouldn't it?"

"Is this funny for you?"

Michiru nodded. "Who dates twins? I mean outside a fantastic porn dream. What gave you that impression? Did I say it? Did you care to ask me first?"

"I saw the way Hail looks at you."

Michiru shrugged. "So? I've seen the way Kasumi looks at you." Haruka pulled her close, the soft lips of Michiru so close to her own.

"Are you and Hail? …damn it."

"Are you jealous?" Michiru looked into the green eyes which seemed deeply troubled.

Haruka looked at her with incredulity. "Well of course I am!"

The aqua muse laughed again and she pressed herself against Haruka making the blonde's back rest against the bathroom door. "I am not dating the twins, silly. I don't have hidden girlfriends in a drawer either. Stop being a fool and kiss me."

Haruka kissed Michiru hard on the lips, she switch their positions and pinned the smaller girl against the bathroom door holding the soft violinist hands at her sides. She broke apart from the sweet plump lips just to trace a path of kisses down the girl's neckline; letting go of Michiru's hands only to slide a hand along the girl's thigh, hiking up her dress from behind.

Michiru held a moan at the touch of Haruka's hand; she felt it traveling upwards along her thigh, tracing the soft lace of her underwear with trembling fingers. She reached the lapels of Haruka's shirt and pulled her closer feeling Haruka's leg resting between her thighs. "We should stop…"

She felt the tomboy nodding but her hand kept traveling along her backside, her leg pushing against her softly. Michiru closed her eyes the lust filling every inch of her body, ignoring her own words she started the battle against Haruka's shirt buttons feeling Haruka all around her, her free hand unbuttoning the front of her dress. Their lips met again and as they kissed fiercely Michiru rocked her hips against the tomboy.

"I want you so much Michiru." Haruka made her turn around, Michiru pressed her hands against the wall and Haruka cupped her breasts, the tomboy's hips firmly pressed against the violinist. The blonde's right hand went down along the slim abdomen until it found the sweet warm spot between the girl's legs and Michiru could not repress a long moan but she placed her hand on top of Haruka's shaking her head. "Haruka please, not here…"

Sighing with frustration Haruka made her turn around again. "Are you going to deny yourself to me again? There is so much I can take Michiru… I can't stop myself around you I need you so much." Michiru kissed her lover again, kissing her face and entwining her fingers with the blonde's hand.

"I want to give myself to you, but not in a bathroom…let's go somewhere else." Haruka nodded and kissed her again, both unable to stop kissing long enough to go anywhere.

When Haruka decided it was too much again and she was about to rip Michiru's dress off…bathroom or not, they heard a knock on the door. Michiru made her stop and pressed a finger to her lips, the couple went quiet but the person outside the door knocked again.

"Michiru are you there? Is everything ok?" Rain. Michiru bit her lower lip; she must have left the table too long ago.

"Open the door. Let her see." Haruka whispered on Michiru's ear, her jealousy talking. Michiru looked at her as if she was insane.

"Are you crazy?" She whispered back. "They attend the academy; do you want everyone to know we were making out in a bathroom?"

Haruka had to admit that didn't sounded too good, she was frustrated. Rain knocked again. "I am going to go look for the manager to open this door. I'm worried."

Michiru buttoned up her dress and shoved Haruka where she would be behind the door and opened the bathroom door partially. "Hey Rain. Sorry I don't feel too well."

Rain looked at her with worried expression. "We should take you back to the dorm then; you look too blushed maybe you have a fever."

"Um yeah, maybe. Give me a minute and I'll be out." The redhead nodded and Michiru closed the door again. Haruka looked very annoyed.

"Now what?" She whispered to her again, Michiru wished she had the answer to that.

"Meet me at the dorms and we'll go somewhere, wait for me on the parking lot or Kasumi will know."

"Shit…Kasumi. She's here."

"She is? You're kidding me." Haruka shook her head and Michiru sighed. "Well I guess then we'll have to wait until tomorrow…" Haruka sighed; things were always so darn complicated.

Rain diligently stood outside the bathroom wondering if Michiru was too sick to come out again, when she felt someone tapping on her shoulder, she turned around to find a glorious pair of red lips smiling at her. "Hi Rain."

"Kasumi." Rain smiled back. "Haven't seen you in a long time."

"I've been busy, I am looking for someone actually, do you know who's in there?"

"Michiru. She's not feeling well. Who are you looking for?"

Kasumi weighted her words. "A friend. Is Michiru sick you say? You didn't give her one of your magic pills did you?"

Deeply blushed Rain shook her head. "No, of course not. I think it was stage fright or something."

"Hmmm, let me see if she needs help." Kasumi knocked on the door softly. "Michi, it's me, Kasumi, let me in. Are you ok?" Michiru placed a hand over her mouth when she heard Kasumi's voice; she looked at Haruka who just finished buttoning up her shirt. "Open the door Kaioh, come on…"

Michiru looked about to faint and tomboy wondered if she should just laugh and open the door right now because she definitely had no better ideas at the moment…

(So? Will this blow out in the open? What do you think? I think maybe, it depends in which side of the bed I wake up tomorrow …lol review!)


	11. Chapter 11: Fair Play

Disclaimer: the usual

A/N: Thanks for your reviews and your mails ^.^ sorry if sometimes it takes me a bit to write back. To those anonymous reviewers, thanks too…but get accounts come on :P so I can answer your questions! Anyway here is chapter 11 I hope you enjoy it as much as I did when I wrote it.

A Lesson on Love

By Auraluna7

Chapter 11: Fair Play

Michiru bitted her thumbnail for a moment looking for an idea. There had to be a practical solution to this situation. She stood between the door and Haruka who seemed more and more lenient to just open the door and let the world know, but that could get her fired and that for Michiru made opening the door out of the question. "I know what to do, I have an idea."

Raising an eyebrow Haruka wondered what that could possibly be. "You better not suggest me climbing out the window because not only is that ridiculous I don't fit through it." Michiru shook her head smiling, the amusing image of Haruka's behind stuck on the small window too vivid. She snapped out of her funny moment when Kasumi knocked the door again. "Michiru are you ok? Now I am seriously worried."

"I am fine. You guys can go." Michiru knew that was not going to work but she had to try, that was not her big idea anyway.

Kasumi shook her head; this was getting too strange, Rain still standing next to her. "Did she just suddenly got ill or something Rain?"

The redhead shook her head. "She's just been there too long so I came to see what was going on."

"Hmmm." Kasumi licked her lower lip nervously; she liked this less and less every second. She could not find Haruka and now Michiru refused to leave the bathroom, it was all very suspicious.

"What's going on?" Kasumi turned around to meet Rain's twin, she smiled a bit thinking of how under other circumstances she would love to try and see if dating twins was as fun as it sounded, but right now her mind had to focus on Michiru and Haruka.

"Michiru is in there, I think she's sick." Hail listened to her sister's words with worried expression.

"Sick how?"

"We don't know." Hail looked up to the blonde she somehow had missed standing next to Rain, she was very attractive, with long gold hair, dressed in soft golden ruffled shirt, black skirt and golden sandals she looked like a Greek Goddess, though Hail found the gray eyes too cold to consider her a flawless beauty. "I'm Kasumi Tani by the way."

"Hail Tenki." Kasumi smiled, Hail turned to the door and knocked softly. "Michiru, it's me Hail, do you need help in there?

"Oh my god, all we're missing is Akira out there too." Michiru whispered to Haruka, and the blonde snorted. "Oh this isn't funny…" Michiru had to laugh a bit too; well maybe it was a little funny. "Hide again; I have an idea, hurry; before they bring in an ambulance or something." Rolling her eyes Haruka stood against the wall and again Michiru half opened the door blocking the entrance. She smiled at the three girls outside the bathroom. "Hi."

"Are you ok?" Hail asked concerned, she stepped closer but Michiru remained blocking the door.

"Hum…yeah…" Kasumi didn't look as distressed as the twins; she did however look to be searching for something on Michiru's expression and even peaking at the bathroom behind her. "I need to borrow Kasumi just for a second." Michiru grabbed the blonde by the wrist and pulled her closer to the bathroom door. "It's a girl thing…"

Pulling the blonde inside the bathroom, Michiru closed the door leaving the twins looking confounded. "A girl thing? What are we? Last time I checked my boobs were in the right place."

Hail smiled at Rain, she was thinking the exact same thing. "I don't know Rain, must be a girly girl thing."

Kasumi stepped into the bathroom and as Michiru closed the door she found herself facing Haruka. She pressed her red lips together angrily, so Michiru was not sick at all, she was playing dirty and had sneaked into the bathroom to do god knows what with Haruka when she knew Kasumi and her were on a date. So much for fair play. "What the…."

"Shhhhh" Michiru looked at Kasumi and Haruka looked at both girls wondering how bringing Kasumi into the bathroom was going to make this situation any better, the small bathroom getting too crowded.

Giving Michiru a stern look Kasumi placed a hand on her hip. "Care to brief me regarding your little rendezvous?"

"Ok Kas, listen, I need you to get past your anger right now and for all those times I have bailed you out I need you to help me out here."

"What can I do to help you here? Are you fancying a threesome?" Kasumi whispered but her voice had a definite tone of anger. "I was on a date, you sneaked my date into the bathroom, and now you want help."

"Kasumi…it is not Michiru's fault." Kasumi turned around to look at Haruka who right now was not her favorite person, she brushed her eyes over the tomboy and then turned back to talk to Michiru, she refused to tell on anger something that will pull Haruka even farther away from her.

"If these blows up Kas, neither you nor me will see Haruka again, is that what you want?" Michiru whispered really low, she wasn't sure she wanted Haruka to hear this conversation not that there was much room for privacy around though. "Please, you're my best friend."

Kasumi sighed, Michiru was playing the best friend card and she just could not refuse, she will deal with both of them later. Anyway Michiru was right, if she screw the couple letting them get caught in the bathroom Haruka will be history before Monday and she would not see her again, this was not the time or the moment to unleash her fury.

"I am doing this because you are pretty much blackmailing me here, but you did nothing fair here tonight. Both of you." Michiru nodded, she would have preferred Kasumi not find this way that Haruka and her had seen each other tonight but she was her friend and past her jealousy she had to help her out of this mess. "You hide." She pointed to Haruka and then fixing her long hair and her cleavage a little bit Kasumi tried to bring out one of her winning smiles before she went out the door.

The blonde stepped out of the door looking calmed and smiling, she played with her hair a bit giving Rain a charming smile, closing the door quickly behind her. "She's alright; she had a small wardrobe malfunction, that's all. So… my friend seems to be gone…" Kasumi tried looking disappointed and letting out a small sigh. "If it's not too much to ask do you think we can get a ride back to the dorms from you girls? Michiru and I are pretty much done for the night."

Rain nodded, too focused on the flirting face of Kasumi, Hail not too convinced but she nodded as well. "Are you sure she's alright?"

Kasumi smiled at Hail, she leaned towards her in an intimate gesture almost whispering to her ear. "You want the details don't you?" Deliberately she placed a hand on the black lapel of Hail's jacket, she knew Rain was looking at her and she lowered her eyelashes and fixed her seductive gaze on her while whispering to Hail. "Let's just say that's why I never wear underwear with rhinestones, any moment you're there looking pretty and then snap! Rhinestones on the floor and no more panties…"

Hail blinked a few times when the blonde's words formed an instant mental image on her head, she tried not to blush while facing the steel stare of Kasumi's eyes, the blonde smiling continue talking to the cellist. "She's a bit embarrassed; you don't want to make it any more uncomfortable for her do you?" Hail shook her head still perplex, Rain looking at them both wondering what was all the whispering about. Stepping away from Hail, Kasumi still looking at Rain with inviting eyes spoke louder. "How about you and Rain go find Michiru's violin, your cello and we will meet you at the door?"

"Sounds good." Kasumi smiled again and Hail turned around pulling Rain who seemed full of questions.

"But Michiru…Hail."

"Shut up Rain, she's ok."

"But, what did she told you?"

"I said shut up Rain…"

Laughing softly Kasumi turned to the door, she knocked again. "They are gone. Hurry before I change my mind."

Michiru came out of the bathroom, Haruka right behind her. "What did you told them?"

Kasumi shrugged. "That you were fine, let's go, they will be waiting for us at the door." She held Michiru's arm and pulled her away from Haruka.

"Kasumi, thanks." Haruka looked at the blonde, and Kasumi's eyes seemed for a second full of sorrow but they were quickly replaced by her calmed expression.

"Don't thank me, now you owe me another date." Michiru preferred not to say anything right now, she will have a talk with Kasumi about this for sure, she waved goodbye to Haruka as the blonde dragged her out.

Once at the door they met with Hail and Rain, the first one offered Michiru her trench coat. "No, its ok Hail, it is not that cold."

"I know…but it is kind of windy."

Michiru noticed a sudden blush on Hail's cheeks as she said this and Michiru looked at the coat not sure what was that was making Hail unable to lift her eyes and meet hers. Behind her she heard Kasumi snort as Rain and her walked past them. "I am ok, really." Hail nodded and just offered her arm to Michiru. "Hmmm Hail why are you blushed?"

"Me? Oh no, it's just hot out here that's all."

"Hot? You just said it was windy."

"Uh...Did I? I'm not sure…I…hmmm" They reached the car and Michiru confounded sat on the back seat next to Kasumi who seemed enjoying a private joke.

"What did you tell her?" She whispered to her friend while Hail and Rain placed the instruments on the trunk.

The red lips curved into a malicious smile. "That you lost your panties."

"What?"

Kasumi burst into laughter. "I bet she thought a gush of wind will show more of you than what her faint heart can take tonight."

Michiru blushed from head to toe, looking at Kasumi who kept laughing. "How could you do that?"

"You are lucky I didn't come out with something worse, I am very mad at you."

"Yes, I know that, but… oh my god, what she must think right now..."

The twins came into the car, Hail turn to look at the friends, Michiru still slightly blushed gained her full blush when she found the green eyes inadvertently looking at her legs. "Everything alright back there?"

"Oh yes Hail, we're all good, aren't we Michi?" Kasumi smiled at Hail and Michiru could not even think of what to say, she just looked out the window and thanked it was a short ride back to the dorms.

-0-

Haruka sat down next to Kuyako, Akira looked at her questioningly. "Hmm where's the drinks and where's Kasumi?"

"Don't have them and don't even want to start telling you about it, I think I am calling it a night."

Akira raised her eyebrows but just nodded in response. The blonde picked up her jacket and left a moment after. Kuyako looked at Akira and yawned softly. "So where are we going then hum? Dancing maybe?"

"You know Hun; I think I will just take you home."

"Oh?" The brunette smiled, leaning against Akira gently. "Feeling frisky already?"

"Well, not exactly …."

-0-

Rain waited for Hail to get her cello out of the car trunk, the twins then started walking towards their dorm room. "What do you think of Kasumi now that you've seen her?"

"Is there anything to think about her? She's pretty, in a Malibu Barbie kind of way."

Rain stopped, looking at Hail. "Really? I think she's gorgeous."

"Maybe for a painting, for a sculpture even, but she looks like she could freeze hell with a stare. She tries too hard to call attention to herself. If you see her against Michiru it might be easy at first glance to think she is more beautiful, but on a second look Michiru has the upper hand."

"Hum, yeah…I didn't meant to compare them though, it's like apples and oranges anyway. I just can't seem to get over how pretty Kasumi is, that's all."

"Good, leaves Michiru all for myself."

"I didn't say that." Hail placed her cello down, looking at her sister with renew interest.

"Are you serious? I thought you liked flashy beauty."

"I like beauty and Michiru has nothing but beauty. But it is not like we have a chance with her, she has the distinct marks of someone who is in Love. Have you found out who is this person she is waiting for yet?"

Hail shook her head. "No idea could be anyone, maybe even Kasumi. Didn't you said when you met them they were all over each other?"

"Dancing, not really all over each other. I doubt Kasumi and Michiru are an issue, especially because I think I know something about Kasumi that might be a secret."

The green eyes of Rain's twin flashed with interest. "Oh do tell, what?"

"I saw who did she come in with tonight and it might mean nothing but I don't think Kasumi will dress the way she did for a friendly date."

"Who? Tell me already."

"Haruka Tenoh."

Hail touched her chin trying to remember where she had heard the name. "Who's that again?"

Rain rolled her eyes. "Dummy, the new High School teacher, Michiru's solo teacher, the pianist."

"Oh! No way… although, well she does look like, you know, like part of the club."

Rain laughed hard. "We have a club now? But yeah, I saw the way Kasumi looked at her, and like I said they came in together."

"Hmmm, interesting. Maybe that is why Kasumi and Michiru are not an issue, because Kasumi and Haruka are together."

"Nah Hail, I'm telling you Michiru and Kasumi are not an issue."

"We'll find eventually, I want, no. I need to know who is it that Michiru loves. I just need to."

Rain smiled, she knew Hail could get obsessed real good real quick. "Be careful, you might not like what you find. She might just be the opposite of you." Shrugging Hail picked up her cello and walked to their bedroom door. "Don't be upset I'm just saying…"

"Yeah, I know. Whatever the case I will not lower myself to sabotage this person, if I get Michiru will be on my own merits. But until she is actually taken all I am doing here is fair play."

"Well that's true. Speaking of fairness, if you were a teacher will you date a student?"

Hail touched her chin thinking. "Well, depends… if it was Michiru…hell yeah!" Rain laughed, still thinking about Kasumi and Haruka, she wondered if there was anything there, her curiosity was just too grand, she will have to find out.

-0-

"How could you Michiru, like really? I am so mad at you right now. Sneaking into a public bathroom to get busy with my date…"

Michiru looked at Kasumi, her violinist hands together tightly pressed against each other on her lap. "It did not happen like that. I was there and she needed to talk to me."

"About what?

Michiru looked down to her hands. "It doesn't really matter."

"The hell it does, I thought we had a deal, you are playing tricks. I know you're doing whatever you can to get her, but one thing is flirting with her on your own time and another is butting into my date and stealing her. It is not my fault you guys haven't gone out on a date. Are you so jealous?"

"I am not. It just happened, besides she wasn't even seeing you anymore after tonight." Michiru heard her own words and realized she had made a huge mistake; the gray eyes became stormy as they looked at her.

Looking irate Kasumi stood tall and menacing. "You put her up to that! I knew it."

Michiru got up from her bed trying to find words not to hurt Kasumi with. "I've never recriminate you when you have won the girl before."

Kasumi turned around hugging herself looking outside the window to the starless night. "Are you two formally together then?"

Rubbing her tense neck with pensive expression Michiru left the question floating between them for a moment. "No. But I am sure we will."

The blonde nodded still giving her back at her. "Ok then." Closing her eyes for a moment Kasumi tried finding a quiet spot on her mind, she was so mad right now she could barely contain herself. But going ballistic and starting a fight with Michiru was only going to give her a sour victory. Michiru hadn't honored their pact and now she was being left out, Kasumi was not sure how to react to this.

Haruka and Michiru were together right now, sharing passion, even lust. But they were not formally together which made Kasumi realize her attempts even now would be perfectly legal under their agreement. She had to smarten up and stop playing low key, Michiru had the upper hand and that was unacceptable.

No more fair play, no more waiting and definitely no more talking, Kasumi Tani was done talking, it was actions that were going to take her somewhere with the tomboy.

"I don't want to fight with you all the time…"

"Neither do I Michiru."

The violinist came forward; she placed a hand on her shoulder. "Can't you be happy for me? Because I won, for a change?"

Kasumi nodded turning around, her eyes unreadable again. "Of course I can, I want you to be happy, but I want to be happy too."

Smiling Michiru looked at her friend. "You will find your Prince soon, you will see…"

Prince. The word just like a lingering musical note vibrated on Kasumi's head. Michiru's Prince… how could she forget so soon about her? There was the Prince, and Rain and Hail…someone, someone had to be able to sweep Michiru off her feet and away from Haruka. "You're right Michiru…but don't blame me for keep trying just like I won't blame you anymore."

"Deal."

-0-

"Everything is ready Miss Star; the car is waiting for you downstairs." Taking her eyes from the breathtaking view of the skyscrapers of New York, the young woman sitting next to the window nodded softly at the man who after bowing lightly left the room.

The woman stood up from the leather chair and fixed the collar of her denim shirt, her faint reflection on the ceiling to floor window of her apartment appearing tall and slender. She was going to miss New York for sure but Japan was an alluring destiny that waited for her. Just as she had left her home town years ago to learn to live in the concrete jungle beneath her she will learn to find the beauty in the oriental pearl.

First things first, she had a meeting with the man behind her new adventure. She was to meet Kaimu Kaioh, headmaster of The Music and Arts Institute of Tokyo in her last opening in New York. Walking to the mirror next to the door she made sure to dust all the marble specks off her face, even the tip of the long thick eyelashes framing the dark blue eyes had a bit of dust on them. She had promised herself not to work on her last days here but in a sudden burst of inspiration she had felt compelled to transform the block of marble sitting in her studio floor into an almost alive looking Arabian black mare, the statue so detailed it seemed like the animal emerged from the floor ready to sprint across the apartment floor.

The artist smiled at the sight of her own creation, it didn't matter where she went, or how many oceans apart she could be from her hometown, every time she closed her eyes she could see her home, it lived within her and it was embedded in her art. Before leaving the belle grabbed her favorite hat and tilted it over her head smiling at herself on the mirror, the wild world out there waiting for her and she was ready for it.

-0-

"Hey there pretty lady." Michiru looked up smiling, her hair swayed softly by the spring breeze. "Did you wait long for me?"

"I just got here." Michiru held Haruka's hand and got off the bench she was sitting on at the small hidden park they had chose as their meeting spot. Once Michiru was standing next to her Haruka brought her into a soft embrace and kissed her lips lightly.

"I waited the whole night to do that. How was it last night hum?"

The beauty smiled at the blonde kissing her chin softly. "It went ok I guess, but don't want to talk about Kasumi. This is my date; all I want is to talk about you and me."

Nodding Haruka offered the girl her arm and the couple started walking towards the blonde's car. "I have a surprise for your date today."

"You do?" Michiru seemed curious. "You're not going to try and sneak me into a shady motel are you?"

Laughing softly Haruka opened the passenger seat door for her. "Well not this early in the day, maybe later…"

Slightly blushed Michiru looked at the blonde. "You are joking aren't you?"

Sitting at the wheel of the yellow convertible Haruka smiled at her. "Am I? We'll I don't know, you will have to wait and see…"

"Haruka!" The blonde laughed and started the car. "Oh come on tell me, I hate surprises."

"Can't do, it has to stay a secret otherwise it is not romantic."

Romantic. That sounded good already. "Fine." Michiru smiled as they took the highway exit under the bright sun of the spring. "Say Haruka how many cars you have? I've already counted three…"

The blonde laughed and sped down the highway. "That is a secret too."

"Oh now you're just making stuff up."

"Well like I said, you will have to wait and see, but I promise you it's going to be romantic and fun."

Michiru smiled and turned the radio on, it really didn't matter where they go, today it was just going to be about them.

(A/N If anyone wonders about that rhinestone underwear thing…it happens…it happens …or so I've heard…*rofl *)


	12. Chapter 12: My Muse

Disclaimer: The usual

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I am so excited. This fic it's being a rollercoaster of awesomeness and the ride's still on. Here is chapter 12!

A Lesson on Love

By Auraluna7

Chapter 12: My muse

After a nice pleasant ride Haruka's sports car stopped at the top of a stepped hill in a small scenic view point near the coast. Haruka smiled at Michiru. "Ok, we're here."

Michiru smiled back and stepped out of the car following Haruka, while the blonde picked up her backpack Michiru delighted herself in the vision of the astonishing blue sea; the sea breeze with its fresh salty scent blowing her hair and playing with the skirts of her blue sundress. She leaned against the rail on the edge of the cliff the sun kissing her beautiful face, her thoughts lost in the amazing view in front of her, the sea singing to her with its endless love song. "This place is beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you." Haruka stood behind her; she placed her hand softly on Michiru's hip. "A million stars shining in the sky altogether will not be as beautiful as you." Michiru smiled, she leaned against Haruka inhaling her soft perfume, a subtle scent that always reminded her of the summer breeze.

"If the afterlife is filled with perfect moments I want to take this one with me." Haruka turned her around slowly, lifting her chin with gentle fingers.

"I will take the memory of your perfect blue eyes to look at them forever." She kissed the smaller girl gently, tasting her strawberry lips, drinking her like fresh water of a crystalline fountain, the murmur of the waves against the rocks the only sound around them. "But the afterlife is far away from us today Michiru, lets enjoy life today together…come with me." Holding hands Haruka guided her away from the tourist lookout along a hidden path, they walked for a little while enjoying the sunny day and the touch of their hands entwined until they reached a hidden plateau on the rock cut wall looking to the ocean.

Haruka laid a blanket for them on the grassy floor; she smiled and offered Michiru a seat, the violinist sat down on the soft plushy blanket and look down to the ocean, the forceful waves crashing against the rocks below them. Haruka had packed all the perfect items for a romantic picnic on the remote area in a big camping backpack and she started unpacking them diligently.

With a smile on her face Michiru saw the blonde handing her a soft pillow to rest on while she took out a scrumptious looking bento box. "Don't get terribly excited, Akira helped me do this and we both suck at cooking."

Laughing softly Michiru took a bite of a small sandwich. "My compliments to the chef, this is perfect, everything about today seems to be. Tell me how did you find this place?"

Haruka handed her a glass of iced tea, touching the delicate fingers on the violinist hand just a little too long, a soft blush on the girl's young face. "I used to come here as a child with my parents all the time. My dad will stop here at the lookout for a moment before we drove down to the beach on the hot days of the summer. One day I was scouting around and I found this place, I thought of one day bringing a special someone here to enjoy a sunset."

Michiru's heart skipped with subtle joy…she was a special someone for Haruka…"You never talked about your parents before, where do they live?"

Haruka sighed softly her face resting on her palm, lying on her side against a pillow facing Michiru. "They died a few years ago …I don't like talking about it."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok." Michiru moved closer to Haruka she caressed the tomboy's face lovingly, the blonde kiss her softly and Michiru rested her head on Haruka's stomach both of them looking up to the bright blue sky. "The memories I have from them are all sweet, wherever they are now I know they are happy."

"My mom died too, she had cancer. I wish all my memories of her were sweet but she went away from us like running water, I miss her."

Haruka caressed the soft aqua locks of hair. "I'm sorry too." Michiru gave her a small smile.

"I am ok. Life is a circle, people are born and they die, the feelings we feel for those people stay behind with us, so it is up to us what to do with them, you could nurture the pain and sorrow from your loss and feed your misery or you could just treasure the perfect moments and remember the people that go away with happiness, that is what I try to do, and even the memories of my mother are not all sweet I always think of her smiling at me, loving and warm like she was."

"You're special did you know that? I never met anyone as special as you Michiru."

"I feel the same way…" Holding Michiru's hand on her own Haruka indulged looking into the deep mysterious eyes feeling a joy she hadn't felt ever before.

-0-

Standing out the door of the downtown apartment Kasumi took a last look at herself on the hand mirror before knocking. The tall slim blonde fixed her hair and gave her lipstick a last review. Finally she knocked the door, waiting a moment until she heard soft steps approaching the door along the wooden polished floors.

Akira looked through the peephole, she sighed when she found Kasumi Tani standing outside her apartment dressed in skin tight jeans and an exposed midriff top looking as menacing as a ticking bomb with a red ribbon around it. She opened the door and gave the girl a faint smile, in the midst of the afternoon Akira had just got out of bed, she felt physically and emotionally drained after the huge break up fight she had with Kuyako, which must to her dismay had ended in makeup sex, then another fight then goodbye sex and then another fight…she had to start dating girls her mental age.

"Hi." Kasumi gave her a bright smile, a sexy curve forming on the full red lips. "Can I come in?"

Akira looked at the girl with her enticing red lips and she try to remind herself her newly made vow of dating people her own age or older if possible, yet it was so hard not to notice the beautiful face and the taut abdomen of the girl exposed by the brief shirt, her toned skin golden by the sun. "Haruka is not home."

"Yes, I figured…I came to see you actually…" Kasumi leaned on the door frame so close to Akira the girl stepped back overpowered by the presence of the teenager and Kasumi walked into the apartment. "Did I wake you up? I'm sorry …" After the words Akira realized she had been wearing nothing but a tank top and boxers; probably she had bed hair as well.

"It's ok. But like I said Haruka isn't home."

Kasumi nodded and closed the door behind her, walking across the room to the piano where she traced the keys with her slim fingers. "You don't believe me when I said I came here to talk to you ah?" She turned around and leaned on the piano, her gray eyes fixed on Akira making the woman fill like she was the only person in the world Kasumi wanted to see right now. "I must confess though, it is because I need help…"

Shaking the tantalizing effect that the silvery eyes had on her, Akira walked across the room and walked towards the kitchen. "Will you like some coffee Kasumi?"

Tilting her head slightly disappointed Kasumi followed Akira to the kitchen. "Sure…" She walked into the room behind the dark haired girl, leaning forward on the kitchen bar looking at Akira. "I need you to help me with Haruka…"

Sipping her coffee Akira raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"I want to give her a big surprise, a romantic dinner."

Akira nodded although she wasn't sure why this information was relevant at the moment. "So? You want to find out her favorite food or something?"

"It is a bit more complicated than that." Standing straight and flipping her hair behind her back Kasumi walked around the kitchen bar and cornered Akira. "I need you to let me prepare that dinner for her…here."

"Huh?" The girl nodded her ashen eyes sparkly. "Kasumi, I talked to Haruka and …well I don't think she wants to keep seeing you at the moment." Kasumi's eyes seem to cool a bit but she didn't step back, in her high heel boots she was taller than Akira and they were dangerously close to each other, Akira fighting with the urge to not stare at the red lips.

"She just needs to realize we are meant for each other, that's why I need your help, if we have an intimate date, where no one will disturb us I am sure I can change her mind."

Akira brought the cup of coffee back to her lips; she wondered how it felt to be in the middle of such passion turmoil, Haruka sure knew how to pick them. "Kasumi, you guys had a one hot steamy night in Kabuchiko; what happened between you two at Shinkirou hardly counts as being meant for each other, everyone gets carried away wearing costumes, you know how it is: one crazy night, a venetian princess and a prince, it was just a fantasy." Kasumi looked at Akira with disconcerted expression. Akira bit her lower lip. "Agh I guess Haruka never told you she knew it was you wearing the Venetian mask and the tattoo that night…she is going to kill me." Kasumi looked away from Akira's face, the pieces of the puzzle finally falling in her lap. She felt the blush on her cheeks abandoned her.

"Kasumi…are you feeling ok?"

Closing her eyes for a moment trying to contain what felt like nausea but also seemed to oppress her throat Kasumi gather strength out of desperation and looked back at Akira trying to smile, she nodded softly. "Yes, of course. I knew about it, about the Shinkirou thing… I just didn't thought she would tell you about it…it is kind of personal."

Akira nodded a bit less upset, so she didn't mess up things more for her friend, at least… "But like I said, it was just a fantasy. You should accept it Kasumi, you're young and very beautiful I am sure in no time you will find someone else knocking at your door, someone more suited for you…"

Kasumi nodded and gave Akira a faint smile; she was feeling sicker every minute. "Perhaps you're right… I guess I should leave."

"It might be the best, sometimes things are just not meant to be..."

Kasumi's head seemed about to explode, too many things happening too fast all around her. So Haruka Tenoh was Michiru's prince, this was a lose-lose situation for her. She felt in despair, never before had she encountered a situation like this, no matter where did she look her kept running into stone walls. She reached the door feeling the nausea overcome her and turned around to look at Akira one last time. "Can you do something for me?"

With surprise Akira heard Kasumi spoke with a voice that didn't seem to belong to her, not her usual crystalline voice; the trained voice of a performer, but a soft voice almost brittle with affliction. "Sure."

"Don't tell her I was here…if everything is lost I don't want to appear as someone who begs." Akira nodded, seeing the always alluring eyes tinting with the pearly shade of tears.

"I won't tell her you were here."

"Thanks." Kasumi stepped out of the apartment; she slowly walked all the way to the staircase where she sat with her back against the wall in the poorly lit hallway. She messed her hair and placed her head between her hands, before she could stop it she felt silvery rivers of tears streaming down her porcelain face. She had never felt so alone like right then…

-0-

Michiru looked into the teal eyes, her breathing heavy with urge, she was resting on the soft blanket, her long hair spread on the pillow, both of them blushed as Haruka lay on top of her kissing her with hunger.

The sun shined upon them and behind Haruka there was nothing but the blue infinite sky, Michiru kissed her lips again and again, the blonde's hand hiking up the hem of her silky blue dress. "Haruka..." She felt the hands of the blonde caressing her thighs, the lips of the tomboy kissing a path down her neck.

"No more running away from me, please, tell me today you won't run away…" Haruka pleaded softly against her skin and Michiru caressed the back of the blonde's neck, her hands unbuttoning the tomboy's shirt.

"No more running…" Haruka kissed her lips again, rejoicing in the softness of her skin, fondling her delicate breasts while stripping her from the light dress. Michiru looked up at her, she bitted her lower lip, they had touched each other before, she knew how warm Haruka's skin was, how her kisses tasted but she had never been so naked, so exposed, no dim light could cover her blush anymore and today she wasn't going to deny anything to Haruka, it was the moment she had looked forward to for so long…

Haruka shed her own clothes kissing the line of Michiru's lace white bra, feeling the smaller girl tense softly as she positioned herself between her thighs. "Are you ok?" Michiru nodded, she closed her deep sea eyes and felt Haruka sliding a hand between her legs, moaning softly. Haruka held her close, kissing her face gingerly over and over, feeling the smaller girl tremble gently as her hands travel along her inner thighs. "Look at me." Michiru opened her eyes again, the opalescent eyes of Haruka looking at her intensely. "Are you scared?"

Michiru nodded, this was different to what they had experience before, this felt real, definitive; and beyond her lust Michiru had found love and she was scared but at the same time there was nothing else she wanted more than to be once and for all one with Haruka. The blonde covered her delicate mouth with another kiss, a deeply loving kiss, she wasn't hurrying anymore, she still felt the pressing need to feel Michiru against her but she was going to make this moment special for them both.

Shifting her weight she rolled making Michiru straddle her, the beauty smiling, her long hair falling down on her exposed skin. "Let go of your fears, I will never hurt you." Brushing the soft locks of her hair against Haruka's chest Michiru undid the clasp of her bra and let it drop on the floor along with the rest of her clothes, she leaned towards Haruka and as she kissed the blonde again she felt the pianist hands cupping her naked flesh. "I want to kiss every inch of you Michiru…"

Rocking her hips against Haruka, Michiru curved her back and let the sun kissed face, a piercing need growing on her center spreading through her entire body. Haruka held her lover's hips, the exquisite feeling of Michiru's skin against hers driving her insane, she wanted to kiss every part of Michiru, to touch her, to make sure she was real, that she was indeed here with her.

Entwined against each other Haruka made her roll on her side, kissing her shoulder gently. Michiru hid her face on Haruka's neck and the tomboy moved aside a lock of the girl's hair to kiss her shoulder blade posing her eyes on the tremulous butterfly imprinted on Michiru's skin. "Michiru…. This…"

Michiru brushed her blue eyes on the butterfly tattoo and smiled. "Isn't it pretty? It's a friendship tattoo." Haruka traced the butterfly with trembling fingers; she looked into the deep sea eyes.

"It is you…it's always been you. You're my muse." Michiru confounded looked at her. "The venetian princess in the blue dress…"

Surprised Michiru's eyes lightened, she touched Haruka's soft cheekbones. "Are you my Prince Haruka?"

The tomboy nodded and coupled with her feeling of love Michiru found herself filled with joy. They kissed each other again recognizing that the feeling they had shared that night somehow hadn't faded at all and now it just made this moment between them more special. "I thought I will never see you again…and now here today I don't think you could have been anyone else."

"Oh Haruka, I feel the same way." Michiru's hands travel along the blonde's back bringing her closer, rubbing herself against Haruka's thigh with renewed desire, her hand cupping Haruka's center allowing the pressure to build up slowly between the tomboy's thighs.

"Are you trying to beat me to the chase again?" Haruka whispered on her ear, her words heavy with lust. Michiru smiled and rubbed her hand against her faster, pressing slowly along her wetness.

"Maybe…"

"Oh no, not this time." Haruka caught Michiru's hand and placed the girl beneath her, parting her legs after getting rid of the last clothing barrier between them. Michiru deeply blushed held her breath as Haruka suddenly entered her sending through her body a deep and unexpected wave of pleasure.

"Haruka…" She whispered her name against the tomboy's ear as the pianist thrust again and again inside her, pushing her to the edge of ecstasy..

Haruka held her close, so close she could feel every movement on the girl's body, how she clenched against her fingers melting with desire, making her even without being touched ready to come. With one last thrust Michiru closed her blue eyes and screamed her name, Haruka held her so close she could feel the muse touching her heart.

"My muse…I've waited for you for so long…"

-0-

Lowering her thick golden eyelashes wet with rain and tears Kasumi sat on a bench outside the library building, her clothes soaked, her golden curls faded by the rain, it wasn't raining heavily but she had been sitting there for a long time now, lost in her thoughts, lost in her affliction.

She only looked up when she felt the rain stopped just around her and she found herself looking into a pair of luminous green eyes. "Rain…"

Rain Tenki held her umbrella over the blonde's head, the rain wetting her denim jacket. "Hey." Sniffing, Kasumi wiped her face trying without succeeding to smile at Rain. The redhead looked into the argent eyes finding in them a beauty she never saw before, a natural beauty tainted with sorrow. "You're crying…"

"It's nothing…" Rain placed her umbrella down and sat next to Kasumi.

"Can I help you? I am a good listener you know?" Kasumi lowered her eyes and shook her head, so numb to any feeling she could not feel the cold or any embarrassment for being caught crying like a small child. "Did anything happen? Are you hurt?"

"No, I am…" Fine…that, she wasn't. She couldn't even say it out loud, and what she said sounded frail. "Have you ever felt you have to try too hard to achieve what others get easily?"

"I can't say I have, but then again I don't expect to achieve much."

Kasumi looked at Rain's soft expression. "All I've ever wanted was to be noticed, but I always have to try so hard, to be always so perfect. And around me people achieve their desires without effort, opportunities knocking at their doors without them even looking for them. It is hard to perform all the time…"

Rain took her jacket off and placed it over Kasumi's shoulders, clearing the wet locks off the porcelain face. "You don't need to try so hard. You're so beautiful and I am sure you're very talented, who would not want to have you around? Just being here with you right now makes me feel pretty lucky."

"You're too kind Rain." Kasumi touched the girl's cheek giving her a small smile, her lips naked from makeup but rosy and plump. "I wish I had been more kind to you in return. But I doubt anyone feels lucky to be around me, at least not who I wish did."

"Is this about Haruka Tenoh?" Kasumi raised her eyes surprised. "It's ok, I won't tell anyone, is it?"

Kasumi nodded. "How did you know about it?"

"Honestly? I can't take my eyes off you when you're around and I saw the way you looked at her."

"Hmmm, was it so obvious? Well, it is not important, that went nowhere."

"And you're just going to quit then?"

"What could I do? If she refuses to see me? I can't show her my true feelings while we're around people and she does not want to see me alone anymore …" There was no point on telling Rain about Michiru and Haruka, no point at all to say that once again Michiru had achieve what she desired without even trying.

Every day for Kasumi was a struggle, a fight to be beautiful always, to never be caught off guard, to practice to exhaustion with the illusion of perhaps one day being a famous performer; for Michiru everything always fell in place, by her father by her teachers, by fate. In their love lives Kasumi had always had the advantage until now, and without any victory on her side she could not help but feel jealous and mad. Michiru was her dearest friend but sometimes she could not help but curse her own luck and envy Michiru's, life was not always fair.

"I could help you, if you really need to talk to her, not sure how but I will do it for you."

"Why will you do that Rain? I thought you … well, liked me."

Rain smiled at her warmly. "Oh I do, a lot. But if it makes you smile it will be worth it. Anything for you will be worth it."

Kasumi smiled, not with her usual charming smile but with an honest warm smile, she leaned and kissed Rain on the lips softly. "I wish I have met you first."

Touching the perfect skin of Kasumi's cheek Rain looked into the silvery eyes. "Who knows, the first one to arrive is not the important one, is the last one that matters. I will help you talk to Haruka because I want to see your smile Kasumi, always. And perhaps one day you will smile just for me."

-0-

"Are you sore?" Michiru blushed intensely under the teal eyes gaze, their warm bodies still embraced.

"Haruka!"

"Oh dear, I meant from lying on the floor." Haruka blushed too and laughed nervously. "That is for real what I meant, I swear."

Still blushed Michiru smiled. "A bit. But I don't want to go, it is so perfect here."

Haruka nodded and kissed Michiru's cheek gently. "So…and about the other soreness?"

"Haruka!"

"Well…yeah…isn't it polite to ask? I'm not sure…"

"Not really." Michiru hid her face on Haruka's chest suddenly shy again.

"Sorry for not being polite then…"

"That's not what I meant…"

"Huh? Oh …oh! Ok… good, good. I didn't want to hurt you." Haruka wondered if it'll be wiser to just shut up and stop making both of them blush.

Michiru kissed her lips softly. "I'm fine, more than fine, great."

Haruka caressed the face of her lover, the love words she wished to say wilting on her lips. Was it too soon to tell her she loved her? "I…"

"Yes?"

"I am so happy you're here with me, that you are my true muse."

Michiru smiled. "I am so happy too."

Too soon, it was too soon. But Michiru was her muse and they had all the time in the world… all the time in the world to say I love you.

(A/N: Good grief, i apologize to anyone who read the non edited version of this chapter I don't know what possessed me to type softly so many freaking softly times! Sorry XD *bows softly* )


	13. Chapter 13: Masochist

Disclaimer: If the world was fair I could say Haruka and Michiru are my characters, but we ll know life isn't fair!

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Yes I know I suddenly got very romantic, I blame Kannazuki No Miko for making me feel all of the sudden dramatic :P But well the best is yet to come? Lol I sure hope so. Here is chapter 13!

Chapter 13: Masochist

Hail Tenki with the cello between her knees placed her bow down observing with curious eyes to her twin sister standing at the door with a damped t-shirt and slacks, looking like a wet dog but smiling like someone who just won the lottery.

"You are dripping all over my new boots Rain…"

Rain smiling got rid of her wet clothes and dried her hair with a towel. "Sorry, it's pouring out there."

"Obviously, where's your umbrella? Which I should point out it is MY umbrella. And your jacket?"

"Funny story… I lent them to a friend."

Hail raised an eyebrow. "A friend?"

"A friend."

"Since when you have friends with no name?"

"Since you started asking too much questions."

"Tell me, I know you want to, who else are you going to tell about this friend who I am sure has a beautiful pair of legs."

Rain sat at her drawing desk and turning on the lamp she looked at Hail. "She does, and fantastic misty eyes."

"Kasumi Tani."

"Hey! How did you know?" Hail laughed she walked to her sister and patted her on the head. "Ah come on 'misty' eyes? Tell me what happened already"

Leaning on her chair Rain smiled. "She kissed me"

"No way! Now you must definitely tell me all about it."

"I just wanted to brag, it was nothing. She was sad, it was raining, I promised to help her and she gave me a tiny peck."

"I see, taking advantage of crying girls, how shameful."

Sitting straight and blushing Rain looked at Hail. "It was nothing like that!"

"Oh right, right." Hail turned around hiding a smile; she walked away from the desk. "Did you whisper to her ear that everything was going to be ok while your hand tried groping her eh? You're a perv…Chester Molester."

Rain looking appalled shook her head. "I did not such thing! I will never..."

Hail burst into laughter. "You're too cute. I know you didn't, tell me what did you promised to do for her ah? Homework?"

"You're an ass." Rain sat down at her desk again fuming, Hail always went around pulling her leg. "I promised to help her talk to Haruka Tenoh."

"Oh come on, did you promised the girl you like to help her get together with the girl she likes? You are a masochist…"

The artist sighed; trying to draw with skilled hand the fresh memories of Kasumi's afflicted expression. "I couldn't help it, she looked so sad."

"You are a dummy for real, if she succeeds you lose, if she doesn't succeed she will blame you and you lose. You're not terribly bright."

"Is it so bad to want to see her happy?" Hail shrugged, hugging her cello she prepared to start playing again. "You should be more interested in helping her as well. Kasumi is Michiru's best friend and if anyone can wing you to Michiru it is her." Still silent Hail lifted her bow, perhaps Rain had a point, the cellist closed her eyes and thought of Michiru's blue eyes and the sweet notes of the cello flooded the room.

"We'll see…"

-0-

Michiru walked into her bedroom after the sunset, Kasumi sat next to the window brushing her precious long hair, the blonde girl posed her eyes on Michiru for a moment noticing her tanned skin, the healthy blush on her face and the smile too big to hide. Without saying a word she went back to looking out the window, lifting the brush again and diligently stroking her curls.

"How was your date?"

"It was good. How was your day Kas?"

"Like any other day."

It was obvious that Kasumi wasn't happy, but there was nothing Michiru could do about it, she could not hide her smile or not feel happy about her day, the moments she shared with Haruka were too special to her. "I am sorry things didn't turn out the way you wanted, but are you going to hold a grudge against me forever for it? I thought we talked about it yesterday."

Kasumi looked at her; she placed her hairbrush down and stood up from the windowsill. "I haven't said a thing."

"Your attitude speaks for you."

The blonde lowered her eyelashes she was not in the mood to fight. "Michiru don't go there, just don't."

"Get it out of your system Kasumi; say what you want to say. Be mad and then get over it, I need my best friend back."

They looked at each other in silence for a long time, Kasumi felt at the verge of tears, how was she to say that she was jealous? That she was grudging that Michiru was so talented? That she envied her being naturally beautiful and gracious? That she was frustrated about everyone living to try and make her a famous violinist? How do you tell your best friend you envy everything about her? How do you say it without sounding like the villain of the story? Who lives out there without secrets? "Did she ask you to be her girlfriend yet?"

"No, but we are dating Kasumi, really…after today I am sure."

"Good then."

"Is that it? That is all you're going to say?"

Kasumi nodded, she walked to Michiru and gave the girl a tight hug. "I am glad you had a good day."

Surprised Michiru hugged Kasumi back. "Kasumi, are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" The blonde nodded briefly. There wasn't much to talk about anyway, she was better just swallowing her feelings again and realizing that Michiru was a good friend, and if she tried hard enough maybe she could be too , even if the try was a monumental task for which she felt unprepared. "Fine, how about we start packing for our trip hum?"

"That sounds good; we should go shopping for new swimsuits."

"Yes, let's do that, Spring Break will be great." The willowy blonde nodded again, she will try talking to Haruka one last time, just once more.

-0-

The next morning Michiru spent her morning classes thinking about her next meeting with Haruka, she had asked the pianist about coming with them to the house in the Lake and Haruka had promised to think about it. Michiru didn't understand why she looked reluctant to accept but perhaps she could find a way to convince the blonde. By lunch time she felt like time was just playing tricks against her, every second seemed to pass slower than the one before. To make it worse she also awaited anxiously to see Haruka sit at a table away from her pretending that they were not with each other, she had to talk to her father sooner or later because she just could not go around sneaking for much longer.

She looked at her wristwatch again. "Did you plant a bomb and are eager for the right time to set it off?" Michiru looked up from her watch and smiled at Rain who sat next to her with a lunch tray, her red hair half lose, wearing faded jeans and a button up white shirt, her glasses peaking out of her shirt pocket.

"Something like that. Are you stalking me too?"

The redhead laughed softly and bitted her sandwich. "Who else is stalking you?"

"So you are?"

Rain blushed hardly and choking on her food, she shook her head. "I meant…oh darn it, why do I always talk before I think huh? Kasumi told me to meet you girls for lunch."

"Hum." Michiru laughed softly. "If you say so. You are dressed up today, is anything special happening?"

The artist tried not so say too much, she had picked up a clean nice shirt to have lunch with Kasumi; she just shrugged at Michiru. "It was the first shirt I found."

Michiru looked at Rain wondering if the girl blushed like this all the time, when they had met at the club she seemed like a totally different person, more confident and charming. Of course things under the dim lights of a night club were different to the real world. Even she was much bolder and uninhibited after a drink and on the dance floor. Then again after finding out Haruka was her Prince she had to admit the blonde had the same attitude in an out of club, the same as Kasumi. She and Rain had a lot of things in common. "Kasumi invited you over? Really?"

Before Rain could answer again Kasumi sat down at the table next to Rain. "Ugh, I absolutely hate Mondays, bad hair day and bad food. Hi Rain." The artist smiled sheepishly at Kasumi, the singer's red lips curving in a warm smile and Michiru looked at the couple with curious eyes.

"Are you girls…"

Kasumi looking completely cool looked at Michiru and Rain blushed again. "Friends you mean Michi? Rain and I are friends, right Hun?" The redhead nodded and focused back on her lunch.

"You blush too easily Rain, that's why girls find you silly." Michiru looked to her side to find Hail who sat next to her dressed in her impeccable tailored clothes, offering her and Kasumi a small cheesecake dessert. The girls smiled at her each taking the dessert from Hail and the redhead looked at her sister pleased. "See? I brought the ladies a treat and got a smile, that's how it's done."

"Leave Rain alone, Hail." Michiru said as she smiled at Rain tasting the small cheesecake Hail brought for her. "She seems pretty successful with women to me."

Kasumi stayed silent, she just tried her own dessert and kept her charming smile, she wondered if there was any hope for Hail to conquest Michiru's affection…probably not. As for Rain, well the artist could have a better chance with Michiru, but she didn't want to think about it.

"Is it so? You're making me jealous Michiru, are you fancying Rain better than me?"

The aqua beauty smiled placing down her fork looking right into Hail verdant eyes. "When did I ever start fancying you?"

Rain snorted, and Kasumi couldn't help to laugh softly. Michiru surely enjoyed pinching Hail's ego. Hail didn't seem too offended by the witty come back, she just took a spoonful of her lunch and shrugged. "The more you deny it the more I am sure you do Michiru…"

"Yeah right Sis, who's the molester now?"

Hail's eyebrow twitched as she looked at her sister with annoyed expression. "Shut up Rain."

"Molester? What's that about?" Kasumi asked smiley, Michiru had been right the twins were quite fun.

"Nothing!" Rain blushed again and raised her hands. "It means nothing! I did not try to grope you!" Kasumi looked surprised at the outburst and blinked a bit perplexed. Hail laughed amused eating her lunch as her twin sister blushed to the core again. "Damn you Hail…"

Michiru had to laugh too as Rain apologized profusely to Kasumi who still didn't knew what was all that about Rain trying to grope her. "You're too cute Rain."

"Yes, too cute Chester." Rain looked back at her laughing sister and sent her a killer look, the cellist laughing out loud.

On the same Cafeteria but another table, Akira Kitsune sat across from Haruka. "How can you eat that greasy disgusting looking hamburger Haruka?" The woman eyed Haruka's lunch displeased, although her salad wasn't what could be called appetizing.

"You think it is disgusting because you decided to go on a diet, you're a masochist sitting here hovering over my food while you can't have anything but salad, so don't go ruining my lunch. I don't even know why you are on a diet, how much do you weight anyway?"

Akira blinked a few times looking at Haruka who seemed unaware of the bomb she had just dropped at the table. "Do you even know that asking a girl her weight is like super rude?"

"I thought the rude question was asking you your age."

Appalled Akira looked at her friend. "You 'sir' are not a gentleman." Haruka laughed and looked at her roommate with amusement.

"I apologize 'my lady' but I don't recall ever saying I was… now just tell me why are you starving yourself all of the sudden anyway?"

"Because I refuse to wear a swimsuit next to your teenage admirers with extra weight, like the fact that any of them could be on a runway is not bad enough. I will not be on extra disadvantage at the Lake trip"

"Who said we're going to the Lake with them?"

"We are not? I thought you wouldn't let go an opportunity to sleep under Michiru's roof for a whole week."

"It isn't Michiru I am worried about. Kasumi will be there and probably other of her friends and who knows, her father might even drop in. And having Michiru around in tiny bikinis is not going to help me keep my hands to myself."

"Hmmm" Akira took another bite of her salad. "I guess staying in Tokyo will be the smartest option then, I wanted a holiday though, but you are probably right." The hazelnut eyes stopped at the table where Michiru and Kasumi sat with the twins, they all looked giggly and happy. "Don't they look cute…did you find out what's the deal with Michiru and the Tenki twins?"

"There isn't any deal."

"Are you sure?" Akira didn't mean to pierce Haruka's jealousy, she was just thinking out loud about how the young teenagers seemed fitted right by the twins, especially as she saw Hail sliding an arm around Michiru's shoulders as the four of them laughed again.

Haruka followed her friend's gaze to found the four friends enjoying their lunch together; she tried to ignore a small outburst of immature jealousy and went back to her lunch. "Michiru and I are together now, for good, so…"

"Uh oh. Did you ask her to be your girlfriend and all? How awfully romantic. How did you ask her?" Akira picked up her bottle of water, trying to wash away the imminent hunger she was feeling. _Stupid Diet._

Haruka shook her head softly. "Do I have to ask her that? Isn't it implied that people are together when they have romantic dates and sex?"

Spraying her water all over the table and coughing Akira looked at Haruka. "You did what?"

Haruka laughed and handed her a napkin. "I remember now, that's why I didn't told you about it. You tend to overreact."

"Overreact? You… "Akira leaned and whispered to Haruka. "are sleeping with an underage girl."

"I am three years older than her, give me a break. And she is a very mature seventeen."

"Very mature…good god. You're absolutely right; we should not go to the Lake House with them, absolutely not."

Akira's sudden outburst called Rain's keen attention, she turned to look at the teacher and who she knew was the headmaster's assistant studying the expressions on their faces. There didn't seem to be any obvious attraction between them but they do seem to be familiar with each other, especially at the moment when the dark haired woman seemed to be lecturing the blonde tomboy. "Say Kasumi… is there anything between Haruka Tenoh and Miss Kitsune?"

Michiru raised her gaze towards Rain when she heard her mentioned Haruka's name, Rain looked at Michiru and she smiled faintly back at her. "They are roommates. Old friends from school I believe."

The artist nodded and set her eyes back at the table, Michiru seemed slightly distressed and she wondered if perhaps she was worried about her friend and what was happening with Haruka. "I see. I am naturally curious, that's all." Until she found out if Michiru even knew about anything going on between Haruka and Kasumi it was wiser not to mention anything about the plan she was trying to come up with to help Kasumi and Haruka talked again. "So, Kasumi do you mind if we talk alone for a moment?"

"Sure."

Michiru saw her friend walk away with Rain, perhaps Kasumi will just let go of Haruka without a fight anymore. _Hopefully._

"I know what you're thinking Michi."

"Do you Hail? And what am I thinking?"

"Double date."

Michiru smiled her eyes sparkly. "Oh my God, you're absolutely right, that's exactly what I was thinking, do you reckon Rain can handle two girlfriends too?"

"Ouch…you're too mean Michiru, too mean."The muse laughed and patted Hail's back.

"Oh Hail; I'm sorry I couldn't help myself…"

-0-

"Hey you." Michiru walked into the classroom where Haruka sat at the piano. The blonde teacher looked at her and smiled.

"Hey back"

The violinist made sure to close the door before stepping closer to Haruka, leaning on the piano smiley looking for a kiss. Haruka kissed her softly pulling her into her lap. "We shouldn't…"

Nodding Michiru kissed her back but jumped off her lap after a few moments. "So… are you coming with us to the Lake, Haruka?"

Haruka looked at the girl who bent over slightly taking her violin out of the case, the school skirt hiking up against her marble thighs.

"I don't think it is a good idea Michiru, it will be too risky."

"Hmmm." Looking disappointed Michiru balanced her violin gently. "You don't want to spend a whole week with me? I thought we could have a super special night together."

Sighing heavily Haruka considered again and again the pros and cons of this holiday trip. "I just don't think it will end up good, call it a hunch."

"Fine." Michiru started tuning her violin trying to think of a way to convince Haruka to go along with her to the Lake; she really wanted a night all to themselves, a one night where they could sleep embracing each other. "I guess it will be just Kasumi and me… and the twins."

Haruka smiled, she looked at Michiru who kept tuning her violin with innocent expression. "I see, you're going to play the jealousy card."

Smiling slightly Michiru looked into the teal eyes. "I didn't say that. I am just stating the facts."

"Are they staying at your father's estate as well?" Haruka thought herself a true masochist, why ask the details she certainly did not wanted to hear?

"No. But their parents live there and we'll hang out you know like regular people."

"You think that driven by jealousy I will just pack my bags and go with you to the Lake house huh?"

Michiru shrugged, her eyes lowered. "I told you there isn't anything between me and Rain or Hail."

"Rain and Hail? Seriously? Do they have a sister named Rainbow too?"

The smaller girl laughed softly, even if Haruka acknowledged her own jealousy and tried to be mature about it she still sounded jealous. "I don't know, maybe, when we spend all that time together I will ask them for sure."

"If I go, and I am not saying I will, your little friends are going to find out what's going on between us, is that what you want?"

"I am not ashamed, are you? I think I should tell my father anyway."

"Hmmm."

Michiru placed her violin down, she sat at the piano bench next to the blonde. "My dad will understand, you'll see." She placed her hand on top of Haruka's and the blonde smiled back.

"Let's wait for a while before you go telling your dad."

"If that's your wish."

"But don't change the subject, I am jealous you know that don't you? And I bet you love it. Why was Hail hugging you today?"

Michiru smiled. "Oh you saw that? You're such a stalker too. She was demonstrating how Rain comforts girls while trying to get to second base, it was quite hilarious actually."

Haruka raised an eyebrow. "Was it now? Did she happen to get to second base with you while doing her little demonstration?"

Laughing Michiru leaned against her. "Don't be silly. But if you're so jealous why don't you come with us, you can stay here and be very jealous because I'll be spending the whole week with them or come with me and see that there isn't anything to worry about."

"I happen to be a mature adult, I don't need to go on that trip to supervise that you don't flirt too much or that Hail Tenki keeps her hands to her cello."

"Ok…"

-0-

Akira lowered her sunglasses to have a better look of Kasumi and Michiru as the girls approached the car. Kasumi wearing the tiniest denim skirt the raven haired girl had ever seen and the top of a small red polka bikini, her hair tied in two pigtails, Michiru right next to her wore an aqua bikini top and a short white pleated skirt, her blue eyes behind sunglasses. "Holy…I sure hope there is more clothing under that skirt. I have belts wider than that mini."

Haruka sighed and pressed her forehead to the steering wheel, just looking at Michiru in that outfit made her want to ditch Akira and Kasumi and shove Michiru in one of those shady motels that cause the violinist to blush and giggle.

"Hi Haruka." Kasumi leaned on the car window next to Akira's seat, she battered her eyelashes flirty, making sure to give Haruka a great view of her cleavage in the process, making Akira who had front row to that view put her sunglasses back up holding her breath astonished.

"Hi Kasumi."

"Kasumi get your butt here and help me with the luggage." Michiru pulled Kasumi by a pigtail giving Haruka a stern look for looking into Kasumi's cleavage. Akira looked at Haruka again while the teenage girls bickered over their ample luggage bags.

"This is going to be fun, fun, fun."

"Maybe for you, for me is a reminder of how stupid I can be when I am jealous. I have a bad feeling about this." Haruka got out of the car to help the girls with their luggage, Kasumi leaning against Haruka every chance she had and Michiru behind her sunglasses trying not to make a scene.

Finally when they were all in the car, the teenagers on the back after a big fight over who was going to sit next to Haruka which ended with Akira screaming at them saying that she was sitting next to Haruka, the tomboy placed her own sunglasses on and looked through the rearview mirror to the beauties sitting on the back smiling…this was going to be quite a long week.

(A/N: Thanks to my fics I have met fantastic, interesting and amazing people. I can't thank enough to everyone that takes a moment of their lives to drop me a line. You are all an inspiration to me somehow and I always write thinking of all of you. ^.^)


	14. Chapter 14: Little Problem

Disclaimer: The usual

A/N: My sincere apologies for the lateness of this chapter, I got attacked by writers block, fanficion not working, real life happenings and a killer cold, very sorry girls *bows* but here is chapter 14 and hopefully chapter 15 will be ready soon

A Lesson on Love

By Auraluna7

Chapter 14: Little problem

"Before we go over to Michiru's house there is something I should tell you…"

Hail in a black tank top and sage cargo shorts looked at her twin sister, the girl dressed in jean shorts and a t-shirt. They were sitting at the dock on their parents' house in Lake Sagami, the day was bright and sunny and they had planned to drop over by the Kaioh's house to see the girls.

"And what's that?"

"Mmmm, well Kasumi asked me not to tell you."

Applying sunscreen on her toned shoulders and arms Hail smiled interested. "But you will tell me anyway, so cut to the chase."

The artist sighed and lay back on the wooden dock, the sky above her bright blue. "Apparently she is not the only one interested on Haruka Tenoh."

"Meaning…"

"Michiru and Kasumi have some sort of ongoing bet to see who can win the affection of Tenoh,"

Blinking a few times Hail lifted her sunglasses and looked directly at her sister. "Michiru and Haruka, are you serious?"

Rain nodded. "Kasumi doesn't know how deep they waters run but she said Michiru is definitely a head on the race."

Twisting her usually charming smile Hail stopped to think for a moment. Haruka Tenoh and Michiru, what a dilemma. So was the blonde teacher that special person Michiru kept talking about? Quite probably, she was not sure what to think of all these. "Do you think Tenoh is some sort of pervert that seduces her students eh?"

The shy twin placed a hand over her eyes protecting them from the bright sun. "I honestly don't. She seems like an ok person."

Hail placed her chin on her palm, looking at the peaceful lake, still thinking. "If I help Kasumi with Haruka I will be screwing you, wouldn't I?"

"It's cool. It's not like I have a big shot with Kasumi anyway."

"Hmmm, we'll see. But it is good that you told me this, at least I know where are we standing with them."

"Yeah… did I mentioned Kasumi's birthday is these week? I want to go find her a birthday present."

Still thinking about the implications of Haruka dating Michiru and the big wall that presented for her, Hail nodded absently to her sister. She liked Michiru a whole lot but she was not going to help her sister in her hero at rescue suicide mission, helping Kasumi get together with Haruka was surely just going to send Rain into another of her depression periods. The stakes were too high. "Why don't you just give her a painting or something, write her a song."

"I don't know how to write songs, that is your department. And a painting…well that's too personal."

"Too personal for the girl you are head over heels?"

"Mmmm"

"Suit yourself, let's go find your impossible star a birthday gift then…"

"She's turning eighteen, it should be something special"

"Eighteen? Let's get her a big bottle of booze."

Rain laughed and shook her head. "No way, legal age is twenty anyways."

"Yeah like Kasumi has never had a drink before."

Shrugging Rain sat down again and shed her t-shirt and shorts ready to jump in the lake. "I was thinking maybe a bracelet."

"Friendship bracelet? Give me a break, buy her something meaningful, stop being afraid of girls, they won't bite…well they do sometimes but it is almost always enjoyable."

Shaking her head Rain jumped into the water. "Womanizer."

Hail smiled and stripped to her swimsuit jumping in the water splashing Rain. "Jealousy makes you ugly Chester."

"And again with that! Shut up Hail!"

-0-

Haruka walked into the foyer of the Kaioh's house by the lake with her arms full of colorful suitcases belonging to the three ladies bickering in front of her. She had packed a one bag for the entire week stay, and there was in it room for much more clothing. The tomboy couldn't help to think that combining the luggage of Michiru, Kasumi and Akira she could have made a trip around the world and still have clean clothes at her return. What could they possibly carry in all those suitcases? _Women…_

As she dropped the last two bags and Michiru's violin case she focused her attention on Michiru and Kasumi who seemed to be ganging against Akira about something. The blonde tomboy joined the conversation as Akira talked to the girls.

"It makes perfect sense girls, I am the person in charge of the house for the week and let's face it the oldest. I need my own room, you girls share a room together at school, I don't see the problem regarding you sharing a bedroom here."

"This is my house, and I have my own room Akira, I want my own bedroom. You and Kasumi can share a bedroom." Haruka looked at Michiru; she had her hand on her hip and looked quite purposeful.

Kasumi smiled innocently not losing the opportunity to lean closer to Haruka. "If the problem is that you want your own room Michi and Akira wants one as well, that's ok, I will share the third bedroom with Haruka."

Both Akira and Michiru looked at Kasumi and spoke at the same time. "No!"

Pouting her rosy lips Kasumi seemed very displeased. "I think if anyone is sharing the bedroom with Haruka that should be me."

Kasumi raised an eyebrow surprised by Michiru's words. The aqua haired girl and her were again in friendly terms but she didn't knew about Michiru and Haruka taking their relationship to the next level and the mere suggestion of Michiru wanting to share the bedroom with the blonde was quite surprising for her.

"In your dreams Kaioh." Akira spoke clearly, it was bad enough that she knew Haruka and Michiru were playing house when alone, but she was not facing her boss finding out she condone it. "Nobody shares a bedroom with Haruka." Kasumi nodded teaming with Akira, no way was she letting Michiru and Haruka share a room, if any she will cave and share a bedroom with Michiru just to keep an eye on her.

"Fine then you and Kasumi share a bedroom then." Michiru was sure about one thing, she needed her own bedroom, there was no other way she could plan her fabulous romantic night with Haruka without the access to her own bedroom.

"Why do I have to share a bedroom with whomever ah?" Kasumi placed both hands on her hips; she looked sternly at Haruka who seemed to have lost her voice and was focusing on just try to follow the incessant bickering. "Since you are here to babysit Michiru, Akira, why don't you guys share a bedroom?"

"No way, this is my house…"

And again the same arguments from all the three girls, Haruka rubbed her temples wondering why she broke her own determination of staying in Tokyo and then she remembered it was because she was too darn jealous and the thought of a half dressed Michiru tanned by the sun with glossy pink lips laughing at Hail Tenki's jokes gave her heartburn…she had to learn to be less stupid. "Girls…" Akira was a hand talker; she kept moving her hands and pointing out all the reasons why she thought Michiru and Kasumi were wrong and the girls were not backing out of their own positions either, all of them ignoring her. "Girls…girls!"

The three beautiful girls turn their heads to Haruka, who cleared her throat and tried to appear like the grown up in the room. "Akira gets her own bedroom, Kasumi get's her own bedroom as well…" Michiru smiled, Akira seemed about to start talking again." … and so do you Michiru. I will sleep in the couch. That solves our little problem ladies."

"But Haruka!" Haruka lifted her hand to stop the girls talk, they had been in the house for a whole fifteen minutes and they were already at each other's throats.

"It is either that or we all go back to Tokyo…"

-0-

Kasumi and Michiru were sitting by the beach catching some sun; they had finally finished unpacking, each on their own bedroom, and were having some fun outside. Haruka and Akira sat not too far from the beauties playing cards under a patio umbrella.

"So, tell me Kas what's the deal with you and Rain?"

"Nothing, well no, not really. She's cute. But you know who I like…"

"When are you going to quit that ah? Like really, she pays no attention to you and …she's mine."

The blonde rolled her eyes, like she didn't knew that. "Whatever."

"Kas, come on. If she gave you any signs it'll be different but has she told you she likes you or anything at all?" Kasumi looked away, Michiru was right but she refused to admit it, she still firmly believed that talking to Haruka in the right time at the right place could turn things in her favor.

"Look who's there." Michiru looked to the lake as Kasumi waved; she saw a boat approaching the dock, a tanned looking Hail at the wheel, the wind swaying red hair and a smile on her lips. "Doesn't she look like a dream ah? You sure you don't like her?"

Michiru smiled and stood up from her beach chair. "I think Rain is more attractive, mmm yeah so much more good looking." The girl smiled as an unmistakable flash of jealousy crossed the ashen eyes. The blonde looked away from the blue eyes again and walked towards the dock without another word. "You so like her Kasumi…"

"Hi Rain!" Kasumi welcomed the twins at the end of the dock; Rain slightly blushed at the sight of Kasumi in her bikini, the strands of golden hair brushing her thighs.

"Hi." Hail smile as she 'accidentally' pushed her sister out of the boat, the girl landing face first on Kasumi's cleavage completely blushed.

Hail smirking jumped off the boat. "Hi Kasumi." Leaving the couple behind for a moment still blushed and of course with Rain apologizing nonstop Hail walked the distance between her and Michiru, the violinist looked like a water nymph worth it of a painting, her gracious locks of hair dancing in the wind and the bikini accentuating the deep blue of her eyes, each inch of exposed skin fair and soft. "Hi Michiru."

"Hello Hail. Don't you look nice." The redhead smiled confident her green eyes fixed on hers. "I like your boat"

"It's my dad's. I see you girls made it here safe." The twin's eyes moved away from Michiru towards Haruka and Akira who approached them. "Accompanied too."

"They are cool, I'll introduce you." Hail nodded and had a long look at Haruka, she had seen her before of course, but never paid too much attention to the pianist, Haruka was slightly taller than her, her muscles more pronounced and fit, a definitive tomboy look, dressed in shorts and a lose tank.

Hail was a tomboy herself but more of a lipstick kind, she loved to look beautiful and she praised her girly curves and used them in her advantage, the tank top she wore was short enough to show the start of her taut abdomen and her well rounded breasts, and her cargo shorts were just the right fit to show her long legs.

"Hail I believe you know Akira Kitsune and this is Haruka Tenoh." Hail nodded and shook Akira's hand, then Haruka's both girls measuring each other for a moment. Haruka smiled confident and let go of the redhead's hand, Kasumi and Rain joined the group. "Rain this is Akira Kitsune and Haruka Tenoh."

"Hi." Rain smiled at them warmly, it didn't escaped Michiru's eye the fact that she and Kasumi were brushing their hands softly against each other like wondering if they should held each other hands or not. "So is this your first time in Lake Sagami?" Kasumi and Akira shook their heads.

"It is for me."

"Is it Haruka? Well there will be lots of things to show you around then."

"We should start with a good swim" Kasumi smiled as she said this, the day was getting just too warm for her milky skin.

"Umm…" Rain smiled faintly, she really didn't want to swim around Kasumi or anyone for that matter.

"Great idea." Hail held Michiru's hand and started walking to the beach, Haruka quietly looking at them.

Michiru turned around smiling brightly at Haruka. "Are you coming Haruka?"

The tomboy shook her head; she was uncomfortable enough with the whole swimsuit thing as it was. Hail, Michiru and Kasumi walked away and Rain stayed behind with Akira and Haruka. Akira looked at the redhead who seemed kind of upset. "You're not swimming Rain?"

"Umm…well….no."

"I see, fancy playing cards with us?"

"Well…"

Kasumi waved her hands and screamed Rain's name. "Come oooon!"

"I guess not." Rain blushed slightly at Akira's words and she just apologetically left the two older women standing by the dock. "Hail 1 Haruka 0?"

"What?"

"Dude, your girl just left to swim with a girl that seems ready for serious business, I would be a little more worried."

"What should I do ah? Be bluntly obvious and drag Michiru away?"

"Guess not… we could sit at the beach though, you know front row seats to wet Teenagerville."

With her eyebrow twitching Haruka looked at Akira. "Are you helping me or helping yourself?"

"What? I can't have some fun while your ongoing teenage drama is on stage or what?"

"You're the worse friend ever Kitsune…"

Hail peeled her clothes and joined Kasumi and Michiru who were splashing each other, the redhead wearing a sport black bikini with boy shorts.

"Rain are you not coming?" Kasumi seemed disappointed, Rain sat on the sand looking at them. "Why isn't she coming, she doesn't know how to swim Hail?"

"Oh she does, trust me she really does, she's just being shy with her little problem"

Both girls looked at Hail intrigued. "Little problem? What is it?" The redhead smirked and shrugged. "Why don't you ask her Kasumi?"

The blonde placed finger in her chin thinking for a moment and then nodding she walked out of the water and sat next to Rain, Hail seemed to be containing her laughter. "What evil thing did you plotted now ah? What's Rain's secret?"

"Just wait." Hail and Michiru looked at the couple sitting by the beach; Rain went from very pale to bright red and Kasumi laughed without malice but very loudly. Even Haruka and Akira who were just sitting next to them seemed in to the joke. Rain jumped on her feet and pointed at Hail with furious expression.

Hail laughed and she and Michiru walked to the shore again. "Oh come on Rain, having big boobs isn't such a biggy…well it kinda is."

Rain seemed to be about to burst into flames and she started chasing after her sister both of them running in circles around the rest of the girls.

"But how big are they?" Kasumi asked innocently. "Like they don't seem that impressive from here."

Haruka tried not to smile but to be fair Rain chasing Hail down the beach was pretty funny, Michiru seemed terribly amused too. Hail stopped behind Kasumi Rain in front of the blonde. "That's because she ties them down, poor little boobs."

"I'm killing you Hail!" Still using the blonde teenager as a shield Hail laughed and the twins seemed to forget for a moment Kasumi was between them with perplex expression. The blonde being as straight forward as she usually was took the opportunity to look at Rain's chest from up close.

"It does seem crowded there." Hail laughed so hard Rain caught up with her and seemed about to choke her. "Oh come on Rain, show me."

"Yeah show us." Michiru giggled, she inadvertently had leaned against Haruka and she could feel the tomboy's hand almost touching her bare hip.

"Yes Rain, it could be worse some of us have the perfect size, some of you have like big ones and some others well…not so lucky." As Hail spoke the verdant eyes stopped at Haruka and the blonde tomboy arched an eyebrow. Kasumi looked up to Haruka and she burst into laughter, Hail was so asking for it.

Sighing and finally letting go Rain rolled her eyes and took her shirt off, unwrapping herself from what looked like a tightly wrapped bandage she showed her 'little problem'. Kasumi raised both her eyebrows as the shy girl showed a body worth it of a magazine front page. "There now, get it out of your systems and make fun of me."

"Fun of you?" Kasumi placed her arm around Rain "Jealous maybe. Here let's go for a swim, don't let Hail bother you anymore." Rain smiled brightly and let Kasumi guided her to the water sheepishly. Hail followed behind, her eyes stopping on Michiru leaning softly against Haruka.

"Are you coming Michi?"

"I'll be right there…" The twin nodded and walked away, joining Kasumi and Rain who seemed to be having a blast. Akira sat on the beach hair shaking her head, these girls were too amusing. "Haruka…"

"Yes?" Michiru smiled as she heard the voice of the blonde almost whispering in her ear. "I feel thirsty, do you?"

The blonde tomboy smiled. "Very thirsty."

"Let's go grab a drink then…" As the couple started walking towards the house Akira had to take their attention from them as she heard Rain screamed and saw Hail ran away holding er sister's bikini top, Kasumi bent over by laughter.

Akira shook her head and lowered her sunglasses to see the girls, smiling. "Fun, fun, fun…"

-0-

Running her hands against Michiru's sides Haruka pushed the violinist back against the kitchen counter, her hands sliding down to the perfect thighs, lifting the muse off her feet and sitting her in the counter.

Michiru kissed Haruka's lips with desperate need, she had longed the whole day to touch Haruka, to find a moment away from Kasumi and Akira and she wasn't even sure how much time they had. "Mmm Haruka, I've missed you."

"Me too." Haruka spread her legs, searching for her heat and Michiru curled her legs around her waist. "I can't spend a whole week without you, not so close, not when you look like this."

Smiling Michiru kissed her back harder, her own hands travelling down Haruka's back as the blonde carried her weight shifting her hands to her back. "I will find a way for us to meet. Just be a little patient."

With a groan as Michiru started rocking her hips against her Haruka kissed the length of her neck inhaling the intoxicating scent of ocean breeze from the girl's skin. "God I want you so much." Haruka pressed Michiru's back against the kitchen wall this time freeing her hand to untie the bikini top in her way. The muse shook her head slightly moaning as the blonde kissed her skin.

"Kitchen… Haruka." The tomboy nodded but cupped Michiru's breasts and Michiru tighten her legs around Haruka's hips, her will to stop lost already. "Let's go upstairs" She heard herself saying with cut words and heated expression.

Haruka nodded and kept pressing Michiru against the wall thrusting her own hips against hers, feeling the growing desire for more than just foreplay, her own needs pressing and increasing every time that Michiru moaned in her ear.

"Michiru…." Out of her mind, far ,far away Michiru heard her own name being called, she ignored it for a moment concentrating on the increasing wetness between her thighs, but when she heard her name again she stopped and opened her ocean blue eyes, her legs still curled around Haruka.

"Let go!" Haruka opened her eyes and let go of her as Michiru entangled in her own clothes couldn't tie the back of her swimsuit.

"What's going on…"

The answer came in shortly as Kasumi and Rain entered the kitchen, the steel eyes keenly examining the blush on Michiru's face and the wrinkled shirt of Haruka. "Akira said you came to get drinks."

"Umm we did…" Michiru walked to the fridge and took out some cans of soda, ignoring her own blush she handed them to Haruka. "We were just discussing our practice schedule…"

Rain holding Kasumi's hand and noticing the pale expression on the blonde girl face spoke to her. "Hey Kas, let me show you the boat while they bring the drinks." Kasumi nodded and let Rain guide her out of the kitchen, her lips without smile. Once outside, Rain and Kasumi walked through the garden. "Are you ok?"

The blonde nodded not too convinced. "It just hurts that's all."

"I'm sorry, do you still want to try and talk to Haruka then?"

Michiru's words had bounced on Kasumi's head the whole day, Michiru was right, Haruka had no signs of wanting her whatsoever, if there was just a little hope she would jump at it but there seemed to be nothing. "I don't know…" Rain still holding her hand brought it to her lips softly, Kasumi raised her eyes, a fine blush on her cheeks.

"Think about it, I always live up to my word."

"You're too sweet for your own good Rain." Kasumi looked into the green eyes wondering if she could just shed the obsession she felt for Haruka and find the way to love Rain, perhaps, she was definitely not immune to the emerald eyes time will only tell…

(A/N : short but sweet? I hope so… review please don't abandon me!)


	15. Chapter 15: Birthday Gift

Disclaimer: The usual

A/N: Yays getting over my writer's block it seems. Here is Chapter 15, hope you don't mind I was a tad romantic today. Surely not… lol

A Lesson on Love

By Auraluna7

Chapter 15: Birthday Gift

Michiru picked up a beautiful hand painted doll, the delicate piece was a baby girl with curly silky blonde hair and bright red lips over the fine pale china face. "This looks just like her, you think she will like it?"

Haruka examined the doll for a moment, then shrugged. "I don't know, she's your friend Michi, not mine. I would have thought you had a birthday gift for her already."

"If I did Haruka, which excuse I would have used to sneak out with you?" The tomboy smiled, looking at the delicate doll again, her hand around Michiru's waist.

"It does look like her."

The violinist nodded touching the red lips of the porcelain doll with her fingers and handing it to Haruka to take a closer look at it. "Are you getting Kasumi a gift too?" Michiru's words intended to sound casual made the tomboy think of the intentions behind them.

Haruka handed back the doll to Michiru, half smiling. "Did you sound jealous just now?"

Slightly blushed Michiru turned her attention to a display with jewelry. "Certainly not."

"I see. So only I admit my jealousy it seems."

Michiru picked a pair of pearl encrusted earrings, tracing her fingers along the appliqués and bringing them up to her ears looking at herself on the mirror. "Should I be jealous anyway?"

"No you should not. And I quite honestly don't know if I should get Kasumi a birthday present."

"You should." The aqua muse placed down the earrings and walked to the cash holding the porcelain doll. "Something small, because I am jealous."

Smiling Haruka shook her head. "Help me pick it up then." Michiru paid for her purchase and turned to face the blonde smiling.

"Ok then, any ideas?"

"A CD?" Michiru shook her head. "A book? A DVD? "

Michiru rolled her eyes. "You're lame…let's go to find a real present. And then maybe afterwards I can give you a little present too…" The violinist said these words while making sure to brush against Haruka, winking at her and walking away swaying her hips slightly.

The tomboy smiled widely. "Oh? I think I will like that…"Catching up with Michiru the tomboy held her hand, as they crossed the street in the small town Haruka wished they could be like this all the time, not having to hide and holding hands like a normal couple, Michiru was right, they had to talk with her father.

-0-

Akira looked at Kasumi, the girl in a sweatshirt and jogging pants sat by the windowsill, her long hair tied in a ponytail at the base of her neck. "I'm going to lie down for a while, are you ok on your own Kasumi?"

The blonde nodded to Akira, the house was quiet after dinner. Haruka and Michiru were out, to shop for her birthday they said; probably just an excuse to have time to held hands and make out.

The dark haired woman left after a moment and Kasumi still sitting by the windowsill looked outside to the lake, the last rays of sun still caressing the lake quiet waters.

When the silence was too much to bear Kasumi walked outside, the sand beneath her feet still warm, she sat by the lake hugging her knees, her steel eyes lost in the golden glare of the sunset. The willowy blonde tied her running shoes slowly. She rose to her feet and stretched before she started running, a good jog will help her clear her mind. Kasumi felt the rhythm of her heartbeat increase as the still warm breeze kissed her porcelain cheeks, the beauty around the Sagami Lake welcoming her.

Jogging always helped her with her thoughts but today she could not focus her attention on anything, Kasumi kept thinking of Haruka and Michiru, probably entangled in romantic endeavors with each other by now. These thoughts made her upset, so she picked up the pace, the burn in her calves taking a bit of the pain of the recognized defeat.

She finally admitted it; Haruka gave absolutely no signs of wanting her, whatsoever. All she had been looking for was a glance of desire on the teal eyes to jump at her but she just could not find it. It was time to call it quits, for real this time. Kasumi stopped for a moment, her breath short, she placed her hands over her thighs and leaned for air. She was suffocating, in her jealousy and her obsessions. Why was she so determined to be better than Michiru anyway?

Sighing after taking a deep breath Kasumi could not find the answer to her questions and started running again the daylight dying around her as she tried to focus in something other than Haruka's face, than the charming teal eyes and the chill it sent down her spine every time she heard her play the piano. Haruka Tenoh was unreachable and that made her irresistible for Kasumi.

The blonde thought of Rain, on the warm smile the redhead always gave her, on her innocent yet full of life green eyes. She wished to love her, she wished to lust her. And she knew there was a part of her that felt warm and fuzzy every time she was around Rain but it wasn't an overwhelming feeling that took her breath away as how she felt around Haruka, it was hard to define what she felt for Rain.

She had been running for a long time when she finally stopped, her blonde hair dripping with sweat, her legs throbbing with the effort. She looked up; she had stopped at the skirts of a traditional Japanese looking house; the wooden polished stairs starting at the beach escalating towards the rock cut where the house rested upon.

"Nice day for a run isn't it?" The ashen eyes looked in the direction of the voice talking to her, she found a guy sitting on a rock with a notebook on hand. He was probably in his late twenties, his auburn long hair tied on a ponytail.

"It is." Kasumi wiped the sweat out of her forehead and stood straight looking up to the guy sitting in the rock.

"You look familiar, have we met? I tend to forget stuff …"

"No, I don't think so. I'm not from around."

The young man jumped down to the sand, taking a closer look at her. "I'm sure I've seen you before. What's your name?"

Kasumi found the man a tad strange but his eyes green were friendly and warm. "Kasumi Tani."

"I see. I realized now, I've seen you before…sort of. I'm Haze, Haze Tenki."

"Tenki. You're related to Rain?"

"Sadly." The guy laughed softly. "Just kidding, yes. She is my baby sister."

"Oh." Kasumi noticed then the slight resemblance, it wasn't too obvious, Haze's hair was more toned down and his eyes were blue-green, but they did had the same charming smile as the Tenki Twins.

"So yeah, I've seen you before, in her work. Did you come here to see her? I think Hail is out but Rain is in her studio."

"Ummm…not really. But…I will stop and say hi, why not." The guy nodded and showed Kasumi a hidden staircase leading to a detached small house.

"Just go that way."

"You're not coming?"

The guy shook his head smiling. "I'm working on my research; I have no time for girly business. I'll see you later Kasumi Tani"

"Umm, ok." Kasumi fixed her hair a bit, but there wasn't much she could do, she was sweaty and her looks weren't particularly attractive according to her standards, then again Rain had seen her crying and this was just a friendly visit. Her steps were soft on polished wood, she thought of calling Rain's name but then she spotted her.

Rain's hair was tied up in a shaggy ponytail, she wore a pair of shorts and a simple white shirt stained with paint, she was also wearing her glasses giving her expression a more intellectual air. Kasumi saw the girl working on a tall canvas, her hands skillfully tracing what appeared to be a view of Lake Sagami, she seemed so focused on her job Kasumi felt like a stranger interrupting a special occasion, she quietly sat down and tried not to disturb Rain, her gray eyes fixed on the artist.

As the minutes went by Rain kept working feverishly, now and then taking a lose strand of red hair off her face, sighing and then tilting her head looking at her work. Kasumi thought she looked different, more mature than the usual shy and warm Rain, more attractive even. Wishing not to disturb her after all, Kasumi stood up ready to leave when the day started dying and it was starting to get dark outside. But as she was about to turn to leave Rain looked in her direction as she reached for the light switch of her studio.

"Kasumi…"

The blonde smiled she walked quietly towards Rain. "Hey, I didn't want to interrupt you while you painted."

"It's ok. How long have you been here? I didn't hear you coming upstairs…"

Kasumi moved the rebel lock of hair out of Rain's face and looked into the green eyes. "A while, sorry I was kind of peaking at your work."

"Oh. It's not that great."

"What are you saying Rain? That's not true…" Kasumi walked into the studio after taking her shoes off, she looked at all the art work of Rain along the place, the girl seemed to like different styles and media. There were oil paintings of the Lake, watercolors of beautiful flowers and several portrait sketches, Kasumi's eyes stopped at what seemed to be a beautiful portrait of Michiru playing her violin. "She's pretty isn't she?"

Rain walked to her looking down to her sketch she made a small smile. "A lot of girls are pretty, few are beautiful, like you."

The blonde smiled her eyes still on the sketch. "Will you paint me Rain?"

The redhead blushed slightly and nodded softly, she held Kasumi's hand and guided her to a padded bench by the window, and she sat across from her with her sketch pad on hand. "I wanted to get you a birthday gift; maybe you will like my painting of you."

Kasumi lowered her eyes, a soft blush on her face; she sat on the bench looking at Rain. "Is this good?" The redhead nodded and started drawing with a slight tremble of her left hand, she knew Kasumi's face by heart, she had been drawing her persistently over the past weeks. "I should have worn something else than this…"

"It's ok; I will draw something else on you. What will you like? Whatever it is, you will be the most beautiful." Kasumi smiled and played with her ponytail, looking at Rain under a new light, perhaps if she tried really hard she could love her…

With her own hands trembling slightly Kasumi unzipped her hoodie sweatshirt, dropping it on the bench as Rain lifted her eyes at the sound of the zipper going down. "You…you don't have to…"

Without a word Kasumi rose to her feet and untied her jogging pants, the piece of clothing sliding off her sculpted white thighs; standing in front of Rain who couldn't keep her eyes off her Kasumi loosened her hair, the long satin strands of hair kissing her bare thighs and soon after her bra and panties joined her discarded clothing on the floor. They looked at each other for a moment, Rain mute with surprise, Kasumi affronting the consequences of her acts; yet not backing out, she sat on the bench again leaning against the pillows, a heavy blush on her porcelain face, her ashen eyes bright.

Hearing her heart pounding in her ears, Rain found her throat suddenly dry, the blonde seemed like a vision to her, she was afraid to talk, to even breathe thinking Kasumi will just vanish into thin air if she broke the spell between them. Her hand started tracing the delicate silhouette of the girl on the paper, every valley and every peak, imagining the softness of her round breasts and the warm of her thighs, almost feeling the taste of her skin, almost wishing she could imprint the image of Kasumi's shimmering body on her mind forever.

The blonde watched Rain draw one sketch after the other, the many pieces of paper falling on the floor at the artist's feet, she wetted her lips softly, and after what seemed like a long time she finally spoke. "Rain…" Her voice almost strangled. The redhead looked up to her again, her hand stopped. "Come here…please."

There was doubt in the green eyes and Kasumi felt suddenly very cold and very naked. Rain looked down to her sketch pad and placed it aside, standing up from her chair and walking towards her, her hands shaking. She stopped a few inches from where Kasumi sat down and the blonde looked up to find her eyes. Kasumi's touched the girl's arm and the redhead sat next to her. "Kasumi…"

The gray eyes looked at her and Rain felt they were looking through her right into her deep secrets, she felt herself stop breathing as Kasumi leaned closer to her, the soft breath of Kasumi kissing her lips. "Rain…"

They kissed, their lips pressed together softly. And Kasumi opened her lips for her, welcoming the almost innocent invasion of Rain's tongue into her mouth. Kasumi traced her hands along Rain's back, pulling the girl's shirt over her shoulders, her own warm skin against Rain's.

Feeling herself in the vortex of a storm Rain's breathe became heavy with desire, she slid her hand along Kasumi's round breasts, cupping them gently, feeling the perfect skin, even softer than she ever dreamed, the scent of Kasumi's skin intoxicating her. They kissed again and again, Kasumi's eyes closed feeling Rain touched her with desire mixed with tenderness.

Kasumi kissed the girl's neckline and slid her hand along Rain's abdomen, tracing the line of her shorts with tremulous fingers reaching for the buttons of Rain's pants and as she did the redhead locked her eyes on hers. "Wait…"

"Why?"

Rain took Kasumi's hand on her own bringing it up almost touching her lips. "Kasumi…Are you over her?"

Kasumi let go off Rain's hand, her eyes filled with a sudden affliction. "Rain… I want to be."

Feeling a sudden void in her stomach, Rain spoke. "But you're not." The redhead caressed the soft face of the blonde, her own eyes darkened. "I want you to be in love with me."

"And I want it too. Please."

Rain shook her head, she leaned and kissed Kasumi's lips gingerly, a salty kiss mixed with tears. "Maybe one day you will be." Kasumi closed her eyes, tears running down her face, and Rain held her close, her own feelings torn, she wanted Kasumi, she loved her, right now she would have gave everything to see her stop crying, but she could not sleep with her without Love. "It's ok Kas, don't cry."

"I'm sorry Rain. I really want to be over her…I really do."

Rain nodded and caressed the golden locks, she swallowed her own tears and closed her eyes reminding herself it didn't matter to be the first to be loved, what matter was to be the last. "It's ok, it's ok."

-0-

"What do you mean Kasumi isn't home?" Michiru looked at Akira annoyed, if she had knew that Kasumi was going to sneak out of the house she and Haruka could have gone somewhere private to have some real alone time.

"I…I have nothing to say, she went out for a jog and that was three hours ago."

"Well aren't you a great responsible adult."

Akira eyed Haruka who seemed enjoying this too much. "Haruka we have a minor missing you should be a little less amused."

"Who's missing?"

Michiru turned around to see Kasumi walking into the living room, her eyes were puffy and her hair was tousled. "You are, were. Where were you?"

"Running." Kasumi walked past the three girls and walked towards her bedroom, Michiru looking at her puzzled.

"What the…" Haruka looked at Michiru shrugging, and the violinist walked behind Kasumi finding her right before the blonde closed her door. "Kasumi, what's wrong?"

The blonde looked up to her friend. "I hate my birthday that's all."

"Kasumi don't lie to me."

The blonde sighed and look over Michiru's shoulder. "I'm struggling ok? Give me some time."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Michiru nodded and Kasumi closed the door behind her. Michiru went back to the living room to find Haruka sitting at her father's concert piano.

"Is she ok?"

"I guess so." Michiru picked her violin; she leaned on the piano looking at Haruka, lost in the teal eyes. She smiled and Haruka handed her the already familiar music sheets. "I never asked you, who did you wrote this song for?"

The tomboy smiled. "Silly girl, you. My Muse, you." Michiru smiled and leaned to kiss Haruka the tomboy pulled her into her lap and kissed her deeply. "Shall we sneak into your bedroom ah?"

The girl smiled. "Well…mmm I don't know." Haruka hiked up her skirt and rubbed her thighs gently. "Maybe we should wait, I will find a place for us to meet, you and your 'muse' …mhmm? But not now"

"You sure?" Giggling Michiru kissed Haruka again, unbuttoning the tomboy's shirt and cupping her breast.

"Well…mmm, I guess…yeah let's go." Haruka smiling lifted Michiru into her arms being as quiet as possible she started heading towards the girl's bedroom but as they turned around the corner they found a very stern looking Akira.

"Yeah…I don't think so."

"You are not serious." Michiru still on Haruka's arms didn't seem as embarrassed as Haruka.

The dark haired girl nodded. "Your dad just called me, so …yeah I don't think so." Haruka placed the violinist on the floor and sighed frustrated.

"Akira you're like worse than the flu." Akira rolled her eyes at the teenager and looked at Haruka for support.

"It's ok Michi, go to sleep, I'll see you tomorrow." Michiru looked at Haruka hoping the tomboy will fight her friend a little more but she didn't. Again Haruka's conscience was winning the battle.

"I'm telling my dad Akira so there's no point on you babysitting us."

"Are you now? Well that's great. When you do let me know, I hate babysitting you guys as well."

Flipping her long hair Michiru walked past Akira. With what sounded as a frustrated groan she opened her bedroom door. "Good night then."

"Good night Michiru."

"Night Michi." When the door closed Akira looked at Haruka shaking her head.

"Keep it teen rated man, I'm on the clock. At least wait until I am not watching."

"Yeah, yeah I know…"

-0-

The morning of Kasumi's birthday the blonde woke up feeling depressed, her beautiful eyes fixed on the ceiling, she had been reckless and stupid with Rain. And the redhead had turned her down in perhaps the most polite way ever but still as a frontal rejection. It was just craptastic, now she had no Haruka and no Rain, it was her birthday and she was alone and sad. A soft knock on the door got her out of her depressing thoughts and Kasumi fixed her eyes on the door.

"Come in."

Michiru walked into the bedroom smiling, already dressed in a blue and white beach dress. "Morning birthday girl."

"Morning." Michiru handed her a neatly wrapped package and Kasumi opened it, she looked at the hand painted doll and smiled slightly. "Thanks."

"I think she looks just like you."

"Does she? I doubt it, she's beautiful. Thanks Michiru."

"It's your birthday and you're here being sour, what happened last night?"

"I … I think I ruined things for myself again, but It's ok."

"Ruined what? With who?"

"Rain…"

Michiru smiled, she patted Kasumi's hand. "I doubt it, get up and get dressed; we're going to the Pleasure Forest."

"I don't really want to go out."

"Well ok, get up then and tell Rain who's at the door with flowers that you don't want to go out today then."

Kasumi smiled. "Is she really?" Michiru nodded and Kasumi hugged her. "I'll get dressed quick."

"Kasumi does this means you like Rain?"

Turning on her heels the blonde gave Michiru a half smile. "I want to, I really do."

Michiru nodded and left the room, she pressed her back against the door closing her eyes and smiling. Kasumi was over Haruka and she was getting her friend back, finally. Kasumi walked down the hall a few minutes later she found Rain waiting for her on the hallway looking doubtful.

"Hey."

"Happy birthday." Kasumi smiled and Rain handed her a bouquet of fresh daisies. "I'm sorry about yesterday."

Smelling the fresh spring flowers, Kasumi looked at her. "Don't be sorry for being honest. I wish I could be as pure as you, believing in true love, having so much talent and so much sweetness inside."

"I want to help you talk to Haruka. Just so you can reach your star or finally look at me like I am one."

Kasumi smiled and held Rain's hand. "Let's go have fun today, it's my birthday wish."

"I'll make this day special for you."

"You already did…"

(A/N: yes yes, a lot of Kasumi this chapter, it is called character development ladies… lol and besides it was romantic wasn't it? Maybe a bit sad but romance is sometimes sweet and sour. Who knows things might pick up soon…review if you want to find out! ^.^)


	16. Chapter 16: Kasumi's song

Disclaimer: The usual, plus "I can't make you love me" lyrics are by Bonnie Raitt

A/N: I know, I miss my daily updates too but between work, social life, fanfiction being spoiled and life happening I just can't update so much. I would gladly just write for a living but until I start getting real money for my work I am afraid we'll have to live with updates every 2-3 days, even I have to sleep now and then. Lol.

A Lesson on Love

By Auraluna7

Chapter 16: Kasumi's song

The Tenki twins stood under the shadow of a blossoming cherry tree, the day at the Pleasure Forest a smashing success so far. "Just go with it ok?" Hail rolled her eyes at Rain, she wasn't too happy.

"Why can't I just have Michiru? It will make the plan work either way; plan which by the way I believe is terribly stupid."

Rain looked at her twin sister irritated, she was determined to give Kasumi time alone with Haruka and this was the only plan she could come up with in such short notice."Because that will only make Haruka and you start a fight again, just like you have been doing all day, do you have to be so nasty with your comments? Since when did you think pianists are failed string players huh? You are just pushing Haruka's buttons."

"Fine, I admit it, I am. But it is too funny to see her fume without saying anything, she's a teacher and has to be patient with me, it is quite hilarious."

"Stop it ah? This isn't the Hail's Show."

"But it always is!" Rain looked a bit exasperated and Hail laughed softly. "Ok, ok, we'll go with your plan."

"Is everything ok?" The twins smiled at the same time to Michiru who held an ice cream cone smiling happily.

"Yes, we were just talking about the maze. Do you girls want to go there?"

"Maze?" Kasumi, Haruka and Akira joined them after getting their drinks, the day at Pleasure Forest had turned out to be a great idea and they were having a great time.

"Yeah, it's pretty awesome right Hail?" Rain smiled at the girls and Hail nodded, glancing at Haruka who held a small drink in a bright colored cup in her hand.

"Is that a child size drink?"

Haruka shrugged, she only wanted a small drink and they gave her a kiddy glass with it. "I guess so."

"Aren't you like thirty years old?"

Akira chuckled, almost about to spill her drink as she saw Haruka's evil eyebrow twitched. "No I am not. We're almost the same age, I'm 22"

"That's pretty old for a kid's size drink still. I'm just saying…"

"Whatever." Haruka refused to fall on Hail's game; she kept sipping her drink and looked away. Michiru tried not to smile but Hail was just amusingly mean.

They started heading towards the maze and for a moment Hail and Michiru walked together alone behind of the rest of the group. "Hail."

"Yes?"

"You know about me and her don't you?"

Avoiding the deep sea eyes Hail walked next to the girl. "Who?"

"Haruka, you know. I'm sure you do because this whole week you've done everything possible to pick on her."

The redhead looked at Michiru, a small smile on her face "Am I that obvious?"

"Yeah. Haruka and I are together and if you know it then I don't see the point on pretending we're not."

"All I knew was that you and Kasumi were both chasing her down. Are you her girlfriend then?"

Michiru sighed softly. "I guess you could call it that, yes."

Hail stopped, the rest of the group still walking ahead of them. "You guess? Is she the person you said you were waiting for?"

"Yes, she is."

"And she hasn't asked you to be her girlfriend? Like you girls date?"

"We do, we're very close and…"

"Don't say more, I understand, but why are you not her girlfriend then, if you are so close."

Michiru lowered her blue eyes; she wondered the exact same thing. "It's complicated." Hail wanted to reply that it wasn't but again, she didn't want to put Michiru in an awkward position or made her mad at her.

"It's ok." Hail held Michiru's hand and smiled. "Here let's hurry, they're leaving us behind."

The maze was an elaborate garden with tall hedges; it was a popular attraction for the tourists, who could enjoy a leisure walk along the intricate pattern of alleys and aisles, beautiful marble statues and romantic corners.

"We should make it interesting, how about we make teams and meet at the exit?"

"Sure Rain let's do that." Kasumi smiled at Rain, she had wanted some time alone with her all morning to talk about the night before, but so far she had sat with Haruka in most of the rides, Hail seemed to be in a mission to keep Michiru around her all day and Haruka seemed to be losing her patience at an alarming rate. The two tomboys had fought all day directly and indirectly for Michiru's attention.

Akira wondered if she was going to be stuck with Haruka again, who was having a hard time keeping her jealousy under control, she hoped not. "So who goes with whom then?"

Haruka and Hail both looked at Michiru, and the aqua haired girl just smiled. "I will go with…"

Rain stepped up and grabbed Michiru's hands. "Me! Haruka and Hail have hogged you all day, it's my turn."Kasumi looked at Rain confounded she would have guessed the redhead wanted to find time with her but it didn't seemed that way.

Hail smiled charmingly at the raven haired girl. "Akira, would you like it want to be my partner then?"

"Sure, why not." Michiru looked at Haruka and smiled apologetically as she and Rain started walking away along with Akira and Hail.

"So I guess it is you and me Kasumi."

The willowy blonde smiled. "I guess so."

Haruka tended Kasumi her hand. "Let's go then." Holding Haruka's hand Kasumi felt a subtle joy, she saw know what Rain had tried to do, she had handsomely gave her time alone with Haruka, always living up to her word she was helping her as she promised. "Are you having fun Kasumi?"

"Yes, a lot." The tomboy smiled and Kasumi felt a sudden blush tint her cheeks pink, it was so confusing and hard, a single smile of Haruka brought down all her defenses, the touch of her hand made her entire body warm, if only Haruka gave her a sign of recognition, if she had one tiny light of hope to hold on to …

-0-

With crystalline laugh Kasumi looked at Rain making a perfect impersonation of Hail as the redhead sat next to Akira. The day had been just great, a prefect birthday. They were sitting by a bonfire, the sun have been down for a while; the blonde saw Michiru left for moment followed by Hail, Haruka seemed to follow them with her eyes but said nothing and sat next to Kasumi.

"Are you enjoying your birthday?"

"I am." It was true; she hadn't had so much fun in years. The excitement of the rides and the company of her friends and Haruka had lifted her spirits. Still remembering how Haruka held her hand briefly while they were together Kasumi smiled, even if just for today she had a good memory with Haruka as a keepsake.

Pulling a small package out of her jacket pocket Haruka extended it to Kasumi. "Happy Birthday."

Rain looked at Kasumi and Haruka, she didn't felt envious, but she did wished she could make Kasumi smiled the way Haruka did, than just laying her eyes on the blonde her ashen eyes would turned into shiny pearls."For me?"

The tomboy nodded and Kasumi held the small package unwrapping it slowly, inside was a silver bracelet with delicate moonstones. "They match your eyes." Kasumi looked at the moonstones shining on the bonfire light and her heart ached softly, had Haruka picked up this just for her? Has she thought of her eyes, did she think of her at all? "You don't like it?"

Kasumi shook her head; the tomboy looked at her confused. "No, I mean yes, I like it, it's just so beautiful. Thank you."

Haruka smiled at her and taking the bracelet from its small case she placed it round Kasumi's slender wrist. The gray eyes fixed themselves on the pianist fingers and she touched the tomboy's hand softly, the teal eyes looking at her. Kasumi opened her mouth, she wanted to say something, to make this moment last but as she was about to speak she noticed Michiru and Hail walking back, the aqua Muse holding a beautiful birthday cake, Hail holding a guitar.

Michiru smiled at her and Haruka moved away, Kasumi felt suddenly empty, the perfect moment had died.

Michiru placed the cake on a small table as Hail sat on one of the few chairs around the fire holding her guitar.

"I thought you only played the cello."

Hail smiled brightly and glanced at Haruka as she spoke. "Well, Akira, I am no 'musical prodigy' but I don't just play one instrument. I believe encasing one soul in a one instrument is … risky."

The blonde tomboy smiled at Hail in an unfriendly fashion and sat next to Michiru who cleared her throat softly, she had spent too much time today putting off fires between Hail and Haruka and right now it was not what she wanted to do. "Kas I hope you had a lot of fun, Happy Eighteenth Birthday." Hail started playing soft accords and Michiru closed her eyes, she wasn't a great singer but she believed everyone should have a birthday song, she sang the happy birthday along with Hail's guitar in her soft melodic voice, the harmonic guitar notes following her until the end.

When she was done, Michiru smiled and hugged Kasumi. "Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks Michi, really, thank you all for this great day."

The violinist smiled when an idea formed in her head. "Oh I know, how about instead of hearing me 'trying' to sing, you sing a song for us instead?"

"Sure." Kasumi looked at Hail. "Do you want to play for me or should I?"

Hail stood up and handed the blonde the guitar. "Be our star for today."

Nodding Kasumi sat down, she tuned the wooden guitar softly, her manicured fingers grazing the strings, Hail sat down next to her sister and Haruka and Michiru sat together, their fingers touching softly, the blonde noticed it and made a sad smile as she started to play…

When she opened her mouth and the first verses of the song came out she noticed everyone's eyes on her, her friends all knew she was a singer but she had never sang for them, except perhaps Michiru. Kasumi had a prodigious voice, vibrant like a violin string, full of sentiment and melodic, full of strength and passion; she had spent many hours of eternal practice to transform her voice into a perfectly tuned instrument…

_Turn down the lights  
Turn down the bed  
Turn down these voices inside my head  
Lay down with me, tell me no lies  
Just hold me close, don't patronize  
Don't patronize me._

She looked at Rain, her heart hurting with the certain feeling that in one day just a one day of spending time with Haruka, she had felt doubtful about being over her, again. Knowing Rain will never accept her if she wasn't whole, and that was something she could not give her.

_Cause I can't make you love me if you don't  
You can't make your heart feel something it won't  
Here in the dark, in these final hours  
I will lay down my heart and I'll feel the power_

Michiru looked at her friend as the blonde sang, feeling the angst on Kasumi's words, wondering how deep were her feelings for Haruka, and for Rain. She held Haruka's hand and the tomboy looked at her with a small smile yet she noticed the teal eyes went back to look at Kasumi, and Michiru wondered what was the light she just discovered on Haruka's eyes that she could not describe. Was this sting she felt jealousy?

_But you won't, no you won't  
Cause I can't make you love me if you don't._

Haruka looked at Kasumi, her song speaking to her and she felt sad, the voice of Kasumi evoking a deep sentiment in her heart, music was Haruka's world and despite the sadness in Kasumi's song she could not help but seeing past it and admired her beautiful voice. Kasumi was a muse, maybe not hers but certainly one, she was beautiful in an ethereal way and as she sing she was even more beautiful than when she tried too hard to look tantalizing, she only wished not to be the cause of the sadness in her voice as the blonde singer had started to grow fond of her.

_I'll close my eyes, then I won't see_

_The love you don't feel when you're holding me  
Morning will come and I'll do what's right  
Just give me till then to give up this fight  
And I will give up this fight._

Hail looked at Michiru and sighed, well it wasn't the end of the world, it was obvious Michiru was in love with Haruka and her battle was lost. She had never been one to cry over spilled milk, in a perfect world Michiru would have seen her the same way she looked at her but this wasn't a perfect world and she would have to just deal with it. Taking her verdant eyes from Haruka and Michiru, Hail looked at her sister and wished Rain was a little more like her for this, her sister's face was an open book, she was feeling sad and that hurt her deeply. Kasumi's song was not only speaking to everyone, it was screaming to Rain about a love she could not have, about a heart she could not reach and there wasn't anything she could do to protect her sister against it.

_Cause I can't make you love me if you don't  
You can't make your heart feel something it won't  
Here in the dark, in these final hours  
I will lay down my heart and I'll feel the power  
But you won't, no you won't  
Cause I can't make you love me if you don't._

When Kasumi's song ended Rain was the only one who seemed to realize, she rose to her feet and walked to Kasumi. "Happy Birthday Kasumi." She gave the blonde an envelope and excusing herself she walked back to the house, she wasn't envious, she could feel no envy, but her heart was breaking, she had knew all along Kasumi longed Haruka but the blonde's song had slashed her defenses and she could only love her even more, adding her beautiful voice to the endless list of her qualities.

Kasumi placed down the guitar following Rain with her steel gaze, Hail sat by her side before the blonde could stood up and follow her sister. "Let her go. She'll be fine. If you keep running after her you will only make it worse, for both of you. Unless you love her back don't go find her, you'll just hurt her more. "

"I don't want to hurt her."

Hail nodded taking the guitar the blonde offered her back. "It is not your fault not to love her back, but it will be giving her false hope. I like you Kasumi, you're a nice girl, but I won't let you trample my sister's feelings."

The blonde looked into the green eyes; Hail's words contain no anger, if any the twin looked empathetic. "I won't."

Nodding Hail stood up and gave the blonde a small smile. "I guess we'll see you back in Tokyo then, I'm not sure we'll come by tomorrow."

"Ok."

Hail nodded again and stepped to where Michiru and Haruka sat down together still holding hands. "I guess we're leaving now."

"Is Rain ok?"

The redhead smiled and strapped her guitar. "Sure she is. We just have plans that's all. I will see you at school."

"I'll walk you to your car." Hail nodded and she and Michiru walked away from the bonfire towards the entrance. "Is Rain really ok?"

Hail stopped, she looked at Michiru thinking for a moment. "She will be. There is something I need to tell you, and it is really none of my business but I am going to say it anyway. "

"Ok…"

"You deserve someone that loves you, if Haruka is that someone she should compromise with you, she should ask you to be her girlfriend."

Michiru shrugged, she avoided the green eyes for a moment. "Maybe she is just one of those persons that don't ask that kind of question."

"Maybe, but it is hurting you. And you should tell her that, tell her you want more than assumptions, if it wasn't bothering you it wouldn't matter, but it is. Do you even know if she is not seeing other girls?"

"She isn't."

Hail nodded, it wasn't her position to force Michiru to do anything anyway. "Like I said it is not my business, but you know I care for you."

"Thanks Hail."

"Ok then, well goodnight Michi."

"Good Night…"

-0-

Looking at the untouched birthday cake on the table, Kasumi felt taken aback by sadness. "I guess I ruined my own party." Kasumi cut a piece of her birthday cake. "Do you want any cake Akira?"

Akira accepted a piece and looked at Kasumi. "You have a beautiful voice."

"Thank you. Maybe I should learn some peppy songs for party occasions."

"Yeah, you should." Akira smiled at her and the blonde smiled back.

"I think I am going to call it a night too." Placing down her cake Kasumi looked at Haruka. "Good night."

"Good night Kas."

"Thanks for the bracelet."

"No problem."

-0-

"Cheer up Rain, you're making me depressed." Hail sat on the padded bench by the window on Rain's studio, in her hand one of the sketches her sister had made the night before. "Did you have sex with her?"

Rain looked up from her half finished canvas with startled expression. "Of course not."

"You sure seem to have a fertile imagination then; these sketches are very detailed, terribly in fact." Blushing softly Rain went back to her work. "Oh no, no you didn't, she was naked when you did this didn't you?"

Her twin nodded and sighed heavily, placing her fan brush down and looking at Hail. "Nothing happened, nothing will ever happen as long as this world has Haruka Tenoh in it."

"Bah, I doubt either Michiru or Kasumi feel true love for Haruka, they are seventeen after all."

"You said that because you don't even believe in true love yourself."

"I do. I'm just sure Kasumi has a severe case of infatuation not of true love."

"And Michiru?" Lying back on the pillows and re-examining the nude sketch of Kasumi, Hail stayed quit for a moment. "She seems pretty in love to me."

Dismissing her sister words Hail spoke "We should go out tomorrow night, let's skip the 'boulevard of broken dreams' and go out, you and me to find some single, warm and legal girls."

"I don't fancy going out to pick up girls."

"For this?" Hail jumped to her feet and dropped the sketch in Rain's desk. "Do you love her?"

"I like her a lot."

"With true love? Has your heart stopped beating in your chest at the sight of her beauty? Has she stolen your sleep and you longed for her misty eyes?"

"You're a jerk; you're making fun of my feelings."

Hail slide an arm around her sister shoulders hugging her. "If it is true love she will come back to you, don't you believe in that? You must, you are a helpless romantic."

"If I go out with you tomorrow will you leave me to my work?"

"Sure, as long as you promise me not to spend the night sighing over your nude muse sketches."

"You have no heart Hail. Are you just simply over Michiru? Just like that?"

Hail looked at her polished nails, her forest eyes inexpressive. "I believe love can't be forced, either you feel it or you don't. If she wants me she knows exactly where to find me, if she comes I will open my arms for her, if she doesn't then I am looking in the wrong place."

"You sound pretty mature for being such an ass." Hail laughed softly.

"I love you too…"

-0-

When Kasumi closed the door behind her ready to go to bed and put this day behind her she realized she had left the envelope Rain had gave her on the table by the fire. Sighing she tirelessly slipped back on her dress and headed down the hallway, she ran into Michiru, the violinist by the stove in the kitchen.

"I am making tea before heading back out, do you want some?"

"No thanks, I was actually heading to bed but I forgot something outside."

"Oh, ok. Kasumi…Rain loves you, you know that ah?"

"…yeah."

"And?"

"Nothing."

"Mmmm." Michiru went back to her tea, Kasumi doubtful as whether to stay or go. "Haruka hasn't asked me to be her girlfriend yet, I don't know what to do."

Kasumi touched her hair, Michiru was giving her back at her and she thanked it because she wasn't sure what was her expression as the violinist spoke. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you are my best friend, or used to be, I am not even sure anymore."

"I still am." Michiru turned around, her eyes low.

"Then tell me what to do."

"I don't know. I really don't." Michiru nodded softly and went back to pour her tea. "She might tell you any day now right? You are pretty close and she might just be waiting for the right moment. You…you could always ask her to be your girlfriend instead."

Michiru brought her tea cup up to her lips and drank the perfumed brew slowly. "Thanks Kas, you're right, maybe I should. I feel better already."

"I'm glad…" Kasumi felt a knot on her throat, she had spoken with honesty but that didn't change the fact that she felt hurt by the situation. "I will go get that thing I left outside, I'll be right back."

"Ok. And Kas…"

"Yes?"

"Thanks. You're still my best friend, always."

The blonde nodded and exited through the kitchen door, the night outside was warm and fragrant; she walked along the path that headed to the beach, her mind lost in so many thoughts…

Akira and Haruka headed back to the house, everyone seemed gone after Kasumi's song. "You seem very quiet lately Haruka."

"I have a lot on my mind. I am tired of hiding; I wish I could hold Michiru's hand without thinking someone will find it wrong. Michiru means too much to me."

"Are you really done playing double dating then? Are you absolutely sure? Kasumi still seems to have a soft spot for you, we can all tell."

"Kasumi is a beautiful girl, I am sure she will find someone worth her love."

"She certainly is, too pretty."

Haruka laughed softly. "If you like her why don't you ask her out?"

The dark haired girl shook her head as they approach the lake house. "I'm too old for her and she is too young for me."

"Hey I resent that."

Smiling Akira looked at Haruka. "It is different, besides she is too much for me to handle she looks like that kind of girl that could break my heart on a whim."

"That she does. Especially with that voice of hers. I never thought such a slender girl could sing like that..."

"I know, I knew she had to have a nice voice but that song sent a shiver down my spine."

Haruka nodded. "Muses everywhere man, everywhere."

"You and your muses. It's hard to keep track, so what's Michiru? The violin muse?"

"I only have one muse, My Butterfly Muse, Michiru."

Akira looked at Haruka confused. "What? I thought your Butterfly muse had turned out to be Kasumi."

"It's a long story, but in short words Kasumi wasn't, Michiru is."

"Wow, really?"

"Really…"

"So you are reunited and in love with your Butterfly muse? How charming, when are you going to tell her?"

Kasumi stopped as she heard the muffled voices of Haruka and Akira approached, she eavesdropped unintentionally and was about to leave when she heard the words Butterfly Muse and she instantly felt stung by curiosity. Biting her lower lip she hid behind a tree as the friends came closer down the path towards the house.

"I can't tell My Muse that I love her, it is too soon, we're not there just yet I have tried all day to have a moment alone with her but something interrupts us every time."

"Yeah, I saw you today; you can barely take your eyes off her."

"I know, I surprise myself sometimes, I want her so badly, did you listen to her today? Like she wasn't already perfect, graceful and beautiful she sings like an angel."

Akira half smiled, Michiru's happy birthday song was not exactly comparable to Kasumi's song but in any case for Haruka the voice of Michiru must have sounded like heaven. "Yes, very talented indeed, your muse is quite the talent."

Haruka nodded convinced. "I never thought I would fall in love so badly for her. I wish I could just tell her."

"Oh that's easy, lure her to a secluded place and whisper to her ear 'oh my muse I love you so…'" Akira laughed and Haruka gave her a dirty look.

"Well I could, if you weren't acting as the world's most efficient guard dog…" Kasumi could not hear anymore of the conversation as the friends finally entered the house but it didn't mattered, her heart was pounding rapidly inside her chest with an unknown strength, Haruka always thought she was the Butterfly muse, Akira had said it herself and she never cleared out that she wasn't, it didn't seemed important at the time. And now she just heard the tomboy saying that she had loved her voice, she had called her perfect and graceful, and they had spent the whole day together, even holding hands while they were at the maze.

Kasumi could not believe what she had just heard; Haruka hadn't asked Michiru to be her girlfriend because she was in love with her, that was the only explanation, the sign she had waited for was just shining upon her, Haruka loved her and she will find a way to force the confession of her lips…

(A/N: I guess there isn't much to say…is there? Review!)


	17. Chapter 17: Love

Disclaimer: The usual

A/N: Long overdue, yes I know. Sorry Ladies, this chapter was hard to write, plus my bronchitis got a bit worse and work is not fun! But enough whining here's chapter 17.

A Lesson on Love

By auraluna7

Chapter 17: Love

The moonlight filtering through the sheer tulle canopy over the bed bathed Michiru's velvety skin and gave it the appearance of a mystical Nereid extracted from a dream, her long satin hair swaying as the girl's hips thrust against hers. Haruka looked into Michiru's eyes; the girl smiling back at her, the beautiful lips parted with soft moans as the blonde held her hips and marked the rhythm for their love dance.

Smiling and leaning down on her lover Michiru kissed Haruka's lips softly, her thighs straddling the blonde, her hips rocking against her. "I never thought we were going to be alone tonight…"

"Me neither."

Haruka embraced her, rejoicing on the soft warm and lustrous skin of Michiru and the almost surreal pleasure of being in her arms. Michiru kissed her back, their bodies entwined as they rolled in bed, the blue eyes deep under the partial shadows of the bedroom. "Michiru, I love you."

A sudden burst of warm spread all over Michiru's body, different than her perpetual desire for Haruka but equally strong, her cheeks blushed and she touched the soft lips where the words she had longed to hear had come from. "I love you too Haruka." The blonde smiled, her hands travelling long the well toned legs of her lover, her fingers claiming the secret treasure between them.

With a long moan Michiru closed her eyes and arched her back, forgetting about anything and everything except Haruka and the promise of love gifted to her tonight. And Haruka loved her tenderly but demandingly, satisfying her own thirst for her until they were both exhausted and content still embracing each other.

"Is this the first time? It is…"

"First time for what Michi?"

"First time we're actually on a bed…"

Haruka laughed softly and brought the girl closer to her, caressing the soft dreamy curls of Michiru's aqua hair. "I should be ashamed of myself then, not knowing how to treat women right."

Michiru laughed this time pinning Haruka down under her, a sassy smile on her lips. "I wasn't complaining. Just saying." Leaning down again on Haruka, Michiru kissed a path along the tomboy's neck down to her chest and along her naval. "Besides, wasn't me who seduce you Professor Tenoh?"

"Was it? That can't be true; it will tarnish my reputation of player." Michiru smiled, still playful but with a soft sting of jealousy on her heart.

"Are you still a player love?" Her words were so smooth they sent a shiver down Haruka's spine, which only got worse when the muse spread her legs.

"No."

"Are you sure?" Michiru kissed Haruka's inner thighs this time, licking the soft skin slowly after each kiss. "I don't like sharing."

"Me neither."

"I really love you… Haruka, don't play with me."

Haruka shook her head defenseless, awaiting for the pleasure she knew Michiru would grant her. "No…" Her voice horse almost a whisper.

"Promise me."

"Yes…yes."

"I will show you how much I love you then…" The blonde closed her eyes as the mouth of her Muse conquered her, again and again while the moonlight bathed them both like a glittery blanket, protecting them right now against anything else.

-0-

"Well don't everyone seems in an awesome mood today, did anything happened?" Akira smiled at the three women sitting at the kitchen table, Kasumi looked particularly pretty, her long hair tied on a side ponytail, her cheeks blushed and her lips glossy.

"It's amazing what a good night sleep can do." Akira smiled back at Kasumi and then looked at the couple sitting next to her, they both seem cheery as well, Michiru's smile could have easily lighted up a room and Haruka could not take her eyes off her. Considering the night before everyone seemed pretty bummed Akira wondered why wasn't she having a fabulous day as well, she had slept the whole night after all.

"Mmm ok. So what are we doing today? It's our last day at the Lake. Are the twins coming over?"

Michiru shrugged. "I doubt it, Hail said they had plans. Unless you want to go see them Kasumi…"

The blonde who seemed terribly focused on her fruit plate lifted her eyes and looked at Michiru. "Hum?"

"The twins, do you want to go see them?"

"Oh…no. Not really." Kasumi tried not to think of Rain, not at all; right now she could not stop and think of her when Haruka was just around the corner waiting for her. It was true she had divided feelings for both women, she liked Rain and she felt a special connection with her but it was not the same as the passionate feelings she had for Haruka. So she just couldn't think of Rain, not right now.

"You sure?" Brushing her eyes away from Michiru and into Haruka, Kasumi nodded and went back to her breakfast. A sudden silence fell upon them. "We should go out for a boat ride or something."

"That sounds good." Haruka smiled at Michiru and Akira nodded as she poured herself some breakfast. Haruka noticed Kasumi's wrist for a moment as the girl lift her glass to drink. "You liked your bracelet ah?"

Kasumi smiled brightly, touching with her fingers the tiny moonstones around her slender wrist. "I Love it."

Haruka smiled and Michiru smiled too, she refrained to comment she had picked the bracelet herself, she knew Kasumi was going to like it, to think Haruka wanted to buy her a CD. After breakfast Akira and Haruka went out to the dock to get the boat ready while the girls prepared lunch. "Kasumi…"

"Mhmm?" The blonde girl stopped humming and looked at her friend.

"Are you sure you're ok? You are acting very weird today. Are you just trying to hide your feelings for Rain? Did you had a fight?"

"A fight you say? With Rain? No. She's the sweetest girl on earth Michiru."

"If she is, then why are you not over there trying your best at winning her heart? What's so wrong about Rain?"

Kasumi sighed softly and turning around she leaned against the kitchen counter. "There is nothing wrong with her; she's sweet, smart, decent, pretty, and sweet."

"You said sweet twice."

"That's because she is too sweet. Too sweet for someone like me, I will only end up hurting her, and the sooner she realizes that the better it will be for us all."

"You say you don't want her but you sound like the opposite to me, why don't you just give her chance? She could surprise you."

"Michi, just drop I ok? For today, let's just have a great day, like before, lots of fun and sun."

"Ok, let's do that then." Michiru finished wrapping the pile of small sandwiches she had in front of her and Kasumi seemed again absentminded, thinking. She had spent the whole night lying awake in her bed wondering how or when to lure Haruka into a secluded place where they could talk, where she could finally force the love confession she had awaited for so long.

"Michi, tell me, does the steam room in the back of the house still works?"

"You mean the small bathhouse? I suppose, why?"

"You think we could turn it on today? I feel like going in later." Michiru nodded slightly, her own ideas forming in her head.

"Sure, sure that might actually be a great idea. I'll make sure to find out how to get the whole thing going."

"Good, this holiday has been great hasn't it?"

"Oh it sure has."

-0-

"So why are you girls not planning the end of society as we know it one girl at the time ah? What happened to your hot dates for the spring break?" Hail looked up from her guitar her long hair perfect and posed as usual.

"Haze, why don't you go see if mom needs you to do a chore or something?"

"Oh oh, troubles in paradise?"

Rain looked up from her tablet and smiled at Haze. "Well if you must know we're having pms, want to sit and talk about it? Twins menstrual cycle is such a fascinating subject; it might make enough material for your books."

"Oh you're right Rain; he should totally write about it, let's start with breast sensitivity and such."

Haze looking like he was cringing walked to the doorframe of rain's studio. "Never mind ladies, let's pretend I didn't even ask a thing."

"Yeah let's do that." The twins saw their brother walked away and Hail sighed. "I really hope we meet someone tonight, I am getting rusty"

"You're such a dog; I don't really feel like going out"

"Oh, no. You promised. No more mopping for Kasumi or Michiru or both of them, we're done with them."

"I am not done with Kasumi, I still … like her."

"Love her you mean, because like a blind fool you have fallen in love with someone who won't love you back."

"Perhaps. And your sour tone tells me you might have fallen for Michiru as well."

Hail scratched the strings of her guitar and started playing an old love song; she refused to listen to her sister's words. She was not in love with Michiru Kaioh; she had liked many girls along the years, more than she can count, and even thought the image of the blue eyes haunted her she will not admit it. Love wasn't for her, especially when she knew Michiru's heart belonged to someone else.

-0-

_Meet me at the bath house tonight at 9. Your Muse._

Haruka sighed and looked at her wrist watch again, smiling faintly at Michiru who smiled back at her happily. The whole idea of a secret meeting with Michiru on the bath house had made her smile all day; every time Michiru and her had some time together they had kissed and held hands. It had been unusual to receive a message from Michiru in such a strange fashion but Haruka smile thinking of it as a small romance role play.

Things were looking up pretty good for them, perhaps it was time to try and talk to Michiru's father after all. What could be the worst possible scenario? If he wanted her to resign to her post she would, she didn't wanted to but she would.

"Will I see you tonight?"

Michiru's words whispered in her ear made her shiver; she nodded softly as her fingers stroke the marble keys of the piano wishing instead to be stroking the marble thighs of her muse. "Yes. At 9 p.m."

The violinist smiled as picked up her instrument, looking at Akira and Kasumi who sat on the living room waiting to hear them play. "I'll be waiting."

"I won't make you wait long." With this last words and after a one last accomplice look the tomboy started playing, the soft sound of the piano suddenly increasing in pace and passion as the violin joined it in the song. Finally they were ready, it had taken a long time, countless hours of practicing and a lot of concentration but they were finally sounding as one. Finally her song had come to life in two voices now entwined as lovers, becoming a whole.

As she pounded the keys in the very familiar tune now, Haruka raised her eyes and found the pair of deep gray eyes looking right at her, an unmistakable charge of desire in them, and Haruka for once had to look away from the heavy gaze blushed as her own music made her vulnerable and she was unable to present a poised image for Kasumi, music had a very strange effect on Haruka.

She had always been possessed by the spell of music, she never considered herself a sentimentalist girl, Haruka was and always had been a tomboy. But music opened a door to her feelings; it usually didn't matter who played or which song. If played right must songs could touch a fiber deep in her soul making her feel every emotion, some of them powerful enough to cause a change in her mood; she had felt before sad enough to shed a tear or happy enough to blush, some songs burned a mark on her mind and heart and before she had met Michiru she thought only music could make her feel like this.

The 'My Muse' song represented for her, when she wrote it, a secret desire, a long cry for the secret treasures of a mysterious lover, a journey for her lost pleasure; but now it represented so much more. Her song talked to her about Love, a word she had heard so many times, listened in so many songs but never possessed, the chase for pleasure turned into a discovery of love, loving Michiru Kaioh was easy she was the perfect muse, nothing will make her vibrate this way, she was the Love she had heard in all those songs.

When the vibration of the last note died, Haruka looked at Michiru, the deep sea eyes looking lovingly at her. "Did you felt that?"

Haruka smiled. "You felt it too…"

"Yes. We're ready. We're finally ready." The tomboy nodded. Yes they were, they were finally ready …for Love.

-0-

The steam rose up and covered the whole room in a warm fragrant fog. Haruka walked in a few minutes before nine, she found the water of the bath already warmed up, petals of roses floating on the water, candles lighting the edge of the tub giving a soft golden light to the room.

Carefully she shed her clothes and neatly placed then on a bench, walking into the warm waters shortly after, the delicate perfume of the flower petals on the bath embracing her. She sighed with pleasure as her muscles relaxed in the water; her long pianist fingers tingling with excitement at the thought of Michiru's soft skin beneath them. She closed her eyes for a moment, the only noise a faint murmur of the water around her.

A minute before nine, she entered the room, her bathrobe falling around her ankles with a soft whisper, smiling at the sight of the silhouette of the blonde tomboy against the candle lights she walked slowly towards the tub and entered the waters with soft footsteps, her gray eyes filled with desire. Her skin warmed up instantly at the touch of the water, her nipples hard with excitement.

Haruka opened her eyes smiling, and after a second she held her breath when the soft figure of who she thought was her lover came closer and she discovered Kasumi instead, the warm water barely covering the full teenage breasts, her hair down and lose like a golden drape around her almost screaming nudity. "Kasumi…"

The girl shorten the distance between them, reaching Haruka's side, her legs brushing against Haruka's, the candle light giving her moonstone eyes a secret golden shine. "Did you await long for me?"

Haruka shook her head still perplex, she was afraid of touching the girl even to push her away. "What are you doing here?"

Confounded but not taken aback Kasumi pressed herself against Haruka's body, her round breasts against the tomboy's chest. "I told you I would be here at 9."

"What?"

"Yes, I heard you talk to Akira, Haruka its ok I love you too, me, your muse."

Haruka still blinking with surprise pushed Kasumi away softly, her throat dry and her head spinning. "No, no Kasumi."

"No?" Kasumi looked at Haruka with distress in her gray eyes. "But I heard you say it, that you wanted me, your butterfly muse."

Shaking her head again Haruka looked at Kasumi, her appearance of temptress fading rapidly, a veil of sorrow in her eyes. "But…"

"Kasumi, you are not the butterfly muse, you never were, why would you think I was talking about you? I was talking about …"Looking terribly hurt Kasumi looked away, the fair illusion that had brought her here tonight shattering; of course Haruka was talking about Michiru, Michiru always Michiru. Without being able to keep herself together Kasumi burst into angst sobs, her cheeks tainted with tears. "Hey, no Kasumi come on don't cry."

The one thing Kasumi could not do right now was stop crying, she felt all the sadness contained inside burst out. Of course Haruka wanted Michiru, who wouldn't? Perfect Michiru, always beautiful and elegant, so talented and warm hearted, so ethereal, portrayed by everyone as an angel, as a Muse. And what was she? No one; a bad copy of Michiru, someone who tried too hard, someone who just offered herself to a person who could never love her back, a villainess.

"Please Kasumi, come on, it's not so bad. Look, you're very beautiful, I'm sure you will find someone for you."The girl shook her head, crying almost hysterically and Haruka felt an idiot unable to do anything. "Hey, what about Rain? She likes you right?"

Rain, like she could think about Rain right now, being naked, exposed and rejected…twice. "Why?"

"Why?"

"Why can't you love me Haruka? What does she have I don't?"

The teal eyes filled with sadness, she could not tell Kasumi why she loved Michiru over her, what kind of person would do that. "Kasumi, come on. How can I answer that with anything that won't hurt you?"

Fighting with the tears that kept falling from the ashen eyes Kasumi spoke again. "It's like this every time, always, she has it all and I have nothing."

"I'm sure that's not true, come on, look at me, its ok. Don't cry Kasumi come on." In an impulse Haruka brought the girl into a hug, she always felt so powerless when girls cried. And Kasumi clung to her arms sobbing. "Hey it's ok, really, stop crying please."

Kasumi raised her eyes still filled with tears. "I'm sorry, I thought that you…and me…and the bracelet you got me….

"Oh Kasumi, Michiru picked that bracelet for you."

"I...oh I'm sorry, I'm so sorry"

"It's ok. But Kasumi please, you must let go of this 'thing' that you have for me, we never even kissed, please I don't know what to say or do anymore, you're cornering me."

"I'm sorry." Again sobbing Kasumi hid her face on Haruka's neck and the tomboy couldn't help but hold her. "I try so hard to be like her, but it never works. I am always the bad guy, I just wish for once to be the princess of the story."

Lifting Kasumi's chin Haruka looked into the steel eyes. "Who? What are you talking about Kasumi?"

"Michiru."

Haruka gave the girl a small smile, her fingers still under the soft chin bathed in tears. "Are you serious? You want to be like her? You don't have to be anyone but yourself, Michiru is always talking about how beautiful you are, about how you get great grades in a breeze, she thinks you're awesome. You don't need to try and be her."

Kasumi's tears started flowing again, her face softly blushed and covered in tears. "I always feel like I am invisible, that I have to make the extra effort to be noted."

"You just haven't looked in the right direction, there is so many eyes posed on you, you're so beautiful. And so talented, your voice is such a gift, you're the best of us all performers, you are your own instrument, and the music is inside you and come from you. "

"Thank you." Sniffing softly Kasumi bit her lip holding her tears; she looked into the teal eyes feeling sad. "I'm sorry Haruka, for stalking you, for cornering you, I just really wanted you to like me, I really wanted you to love me."

"I know." Haruka's fingers wiped the tears away from Kasumi's face and the girl lowered her eyes. "It's ok. Nothing happened."

Kasumi nodded and they stayed next to each other in silence, their bodies touching slightly under the warm water. "Will you kiss me once? Just once. A keepsake, a birthday present no one else picked up."

Haruka sighed softly and leaned lightly over Kasumi, she pressed her lips gingerly over hers in a tender and soft kiss. It lasted just a second, an instant and Kasumi didn't press it anymore, when the kiss ended she looked down slightly blushed but moved back slowly. It was over, no more chasing Haruka, it was over.

"Are you ok?" The tomboy's voice almost a whisper, Kasumi nodded softly thinking this was as good as time as any to grab her bathrobe and leave.

"You lied to me. Both of you." Startled Kasumi looked up to find Michiru standing in the bathhouse, wearing a small black nightgown, her long hair down and shiny. "I can't believe I am so stupid."

"Michiru! This, this isn't…"

"What it looks like? Please…"

Haruka saw her lover standing right in front of them and realized what just happened; she had found her naked holding Kasumi in her arms, kissing her. "Michiru wait." The look on the blue eyes was indescribable Haruka never thought the blue eyes could look at her like that, the girl turned on her heels and walked out of the bathhouse, Haruka cursing under her breath jumped out of the tub, reaching for her clothes. "Did you plan this? Did you?"

Shaken and pale Kasumi shook her head, she had planned for Haruka to meet her here, but she would never lure Michiru here to see them together. "No, I swear."

Sighing frustrated fighting with her clothes Haruka nodded, she believed it, Michiru was waiting for her, she probably had looked for her all over the house and found her finally here at the bathhouse. All she could hope was that Michiru was willing to listen to an explanation that even to her sounded lame. "Get dressed, come on. You're coming with me."

Kasumi nodded her head a mess. How was she going to explain this to Michiru?

(A/N: Don't kill me…think…if you do…there's no chapter 18! Review!)


	18. Chapter 18: Beautiful Mess

Disclaimer: The usual

A/N: Well, what can I say Ladies? I am a bad author and I haven't updated much ^.^: life is a bit hectic and there is a lot of things happening, but I have finally came with Chapter 18! So here it is and I will start Chapter 19 right away!

A Lesson on Love

By Auraluna7

Chapter 18: Beautiful mess

Fighting the tears falling down her face Michiru reached the main house pretty quickly, she opened the door and burst into the living room, searching for something to calm her and finding nothing. She could not breathe, she could not think. She knew Haruka and Kasumi were going to come and try talking to her, offering explanations she didn't wanted to hear or comprehend. She was cold, a few minutes before she hadn't mind the short nightgown or her bare feet touching the teak floor but right now it all seemed cold and dark.

She reached the coat closet without thinking and wore a spring sweater, looking down she found a pair of espadrilles wedge shoes and exited through the main door, the cool spring breeze reaching her exposed legs. Brushing her hair behind her back Michiru started walking down the road to a path that she knew lead to the small town, she didn't want to be found right now, she needed to vent.

After about twenty minutes of brisk walking, Michiru's emotional turmoil was not any better, she had stopped crying and most of her sadness was starting to skirt the edges of fury, all her insecurities piled one on top of the other. Had Haruka been playing with her this whole time? Was she not her girlfriend just so the blonde could go around kissing whomever? And Kasumi, after what she told her the night before, confiding all her insecurities…how could she? Had she planned the whole thing? Every possible scenario still made her upset, even if Kasumi had planned the meeting, she had been there long enough to see Haruka kissing Kasumi. It was not a stolen kiss, it was not a forced kiss either, Haruka had gifted what should have been all hers. And in theory Michiru could not even object and this fact was killing her.

Refusing to give anymore thoughts to the matter for fear at crumbling down in the middle of the street like some sort of hysterical lunatic, Michiru looked for a place to sit down and have a drink, she walked down the main street of the small touristic town and found a busy looking club, she had a look at herself and wondered if she was actually going to be able to walk in there, but she told herself this was no time for more doubts and shedding her sweater the violinist walked to the door.

The bouncer had a look at her, the tiny nightgown posing as a cocktail dress, her long legs ending in the tall shoes and the furious look on her eyes making her eyes dark and deep and without a word he let her in. Michiru smiled and walked into the place; the dance floor already packed with couples, she glanced at them for a moment and then headed for the bar at the back. She noticed a lot of eyes on her but she didn't care, she leaned on the bar slightly and ordered a martini.

Drinking the martini in one sip Michiru cringed softly, the heavy and warm sensation of the alcohol spreading down her throat, she closed her eyes and thought of Haruka again, scolding herself Michiru opened her very blue eyes and sighed.

"What are you doing here?" The words startled Michiru, she didn't expected to hear a familiar voice right now, she turned around to find a pair of emerald green eyes looking at her, the redhead girl standing in front of her looking sharp; wearing a button up white collar shirt and black Armani jeans.

For a moment Michiru had to focus her attention on the girl, she realized it was not Hail when the girl smiled. "Rain? What are you doing here?"

"I asked first." Rain brushed her eyes over Michiru, the revealing outfit striking her as unusual, the tousled hair and the dark expression adding to the uneasy feeling. "Are you here alone?" Michiru nodded and asked for a second drink, Rain touching her bare arm. "What's wrong Michi?"

"Nothing, everything. Does it matter?" Emptying her drink again her blue eyes were fixed on Rain. "You look nice tonight, where's Hail?"

The girl shrugged. "On the back with some girl she met. Michiru you should not drink like that, actually you shouldn't drink at all. Is Kasumi here too?"

At the name of the blonde, Michiru felt a knot on her throat; she shook her head and sipped her drink again. "Have a drink with me Rain. I'm celebrating."

"You don't look like you are." The bartender handed Rain a drink and the redhead touched Michiru's arm again. "I have a table, come on let's go." Michiru nodded and followed her.

They sat at a small table in the corner, Michiru avoiding the green eyes as the alcohol slowly numbed her anger. "Where's Hail?"

"I told you, in the back somewhere. Tell me what are you doing here alone, and …is that a nightgown Michiru?"

Laughing softly Michiru dismissed the comment but smiled. "You don't even want to know. Really. I am glad you're here though, I feel alone tonight."

"Tell me what's wrong Michi, come on." There was sincere concern in Rain's voice and Michiru looked at her with a sad smile, the beautiful face of Rain partially hidden by the dim lights but still equally attractive. "I'm calling Kasumi, does she knows you're here?" The twin reached for her phone and Michiru stopped her, her violinist´s soft fingers encircling Rain's wrist.

"Don't call her please. I don't want to see them. Have another drink with me and I'll tell you. But you're not going to like it."

"I don't like it already, look at you, you're a mess. A beautiful mess, but still."

Smiling Michiru brought the martini glass back to her lips. "Beautiful mess, how poetic Rain, are you going to write me a song?"

"I am afraid you have people lining up for that, I am just a humble artist."

"Beautiful words written but not felt, hold no true meaning." The words came out of her perfect lips with a tint of sadness and Rain held Michiru's hand.

"You had a fight with Haruka. What happened?"

Michiru lowered her eyes, the soft fingers of Rain entwined with hers. "I found her tonight, in Kasumi's arms." The redhead closed her eyes, the infinite sadness that she felt reflected on the factions of her soft loving face. Michiru bit her lower lip already regretting her words. "I'm sorry Rain…I shouldn't have said anything."

Sighing softly Rain opened her eyes again, and she gave the violinist a small smile. "So you said you were here celebrating, celebrating what? That you found them together?"

"I am here celebrating that you cannot die from heartache." Michiru brought her glass up, cheering.

Rain looked at her own drink and poured it down quickly. "What are you going to do then?"

"Like I know. Don't you say I look like a mess Rain?"

Nodding the redhead sighed. "It'll be alright, I am sure it was a misunderstanding."

"No, Rain. I don't want to hurt you because I know how you feel for Kasumi but there was no misunderstanding, I walk into them naked and kissing, that sends a pretty clear message."

Rain sighed heavily this time as she ordered more drinks for the two of them, resting her chin on her hand she looked at Michiru. "Love sucks."

"It sure does…"

-0-

"Explain to me, how the hell did you lose Michiru?"

Haruka sighed, she messed her hair impatiently and stared at Kasumi who sat on the living room dressed in her jogging suit, her hair damped and down. "That's not important right now."

"It certainly is, tell me. Should I call the cops? Or Michiru's dad?" Akira was leaning more towards the first option, like she was anxious to call her boss and tell him that his beloved daughter got into a lovers' quarrel with her tutor and left the house all right under her nose…yeah no way.

"No. She's just mad ok? I pissed her off and she walked out of the house. I am sure she's ok, just not sure where."

Akira tried really hard to restrain herself from choking the tomboy and stay calmed. "I'm so calling the cops. You are so dead Haruka, so dead."

Kasumi got off the couch and walked to the two older women. "It's my fault Akira, please stop. Michiru is fine, she knows this town, she has been here dozens of times. I am sure she is fine."_ Pissed, hurt, and angry…but fine._

"She better be, and I am serious I want to hear what is going on, you both look like you got stuck by lightning, this is a complete mess."

The willowy blonde sat on the piano bench looking exhausted. "We should go to town to look for her; it's a pretty small town."

Haruka nodded. "Yes, let's do that. Kasumi you stay here and Akira and I will go."

"No. I know the town better than you two, I'll go with you, Akira should stay here."

"This is certainly not the time to discuss about you wanting to spend time with Haruka, Kasumi." The blonde looked very pale all of the sudden and Akira started to put the pieces together as to what was going on. She sighed softly. "Ok, let's take a deep breath, Michiru will turn up, and Kasumi you're probably right, go with Haruka and let's try to find her before something else happens."

Kasumi nodded and walked out of the living room. "I'll wait for you outside Haruka"

"I'll be right there." Once Kasumi left the room, Haruka turned her attention back to Akira. "Michiru found me and Kasumi in the bath house, we were both in the tub and she…well you can imagine how she reacted to it."

"What the hell? Are you sleeping with Kasumi too? Is there no end to your lust?"

"Hey, hey. You're taking it worse than Michiru! I did not sleep with Kasumi it was all a misunderstanding and …god, she's so mad at me Akira! Like so mad, I don't know if she's going to forgive me."

The dark haired girl touched her friend's arm trying to comfort her friend. "It's going to be ok Haruka, I am sure Michiru will calm down, you know how it is, she'll be really mad and then she'll just get over it. You'll see."

Sighing Haruka nodded. "I hope you're right. I really do."

-0-

"You know…you know what bothers me the most?" Michiru flipped her hair to her back, Rain still sitting next to her. "That she never asked me to be her girlfriend, can you believe it? Of course it all makes sense now, of course…"

Rain emptying her glass, nodded. "Of course."

"Like, I mean…do you think I will make such a bad girlfriend? I'm kind of pretty no? Do I look like I cannot be an ideal girlfriend, is that it?"

"Not at all Michiru, you are such a beautiful girl, your eyes are so blue they make the sea feel jealous, if it had been me, I would have asked you to be my girlfriend right away."

Michiru smiled at Rain, they were sitting close as the music in the club was too loud to have a conversation otherwise, she touched Rain's hand with her own. "You're so sweet Rain."

"But it's true."

"Is it now? Tell me have you had many girlfriends before Rain?" The redhead nodded slightly, her cheeks blushed after the many drinks she had had in the last hour she and Michiru had sat discussing how badly love sucked. "Where they special?"

"She was. I just had a one; well just one that was truly my girlfriend I mean, her name was Shinkei. But that was a long time ago."

"Was it romantic Rain? How did you ask her to be your girlfriend?"

"I didn't ask her to be my girlfriend, I was …I am not good with girls, she was beautiful and outgoing and we hit it off right from the start, she looked for me, not the other way around, she was there every time I turned, sitting behind me at class, sitting at my table at lunch, walking home with me… and one day I just woke up knowing I loved her."

Michiru sighed and setting her elbow on the table she rested her chin on her palm. "So you didn't ask her? What's with that, why not?"

"Well I didn't ask her, she told me." Rain laughed softly. "Shinkei held my hand one day while I was walking her home and she told me she loved having a girlfriend. And that was it. Like I'll like to say it was an awesome story but no, not really it probably just sound cooler in my head than I really was."

Michiru smiled, Rain was always so cute and sweet it was hard not to. "Did you love her?"

"Sure I did, but it was a long time ago. When middle school was over we parted ways and I never saw her again. What about you? Did you have other girlfriends Michiru?"

The aqua haired beauty shook her head and poured another drink. "No, not really. Not a formal one. I guess no one wants to ask me out formally. Like I said it seems I'm not an ideal girlfriend."

"That's nonsense Michi, nonsense; I will so ask you out."

"Really?"

"Totally. I'll take you out somewhere nice and then I'll hold your hand like this…" Rain held Michiru's hand and the girl half smiled. "Then I'll be all like, Michiru will you like to be my girlfriend?"

Michiru laughed softly, despite being terribly sad, Rain had a way to make her smile. And Rain felt the same way, the thought of Kasumi in Haruka's arms had completely disarmed her, she felt so exposed and sad, but sharing her sadness with Michiru had made her feel less bad. They had been talking for a long time now, about love, about art, about unrequited love and more. "Oh Rain, sure I will love to."

The emerald eyes looked at her, confounded for a moment as Michiru laughed again. "Let's be girlfriends tonight, let's dance."

Rain smiled and leaned slightly towards Michiru and the violinist did too, their faces so close to each other they were almost kissing. "I don't dance so well…"

"It's ok…" Michiru licked her lips softly, a sudden blush on her cheeks.

"Is it?" Nodding Michiru leaned closer to Rain and both girls stared at each other for a moment.

"Michiru?" The couple turned around to see Hail standing in front of them, a cute looking brunette standing next to them, the cellist hand around the petite waist of the girl dressed in a velvety green dress. The twin seemed unpleasantly surprised and let go of the brunette. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was feeling like dancing actually." Michiru smiled.

Hail looked at her sister with questioning eyes, Rain said nothing but a heavy blush set on her face. "Where's Haruka?"

Michiru shrugged and got off her chair, Hail took a surprised look to the violinist outfit. "Rain? Are you coming?" Rain nodded and got up as well, Hail held her sister by the wrist before she could walk behind Michiru.

"Rain what's going on? Why is she here?"

Rain looked at the brunette standing next to Hail, the girl had a sweet innocent face and smiled a bit confounded as to what was going on. "Hail, you're busy aren't you? We'll talk later, when we're both not busy."

Leaving behind a puzzled looking Hail, Rain walked to the dance floor, where Michiru was waiting for her. Hail turned her attention to the girl standing next to her. "Um, I'm sorry, I am afraid I have some things to take care of now."

The petite brunette girl shrugged and handed her a neatly folded napkin. "It's ok. Call me." Hail smiled at her and saw the cute girl in the green dress walk away; she saved the napkin on her pocket and turned her attention back to the dance floor.

There was definitely something going on. Against her own desires she took out her cell phone and texted Kasumi, lifting her eyes now and then to see Michiru and Rain on the dance floor, the aqua haired beauty twirling around Rain, her tiny dress hiking up every time she swayed her hips. She dismissed the instant sting of jealousy and focused on finding out what was going on.

Cutting through the dance floor Hail reached the couple and Michiru looked at her. "Hi Hail!"

"Michiru, let's go outside ok? I called Kasumi and they're coming to pick you up."

Michiru tilted her head. "Too bad because I don't want to go. Come on Hail, smile. Dance with me too" Michiru grabbed Hail's hands as she continued to dance with Rain at her back, who seemed as drunk as Michiru. Hail sighed as the vision of Michiru dressed in what she could obviously recognize as a satin nightgown literally made her weak in the knees.

"Rain, a little help here…" Rain shrugged and let Michiru rest her back against her as she pulled Hail closer, the soft looking thigh of Michiru nesting itself between Hail's legs.

"Come on Hail, I know you want to dance with me."

"I do. But you're drunk. Come on, let's go." Hail stepped away from Michiru. "Rain, you too, come on."

Michiru finally let Hail dragg her and Rain out to the street, the cold wind of the night making her shiver. Hail had a look at her and took her jacket off placing it over Michiru's shoulders without a word, the three of them standing outside the club.

"Are any of you two going to tell me what's going on? Michiru?"

Michiru shrugged, she wasn't much for talking right now, her eyes were heavy and an uneasy feeling had set in her stomach, she turned to look at Rain and leaned on the redhead feeling slightly lightheaded, Rain placing an arm around her shoulders. "Leave her alone Hail. Go get the car."

"No, we're waiting; Kasumi said they were very close."

"Rain… I don't want to see them please." Michiru whispered to Rain, her blushed face resting on the girl's chest.

"It's ok Michi; we can go to our place. We'll take you back tomorrow morning."

Hail looked at her cell phone again; she walked a few feet away from her sister and Michiru, taking her eyes off the couple just long enough to reply to Kasumi's text. Michiru's silence was getting on her nerves and Rain was certainly not helping, if Haruka had hurt Michiru, she was going to be sure to pay the favor back. Kasumi's text was vague, she said they were heading there and asked her to keep Michiru with her. The redhead sighed and turned her attention from the phone back to Rain and Michiru.

What Hail saw almost made her drop her phone, Rain had her hand on Michiru's cheek and their lips were parting from each other after what looked like an obvious kiss; both girls completely unaware of Hail's reaction. Just as the startled redhead was about to break the couple apart in a jealous fit, she heard her name being called and turned around to find Kasumi.

"Oh Hail, thanks for calling. Is she ok? Have you talked to her?"

Hail nodded absently. "She's ok; I haven't talked to her…" Kasumi nodded and stood next to Hail, Haruka catching up right after passing by Hail, who still could not move out of the spot she was standing on.

Michiru looked at the two blondes and hide her face on Rain's chest. "Tell them to go Rain.., please."

"Michiru…" Haruka spoke hesitant, to Michiru who refused to look at her. "Can we talk please?"

"No. Go away, not tonight."

Haruka felt quite powerless, she didn't feel like discussing her private matters in front of everybody and Michiru seemed reluctant to stop hiding in Rain's arms, a fact that she had to admit to herself, irritated her. "Rain can you please give us a moment?"

"Haruka, Michi isn't feeling well ok? You can talk tomorrow; I'll take her home with us tonight."

Kasumi looked at Michiru and Rain, the latter on the redhead's arms and she felt a sudden outburst of jealousy, especially as she heard that Rain was planning to take Michiru home. Haruka clenched her fists and kept her eyes on Michiru.

"Michiru come on, this is childish."

Looking at Haruka, Michiru broke her embrace with Rain, her own legs not too steady. "I am being childish? Well that's what you get for dating a seventeen year old girl. I am not talking to you and I am not going back with you and ...her. So you know… Rain let's go." Michiru held the redhead's hand and dragged her towards Hail. "Are you taking us or should we call a cab?"

Hail sighed and looked at Kasumi and Haruka; Michiru seemed to completely dismiss the willowy blonde. "Ok. I'll get the car…"

Haruka could not believe she just let Michiru ride to the twins' home. She was so mad right now but there wasn't anything she could do, Michiru seemed upset and pretty drunk and at least now she knew where was she spending the night. Cursing her luck in silence she turned to look at Kasumi who seemed if possible even sadder than before. "Let's go Kasumi, she'll be fine."

"Maybe she will…"

-0-

"Are you out of your mind Rain? What happened tonight? With you and Michiru?"

Rain looked at her sister, the usually poised Hail looking completely unbalanced. "Nothing happened."

"Nothing? You call that nothing? You kissed her Rain, I saw you."

"It was not what you think it was. And besides you said you didn't love her. And it doesn't matter she is in love with Haruka."

Hail was losing it quickly; it was one thing to know Michiru was in love with Haruka, but a very different one to see her kissing Rain. She had tried so hard to control her sudden impulses to help Kasumi in her conquest for Haruka all because she refused to hurt Rain, and yet her sister had cared nothing about her feelings for Michiru.

"I just can't believe it!"

"You can't believe what? Nothing happened."

"You said you were in love with Kasumi!"

"And you said you didn't love Michiru! And I do love Kasumi, and nothing happened." Rain sighed, her own conscience against her, she had never seen Hail so mad at her and she was not really feeling as carefree as she was pretending, she was not sure if nothing had really happened. She was sad and drunk and that had brought and awkward moment with Michiru. She wished so badly Michiru felt the same way about the whole situation, that she just felt it had been an awkward moment and nothing more. "Hail you're not really mad about this. Are you? I was sad, so was she, we had an strange moment. It doesn't matter anyway; she's in love with Haruka even if Haruka just broke her heart."

"I'm not even sure what happened tonight, do you know why she and Haruka had a fight?"

"Michiru found Kasumi and Haruka together."

"Oh so they broke up."

Rain shrugged. "I suppose so, they seemed pretty mad at each other wouldn't you say?"

Hail nodded. "Are you done then? With your strange moments with her?"

The twins looked at each other for a moment and Rain felt a sudden blush covering her face again. "I… I don't know." Hail turned around and walked to the door. "Hail wait." Without turning around Hail left, she was not in the mood to fight with Rain anymore, she never even consider the possibility of her favorite sister beating her to the punch with the girl of her dreams. She had tried to pretend to be aloof and ok with the fact that Michiru was in love with Haruka Tenoh but now things were different, was there a real chance to get to Michiru now? Was Rain ahead of the race?

When Hail left, Rain sat down at her desk, she was so upset right now. Her eyes stopped at a detailed sketch of Kasumi and unable to keep looking at it she had to put it at a bottom of a pile just to find another sketch of Michiru this time. Frustrated she got away from her desk and walked out of her studio, her own work was betraying her right now…

-0-

The sunlight that filtering through the paper panels of the room hurt Michiru's eyes. She turned in the soft bed mat and inhaled the peculiar scent of fresh tatami. Realizing she was in an unfamiliar room her deep blue eyes opened and she stared at the room around her; a very severe headache attacking her all of the sudden.

Cringing, Michiru sat down and stared down at herself, the wrinkled nightgown reminding her exactly where had she been the night before. She touched her hair and found it tousled and unruly. Again she examined the room, nothing in it pointing to who the room belonged to, she tried fixing her hair and getting out of bed. Hesitating she opened the sliding paper panel door and looked outside, the beautiful sight of a garden welcomed her.

"Morning."

Michiru turned around and found herself face to face with Haze Tenki, the man sitting in the hallway outside the room with a notebook on his lap.

"Morning…"

"You're Michiru, right? I don't know your last name. I'm Haze Tenki."

"Kaioh."

"I see. Well nice to meet you Michiru Kaioh." Michiru nodded, slightly embarrassed by the image she was presenting, and she held the hem of her nightgown trying to cover her legs, what had she been thinking last night? Going out dressed like that? She wasn't even mad anymore, if any, very sad.

"Nice to meet you." Michiru fell silent. She was not sure what to ask. She figured out that she had woken up at the Tenki's house. Rain had mentioned her brother before… Rain, she had kissed Rain… what had she done? "Um… are your sisters up?"

"They are. Do you mind if I asked you something?"

"Go ahead."

"What happened last night? They are both a wreck. My sisters never fight, and last night they were screaming at each other. "

A guilty knot formed on Michiru's throat. "I have no idea why."

The green blue eyes examined her, they told Michiru clearly that haze didn't believe a single word that she had said, but then he smiled. "I see. Well Hail is in the dining room, and Rain is in her studio. So who do you want to see first?"

That was one fine question. Rain probably wasn't feeling like talking to her after the awkward moments they had shared the night before. And Hail, well she hadn't really said anything to her but her suspicions were confirmed, she had started a row with Rain over the stupid girlfriend thing, in which moment of randomness had she thought kissing Rain was a smart idea? Did Rain have any feelings for her? And even worse, what about Haruka? She had bluntly refused to talk to her the night before and now after her anger was gone she was not sure where was she standing with the blonde tomboy. Was Haruka with Kasumi? Were she and Haruka together? So many questions, all without an answer.

"Well… Actually…do you think I could borrow some clothes first?"

"Oh, sure. I think I can help you with that." Michiru nodded, thankful Haze wasn't too much into asking her a bunch of questions, because right now she had no idea how to answer any.

(A/N: Isn't love fun? So many girls, so many possible outcomes…dating girls is haaaaarrrrd! Lol )


	19. Chapter 19: An instant

Disclaimer: The usual

A/N: Yes sorry sorry, I've became one of those terrible authors that update once a week *bows deeply* I blame love, so many good books and my stupid work that keeps me so busy! Well but here is chapter 19!

Chapter 19: An Instant

"Hi." Michiru's voice echoed in the quiet studio. Rain lifted her eyes from the empty sketch pad sitting in front of her, the artist still wearing the clothes from the night before slightly wrinkled, her red hair lose over her shoulders.

"Hey." Hesitant the aqua beauty stayed at the door frame, the long dreamy colored hair tied up at the base of her neck, wearing a pair of jeans and a sweater that belonged to Rain. "How are you?"

"I have a horrible hangover…"

"Yeah, me too."

"Sorry, I borrowed some of your clothes…"

"It's ok." Michiru looked uncomfortable, she knew what she wanted to tell Rain but she wasn't sure how. "Do you want something for breakfast?"

"Mmm no. Rain…can we talk?"

The redhead nodded, Michiru stepped in the studio slowly. "About last night Michiru, I am sorry. Like so sorry."

"Rain…wait, why are you sorry? It was all my fault, I am sorry. I was angry and then I got drunk and acted stupid, I…"

Rain held Michiru's hands. "I was there too, I am not sure what happened but I don't really regret it, you were sad and so was I. We had an instant, a stolen instant just for you and me. I know you love Haruka, and me…well what I am trying to say it's that it's ok Michiru, I am not upset and I hope you're not mad at me."

Michiru smiled, pressing her soft fingers against Rain's hands. "Of course I am not mad at you. You're a good friend Rain, I hope we can be friends for a long time; your heart is so pure and so full with love. Thank you for listening to my problems last night, for comforting me and being you…"

"Anytime."

"I just wish you hadn't heard about Haruka and Kasumi from me though… I am sorry."

Rain smiled, her heart was achy but she had spent the night thinking about Kasumi and got to the conclusion that the beautiful blonde was not the girl for her. She had always believed that love was something that just happened, that flowed without interruptions even when things seem hard and impossible, love could conquer all. She could not force Kasumi to love her; even if she could she wouldn't do it. Without freedom, there was no love. "I'll be fine. Are we fine? Like you and me?"

Nodding Michiru let go of Rain's hands and brought the redhead into a tight hug. Her heart aching too, she felt so sad about Haruka and she saw her own heartache reflected on Rain's emerald eyes. "If everything fails Rain, at least you and I will still be friends."

Hugging the violinist Rain smiled faintly. "I will like that very much Michi." Rain closed her eyes and enjoyed the soft scent of Michiru's hair, perhaps there will be someone else in her path soon, someone not taken or in love with someone else, someone perfect just for her.

Clearing her throat, Hail caught Rain and Michiru's attention, her somber appearance made Rain let go of Michiru's embrace. "Morning."

"Morning Hail." Michiru turned to smile at Hail who unlike her usual self didn't seem too poised, her usually perfectly manicured hair half tied and wet, dressed in jeans and a sweater, her green eyes darker than usual. The cellist smiled at Michiru, just a small smile.

"I think we should leave for Tokyo soon. Michiru, are you riding back with us?"

"Sure. I just need to make a phone call…"

"I'll show you to the phone." Hail guided Michiru out of the studio, taking a last glance at her sister who remained silent the whole time. The two girls walked down the polished wooden hall and Hail stopped Michiru with a soft gesture right outside an ornate paper panel door. "Did she hurt you? Haruka. Did she?"

Michiru shook her head. "No Hail, it was…it's complicated. But no, she didn't hurt me."

"Are you breaking up with her?"

The violinist looked at Hail, the cellist spoke with a soft voice but she didn't look aloof or confident, the Hail she was facing this morning was that girl she had met in the dark right before the performance at the College Café, a real person with deep feelings, the real Hail, what could she say not to hurt her? Not to give her any false hope? "I think the problem is that there is nothing to break up Hail. But that doesn't mean I'll just get rid of my feelings for her. I love her, even if she doesn't love me back, even if I have to leave her and move on with my life I still love her and there is no room in my heart for anyone else right now. You understand, right? What it means to love someone, even if they can't give you anything in return… "

Lowering her verdant eyes for a moment, Hail gave Michiru a small smile, right after the twin raised her eyes again, the turmoil gone from the sparkling eyes, the calmed expression back on the beautiful face. "There's a phone in that room, take as much time as you want, can I offer you something to eat?"

"No Hail…thanks."

Smiling again with her usual charming smile Hail opened the panel door for Michiru and excused herself. Michiru sighed, she had messed with the twins the night before, Rain seemed fine but Hail was obviously not as cool as she thought she was. She had a lot of damage control to do.

-0-

"Michiru just called me." Akira sat across Haruka at the kitchen table; the blonde looked like she hadn't slept all night. "She's going back to Tokyo with the twins."

Haruka looked at Akira with a dark expression, she put down her coffee mug and messed her blonde hair. "I shouldn't have let her go with them, we should have talked."

"Talking to a drunk pissed off girl was not going to take you anywhere. You will talk to her tomorrow or even later today, it's not like she's moving away or anything, she just thinks it'll be less awkward not to cram herself in the car with you and Kasumi, I actually agree with her."

"Last night when we got there she was in her arms and God, I almost lost it."

"Wow, you think Hail put the moves on her already?"

Haruka shook her head and Akira looked confused. "Not Hail, Rain."

Akira opened her eyes surprised. "What? Are you sure you're not confusing them?"

"Oh no, trust me. Michiru was in Rain's arms and they were both dead drunk."

Akira smiled after the comment, relaxing noticeable. "Oh come on, girls hug themselves when they're drunk all the time! Besides Rain is lovesick for Kasumi anyways, you can tell. Kasumi surely has that girl head over heels, I would worry about it if it had been Hail, but Rain is not like that."

"That's what I want to think but I was not the only one that seemed not so cool about it, Hail and Kasumi looked like they knew something I didn't."

"Kasumi needs to have that pretty head of hers checked up, wasn't the whole mess concerning her trying to seduce you? And now you're telling me she looked upset over Rain and Michiru? Makes you wonder if she likes Rain or maybe she just plainly likes Michiru…"

Haruka raised an eyebrow. "I don't think that's the case."

Shrugging the dark haired woman continued. "You know Haruka, with these girls I wouldn't assume a thing, next thing you know one of them decided to go straight or something."

"Wouldn't that be funny? But seriously, do you honestly think Michiru and Rain wouldn't…"

"Wouldn't what?"

"Have drunken sloppy sex…"

Laughing Akira took a sip of her juice and shook her head. "Come on, Michiru is not like that. Maybe they made out or something and passed out shortly after." The look and Haruka's expression almost made Akira burst into laughter. "Cheer up, I am sure nothing happened. But I have to say Michiru and Rain would do a nice couple so you better get your score back up with Miss Kaioh before either of the twins sweeps her off her feet."

"I just hope she wants to talk to me."

"Well if everything fails get her drunk, she might hug you."

Haruka gave her friend a dirty look. "You suck man…big time."

"Oh come on…it was a joke!"

-0-

The ride back to Tokyo with Hail and Rain hadn't been the greatest idea; after meeting the twins parents, very nice people who were amazingly hospitable and wouldn't let her go until she agreed to eat so much food she was sure she wouldn't need any food for a few days, they had finally left for Tokyo in a silent and gloomy mood.

Both the twins were super nice to her, asking her constantly if she needed anything, opening the car door for her and things of the sort, but the sisters were not talking to each other, Hail was driving the whole time in silence and Rain sighed softly now and then trying to make polite conversation with Michiru that lasted just a few seconds every time.

Michiru almost thanked the ride was over when she stepped out of the car, but then she remembered she had to go upstairs and meet Kasumi. She saw the twin's car leave and sighed, the soft rain almost like a fine mist falling over her hair and shoulders. Michiru stared for a few minutes at the window of their room wondering if she was ready to come upstairs and face reality again.

She finally stepped into the building when the soft mist turned into a shower, she knocked on the door softly, Michiru had no keys on her. Kasumi opened the door after a moment, her face slightly pale. The friends looked at each other for a second and then Kasumi stepped aside to let her in.

Michiru walked in the room in silence and saw her bags neatly placed on her bed, she was giving her back to the blonde not knowing what to say.

Biting her lower lip and playing nervously with the hem of her shirt Kasumi broke the silence of the room. "Michiru I am sorry. It was my entire fault, all of it."

The violinist kept giving her back to the blonde, a knot in her throat. "Where's my violin?"

"Michiru look at me will you?"

Lowering her shoulders, Michiru turned around to face Kasumi, the blonde looking at her with her ashen eyes full of sorrow. "Ok Kasumi, let's hear it. You are sorry about what?"

"I am sorry about, well everything, It was my fault Michiru, Haruka had nothing to do with it."

"Well I find that hard to believe, she was kissing you."

"Michiru come on, you know how I am, I tricked her … I overheard a conversation between Haruka and Akira and, I thought Haruka was in love with me Michiru, but I was wrong, she's in love with you and I have been a complete fool."

Michiru looked away from the moonstone eyes for a moment, lost in her thoughts. "It doesn't matter does it? If you're sorry right now, it doesn't matter. I told you how insecure I was, I shared my feelings with you, and yes ok. In a technicality you can claim we had an agreement, that Haruka and I are not girlfriends and that you made me no wrong, but in reality do you believe that? I love her, and you've seen me fall in love with her, do you love her Kasumi? Or did you just want her?"

"I'm sorry Michiru; I…don't have an excuse. I was holding on to an illusion, I am a sour loser and I didn't want to let go. But nothing happened, really. I asked her for a kiss and she must have felt sorry for me, that was it."

"Well, she should have said no."

"I am sorry Michi; you girls can still fix things."

"Fix what?" Michiru shrugged, her blue eyes watery, she refused to cry, not anymore. "We're exactly where we were yesterday with the exception that now I know exactly why she hasn't asked me to be her girlfriend, and I was stupid enough to sleep with her."

Kasumi looking surprised brought her fingers to her mouth. "You slept with her? Michiru, why didn't you tell me? Oh my God, I would have never, never ever…I didn't know…I'm so sorry Michiru forgive me please, nothing happened, I swear."

"How was I supposed to tell you if we were having this stupid competition? If we forgot we were friends first and we could not even talk? But like I said, it doesn't matter she kissed you and nothing stops her from kissing every other girl in the world."

"Michiru come on, you don't really believe that, do you? She loves you I'm sure. And it was all me, I asked her for that kiss, how was she going to refuse a crying girl?"

"You could have asked her for the moon Kasumi, she shouldn't have given you what was supposed to be mine."

"Don't be like that, come on. Are you going to talk to her?"

"I don't know, maybe. Not that it matters."

"Can you forgive me?"

Michiru fixed her eyes back on Kasumi, they had been friends for so long, before Haruka there wasn't anything Michiru would have hid from her. "I guess so. But it's going to take time, I feel much betrayed Kasumi, you should have known I loved her."

The blonde nodded quietly. "I'm really sorry, I guess I wanted to be in love too, I wanted to feel desired and loved, I was jealous of your luck, I am a crummy friend and there is nothing I can do to change the past but if you can forgive me it will mean so much to me not to lose your friendship."

"I can't believe she kissed you."

Kasumi stepped closer, she wanted to comfort Michiru but she didn't even know where to start. "It was nothing Michiru, some kisses mean nothing, some kisses are just an instant of stupidity, her kiss was a pity one, Haruka Tenoh has the hero suit welded to her soul, I looked like I needed to be rescued and she felt sorry for me, she didn't held my hands and told me she loved me, there was no love confessions, it was just a kiss. Have you never just given a kiss? One that means many things but you know it can't last?"

Michiru sighed loudly as if she had been holding her breath for a long time, the only thing she could think of right now was of Rain. Of the brief kiss they shared, she hadn't felt the sting of profound passionate love when she kissed her, but she did felt something, empathy, tenderness, loneliness. They had shared a moment of heartache together and then they had kissed. A kiss that meant many things but couldn't last, just as Kasumi had said… "What if you're just the first Kasumi? What if there are more instants? A lifetime of sharing her with others? Can I live with it? Am I supposed to?"

Michiru's voice broke, a warm tear rolling down her perfect face. "I love her so much, I can barely think of anything else, she's not just my first and last thought of the day, she is my whole day. And now? Now I have to wonder if there is ever going to be a future for us, one where there is just me and her."

Kasumi brought Michiru into a hug; she caressed Michiru's hair as the girl cried softly in her shoulder. "I'm sorry, I am so sorry Michi. But if I am sure of something it´s that she loves you. Just talk to her, give her one chance to prove herself worthy, stop wondering if she can give you what you want and ask for it. If you want a girlfriend then just ask her to be your girlfriend, why are we so old fashioned anyways? She's a girl and so are you, just take the first step."

"I can't." Michiru sobbed harder, she clung to Kasumi's arms. "What if she says no? I think…I think I'll rather have a part of her with me than nothing at all."

"Oh Michi." Kasumi guided her friend to the edge of her bed and kept hugging her for a while until she stopped crying. "Don't think like that. I am sure she loves you too, so sure."

Wiping the tears off her face Michiru looked down to her hands. " I don't know what to do."

"Just don't do anything stupid Michi, trust me I am the expert at being stupid and it won't take you anywhere. Getting drunk again could just end badly; you can hurt others along with yourself"

"I know."Michiru brushed the hair out of her face and standing up she started looking through her bags again.

Kasumi wanted to ask so badly if there had been anything between her and Rain the night before, but she knew she was standing on thin ice with Michiru and she could not press her luck, in her imagined scenarios, which had been many over the night and the morning, Michiru had actually stopped talking to her and called her all these horrible names. At least the real Michiru was more forgiving.

But her heart gave her no rest, she had thought all this time what she felt for Haruka was love and what she felt for Rain was tenderness but Haruka rejecting her bluntly hadn't been as devastating as seeing Michiru in Rain's arms. She had mistaken love for envy and desire and she had dismissed her tender feelings for Rain and they had grown under her feet with the distinct marks of love.

What if Michiru and Rain had a thing? Even worse, what if Rain was just over her and moving to better things? Had she lost her chance? But Kasumi was still confused, she refused to make the same mistake twice, before running off to confess her love to Rain she wanted to make sure what she felt was actually love. That she wasn't just being lonely and looking for a rebound embrace. Rain was not the kind of girl she could bear to hurt and right now Kasumi rather kept all her doubts to herself even if it meant to lose the race, for one time she didn't care about speeding up and winning the prize, she just wanted to reach the goal, she wanted to discover what Love really felt like.

"Are you going to call her?"

"No, not really."

"You should."

Michiru shrugged again, lifting her toiletry bag and heading to the bathroom. "I don't know. Kasumi…?"

"Yes?"

"She has my violin doesn't she?" The blonde nodded softly. "I guess I will have to call her then…soon."

-0-

Michiru walked first thing in the morning into her father's office. Akira sat behind her desk typing; she lifted her eyes to welcome her, a cautious smile on her face. "Morning Miss Kaioh."

Rolling her eyes Michiru dropped her school bag and sat on the small couch in the reception area. "Akira, just because I had a fight with Haruka doesn't mean you have to call me Miss Kaioh again, I thought we were on friendly terms."

The dark haired girl nodded. "Sorry, I was just making sure. How are you?"

"Well, I'm sleepy. How about you?"

Knowing Michiru's answer was a cue to not ask about Haruka, Akira smiled. "My shoulders are sunburned and this shirt is killing me."

Michiru smiled thankful that the woman had decided not to ask anymore, she still hadn't called Haruka and she wasn't planning to anytime soon. A Fact that was making her life quite difficult, considering she was going to be forced to skip classes that day in absence of her Strad. "Have you met Miss Star yet?"

Akira shook her head. "I was going to ask you the same thing."

"No I haven't. All I know is she's a sculptor from New York and my dad says her work is very life-like."

"I have a bio somewhere around here …let's see." Scattering some papers on her desk Akira lifted a document. Here we go. Texas L. Star, age 25, her line of work is Marble sculpting, oh nice… haven't met a marble sculptor before, no photo but it says here she is 5' 9", oh tall girl eh? Mmmm let's see, lots of education and awards. She seems like quite the talent."

"Texas? What kind of name is that?" Michiru smiled slightly walking to the desk and looking at the bio, scanning through all the awards the new talent had earned. Oh fun, she's from Texas and her name is Texas, I'll consider naming my future daughter or son Tokyo…no, not really."

Akira laughed softly. "Is she from Texas? Well I bet her parents really liked the place."

"I guess so. Just like the Tenki's ah? Naming kids after weather…maybe I should name a child of mine Lemon Pie, I love it."

Both girls laughed and Michiru placed the document down almost at the same time the door opened and the awaited Miss Texas Star walked through the door, there was no doubt it was her, Michiru thought to herself, the woman looked clipped out of a cowboy movie.

Texas Star looked at the women; she smiled warmly curving her beautiful lips, her dark blue eyes frames by thick long dark eyelashes, her dark brown hair falling on a side braid that brushed her chest. She was tall, slender and she looked completely out of place in Tokyo. She had a handsome Stetson hat over her head, a leather jacket over her well toned shoulders and blue jeans ending in riding boots. "Good Morning."

Michiru closed her mouth that half opened for a second as she wondered if the woman could look any more like a Western American poster girl. "Morning. Miss Star I presume?"

The girl nodded, tilting her hat slightly and Michiru smiled. "Miss Kaioh, isn't it?" Nodding Michiru walked to the newcomer and lent her a hand; Texas smiling shook her hand firmly. You look a lot like your father Miss Kaioh."

"Is that so? Well, welcome to Tokyo Miss Star."

"Just call me Tex."

Still smiling Michiru refrained from asking any questions about the peculiar name and just nodded again. "Michiru is fine as well; Miss Kaioh is a bit too formal. Let me introduce you to Miss Kitsune. Miss…I mean Tex, this is Akira Kitsune."

Tex posed her indigo eyes on Akira, who hadn't been able to stop looking at her from the second she stepped in the room and she smiled, the sculptor walked towards her with confident steps and touched the tip of her Stetson again. "My, don't you look like a tall glass of lemonade on a hot summer day."

Michiru looked at Texas surprised, the sculptor´s tone was defiantly low and seductive and the smile that she gave Akira could have easily lit a bonfire, in response her father's assistant stayed still frozen on the ground where she was standing looking nervous and slightly blushed. "Um…ah… are you thirsty?"

Widening her smile and leaning slightly towards Akira's desk, Tex spoke with her low voice again. "Very." Akira opened her hazelnut eyes fully surprised, blushing so hard she thought she was going to melt and Michiru raised her eyebrows wondering if she had suddenly became invisible or if Texas simply didn't mind flirting with her in the room. "A coffee will be nice."

Akira nodded softly but her feet were still in the same spot, Michiru tried to hide her smile as she coughed softly to catch the couple's attention. "Akira shouldn't you go tell my father Miss Star is here?" Nodding again Akira tried to take her eyes of Texas Star, the sculptor still smiling at her until after a few seconds the Raven haired girl finally blinked a few times and nodding again she was able to walk away from her desk disappearing behind the oak double doors.

Taking her dark blue eyes off the door as soon as the silhouette of Akira disappeared Texas turned her attention back to Michiru, her voice casual again."So, Michiru, your father says you can show me around campus. I hope it's not an imposition."

"Not at all Miss Star."

"Tex, remember? Just Tex."

-0-

Michiru and Texas walked later that day along the hallways of the Music wing of the high school section, the tall girl paying close attention to everything Michiru had to say regarding the history of the school and the location of libraries and cafeterias. "Michiru…"

"Yes?"

"Is Miss Kitsune single?"

Michiru smiled tilting her head slightly looking at the brunette. "You know Tex? I have no idea…"

"Oh, it looked to me like you were on friendly terms."

"We are, she's…I should know, you're right. I guess, I am not too good at noticing what happens around me. You seem to be very keen though, Akira and I are formal around my dad."

"I make my living out of observing things I guess."

"I've heard your sculptures are very life-like I guess it makes sense for you to be very attentive to details. Do you sculpt people?"

"Not usually, I like nature better; animals particularly."

"You must show me your work soon." The brunette nodded and they kept walking down the hallway. "I will ask her…and let you know."

Tex smiled, she considered herself a good judge of character and she liked the headmaster's daughter, she seemed like a sweet girl. She paid attention again to her friendly chat, noticing the hands of the girl flowing constantly as she talked, her long elegant fingers tracing patterns in the air. And she also noticed how the hands suddenly stopped at the sight of a tall blonde girl who walked towards them, when the tall stranger stopped next to them Michiru went completely silent and pressed her hands against her binder.

"Michiru…"

"Haruka." Michiru's voice was brittle and Texas looked from one girl to the other.

The blonde tomboy brushed her eyes on Texas for a moment not caring too much for her as she had waited all morning to see Michiru and the girl never showed up. "Um…Haruka, this is Texas Star, she's a new student."

The blonde tomboy nodded and shook the girl's hand, noticing her at detail this time, arching an eyebrow slightly at the western outfit. "Tex, this is Miss Haruka Tenoh."

"Nice to meet you, Miss Tenoh."

"Haruka, Haruka is fine."

"Haruka, are you a music major student?"

Standing slightly straighter Haruka shook her head. "No, I am a teacher. Soloist teacher."

Texas smiled. "I see, well it's nice to meet you. Miss Kaioh is being kind enough to show me around the campus grounds."

Haruka felt suddenly uneasy around Texas, she was being overly familiar with Michiru and she could get both of them in trouble "I see, um...Miss Kaioh… I have your violin."

"Yes, I… I know."

"I thought you would pick it up first thing this morning."

"I was busy…"

Haruka nodded gently. "Come pick it up anytime you want, please."

Michiru lowered her eyes. "I'll try."

"Miss Star, Miss Kaioh" Bowing again Haruka looked at the girls and then turned around and walked back into her classroom, the deep sea eyes fixed on her.

"She is very beautiful isn't she?"

Blushing softly Michiru looked at Tex. "Haruka?" The woman nodded. "I'm not sure she would like to be described as beautiful."

"Beauty comes in many shapes, she has a chiseled face, her eyes lit at the sight of…well she has very beautiful eyes. Of course it's hard to make comparison against eyes like yours. This school seems to be swarmed with beautiful women, how lucky for me." Michiru laughed softly, but in truth her heart was aching again, she wasn't sure about wanting to see Haruka but she couldn't avoided it much longer. She could ask someone to pick up her violin from Haruka's office but that was just going to win her some time it wasn't a permanent solution. "You should go."

"Excuse me?"

"To get your violin, you should go. I'll find my way back, something tells me you can't bear to be apart too much longer from…your violin."

Smiling the girl looked into the indigo eyes. "Your eyes are too keen Tex. Thanks, I'll see you later, and I will ask Akira…promise."

Touching the tip of her hat again, Tex gave the violinist a little smile. "You make sure you do that, have a great afternoon ma'am."

-0-

Michiru stared at the door of Haruka's classroom for a while, she fixed her hair and straightened her skirt, holding her breath she reached for the doorknob and walked into the classroom, Haruka sat by her piano, reading a handwritten music sheet. At the sound of the door opening she turned around, she wasn't expecting Michiru, her heart suddenly skipped a bit as the girl walked in with soft steps and approached the table where her violin lay.

"I'm here Haruka, I'm listening. What do you have to say for yourself?"

(A/N: Texas Star is so cute in my head lol Texans out there don't be offended I actually think she's a hot character :P )


	20. Chapter 20: A girl for a song

Disclaimer: The usual

A/N: Finally chapter 20! OMG I've been meaning to sit down and write it for days! Sorry ladies. Well at least I finally did it!

Chapter 20: A girl for a song

Haruka looked at the frail beautiful violinist, the girl turned around to face her, the soft curls of aqua hair framing her delicate face. Standing up and walking the distance between them Haruka reached Michiru whose eyes refused to meet hers. "Michi, I'm sorry. I can't explain what happened and I know that whatever I can say will sound stupid. But I am really sorry about this. Forgive me Michi, please, I was an ass, I know it."

Lifting her ocean blue eyes and examining Haruka's face, Michiru stayed silent for a moment. "Fine."

Blinking Haruka looked into the blue eyes, and for once she found them unreadable. "Fine? You forgive me?"

Michiru nodded, and reaching for Haruka's shirt, she pulled the tomboy close to kiss her lips hard. The kiss took Haruka by surprise, she opened her lips to reply but Michiru assaulted her mouth; kissing her eagerly almost with desperation, pulling the buttons of the tomboy's shirt lose. Submerging in the passionate kiss, Haruka brushed away most of her thoughts and let Michiru take over the situation, feeling the soft plump lips over hers and the skilled violinist hands traveling along her chest.

Yet, past the passion of the moment something felt off in Haruka's head, Michiru was kissing her, everything should had felt alright, but it didn't; and as the girl reached for the zipper in her pants Haruka stopped the delicate hand and cup the girl's chin, forcing the blue eyes to face her. "Michiru, are you mad at me?"

Michiru shook her head, a knot in her throat. She wasn't mad, she wasn't upset, she was sad. A strange heavy sadness had set upon her and she was here today trying to keep a grip on what was left between her and Haruka. So what if Haruka was not just hers? She couldn't stop loving her anyway, she wasn't even going to try. Her heart was full of love for Haruka, she needed her kisses. She longed every minute of the day they were apart to feel Haruka's hand on her own; to smile at her jokes, to simply sit down and see the beautiful teal eyes smiling at her.

Again trying to hush Haruka's questions Michiru kissed the familiar lips, and she closed her eyes trying to quiet her own thoughts, the insecurities deep inside her. The fear of waking up any given day and realize that the time she had with Haruka had been nothing but a stolen moment. To find that Haruka needed an infinite amount of muses in her life to inspire her art and that she was just another number in the list: A girl for a song in an endless list of songs.

"Are you sure love?" Haruka's words came between kisses and Michiru nodded again and again. There was no point of speaking out loud what couldn't be helped. "I Love you."

"I love you too" Michiru's hand travelled up along Haruka's thigh, her own passion bursting into flaming tongues as she felt Haruka's lips on her neck.

"Are we ok Michi?" Ok? Perhaps, it all depended what ok could mean. And right now it didn't matter, no other girl in the world mattered. Kasumi, anyone, no one mattered. Just Haruka and her; and the world could come to an end after that.

Pressing her hand hard between Haruka's legs, with her blue eyes fired up with passion Michiru spoke in a whisper, almost a moan."I need you…"

Moaning softly Haruka picked the girl up off the floor and pressed her against the wall. "I love you so much…I'm sorry, so sorry…"

-0-

Playing with her platinum blonde hair tied on a side ponytail Kasumi walked slowly towards where Rain was sitting down reading a book. She fixed unnecessarily the hem of her uniform skirt and finally reached the redhead. "Hey."

Rain looked up, she fixed her glasses and gave the blonde a small smile. "Hi Kasumi, how's your day going?"

"Good. Yours?"

"Ok. Lots of material to read, I should have not left all my books here for Spring Break. Now the homework is piling up and catching up is proving to be really hard."

"Oh. Well, if you're busy I could just go…"

"You don't have to."

"Ok." Kasumi felt silent. She really didn't wanted to go, she had been staring at Rain for the past 10 minutes looking for an excuse or will power to approach the girl and ask her about what had happened with Michiru, but even now after she finally decided to talk to the redhead she was nowhere near ready to ask the girl about that infamous night.

Rain wasn't sure what to say either, she wanted to ask about her and Haruka, but her common sense stopped her, there wasn't anything Kasumi could say about the matter that wouldn't feel like a dagger piercing her heart. She felt dumb sitting down while Kasumi just stood there, looking nervous, her right hand playing with her hair just as she did every time she felt uncomfortable. "So, how long have you been working here?"

The ashen eyes blinked confused, she looked up to meet the emerald eyes. "Huh?"

Rain smiled and laughed softly. "Sorry it's something Hail says all the time when an awkward silence happens, I never thought I'll use it myself."

Kasumi smiled. "Your sister is funny …in a weird way." Both the girls laughed and Kasumi sat down next to Rain feeling less uncomfortable. "So where's Hail today? Did she had to practice?"

Rain´s smile faded slightly. "I don't know, I guess."

"Is everything ok?"

Rain was sure about few things at the moment but surely she knew she preferred not to discuss why Hail was mad at her with Kasumi; at least not until she figured out how where things between Kasumi and the violinist. "Yep. She's just busy."

The singer nodded and bit her lip softly. "So, are you going to ask me?"

"Ask you what?"

"What happened with Haruka."

The redhead sighed. "Actually…no. I prefer not to ask."

"Can I tell you anyway?"

Looking back down to her book Rain spoke with soft calmed voice. "I don't really want to know Kasumi. I kind of already know what happened anyway."

"Nothing happened." The artist nodded, her eyes still fixed on the book. "You don't believe me?"

Rain fixed a loose lock of hair away from her face and tried to not look into the mysterious gray eyes. "It is really not my place to believe you or not, is it? It's Michiru you have to convince, or even yourself."

"I'm telling you because you're my friend, or I thought you were."

Friend. Well, that's what Rain thought she and Kasumi could be now that it all seemed lost with the blonde; but ignoring the void in her stomach while the blonde talked about Haruka was proving to be quite difficult. "Of course we are. I'm just saying you don't really owe me any explanation. That's all."

"I don't know what Michiru told you, she was hurt and upset."

"Yes she was."

"We're ok now, me and Michiru I mean…" The twin nodded silently and the couple felt silent again. "Did you and her…"

The question withered in the beautiful lips and Rain finally looked up from her book to face Kasumi. "Me and her what?"

"Nothing. I suppose it's a silly question of course you talked about it. But like I said nothing really happened…"

"Yeah…" Rain looked back down to her book, she wanted to ignore the warm feeling that suddenly grew in her chest after hearing Kasumi had failed in her attempts to seduce Haruka. It wasn't really anything to feel joyous about, Kasumi was probably suffering. And she had decided to let go of her love for Kasumi, some loves were just plain and simple not meant to be. "So is Michiru meeting us here?"

"I don't know…why?"

"I wanted to see her. She forgot her 'dress' in my room, I packed it and then I forgot to give it to her"

Kasumi's heart ached grandly. There was so many things wrong with Rain´s sentence that she was actually amazed of having been able to keep her calmed expression. She was here pretty much telling Rain her infatuation with Haruka was over and she was available and the redhead wouldn't even look up from her book, in fact she seemed the least interested in the subject. And all Rain had asked was where Michiru was. So Rain wanted Michiru as well now? This was starting to look like a ridiculous cosmic joke against her. And to top it all she just heard the confirmation of Michiru spending the night in Rain's room; Kasumi forbid herself to even think that it could mean they spent the night together, but it could…

"I can bring it back to her if you want."

"No, that's ok. I'll find her later."

"Ok…" Again the silence set upon them and Kasumi couldn't stand it anymore. "Ah you know Rain? I totally forgot I had to pick up a book for my Metrics class, I will see you later ok?"

"Ok. Take care Kas."

"Yeah…you too." Kasumi walked away from Rain feeling if possible a bit worse than before. Well she still wanted to make sure of what she felt for Rain was love, but now she was quite certain she was out of the race for the redhead's heart. She tried to tell herself it didn't matter, that she was not worthy of the love of someone as pure and sweet as Rain. But she couldn't, it mattered and it mattered a lot, she felt really sad; she could not inspire love in Rain anymore, she was perhaps destined to never be a muse, to not be the perfect model for a master piece, or even a girl for a song. She felt like just another pretty face, but sadness or not she was not going to lose her friendship with Rain, she had to find a way to stay next to her, no mattered how hard it could be.

-0-

Hail sat by herself on an outdoor table under a colorful umbrella in one of the lunch areas at school, she was bored. Spending lunchtime alone was something she rarely did. She knew she had to stop being so immature, find Rain and get over herself but things were always easier said than done and that was exactly why she was here sitting alone, bored to death.

The redhead sipped her bottle of juice and kept her attention on the students walking along the campus grounds, she spotted a young high school couple walking by holding hands sharing an ice cream and she smiled slightly, she wondered how it felt to have a relationship like that.

The cellist had had countless relationships over the years, some as brief as a couple hours of deep embrace, some a bit more serious lasting weeks or even months but none of them had ever been just warm or cute enough to hold hands and share a walk through a park. She was used to passion, to feverous encounters, to endless nights of discovery and lust.

She wasn't envious of movie like love, no not really. Her life was always exciting and she felt love and passion where one and the same thing. Yet sometimes she felt like she did today. A bit lonely a bit confused, a bit more girly than she liked to admit. Michiru Kaioh was messing with her head, she felt drawn to her like a moth to the flame. Her perfect looks and her amazing talent made her wish for more than just a passionate night, made her question if she will ever be able to have the kind of romance people read about in books, wonder if she was even cut for it.

It was obvious Michiru was in love with Haruka Tenoh and the idea hadn't bothered her so much at first, but now things were different. Haruka Tenoh appeared flawed in Hail's eyes. Hail was a flirt and she had room in her heart for more girls than fingers in her hand but she would never dare to kiss another girl while still dating another. She had a lot of bedside manners and if Michiru was in love with her, she thought, she would just blankly erase the memory of any other girl from the face of earth. Damn that Haruka and her cheating manners, and damn Rain for kissing Michiru.

Rain and Michiru, the idea simply couldn't fit in her head. She couldn't even figure out how it made her feel, at moments she thought she was angry, mad at Rain for wanting the one girl that had stolen her sleep, but at others she wondered if Rain was actually a better choice for Michiru. Her sister was everything she wasn't. She believed in true love, in all those ridiculous ideas about Love conquering it all and how the good guy always got the girl in the end. For Hail those were sad statements she refused to believe, if life was a book, if this was just like one then who was the good guy? It certainly wasn't her and that only meant she was destined not to have the girl in the end. The cellist shook her head, it was not in her nature to be a pessimist, she was letting her hormones dictate how she was feeling right now and she hated it.

There was still a chance to get the girl, who cared if she was not the hero? Smiling again and leaning on her chair Hail thought she was being over dramatic, she had to talk to Rain and make up. There was an infinite amount of girls in the world, even if there was only one Michiru Kaioh, and she was not going to lose her sister to any of them.

As the realization of the anger dissipating from her body came to her and Hail was able to put a sincere smile on her face again, the green eyes stopped on a good looking strawberry blonde girl walking down across from where she was sitting; the girl was dressed in black Capri pants and a pretty Boho white top, and she sported a seductive smile, her eyes stopped at Hail and she brushed the cellist's looks widening her smile and winking as she kept walking down the hallway.

Hail's smile grew larger as she kept her eyes on the figure who walked away slowly swaying her hips. _Yep, plenty of girls in the world._

"This school is bursting at the seams with pretty girls…"

Blushing slightly as she was caught staring at the strawberry blonde's figure, Hail turned her attention to the owner of the voice with the strange accent, which belonged to a good looking brunette with dark blue eyes sitting by herself at the table next to hers. "Yeah, I sometimes even forget there are men in the school too." Hail laughed softly at her own words, she sounded like such a man-hater.

"Well ma'am, you won't hear me complaining about that for sure. I'm liking this place better and better and I've only been here one day."

"You're new in school?"

"Yes, I came to finish my art major. Texas Star, at your service."

Arching her perfect eyebrow Hail had a better look at the woman, posing her bright eyes on the discarded cowboy hat on the table. "Hail Tenki."

"Nice name."

Smiling Hail nodded. "Yep, I have funny parents, well I'm sure you know all about that… Texas."

"I don't understand what you mean, my old folks are not particularly funny."

Clearing her throat lightly Hail tried not to laugh nervously. "Yes of course. Is Texas Star your real full name?"

"No."

"Oh, so artist name then?"

"No, not artist name either, my full name is Texas Lone Star."

Hail blinked a couple times trying not to make a very bad joke about it specially because the tall girl looked friendly and it was a very bad idea to laugh at people when her own name wasn't particularly normal. "Lone is a very unique middle name…"

The brunette nodded. "Are you an art major student Hail?"

"No, music major actually, but my sister Rain is a senior in Art."

"Oh, I'll like to meet her, I basically know no one except for the headmaster's daughter and now you."

"Oh you met Michiru?" Noticing the slight change in the voice tone of the cellist Texas smiled, Michiru Kaioh seemed like a very popular girl.

"Oh yes, are you friends with her?"

"I suppose we can call it that." The green eyes looked particularly bright to Texas and the brunette smiled.

"Would you say it's her eyes? What makes her so attractive?"

Blushing slightly Hail felt a bit exposed. "I… I think it's her personality actually."

"I'm not one for damsels in distress myself, she seems sweet though, it's a shame that it is so hard to portray personalities in sculptures."

"I don't think Michiru is a damsel in distress, she's very talented. Her hands can weave the most amazing music and her beautiful looks are a compliment to all the beauty inside her not the other way around."

"You seemed quite passionate about her beauty."

Why was she telling this stranger all these things? Hail felt a bit silly but it was kind of late to try and pretend she didn't have strong feelings for Michiru. "I guess…"

"I prefer other kind of women though, less frail more earthly looking. I enjoy the sight of beautiful brittle girls but I rather have a fully developed smart woman riding off to the sunset with me."

Hail smiled, she could definitely picture Texas and her earthly looking belle riding into the sunset, with western romance music and all. "Well we can't all like Michiru Kaioh can we?" Texas smiled. "Are you busy right now? Like I mean are you waiting for something? Do you have a class?"

"Not particularly busy at the moment, why?"

"I'm wondering if you want to go meet my sister Rain, if you want to know someone passionate about frail beauties you definitely must meet her."

"Sure why not, let's go meet your sister. Rain you say ah? I fancy your names."

"Well for twin unusual names I guess our names could be worse."

"Twins?" Texas smiled brightly. "Red head twins, I'm telling you, liking this school better and better…"

-0-

Kaimu Kaioh looked across the small dining table to Michiru who sat quietly staring at a full cup of fragrant jasmine tea. "Is something wrong with your tea?"

The girl lifted her gaze and gave her father a small smile. "No, it's good"

"You're awfully quiet today Michi."

"I'm just tired dad."

"Tired enough not to talk of your Spring Break at all? You're usually a chatter box after any trip, should I be worried?"

Michiru looked down to her cup of tea, shaking her head softly. "No, no you shouldn't the trip was good…great."

"Hmmm. Did you girls do anything fun? It was your friend Kasumi's birthday right?"

"Lots of swimming, we took the boat out a few times, we had a bonfire for Kasumi's birthday."

Kaimu picked his teacup and took a long look at Michiru, he didn't spend a lot of time with the girl , not as much as he had wished anyways, but he was not completely unaware of his daughter's sudden change of mood. Michiru was always full of stories to tell, always smiling and their evening tea was never a quiet event as it was tonight. "Is there anything you're not telling me Michiru?"

"No, not really." Michiru sighed involuntarily and to distract her father from the fact she picked the tea which she really didn't fancy and sipped it slowly. She didn't feel any better right now, even after her love embrace with Haruka that morning; Michiru hadn't found the courage to ask the tomboy if she would care to be her girlfriend or if their relationship was exclusive. Life wasn't particularly fun at the moment.

"Michiru, do you have boy troubles?" Blinking perplexed Michiru looked at her father, she couldn't help but smile at the thought. "You can tell me, I'm not an old fashioned man, I know you're seventeen and there is probably a long line of boys at your doorstep."

Michiru smiled and looked down to the amber liquid in her tea cup, the soft perfume of the jasmine always reminded the girl of her mother. "Will you be surprised if I said it's more like girl troubles?"

Placing the teacup down Kaimu met Michiru's eyes, the girl looking at him with a quiet calmed expression. "I guess not."

The Kaioh's stayed silent for a moment after that, Akira walked into the room to ask if they needed more tea and disappeared quietly through the double doors again. "So you don't mind then?"

Michiru's dad cleared his throat and looked back at the girl. "Love is an expression of the soul, just like art and music, dictating what is right or wrong in art will make it fake and unexpressive, wouldn't you say? If you feel your love takes you to a person you should follow it no matter the gender of that person."

"Ok."

"Is it your friend Kasumi?"

Blushing suddenly Michiru shook her head. "No. Dad…erm… I rather not talk about it. But it is not Kasumi."

Kaimu nodded, he was a modern man but he was actually relieved by not having to address the situation too much, girl or boy, he wasn't too comfortable discussing his beloved daughter´s love life. "Things are ok though? Right?"

"Yes…yes. Nothing that can't be fixed dad. It's ok."

"Good, good. So how's Miss Tenoh anyways?"

Michiru prayed she didn't suddenly blushed and even more she prayed her father would not notice her hand shaking and the tea cup clinking against the tiny saucer. "Huh?"

"I meant did she have fun at the trip? Do you think it was too much of an imposition to make her travel with you on the Spring Break?"

"I'm sure it wasn't."

"Good, good, any progress with her?"

"Huh?" Michiru almost face palmed herself she was being so obvious, her dad however didn't seem to notice much.

"You're too absentminded child. I meant the duet. Whoever is making you so distracted must be quite the catch."

"Oh dad…you have no idea."

(A/N: Review! ^.^ thanks)


	21. Chapter 21: Under the weather

Disclaimer: The usual

A/N: So life has been kicking me repeatedly on the butt lately, I am sadly an unemployed little author, anyone cares to donate to the let's save Aura fund? lol anyways at least I finished chapter 21 in much better spirits than the ones before. I hope you enjoy it! ^.^ I'll try to write another chapter sooner this time. And please review! Don't abandon me!

A Lesson on Love

By Auraluna7

Chapter 21: Under the weather

Michiru placed a blue binder in her bag and casually spoke to Kasumi who sat next to her. "So, I told my dad about Haruka… well no not really, I wanted to but, well it didn't happen. But I did tell him I like girls, so half the truth."

Kasumi surprised looked at Michiru, the friends sitting in the almost empty classroom after class. "Oh my, and what did he say?"

"Well actually he took it surprisingly well, like he was telling me how gender doesn't matter in love and such."

"Really?" The blonde gathered her books in her backpack as Michiru waited for her, both friends left the classroom and started walking down the busy hallway. "I would have guessed your father would be the kind of parent that would have gone ballistic at such piece of information."

"Well, it's not like I ever had boyfriends and besides this is an art school, like we cannot be any more gay friendly…"

Kasumi laughed and brushed her long hair behind her back. She was still on her toes with Michiru but it seemed that the beautiful violinist was sincere when she said she was trying to forgive her and go back to normal. "So if he was being understanding why didn't you tell him you´re dating Haruka?"

"Well, first because we're not." Kasumi gave Michiru and incredulous look.

"Yes you are, stop being overly dramatic."

"…anyways. Besides that, because he will surely freak out, like surely. Not even a question about it. Don't you remember that girl from the Art's program who eloped with that teacher last year? My dad almost had a stroke."

"That guy was a hundred years old and she was nineteen; that is totally different."

"Yeah different, how? Different in the sense I'm underage and his daughter? I think that kind of difference only makes it much worse."

"He' s going to find out though, like sooner or later Michiru, I think it'll be better if he hears it from you, especially right now that he is in an accepting and loving mood."

"Hmmm, maybe. But…no, I don't think I want to tell him just yet. First I need to figure out some things."

"Just ask Haruka to be your girlfriend already Michi." Michiru glanced at Kasumi; she chose not to comment on the blonde's words anymore. She was still not terribly happy with Kasumi, but she had to give the blonde some credit, Kasumi was been super nice and was certainly trying to make amends. "I'm just saying. It'll be so much easier if you just do it. Even if she says no, which she won't. But even if she does at least you will have certainty."

"Hmmm." Michiru wasn't really in the mood to talk about the subject anymore. She had promised Haruka to spend the evening together and aside of love making she was not sure how was she going to fill the hours without touching a sore spot and starting a new fight. "I kissed Rain."

Kasumi closed her eyes for a moment, the friends walking outside under the sunny sky. In the distance Michiru spotted the mentioned redhead along with Hail and Texas, sitting around a table looking at something on a laptop. Michiru stopped and faced Kasumi.

"I wanted you to hear it from me." Kasumi nodded quietly.

"Why?"

"Why did I want you hear it from me? Or why did I kiss her?"

"Why did you kiss her?"

Michiru shrugged. "It wasn't to get back at you, if that's even on your mind. It just happened, I was piss drunk and Rain was very understanding. We're just friends."

The blonde nodded looking away from Michiru to the table where the twins seemed to be having an awesome laugh with a strange brunette she couldn't recognize. "You just kissed? Or…" The sudden thought of Michiru's nightgown in Rain's bedroom lingered in Kasumi's head and she could feel her own eyes becoming watery.

"A kiss, just a kiss. Like fifteen seconds of drunken smooches. I'm sorry, I didn't even think it would affect you, but … I peaked on your notes today."

Kasumi blushed intently, tightening the grip on the strap of her backpack. "You read …"

"Is it a song? I think it can become a beautiful song."

Kasumi had spent the better half of their Metrics class scribbling on her notebook, one of the times she actually looked down to what she was doing she discovered what could easily be the lyrics for a love song. "Depressing Love song you mean."

Michiru smiled. "Those are the best sellers. You just need a sticky title, like Rainy days or Stormy soul."

Kasumi laughed softly. "What made you believe I wasn't talking about someone else?"

"Haruka you mean? Well, Kas, you're a terrible flirt and sometimes a crappy friend but I don't think you will go the distance to apologize to me and still be all poisoned with love for Haruka, and besides I doubt Haruka could be described as a sweet spring shower…or does she?"

Blushing softly Kasumi looked back at Michiru who smiled at her sweetly. "Nosy Nancy, those were private notes."

"Yes I know, I know…I also saw that cute R inside a heart you drew at the bottom of your page, how romantic of you Kasumi."

Kasumi laughed, she was embarrassed for sure but somehow it didn't mattered too much anymore. "She's not into me anyways; maybe I just like fancying girls that reject me."

"Nonsense, she's probably just traumatized at the thought of you and Haruka…well I don't need to elaborate I am pretty traumatized too."

"I'm sorry about that."

"Yes I know. It's ok. We all fuck up. You especially…"

Kasumi opened her mouth with a playful offended face. "How rude."

"I was just kidding." Michiru laughed softly, it felt so good to laugh, she hated to dwell on the sadness. "So what are you going to do? Do you intend to hunt poor Miss Rain Tenki down, corner her in a dark alley and have your way with her?"

The blonde shook her head. "Nothing, I'm doing nothing. No hunting down, no pushing, like she already turned me down once."

Looking intrigued Michiru tilted her head slightly, noticing the sudden sadness on the misty eyes. "She did? When?"

"Spring break, I had a moment there, and she turned me down very politely but very directly."

"Really? But she's so into you Kasumi like serious. Anyone can tell."

Shrugging Kasumi looked through her backpack. "She knew I had feelings for Haruka, and I did. But now that the fog has gone away I realize I really like Rain and that I messed up and maybe I missed my chance with her. Yet somehow I don't want to wear the seductress suit and try cornering her. That hasn't worked out too well lately for me."

"I could talk to her…" The blonde shook her head, soft curls falling over her face as she kept leaned on backpack rummaging through it. "What are you looking for?"

"This." Kasumi took out a thin folder and handed it to Michiru, the violinist opened it to find an amazingly detailed portrait of Kasumi, in it the blonde was lying on a padded bench under the rain, her gray eyes strangely shadowed appeared sad at first glance but full of a mysterious light, her long platinum hair damped by the rain falling in unruly locks, the clothes fitting to her body like a second skin, revealing every part of her anatomy.

"Rain did this...was it in the envelope you got for your birthday?"

Kasumi nodded. "She painted it the night before, I posed for her."

"Under the rain?"

"No, naked."

The very blue eyes opened surprised. "Naked, naked?" The blonde nodded again. "Oh wow…"

Kasumi had a long look at the portrait before putting it away. "I don't look like her portrait; the girl in there seems frail. A soaked, sad, little girl. I hate feeling like that."

Michiru shook her head. "Silly, you do not look like a sad, soaked little girl. She painted you under the Rain…Rain, get it? Look a little farther, be a bit more artistic, she painted you wet, your eyes shiny, frail and under her…"

Kasumi's face blushed intently. "No…no. It's a sad looking painting."

"It's sad because you feel sad; I think you look pretty aroused in the drawing if you ask me."

The blonde girl smiled slightly and bit her lower lip. "You really think so?"

"I think her subconscious spoke for her, and I think you still have a shot with Rain for now. You just have to be sure how you feel about her though, I will hate to see her suffer, or you for that matter."

"Yeah, I know. Let's go say hi." Smiling Michiru and Kasumi started walking towards the twins again. "Mmmm who's that sexy little cowgirl? Is she in the cosplay club?"

Michiru laughed softly. "Her name is Texas Star and she just joined the Arts program; and those are her actual clothes, like she's from Texas… don't tell me you instantly got the hots for her! Kasumi! Like we just talked about Rain."

Kasumi laughed. "I like pretty people, it's not a crime, I'm just window shopping. Texas ah? Very nice."

"Such a flirt. Back off, I think she likes Akira."

"Akira and Miss Texas from Texas…hmmm I wouldn't mind joining…" Michiru turned to look at Kasumi with a surprised expression and Kasumi laughed. "Oh Michi it's so easy to make you blush, I'm not looking for any adventures at the moment, apparently I'm under the weather."

"Under the weather…oh. Right, I like that, name your song that."

"Maybe I will…" The two girls finally approached the group, Hail was the first to see the two friends and she gifted them a welcoming smile, Tex smiled at Michiru; taking a long good look at Kasumi who instinctually tilted her head and gave her a half smile.

"Hi girls." Hail spoke, making Rain look up from Tex's laptop where she was admiring the sculpture collection of the Texan artist. "Tex well you know Michiru right? This is Kasumi Tani."

Texas walked around the table smiling charmingly and holding Kasumi's hand she planted a chivalrous kiss on it, the singer laughed enchanted at the gesture. Tex noticed however Rain's perfect eyebrow arching up for a moment at the sight of Kasumi's sexy smile. "Miss Tani, a pleasure."

"The pleasure is all mine." Michiru gently stepped on Kasumi's foot. Who seemed to forget all about her good intentions of not flirting and couldn't help her usual flirty spirit.

"So Tex, I see you've met the Tenki's aren't they nice?" Michiru broke the silence and Texas smiled giving the blonde a small nod. "Kasumi and I are in the Music Program, she's a singer. Texas is a sculptor Kasumi."

"Are you? How interesting, what kind of sculptures?"

Kasumi sat right across from Rain who closed the laptop and smiled faintly at her, Kasumi smiled back trying to sound normal, even when her heart started beating slightly faster when the Twin smiled at her.

"Marble sculptures. I have to say Kasumi; you don't mind if I call you Kasumi do you?"

"Not at all."

The brunette nodded again. Hail looking from one to the other and then back at Rain. "You have a very unique pair of eyes, they reminded me of this gorgeous block of marble I sculpted once, it was so smooth and perfect, it became one of my favorite pieces."

"No kidding." Michiru butted in again. "What was it? The sculpture?"

"A horse."

The violinist laughed softly. "That's not too nice Texas you just told my friend her eyes reminded you of a horse statue."

Texas smiled, she was trying to find out why was she being cut off from having a conversation with the blonde and she found both Michiru and Hail looking discretely back at Rain who was the only one at the table with a peaceful expression. "They reminded me of the marble which is something I love and a mare that was a faithful companion."

Kasumi knew the innocent flirtation between Texas and herself was making the atmosphere tense, she knew Texas' kind, being one of her own, she knew instantly as soon as the brunette had kissed her hand. "Do you like horses much?"

"I enjoy riding now and then, I love breaking mares…"

Kasumi laughed nervously, in a different circumstance she would have quickly found an excuse to show Texas around campus and talk all about breaking mares, but her eyes met Rain's and for a second the green eyes seemed to be looking at her intensely. Her flirty mood suddenly evaporating completely. "You know? I think Akira Kitsune loves horses, like loves them, she has a bunch of paintings in her apartment. Right Michiru? Do you know Akira Kitsune? Lovely girl. I myself prefer having both my feet on the ground."

Michiru smiled. "Does she? Oh I mean sure I remember the paintings, we should all get together for a movie or something, do you like movies Tex?"

The Texan nodded, she had seen enough glances and secret messages in the table to know it was time to stop flirting with the blonde. These girls seem to be having a beautiful mess going on between them; it seemed that Hail liked Michiru, but so did Rain or it seemed that way for a moment until she posed her eyes on the blonde singer who seemed to not be able to lift her moonstone gaze from Rain's. Yet it didn't seem like they were together and then there was the blonde tomboy teacher who no one had mentioned just yet but who Texas knew had a say in the mess.

"I do. So you are all friends with Miss Kitsune?"

"You can say that." Michiru smiled. Hail and Rain nodded.

"She's very nice. A bit serious at times." Hail spoke again, things had a hint of normality but so many things had happened lately it was hard to be her relaxed self.

"It's because she has to act like the grown up around us. Even with Haruka." Michiru sat next to Rain wanting to see Texas sculptures and the redheaded words had been casual, until she noticed Michiru's blue eyes looking at her with a warning on them, Rain realized that perhaps she shouldn't have mentioned Haruka.

"Haruka Tenoh? The teacher?"

The four friends looked at each other for a moment and Kasumi spoke first. "She's Akira's roommate, we all get along well with them because Haruka is about the same age as Hail and Rain isn't she?"

The twins nodded. "I see, she seems nice."

"She's ok." Hail's words were a bit cold and Michiru looked at her. Remembering with a heartache that things between her and Hail were still not entirely patched up. She focused her blue eyes back on the laptop screen to go through the series of amazing looking sculptures and pointed a few to Kasumi to divert the conversation into safer grounds.

Texas smiled amused. She liked these girls who all seemed so full of emotions. It looked like at anytime, one of them was going to break like a damn and spill the entire drama on the table. She certainly wanted to know what else was on stock, she had a curious nature. "So Michiru, did you have a chance to talk to Miss Kitsune?"

-0-

Michiru's soft long hair was spread like a fan all over the white pillow on Haruka's bed, her blue eyes looking up to the ceiling, her nude warm skin barely covered by a thin bamboo white bed sheet. Haruka lay next to the beauty on her side, her head resting on her palm, the teal eyes fixed on the soft milky skin of Michiru's neck. "A penny for your thoughts?"

The violinist turned her face around to look at Haruka with a small smile on her perfect lips. "A penny? How cheap."

The tomboy laughed gently and kissed the girl's lips, the sweet taste of Michiru sparkling her desire instantly once again, it seemed that even after just having her Haruka needed Michiru more and more. "The moon for your thoughts, my heart perhaps?"

Michiru lowered her eyelashes for a moment, then bringing them back up she smiled at Haruka. "Do you know if Akira has a girlfriend?"

Haruka smiled a bit puzzled by the question. "I don't know, I don't think so. She was seeing this girl Kuyako but I haven't seen her around for a long time. Why?"

"You don't think so? What a crummy friend, you should know for sure."

"Ok, I guess you're right, I should but she as a lot of girlfriends, like a lot. And again why? Do you fancy her?"

Laughing softly, Michiru shook her head. "She's not my type, not for me. I was asked about it and I realized I barely know her."

"Akira dates a lot, like she clubs a lot and brings home girls with her all the time."

"Oh." Michiru refrained from asking if Haruka brought home lots of girls too, and the memories of their first meeting suddenly turned against her. Has she been one of many girls Haruka was willing to bring home? Maybe in the bed she was lying in at the moment? Cringing softly Michiru closed her eyes and wished the tortuous train of thought had never reached her conscious mind.

"Are you ok?" There was genuine concern in Haruka's voice, again she had the distinct feeling that there was something wrong with Michiru, that even though she kept kissing her and letting her love her, Michiru wasn't happy.

"Yes, of course."

"You're lying Michiru, I don't like to be lied to."

Michiru looked away, still hurt by the thought of just being another girl in the Muse List. "I kissed Rain."

Haruka looked at Michiru surprised, the girl refusing to face her. "And?"

"And nothing, I kissed her that night, I thought you should know."

Haruka sighed, her teal eyes staring intensely at Michiru. "Are you breaking up with me?"

Turning her face back to Haruka deeply surprised Michiru looked deep into the teal eyes. "Break up?"

"Yes, break up. Do you Love Rain?"

Michiru shook her head, her ocean blue eyes troubled. "It was a stupid kiss, I was drunk and I was hurt. I don't love her, I love you."

"Ok then. I don't care."

"Why…why did you say break up Haruka?"

Haruka's head was a mess, she was fighting the anger towards herself, if she hadn't been so stupid to go and kiss Kasumi, Michiru would have never found herself in a position of vulnerability and would have not kissed Rain. But despite the enormous wave of jealousy she felt right now she was not mad at the violinist, she was worried. Haruka felt like she was losing Michiru like water running down her hands. "Because I don't want to lose you, I don't want you to break up with me, what else could I possibly mean?"

Michiru sat down in bed, her knuckles white and she pressed them against the bed sheet, covering the nudity that right now felt insulting. "We're not together."

Shaking her head Haruka thought Michiru had suddenly gone mad, she felt a sudden impulse to shake the small girl but she stayed where she was looking at her with incredulity. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You, you haven't even asked me to be your girlfriend! We're not together…I…" Michiru burst into sobs.

"Look at me. Look at me right now Michiru Kaioh." Michiru looked up; her eyes filled with tears that started to roll down her eyes. "I have no idea what are you talking about. We have been dating for weeks, we're together, we go out, we hold hands, I make love to you and I told you I love you, what else is there missing here?"

"I thought you…" Again Michiru burst into tears, and Haruka lifted the girl's chin looking into her deep eyes. "You never asked, and then you kissed her, and I thought, I thought you wanted other girls, other muses, so many others."

Sighing with frustration Haruka kissed Michiru's lips. "How can you have such beautiful bright eyes and be so blind? Perhaps I didn't ask you with words but I thought my actions spoke for themselves. I guess I was wrong and I should have known you're a helpless romantic, Love. Will you forgive this fool for not asking you to be her girlfriend? And will you take me now?"

Blinking, still holding a few stray tears Michiru looked at Haruka. "Do you mean it? Or you're just being polite?"

Haruka tilted her head. "You're hurting my feelings Michi. Is that how you see me? As a womanizer that lies to beautiful girls like yourself?"

"No…"

"Well it doesn't seem like that. I suddenly feel like a complete perv abusing you."

Michiru shook her head and hugged the blonde. "I'm sorry Haruka, I'm so insecure, and I was so scared. I didn't want to lose you; I was willing to do anything. I love you."

"I love you too" The blonde tomboy hugged Michiru back, resting her forehead against Michiru's. "There is no one else but you." Meeting the teal eyes again, Michiru entwined her hands to Haruka's, her heart beating faster, burning away all the pain she had felt the last weeks.

"You're my only Muse Michiru." They kissed and again the world felt just right, the sweetness of Michiru's lips embracing Haruka, making her want more and more, the pianist's hands travelling along the soft exposed skin of Michiru's perfect body.

As both of them landed again in the soft welcoming bed Michiru looked up to find the teal eyes filled with love and she closed her eyes moaning softly under her breath as Haruka reached her wetness and made her shiver again over and over wishing there was nothing in this world but them and this perfect today. "I love you, always…"

-0-

Akira closed her eyes and leaned on her chair lazily. What a long, long boring day. She was still not even half way done through the mountain of paper work that accumulated during her Spring break holiday; at least she was about to head home.

"Miss Kitsune?"

Her boss' voice made her jump off her chair and she started apologizing instantly for being caught stretching like a house cat at work. Kaimu Kaioh smiled; he always liked how efficient and professional Akira Kitsune was at the workplace although sometimes he believed the girl was slightly afraid of him.

"Miss Kitsune I have something to ask you."

Still feeling a bit embarrassed Akira nodded. "Of course Dr. Kaioh, what is it?"

"Well it is a personal thing, off the record let's say."

The hazelnut eyes looked up to meet Dr. Kaioh's they never spoke of any personal matters before. "Ok…"

"I wanted to ask if you by any chance know who Michiru spent her Spring break holiday with, I mean besides yourself, Miss Tani and Haruka Tenoh was there anyone else?"

"Ah, not in the house Sir, no. Just us."

"Ok, anyone else besides that, friends of Michiru perhaps?"

"Well, Rain and Hail Tenki stopped a few times. Is there anything wrong Sir?"

"No of course not, I'm just slightly curious, do you know if Michiru is dating anyone?"

Akira looked at her boss, she had been awaiting a question like this for a while now, what was she supposed to say? "No."

Kaimu Kaioh looked at his assistant, the woman had never appeared to him so young, perhaps he had forgotten how you old she was because she was so efficient and could easily handle the entire paperwork for the school on her own. But she could not be much older than twenty five and she was obviously not going to tell him what he wanted to know, girl's sticking together, he thought to himself. "I see. Well, then I guess I'll have to ask Michiru again, have a good night Miss Kitsune."

"Good night sir." With relief Akira saw her boss disappearing behind the double doors, she sighed loudly, she had dodged the bullet, but she wasn't completely sure he believed her. She was probably going to be facing this problem again in the future soon.

She had to talk to Michiru and Haruka about this soon. Grabbing her suit jacket from the coat closet, Akira was sincerely happy this day was over; at least she had the comfort of a warm soft bed waiting for her at home. She walked out of the office and sighed again, it looked like it was going to rain again and she had no umbrella, hopefully the rain will hold until she reached her car.

"No matter where you go, sunsets are always beautiful, wouldn't you say?"

Akira smiled, somehow not surprised to find Texas leaning against a column waiting for her. "I have not seen many places, but I guess every sunset is beautiful."

The brunette smiled and walked towards Akira, offering kindly to carry the woman's bag. "I will love to show you many sunsets."

Handing the brunette her bag Akira smiled. "How about you show me dinner for today? I'm pretty tired so it's probably not going to be a terribly romantic dinner."

Texas smiled. "I like regular dinners too, I could kill for a good steak right now, I think I already had my fill of rice for this lifetime and I haven't been here a whole week."

Laughing Akira hugged the brunette's arm. "I'm a vegetarian."

"Well, steak houses usually have very good salads."

"True. Do you have a car?"

"No ma'am, I do have a hotel room though."

Akira blushed softly. "Well that's no good right now is it?"

"No?"

"Nope, I like cooking breakfast in my own house, do you like omelets?"

Showing each of her perfect teeth as she opened the car door for Akira to step in her car Texas leaned on the door frame. "Sure as long as you put some bacon in them."

"Well, we'll see…we'll see." Texas sat on the passenger door next to Akira still smiling. "So Steak house then?"

"Well you know, I could wait for breakfast." Akira laughed sincerely. "Well no, that's a lie, I'm starving but I was trying to sound very seductive."

"Good, it worked. But I'm starving too. And I do like bacon, but I'm still a vegetarian…"

"Oh well, then we'll get along just fine, just fine."

"I'm sure of that…" Akira started the car with a big smile on her face and as she rode into the sunset with Texas she felt Haruka and Michiru's problems were not as bad, they after all had each other.

(A/N : Well seems like things are starting to look up again for our favorite couple no? Let's wait and see lol Believe it or not this author never knows what's going to happen…until she does! Review if you want more!)


	22. Chapter 22: Chasing butterflies

Disclaimer: The usual

A/N: Oh my god! Time goes by too darn quick. This week was my birthday! Thanks for those who sent me emails and cards and stuff you girls are all great! And quite honestly I have to say I thought I was going to have tons of free time to write but this week has been crazy. Too many good books oh and tv shows! I was planning to publish this 2 days ago u.u *shame on the author* since it was the twins birthday (May 21) but time flew by! Anyways at least it's all done. Here's chapter 22! Please review and sorry for the long wait!

A Lesson on Love

By Auraluna7

Chapter 22: Chasing Butterflies

Rubbing her eyes lazily Michiru turned around in bed, the early morning light filtering through the blinds bathing the satin skin of her bare shoulders. Brushing against the bedding she inhaled the subtle scent on the pillow she was resting on and a smile formed on her lips; Haruka. Stretching lazily she felt the soft tact of the bed sheets against her nude skin; she rolled on her side and found Haruka sleeping peacefully next to her, her face softened in her sleep giving the blonde tomboy a youthful peaceful look.

Michiru traced the silken skin of her lover's face with her fingers, she didn't wish to disturb Haruka; despite the fact that there was light in the bedroom she knew it couldn't be too late; her alarm hadn't gone off yet. Turning to her other side Michiru picked up her mobile phone and looked at the hour; 6:15 a.m., definitely too early to wake up Haruka, there was still plenty of time for both of them to get dressed and head to school. It had been risky to spend a school night outside campus like this but she just didn't want to leave Haruka's side; hopefully her absence had gone unnoticed, Kasumi assured her that she would do everything in her power so that no one noticed her absence.

Drawn out of bed by thirst and force of habit, Michiru yawned softly and picked up Haruka's shirt from the floor, the piece of clothing lay next to her own discarded clothes. Bringing it up to her face Michiru once more inhaled the almost intoxicating scent of Haruka, she wore the shirt buttoning up slowly, the shirt covering down to her mid thighs, and exited the room towards the kitchen.

Her soft bare footsteps made no echo on the polished wooden floors of Akira's flat, enjoying the silence of the morning Michiru took the time to admire a few of the paintings decorating the apartment. Kasumi had been more keen than her, Akira did seem to have a liking for horses; a few paintings in her loft showed wild horses and one that particularly caught Michiru's eye showed a beautiful black stallion emerging from the foam of a forceful ocean wave.

Akira Kitsune surely liked art a lot, there were all kinds of pieces around her apartment leaving barely any room on the walls for more, perhaps she should take the time to sit down and talk to her about something other than Haruka.

Finally reaching the kitchen after her small tour around the apartment, Michiru walked to the cupboard and standing on her toes she reached for one of the few clean glasses left on the shelf, and then with a disapproving look at the sink full of dirty dishes she opened the tab to get some water. She enjoyed the coolness of the crystal water and smiled as she looked outside the small window of the kitchen to the new day, which seem to promise to be shiny and bright, then turned around slowly, the glass still on her lips.

"Morning ma'am."

The surprise in the blue eyes was evident, Michiru froze on the ground, almost choking with the water she was drinking, Texas Star was looking at her sitting in front of a cup of coffee, her long brunette hair unbraided but fully clothed on a pair of dark slacks and white tank top under a blue denim shirt.

Lowering the glass very slowly, Michiru gave the sculptor a faint smile. "Morning,"

"The Jet lag is killing me, I've been up for hours now, I made coffee."

Suddenly very conscious of the nakedness of her thighs Michiru reached for the hem of the shirt and pulled down as much as possible, there wasn't much she could do though, there was really no way to cover herself or even explain what was she doing dressed with nothing but a wrinkled shirt standing in the kitchen of her music teacher at six in the morning. "I…"

"I'm starving too, but I promised to wait for breakfast. Do you like omelets Michiru?" All Michiru could do was nod, and Texas gave her a warm smile. "You're very quiet this morning."

"This is not…" Was saying 'this is not what it looks like' actually going to be any help? Michiru thought to herself. It was obvious that Texas had spent the night in the apartment too, quite probably entwined in Akira's loving arms, things were awkward to say the least and the violinist had no idea what to say.. "I wasn't expecting to find anyone awake at this hour."

"Yeah I can see that." Inadvertently as she spoke Texas let her dark blue eyes brush Michiru's bare legs and Michiru felt her cheeks flushing intensely, she scolded herself for not wearing more clothes, or underwear for that matter.

Trying to ignore her deep embarrassment Michiru, still holding the hem of the shirt, walked to the table and sat across from Tex. She cleared her throat and took a long sip of her water. "So I guess you don't need me to talk to Akira on your behalf anymore, ah?"

"I guess not." She replied showing her perfect white teeth. Michiru nodded in response and picked up the glass of water again, she was running out of drink, and excuses not to state the obvious about her presence in the kitchen. "I still haven't been formally introduced to Haruka Tenoh, well, I guess you did introduce us, but we barely talked, I hope she doesn't mind I spent the night here."

"Well, it is Akira's apartment…"

"Yes, of course." Michiru looked at the watch on the microwave wishing it didn't seem to have suddenly stopped and she had a good excuse to flee. "Do you have classes this morning?"

"Yes, my first class starts at eight thirty."

"I see, maybe you should go get showered and dress, I will feel very mortified if you were late because I kept you chatting here."

Deeply grateful at the casual and non inquisitive tone of Texas, Michiru nodded quietly and stepped up, she dropped the empty glass of water in the sink and walked out of the kitchen. Tex watched the girl smiling, she didn't need to bombard her with questions, it was pretty obvious she and the blonde tomboy were more than friends. She sipped her cup of coffee, and smiled the image of Michiru on her tiptoes with the shirt half hiking on her legs too vivid at the moment.

-0-

Closing the door behind her, Michiru pressed her back against it and sighed loudly. She touched her flushed cheeks and closed her eyes.

"Michiru?" Haruka's voice echoed in the room, her tone slightly hoarse and she was still half asleep. "Is everything alright?" The violinist shook her head and that made Haruka sit up in the bed suddenly fully awake. "What's wrong?" The girl didn't answer at first so the tomboy got off bed and approached her. "What's wrong Michi?"

Biting her lower lip, Michiru looked at Haruka. "I went to the kitchen to get some water…" Haruka nodded. "And I ran into Texas Star."

"Huh? The woman you introduced me to the other day? What?"

Michiru rolled her eyes impatient. "She was in the kitchen because she spent the night here…" Haruka still looked puzzled. "With Akira."

"Oh." Haruka tried to remember more details about Texas Star, she had been too busy looking at Michiru to really remember any details of the new girl, but as she did the weight of Michiru's words suddenly sank in. "Oh!"

"Yes, she's here and she saw me like this."

Haruka looked down to Michiru who looked even more delectable than usual wearing nothing but her shirt, her long hair lose over her shoulders. "Oh, did she ask you anything? What did you said?"

"She didn't ask me anything, but I think it's pretty obvious we didn't have a slumber party Haruka."

The tomboy laughed softly and Michiru gave her a disapproving look. "Oh well, it's not like she had a pajama party with Akira last night either, right? And well if she didn't ask you anything it might even mean that she doesn't care, there are people that just mind their own business you know?"

"You think so?" Michiru bit her thumb nail in a nervous gesture perhaps Haruka was right, Texas didn't seem overly curious about why was she in the tomboy's apartment. Haruka nodded and Michiru sighed again. "Well, maybe, oh Haruka, I really hope so."

"It'll be ok." Haruka lifted Michiru's chin and kissed the rosy lips gently, she intended to be tender with her girlfriend but as soon as their lips met Haruka felt the waves of passion slashing her again; Michiru was not immune to the kiss either, when the tomboy kissed her she couldn't help but to open her lips welcoming the girl and moaning gently against Haruka's lips, making the tomboy shudder and press her hips against hers, Michiru's back against the door still.

Running her hands through Michiru's waist and slowly downwards, Haruka reached down to the hem of the shirt and brushed her hand along Michiru's thigh smiling. "No underwear love?" Michiru blushed again and bit her lips.

"I was just going to get water…"

Kissing the girls lips again and sliding her hand to the inner face of Michiru's thigh escalating until she reached the girl´s incipient wetness, Haruka spoke with soft voice. "Well now you're going to get much more…"

"Mmmm Haruka." Rocking her hips against Haruka's, Michiru moaned in the tomboy's ear as her lips kissed a trail along the blonde's neck, blushing with desire she spread her thighs gently welcoming the pianist. "I need you already"

Closing her eyes, repressing a loud moan, Haruka picked up Michiru and dropped her on the bed smiling as she shed her tank top. "I need you every second of the day…"

-0-

Kasumi looked down to her wristwatch again; it was almost eight in the morning. She played with a soft curl of her long platinum hair, resting her back slightly against the brick wall of the dorm building. "I should just go…" She whispered, more to herself than to anyone else, but her feet stayed on the same spot.

The door of the dorm opened and the blonde straightened her back, a couple of girls exited; the college girls, a brunette with curly hair and a blonde with short hair, had a quick look at the blonde singer and then kept walking. Thinking she probably looked like an idiot camping outside the college dorm, the blonde sighed loudly just as the door opened again and a familiar face smiled at her. "Hey Kas."

"Hi Hail." Kasumi looked over the cellist shoulder but the door closed behind her, the blonde's face showed a slight disappointed look.

Looking at Kasumi with an amused face, Hail Tenki with her cello case in hand walked closer to the blonde. "Rain left early this morning." Not caring too much about pretending she was not really staking outside building to find Rain, Kasumi lowered her shoulders.

"Oh."

"She has a project with her class, they're making a mural or something, she left really early this morning, do you want me to tell her you stopped by?"

"No, that's ok."

"Are you running late for class?"

"No, not really I have the morning period off, my tutor has the flu."

"Well, I'm heading out to the mall, my Cello needs new strings. Do you want to come with me?"

Kasumi looked at Hail, she really had no plans for the morning, she had hoped to catch Rain and see if the redhead wanted to hang out since she knew Rain had no a spare hours as well. "Ok, well I guess I could pick up a few things at the mall."

The cellist smiled and both girls started walking towards the parking lot, Hail had noticed a subtle change in Kasumi over the past few days, the girl seemed quiet and shy, very unlike herself and she wondered how much of this change was related to the Spring Break incident with Haruka. "So, how are things with Michiru?"

"Good, we patched things up." Fastening her seatbelt Kasumi realized this was the first time she was alone with Hail and she looked at the twin for a moment while the redhead was driving. It was so easy for her to distinguish both twins now, Hail's face was always more serious than Rain's, her smile was quite attractive but it always seem like a calculated charming smile and there was also the looks of their clothing. Kasumi could not recall one time where Hail didn't look like clipped out of a magazine, her shirts always pristine and sharp, her tailored suits always impeccable.

"I'm glad." Both girls sat in silence for a moment, Kasumi playing again with her hair wondering if she could ask Hail more about Rain.

Distracted by her thoughts, Kasumi asked absently. "Are you really? I mean are you glad Michiru and Haruka are back together?"

Hail smiled slightly, her liquid emerald eyes fixed on the busy streets ahead. "In the spirit of a sincere conversation, no, I am not glad they're back together but I am glad you girls could patch up your differences." Kasumi nodded. "And since I am being so honest, can I ask you a question and expect honesty in return as well?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"Are you over your 'feelings' for Haruka?"

"Yes." Hail noticed the quick firm response and knew the girl was being honest. "I thought I loved her but now I realize I was just chasing butterflies. Haruka came along when I found myself tired of just finding quick embraces, and I thought she was my prince charming. You understand what I am saying, I have no doubt about it, you and I are not so different, going out clubbing, looking for something to break the monotony, finding pocket adventures every time."

The redhead, stayed silent for a moment. "I sometimes find love in those embraces."

"Do you really?" Kasumi's tone wasn't sarcastic but curious. Up until now she never thought too much on how much she had in common with Hail." I find adoration; they make me feel wanted and desired, but not loved. I think I am ready to feel loved and love in return."

"I see. Do you have anyone in mind for that?"

The question had hit the nail; Kasumi blushed and looked out the window. "I don't know…yet." Hail chose not to press the subject, she knew the direction in which the wind was blowing but she also knew Rain had her own doubts. "And you?"

"Me?"

"What about your 'feelings' for Michiru? Are you over those?"

"Hmmm."

"We might never have another sincere conversation like this one, we're usually never alone, whatever you say anyways won't change anything. You can afford to be honest today."

Hail weighted her answer carefully. "I have strong feelings for her."

"Love?"

Stopping the vehicle engine at the parking lot of the mall, the cellist turned her verdant bright eyes towards the blonde. "I don't know…yet."

Kasumi smiled, her lips curving in an accomplice seductive smile. "Touché. I guess I'll have to take that as your answer."

The twin smiled back and locked her eyes with the blonde. "How do you feel about Rain, Kasumi?"

Lowering her ashen eyes, Kasumi tightened the grip on her backpack strap. "I think you've asked too many questions for such a short period of time."

"Fair enough." Hail unlocked the doors and opened the driver's door, reaching the passenger's door to escort Kasumi out of the car. "I'll wait a few more hours before I start asking you again, would you say that's sufficient time?"

The blonde lent Hail a hand and stepped out of the car, brushing her long hair behind her back, the soft scent of her curls grazing Hail. "Maybe."

Still holding Kasumi's hand, Hail examined the beautiful face of the blonde. From the way her blonde hair framed her mysterious moonstone eyes, to the perfect legs that were toned, stylish and perfectly smooth looking and seemed to match her gracious curvy body. Hail couldn't repress a seductive smile. "We could make such a handsome couple, you and me."

Kasumi laughed softly, her glossy red lips curving in a sassy smile. "Yes I know, too bad there's not enough room in a relationship for both our egos and I quite much enjoy being the 'vain' one in mine." Hail laughed sincerely and the blonde followed, the couple walking towards the mall, the redhead still holding the blonde's hand. "I like her."

"I know that, I'm just wondering if you love her."

Pressing her soft fingers against Hail's hand Kasumi's seductive smile was replaced by a saddened expression that made her eyes appeared deeper and lonely. "It's hard to know, when you have never felt real love before…"

"It'll be ok." The warm smile of Hail´s suddenly reminded Kasumi of Rain and the blonde felt a knot in her throat. "I will help you. It'll be ok." Still holding a faint smile Kasumi nodded and they kept walking. "Music shop first?"

Shaking the sadness from her face and smiling softy again Kasumi spoke. "Yes, and then I want frozen yoghurt, a big one."

"Deal. But I'm buying."

Kasumi managed to laugh and the knot in her throat seemed to loosen. "Too bad about the egos' thing, I love dates that pay."

"Too bad indeed, but perhaps I'll enjoy you better as a sister."

"Mmmm… well, even then you're still buying."

Hail smiled. "Of course."

-0-

"It's going to be a major effort to put all these minds together." Rain looked up to the sky and sighed defeatedly. The first meeting for the college seniors' graduation project hadn't gone as smoothly as she could have hoped. Being an artistic project everyone in her class wanted to have the upper hand and things had gone from a brain storm to a major heated discussion between the Art's students.

Texas laughed and patted the redhead's back. "It wasn't all that bad I like your idea for the class mural."

"Well that makes two out of a class of forty so…almost there!"

The Texan laughed again and Rain couldn't help but smile. "Maybe next time I should bring cookies to distract them."

"Maybe you should."

"At least it's almost lunch time, I'm starving!"

"Oh me too, though I barely slept, I think I am more tired than hungry." Tex yawned, covering her mouth and stretching.

"Jet Lag?"

The Texan smiled brightly. "Not exactly."

"Oh?"

"It was someone rather than something."

"Oh!" Rain preferred not to ask anymore, her cheeks flushing softly wondering how could Tex had found someone to take home with her in such a short notice and somehow knowing exactly how, the thought of Hail's charm popping in her mind. How she wished she was like them, her train of thoughts ending on Kasumi. Perhaps if she was an audacious outgoing lover Kasumi would have been swept off her feet and fall right into her arms.

"Yeah. Anyways shall we go?"

"Yes of course, oh look there's the headmaster, is he's looking for you?" The redhead pointed towards the door where Dr. Kaioh stood scanning the room looking for someone.

"Maybe, I was supposed to sign a few papers later, but I was waiting till after my lunch break." The girls walked towards the man and the headmaster smiled at the sight of them. "Dr. Kaioh, Sir, good morning."

"Good morning." Kaimu's greeting was warm; Rain bowed her head gently and looked for a cue to leave them alone to discuss their matters. "Miss Star, how's your first week at school going?"

"Good, great actually. I am very fond of your school already."

"That's great news." The man looked slightly uncomfortable and Rain found her window to leave them be, her stomach growling as she had skipped breakfast that morning.

Looking at them and bowing again she spoke. "Well if you excuse me…"

Kaimu's deep eyes seem to fall intently on Rain. "Miss Tenki, please don't go yet. I need to have a word with you."

Surprised Rain nodded, the brunette realizing it wasn't her the headmaster was looking for. "Well in that case I'll make myself scarce, good morning Dr. Kaioh." Rain watched Texas walking away and she wondered why did the headmaster needed to have a word with her, if this was about the senior's art project she had no patience left for the subject. She was too hungry.

"So how may I be of service Dr. Kaioh?"

The man cleared his throat and had an appreciative look at Rain Tenki, he had seen her before of course, he was proud to say he knew each and every one of his students at least by name, Rain Tenki was ranked amongst the most talented artists of her generation, her work with mixed media one of the best he had seen in years. "It seems you're doing a great job with the art project for your class. I've heard a lot of good things about you Miss Tenki."

"Thank you Sir."

"I will be brief since I am sure just as myself you are a busy person. May I be completely honest?" Rain nodded. "You're familiar with my daughter Michiru is that correct?"

Rain looked at Dr. Kaioh for a moment; the man's face denoted no particular emotion and the redhead wondered if she was in some sort of trouble. "I do…"

"I heard you spent a few days with Michiru and her friends at Lake Sagami."

"Yes, my family has a house at the lake too."

"I see, well that's very nice indeed. Michiru could use some friends, she's a very talented girl but I never met too many of her friends I guess she doesn't have many." If there was a question hidden there somewhere Rain couldn't find it so she looked at the man smiling faintly. "Do you know many of her friends?"

"Well, um, just Kasumi I think sir…"

"Yes of course Miss Tani and my daughter have been friends for a long time now. I am however more interested in new friends…like yourself."

"Um…"

"Because you and her are 'friends' right? Just friends?"

Feeling her cheeks flush and cursing herself for being so transparent Rain nodded profusely. "Yes, yes sir we're friends."

Dr. Kaioh looked at the redhead's flushed face and pressed the subject. "Special friends perhaps?"

Rain blinked perplex a few times, was Michiru's dad honestly asking her if she was Michiru's 'special friend'? She shook her head quietly. "We're friends, good friends…"

"I see. Do you know if she's seeing someone then?"

Making the effort to not turn around and run away looking for a hiding spot Rain kept her green eyes on the Dr.'s. She was sure of one thing, she wasn't suppose to tell Dr. Kaioh's about Michiru and Haruka, absolutely not, of that she was sure, of why was Kaimu Kaioh asking her all this questions she was not. "Um…no Sir. Not at all."

The man smiled at her, his face softening. He could spot a lie pretty easily on people and he could see right through Rain's even without trying. "Ok then, well I'm sorry for stealing your time Miss Tenki, I hope you don't judge me too much for being so awfully personal."

"Not at all!" Rain had to clear her throat and she tried to smile. "Is there anything else Dr. Kaioh?"

"No, that'll be all Miss Tenki, you're excused."

Sighing, maybe a bit too loud, with relief Rain bowed quickly and fled the classroom; she had to tell Michiru her dad was asking around campus who was she dating before he found out on his own.

-0-

Michiru walked into her father's office a bit before lunch. She knew her father wasn't there and that was exactly what she was looking for; she found Akira as usual behind her desk typing her fingers away with a stack of paperwork in front of her.

"Hey."

Akira looked up from her computer to Michiru then back at her work again. "Your dad is not here Michi, you just missed him."

"Yeah, I know that, I …wanted to talk to you actually."

"Do you?" Akira stopped typing; she knew exactly what this was about. "About this morning I suppose. It isn't really me you should talk to, it's Texas, or your dad actually. He knows you're dating someone."

"Yeah…well, I might have told him that. I just wanted to know if Texas mentioned anything to you."

Akira shook her head. "No actually, not a word, I don't know what she makes of the fact that you showed up for breakfast, maybe she thinks you just stopped by, I don't know."

"Yeah…I don't think that's the case. I suppose I'll have to ask her myself."

Akira nodded. "Things could get out of control easily, you need to be careful. Your dad is asking the right questions and he will find the answer to them soon."

Michiru nodded. "Yes I know, I just don't know exactly how or what to tell him just yet."

"Well, better start thinking about it Michi."

"Yeah. Thanks for not making a big fuss this morning."

"Well you know, I'm tired of trying to get you two to keep your hands away from each other. And I wasn't exactly paying full attention to just you guys."

The violinist smiled. "Yes that's true… so you and Texas ah?" Smiling shyly Akira pretended to be focused on a document on her desk. "She's hot; you think it'll be serious?"

"Michiru!"

"What? I thought we were friends…"

"Hmmm, we are…I don't know."

"Make it serious then, she looks like a keeper."

Akira blushed softly. "She is pretty intense."

"Is she? She looks like it. She likes riding ah?" The soft blush of Akira turned into hot pink and Michiru burst into laughter. "Horses, I meant horses! Oh my…" Michiru kept laughing. "I was going to ask you if you liked horses too that's why I said it."

Akira shook her head laughing. "Yes I do like horses, and I guess she does like riding."

"Horses?"

"Oh! Michiru!"

The violinist laughed. "What? I' just asking here…I have a curious nature."

"Curious nature she says…" Akira laughed.

"No serious, is she all 'cowgirl' all the time?

"Mmmm…."

-0-

Haruka cracked her neck, she retried a phrase on the piano, her fingers swiftly traveling along the ivory keys. Lately she felt so inspired but it seems like she never had time to actually sit down and write her songs, her mind was swarmed by the image of Michiru, and every time she thought about her, time seemed to stop. In reality it just went by faster though and Haruka found herself going to bed every night with a million ideas for songs in her mind but none on actual paper.

She had found a quiet moment between tutoring hours to write and she was trying to make the best out of it but it was proving to be quite hard, the soft scent of Michiru was still on her skin and closing her eyes only evoked images of the night they had spent together and made her mind wander away from writing again.

Frustrated the girl sighed and shaking her head she went back to her notes. Once she finished this song she could go back to thinking of Michiru, but then again her songs were all about Michiru, how was she suppose not to think of her? "Life is too complicated"

"Oh I believe that is an understatement Miss Tenoh."

The deep voice made Haruka turn around to find Dr. Kaioh walking into her classroom, she hadn't seen Michiru's dad too often lately. "Dr. Kaioh."

The man walked towards the piano. "How are things going Miss Tenoh?"

"Good, great." The blonde tomboy found it hard to look at Michiru's dad in the eye, guilt wouldn't ease her conscience; she hated hiding.

"Glad to hear, do you have a minute?"

"Sure."

"I'm here to talk about Michiru…"

Haruka forced herself to lift her teal eyes and looked at the man, his face was unreadable, so the moment had finally come? Was she ready to talk about Michiru with her dad?

(Nosy parents are the best aren't they? Any bets? And Kasumi and Hail…what do you girls think? Lol we'll have to wait and see right? Review if you want more!)


	23. Chapter 23: Fountains of inspiration

Disclaimer: The usual

A/N: Yes, sorry I've been gone forever. Why? Well, writer's block, bad health, work, personal relationships, basically life against me writing, but I did it! I don't know when the next chapter will be ready and for those of you who still want to read my story here's chapter 23 and sorry again for the lack of updates!

A Lesson on Love

By Auraluna7

Chapter 23: Fountain of Inspiration

Haruka fixed her teal eyes on the man approaching her, she stood from the piano bench to face him on even grounds. There was nothing particular about Kaimu's expression and Haruka couldn't find any disapproval in his eyes but she couldn't read anything else either which provide her little comfort.

"What is it about Michiru that you wish to discuss, sir?"

Had her voice sounded weak? Or was it only how she felt, her hands suddenly felt clammy, she was not going to lie to Michiru's dad, even if it cost her job, she loved Michiru and she was willing to go down with the ship to defend her love.

"It seems such a long time since you started working for the Institute doesn't it? Yet it has barely been a few months, you seem to have adapted perfectly to our school. Are things going well will you say?"

Haruka nodded, Dr. Kaioh always seemed to run around the bush when talking to her, or anyone really, his voice was low and deep, almost peaceful. "Very well, sir."

"Good; Michiru has changed grandly since you became part of our teacher's staff, she seems more receptive to suggestions, whatever you're doing it seems to be working. She's not causing any troubles is she?"

"No."

Kaimu nodded, he glanced at the scattered handwritten music sheets on Haruka's piano. "May I?" The blonde tomboy nodded again and the man had a brief look to her work, he smiled. "I would love to hear this song once you finish it, you seem to be very inspired Miss Tenoh."

"I found a fountain of inspiration, to call it somehow."

"Well, I'm glad, keep drinking from it. But let's go back to what originally brought me here; Michiru."

Haruka had relaxed for a second until the name of Michiru was dropped again in the conversation, then she felt her neck muscles tensing, she was not good at the waiting game, maybe she should just cut to the chase and tell Michiru's dad the truth about what was going on between her and his daughter. "About Michiru, Dr. Kaioh I…"

The Doctor made a gesture that stopped Haruka's words. "I know she's a handful to say the least but I appreciate very much all your hard work, I recently saw her playing and there has been an enormous change on her technique and she is still taking lessons with you, that had never happened before. I am wondering how is the duet coming along? The board meeting is next week."

Haruka smiled, so Kaimu Kaioh wasn't here to interrogate her regarding her affairs with Michiru or fire her or anything like that. He was here regarding the duet and Michiru's musical progress, yet she somehow felt compelled to bring the subject of her relationship out in the open one and for all. "We're ready for the duet, we've been practicing a lot." She tried to make the 'we' sound forceful and definitive but Kaimu seemed to not notice. Maybe she needed to be more direct.

"Perfect, that takes a burden of my shoulders, I felt like I compromised you to put the whole thing together and I was afraid things between you two wouldn't go well."

"Things with Michiru and me, go very well sir in fact Michiru and I, we…" Haruka paused for a second when she caught a glimpse of the unmistakable shade of Michiru's hair and she noticed her standing at the door holding her violin case and looking very pale, as if reading the tomboy's mind Michiru shook her head, her ocean blue eyes pleading.

-0-

Kasumi's misty eyes swept the guitar display in front of her, her delicate fingers touching the cord of a shiny looking Gibson guitar.

"Do you have a guitar of your own?" Turning around she nodded to the smiley redhead who held a receipt and seemed to have dropped her cello case somewhere in the store. "What kind of guitar is it?"

"An old one?" Hail laughed softly. "It was my dad's I'm not sure it's from a famous brand or anything, it's just a guitar."

"I see, are you looking to get a new one?"

"Not really, I was just thinking of a song…I mean I wrote a song and I was thinking of the music for it, but I think my abilities are slightly limited when it comes to writing music."

"A song? What kind of song?"

Blushing slightly Kasumi looked back at the guitars on the wall. "A romantic song."

"Oh… well my cello won't be ready for a couple hours, maybe I can be of some assistance with your musical issues. I'm sure they won't mind if we try one of these babies." With confidence Hail took a classical looking acoustic guitar from the display and sat on a bench tuning it up slowly.

"Are you sure we won't get in trouble?"

"Of course not, I'm an awesome client here, and besides the manager has a crush on me." Kasumi looked back at the cash where a middle age brunette woman leaned on the counter smiling, her eyes fixed on Hail.

"You're such a dog, is there any girl who doesn't comply to your whims?" She sat by Hail's side and Hail scratched the strings of the guitar looking up at her.

"Of course there is; Michiru in first place, then my sister who's more stubborn than a mule, and you, oh and don't forget Haruka Tenoh…. Mmm now that I think about it seems I only hang out with girls that don't do as I say, maybe I should switch friends."

Laughing freely Kasumi touched Hail's arm. "Oh such lies, Rain has such a sweet disposition."

"Oh right, for you maybe, you should see her when she's pmsing."

"That's rude Hail, now, now don't go talking trash about Rain, instead why don't you help me with that music."

"Ok, well, do you have any idea of how do you want it to sound? " The blonde shook her head and got of her bag a folded and refolded piece of paper.

"I have a few lyrics, maybe I can sing them to you?"

"Sounds good, maybe we can start a riff with that."

"Ok, but Hail…"

"Yes?"

"Don't laugh ok? It's a bit personal…"

"Don't worry I won't, it's rude to laugh at your sister in law isn't it?"

Kasumi's eyes lightened and she smiled again, unfolding the written and overwritten lines from what started as a love letter and were now part of what could become a song. "_I was running, I was in hiding , chasing butterflies and there you found me…"_

-0-

Following the gaze of Haruka wondering what had startled the blonde, Kaimu turned around and found his daughter; Michiru's expression suddenly blank as she tried to smile at her dad and walk into the classroom casually. "Dad! Hi!

"Michiru, you're early for your class isn't it?"

Smiling Michiru looked at her wristwatch. "Oh yeah, it seems so, I had some doubts regarding a new piece I'm practicing and I thought I could ask Ha…Miss Tenoh."

"I see, well I was having a word with Miss Tenoh regarding the upcoming duet, seems she still have things to talk to me about so why don't you be a good girl and leave us alone for a few more minutes?"

Haruka walked closer to the Kaioh's clearing her throat softly. "It's ok headmaster I just wanted to say your daughter and I are ready for the board meeting, and perhaps after the presentation we should all get together and discuss 'our' future options."

Haruka's words had a lot of weight on them and Michiru felt the teal eyes set on her as she talked, it was pretty obvious she meant to give Michiru a deadline before she talked to her father about them; Michiru knew from a few weeks ago now that Haruka was not good for hiding especially because she didn't want to, the blonde tomboy liked frontal confrontations and she was ready to make the move and tell all the truth to her dad.

With a knot on her throat Michiru nodded. "Yes, after the presentation the three of us should sit and talk about my future…"

Looking slightly surprised by the serious tone on Michiru's voice, Kaimu nodded back.

"I can't say I am not pleasantly surprised to hear you speak about your musical career in such a serious tone Michiru, I am happy that finally you start to realize how important it is to plan ahead." Michiru's smile was faint, it was true she had been avoiding the subject of who was she dating and even for a while the fact that she dated at all, but it was one thing to skirt the edge of truth and a very different one to mislead her dad and lie to his face. "Well I guess if there's nothing left to say I will leave you two to your affairs."

As the classroom door closed behind Kaimu, Michiru let out a long sigh. "I was going to tell him."

"Yes, I know…"

"Why do you insist so much on not telling him Michiru, do you believe what we're doing is wrong?"

Michiru turned around and place her soft violinist hand on Haruka's chest looking up into the now serious teal eyes. "No, no I don't but, you can get fired is that what you want? I don't think there's a good way to break it to my dad, he's very strict with the school policies, even for me, actually especially for me. He has tried all these years to make an example of me, I jump a lot of the rules behind his back and I've tortured a lot of tutors over the years but I will never break a rule in front of him, this school is his life work."

This time it was Haruka who sighed, cupping Michiru's hand on her own. "Well then I'll resign from my post after the board meeting." Michiru shook her head softly, a long silky curl of her hair loosening from her tall ponytail; Haruka caught the curl and caressing it softly with her free hand she pressed her lips to it. "You mean more to me than a job, any job any day."

"There has to be another way, there' still s a week before the presentation, I'll think of something ok?"

The tomboy nodded and lifting softly the girl's chin she pressed her lips against Michiru's. "After, no more lies. Ok?"

"Yes." Michiru's answer was a hushed whisper against Haruka's lips, closing her eyes she deepened the kiss between them, letting her hand flow along Haruka's back, pressing her own body against hers, feeling once again the sudden need that emerged in her every time she was in Haruka's arms a soft moan escaping her throat.

Hearing Michiru moan made Haruka lose it, it was as if every time she heard her moan a dam broke inside her letting a never ending wave of passion drawn them both, with swift hands she started unbuttoning Michiru's shirt, cupping firmly the ripe breasts, kissing her harder , pushing her softly against the piano.

It seemed like so long ago but at the same time like just yesterday the time when Michiru refused Haruka's loving advances in this very same room that stormy afternoon; today it was different, the sun was shining outside and anyone could easily walk through the door but she didn't care, she jumped on the piano and spread her legs invitingly, with what sounded like a lustful grunt Haruka's hand snaked between Michiru's thighs, reaching high until it brushed against the soft silk. "Haruka…"

Haruka closed her eyes for a second, the sound of her name in Michiru's lips lingering in her head like the some sort of magical song that made her lose any control, she knew it was risky and even crazy to just take her here but somehow that didn't mattered at the moment. Pulling the thin fabric that kept her apart from what her heart desired the most right now, the pianist thrust her fingers deep and hard.

Holding a loud moan Michiru bit her lower lip and held Haruka close to her, rocking her hips rhythmically against her lover.

"This is crazy…you drive me crazy Michiru." Haruka's heart pounded in her chest as she drew her fingers deeper, her center aching with need.

"I love you Haruka, if that's crazy too then let's stay crazy together."

Again their lips met, in a battle where there was no losers, the violinist hands reaching down to undo Haruka's clothes. "I've missed you, it seems like so long ago since the last time I touch you. I love you so much."

Hushing her lover's words with needy kisses Michiru's fingers reached their destination, the blonde spiraling towards her climax at an alarming speed. "Mmmm Haruka…"

-0-

"Texas?" Star turned around with a grand smile on her lips to find Rain trying to walk past her.

"Hey there, how was your talk with the headmaster?"

The redhead artist wondered that herself, could she said it went well? Or not really? Truth is she had been a total klutz, she was almost certain she even stuttered in front of Michiru's dad, she was so bad at lying. She had been looking all over for Michiru to tell her about her dad's questions, maybe she wasn't the only target of the headmaster's investigation. She tried reaching Hail but her sister wasn't picking up the phone. "Um… it was interesting."

"I see." Still unmovable, Texas remained blocking the door at her back. "Say, do you want to go get a drink?"

"A drink? There's a vending machine right there." Rain pointed across the hall less than ten feet from where they were standing.

"Right. How about a sandwich?"

"I'm not hungry, actually I need to talk to Michiru, is she in there?" Rain tried to look through the small window of the classroom but Tex move slightly to her right covering her view.

"You sure you're not hungry? I'll treat you, it's the least I can do with all the touring around you've given me lately."

"No I'm not, besides I told Hail we'll have sushi today…Tex are you purposely blocking the door?" Showing again her perfectly straight white teeth Texas Star smiled at Rain.

"We should give them a minute or two."

"Huh?"

"To Michiru and …Professor Tenoh." Texas found it hard to keep a straight face on the verge of the recent events; she had stopped by Akira's office after Rain and her parted ways earlier that day, and the raven haired girl had asked her questions and seemed curious about her opinion regarding Michiru's presence at the breakfast table that morning. Subject which the sculptor unwisely joke about, telling Akira it was unfortunate to see Michiru sat down at the table wearing more clothes than earlier that morning, for which she was rewarded with a cold stare followed by Akira's quick excuses to shove her off her office.

In any case she figured she should talk to Michiru and clear the air, of course she never expected to almost walk into the said girl and her teacher, clothes half off and getting it on the piano, even for someone like her for which remaining cool was a very natural thing the sight froze her on the spot for a very long minute and she was about to turn around and left quietly when she bumped into Rain Tenki.

"A minute for what? Are they practicing? Oh just move aside, this is more important." Rain managed to walk past Texas opening the door quickly before the tall brunette could find the right words to explain why it wasn't wise to walk into the room and she found herself facing a very surprised looking Haruka and Michiru.

"Um… Hi Rain…" Haruka managed to compose a smile and a small wave, while Michiru too embarrassed to even look back tried to button up her uniform shirt, a useless task to try and cover herself considering her skirt rested rolled up around her waist and Haruka's pants where around her ankles.

Rain debated for a moment whether to laugh, blush, turn around and run or coming with a terribly clever comment but all she found was the feeling of being terribly uncomfortable at the present situation. "I think, I will wait outside." Turning around the twin exited through the door closing it behind her, feeling the color rising in her cheeks to almost match the bright shade of her hair. "You could have warned me!"

With a grin between apologetic and amused, Texas tilted her hat a bit. "Well…I tried…"

Rain laughed nervously shaking her head, life was definitely never boring around here, she even felt in the mood to make a small joke when the realization of Texas being the one who found Haruka and Michiru in such delicate affairs hit her. "Oh! Oh no, they…you…oh darn."

"Don't worry lass I already knew."

"You did?" Rain tilted her head, well at least she didn't had a fire to put off.

"They're not good at hiding it."

"No kidding…" Both girls laughed and Rain tried to erase of her mind the vision of Michiru on the piano, as the blush went back to her cheeks and her lips felt dry the door opened behind them and Michiru came out.

The violinist looked at them; she had taken a few seconds to get rid of the blush on her cheeks and appeared calmed but now she realized not only Rain had caught them red handed. "Oh no! You too, Texas?"

Texas smiled brightly at Michiru, infinitely amused by the mortified tone of Michiru's words. "Well Hello Miss Kaioh, I almost didn't recognize you with your clothes on."

Michiru was speechless, for a moment there she stood quiet and still her lips parted open; a chuckle behind her made her snap and she sent a dirty look to Haruka who was emerging at the door right behind her. "I think it will be best if we talk inside the classroom."

Rain looked at Haruka, her faint heart not really ready to go back inside the classroom, actually why don't we just get together for lunch and we give you girls time to… finish 'your practice'."

Haruka nodded I agreement, not that she was going to start her advances with Michiru again after being caught like this, well at least not today. "Ok then."

Michiru sighed as the two girls walked away and turned to look a Haruka. "This is a mess."

"To say the least, see why is such a bad idea to keep hiding? The twins know, Kasumi, Akira and now Texas, it just takes one of them to slip and everyone will know."

Lowering her shoulders in defeat the smaller girl nodded, they had to come clean one way or another, the clock was ticking. "One week, its all I ask ok?"

"After the showcase, not one minute later."

-0-

"So how did you enjoyed it?"

"I actually enjoyed it a lot, of course it's hard with you, you always want to be in control." Kasumi run her fingers along the silky golden strands of her hair; she and Hail had been out longer than expected, the whole morning and even part of the afternoon had gone away while both of them sat at the music store trying to come with a musical arrangement for the lyrics Kasumi had written.

In honesty Kasumi had felt very shy at first not sure if Hail was going to mock a bit the tender feelings she had invested on her song, especially because she considered Hail a bit more of a player rather than a sweet and loving kind of girl, but to her surprise when it came to music Hail was completely professional.

Not once did she questioned the origin of the lyrics or try throwing any of her famous bad puns, she was completely absorbed in the composing part trying her best to follow Kasumi's voice along with the notes playing the riffs over and over, writing them down and trying again and again.

At some point she had to put on her charms with the store manager who ended up letting them use the employees lounge to finish off their meddling; thing that Kasumi thought came too easily to Hail Tenki, it was clear to the singer that if Rain knew the potential behind her smile half as well as Hail did she probably will be contending with a lineup of girls for her.

"Well you know me, I love being on top…of things." Kasumi burst into laughter at Hail's sexy wink, she started to grow accustomed to the incessant flirting and she even flirted back a bit in return, they both knew it meant nothing, the couple had found time to talk more about Kasumi's feelings for Rain and Hail had make sure to tell the blonde she needed to be more proactive if she expected anything in return for her feelings. "So when are we doing this again then?"

Sighing the blonde stopped. "I don't know, I don't think I want the others to find out just yet."

"Why not?"

"Well what if 'this' doesn't go anywhere and then we get people asking and wanting to find out what's going on. I'm just not ready."

The cellist took the soft blonde's hand on her own and squeezed it softly. "Have some faith in your own talent, I think inside you there is never ending fountain of inspiration ready to burst and be drink off."

"You're too kind, I'm a singer, not all singers are writers and I may have to face that, but this is important to me, personal, intimate."

Rain was about to turn the corner when she stopped at the sound of Kasumi's words, something personal, intimate… A voice, more like a scream in her head told her to walk around the corner and announce her presence, or even turn around and walk away, but there was a small whisper in her ear telling her that eavesdropping just for a second wasn't going to be the end of the world. Biting her lower lip she stood very still and tried to keep listening to the conversation.

"I know it's very intimate, perhaps you're right, until we decide where this is going maybe we shouldn't tell."

"Especially Rain, promise me you won't tell her."

"Hmmm nothing at all? You know we're really close Kas."

"Yes, I know but I don't know how she'll react to this, I'm a bit scared of her reaction."

"Oh nonsense, well ok ok, don't give me that face, I won't tell a soul. But we have to find a place to meet then somewhere private. Maybe your room?"

The blonde nodded. "I'll let you know when Michiru's gone. She spent the night at Haruka's yesterday so maybe she will again, you think you can sneak out after the curfew?"

"Uh-oh, let me think, sneaking out with a hot blonde to do secret endeavors or stay in my room practicing …. Tough choice."

Kasumi again laughed softly. "Secret endeavors is that how you're calling this?"

Leaning against the blonde and using her seductive voice Hail smiled. "Very secret endeavors."

"Gotcha. Now let's go find Rain in starving."

"You're hungry again?"

"What do you mean again? We ate hours ago and all this activities made me very hungry you see."

"I thought skinny sexy blondes didn't eat."

"Oh rude, and I thought you knew not to point a girl eating habits."

"Yeah yeah, let's go get you some food then…"

Rain heard the voices of her sister and Kasumi walking away, she scolded herself for half hearing a conversation, especially one like this one: Where had Hail and Kasumi spent the whole morning together? What were these secret activities they were doing? And why did she had a knot on her stomach and the distinct feeling that her sister and Kasumi were doing something that was going to break her heart into a million pieces? Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath the redhead tried to calm her heart that beat fast on her chest. There had to be a reasonable explanation to this, there had to.

The images of Michiru and Haruka entangled in the piano came back to her mind and started mixing in her mind until the images resembled to much of her sister and Kasumi instead, and Rain tried to push them off her mind without results as she walked to the lunch area where she will had to sit across from Kasumi and her smiles and try really, really hard to stop thinking of her and Hail with their clothes torn off in a dusty classroom.

(A/N: oh no I guess I'll have to come with the next chapter soon ah? Well you know the drill, review!)


End file.
